Meeting You
by BreBre23
Summary: {COMPLETE} Lives are shaken up as the Teen Titans are faced with a pair of baby titans. Raven and Beast boy's future kids are in a a state of limbo before their parents were even married. Raven is forced to figure out how to reverse the time trip and send them back to their proper era. Though the trials Raven may face will tear her down until she's nothing
1. Falling From the Universe

***Falling from the Universe***

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Nor do I own any DC characters.

 **Extra Info:** There's an age bump with this fanfic because it would make them a bit more mature:

 **Revision:** Completed as of: June 24th, 2016

 ***Robin: 20**

 ***Starfire: 20**

 ***Cyborg: 21**

 ***Beast boy: 19**

 ***Raven: 19**

Cold rain pelted the large window in the Ops room, it was mid-October and the weather outside matched it perfectly. Dark clouds had rolled in late afternoon, accompanied by lightning and bone rattling thunder. The Ops room was occupied with all five titans engaged in several activities. Starfire was in the kitchen mixing some toxic looking batter that was supposed to be for Halloween cookies. Cyborg, Robin and Beast boy occupied the center of the couch, engaged in a newly bought zombie game of some sort. And the empath was lounging on the couch, her feet on her boyfriend's lap as she couldn't tear her eyes away from her book.

"Dude, don't shoot at me, I'm on your team!" Beast boy whined at Robin.

Robin only shrugged, "Then don't get in the way of my gun."

Starfire had decorated the tower to a whole new level, it was just as overdone as when she did Christmas and Valentines. Rubber spiders and plastic bats hung from the ceiling by invisible strands. Pumpkins of all sizes were nearly everywhere, spaced out and not yet carved. Purple, orange, and black string lights lit up the hallways outside of the Ops room and removable stickers decorated the windows. Plastic ghosts, spider webs, and headstones had somehow made it into the tower by Starfire.

"So Raven, any ideas for your day of birth?" Starfire asked while finally putting a tray into the oven and setting the timer. Unlike Starfire, Raven had taken culinary classes and practiced frequently with Beast boy.

Raven looked up from her book to stare at the woman, "No."

They all knew she hated celebrating her birthday but every year they ended up doing something for her anyways. Whether it was going out into the town or staying home with Cyborg's eight layered cake and ice cream. October 23rd was now only four days away and Raven was trying to weasel out the expected celebrations.

"Stay on your side you little grass stain!" Cyborg's outburst side tracked Raven for a moment.

It was funny how his friends still called him little, Beast boy now towered over all of them except for Cyborg. Raven on the other hand wasn't particularly fond of his height as she literally had to look up to him. Puberty had done wonders for Beast boy, he was certainly more muscular and his voice so much deeper. And it had taken her some time to become accustomed with being the shortest titan on the team.

"May we please attend the mall of shopping?" Starfire removed her yellow oven mitts. "We can do the painting of nails and the braiding of hair."

Raven heard herself exhale, Starfire constantly pushed this subject. It didn't help that Raven had actually grown her hair out so that it dangled far down her back. It certainly made it harder to fight off Starfire's attempts at braiding and Raven usually ended up giving in. And it was difficult to get Beast boy to stop playing with her lavender locks.

"Maybe another time, Starfire." She returned back to the hardcover book.

Booming thunder caused Raven to jump on the couch, causing her to remove her feet from Beast boy's lap. He gave her a concerned look before returning his attention back to the plasma screen. Although, Raven enjoyed listening to the rain, she wasn't quite fond of the fierce thunderstorms. Within seconds, the five titans were sitting in the dark, the only source of light being from the lightening.

"The game!" Robin and Beast boy cried in unison

"Backup generator should kick on in a few minutes." Cyborg said.

Beast boy sounded as if he were pouting, "We didn't even make it to the check point."

Raven snapped her book closed and sat it on the coffee table; there was no way to read it now. "Starfire, get the emergency flashlights."

The woman had already lit the room with one of her star bolts. She fumbled around in one of the drawers before retrieving flashlight and a couple of lanterns. Cyborg had set one of the lanterns on the coffee table, it wasn't enough to light up the whole room but it would work.

"What now?" Beast boy asked and casually resting an arm around Raven's shoulders.

"Be patient." Robin removed himself from the couch.

A faint shriek sounded outside of the Ops room but it was enough to capture the attention of every titan. Raven had to strain her ears, but sure enough she could hear crying. Beast boy's pointed ears flicked as he easily picked up the sounds.

"I hope that's not your haunted house thingy, Rae." Beast boy mumbled looking a little pale.

Raven scowled at him without intending to respond to his comment. Instead she followed after Cyborg and Robin up the steps and into the hallway. It wasn't her powers acting out, she was controlled and she wasn't frightened. Starfire and Beast boy trailed behind the three, keeping their flashlights trained behind them.

"So how 'bout that generator, Cy?" Beast boy continued.

The robot ignored his friend and took a sharp turn down the hallway, following the distinct crying. The sounds didn't seem to change volume at this point but it was clear where it was coming from as they turned down another hallway.

"The sad cry is coming from Raven's room." Starfire said and turned her flashlight on Raven's door.

"Why didn't the intruder alarm go off?" Raven asked in an even tone, "Is everything in the tower malfunctioning or something?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Without any protest from the owner of the room, Robin slid open the gray metal door. Thanks to Cyborg the doors were able to open manually so no one would be trapped in a room in any type of situation. Sure enough, the loud crying was coming from the empath's room and upon their entrance, the sobs became muffled. The five titans shuffled into the room, immediately turning their flashlights against the shadows. They were searching for the intruder and it was an odd sight as Raven didn't toss her teammates out.

"Ah!" Beast boy jumped back and crashed into Starfire which sent the two of them to greet the carpeted floor. Both of their flashlights had been knocked out of their hands and tumbled away.

"What is it, Beast boy?" Cyborg turned his attention turned to the green teenager.

"It's under the bed." He managed to respond before he picked himself up and offered Starfire a hand. "Sorry Star."

Raven stood back; watching as Robin and Cyborg lifted the covers to reveal two sets of eyes peering back at them. It sent chills up Raven's arms as she watched, her feet frozen to the ground. One of the beings crawled out of the bed, the size of a small child and ran straight towards Raven. She felt small arms clutch tightly around her right leg.

"Mommy!"


	2. Babies' Day Out

***Babies' Day Out***

Raven stood shocked and unmoving as the small being continued to sob and hold onto her leg. Instead she continued to look underneath the bed that held the other being. Her hair was a light shade of lavender, she didn't make any intention of moving and covered her eyes with her hands. The other titans were in as much shock as Raven.

"What?" Raven mumbled, reaching down to remove the girl's arm around her leg.

"Who are you and how'd you get in the tower?" Robin instantly began interrogating the two intruders.

The small child beside Raven settled for clutching onto Raven's blue cloak. With the light of the flashlights, her face was stained with tears and she looked quite upset. The small girl hid behind Raven from Robin and the girl under the bed seemed to be shrinking back away from them.

Cyborg wore a frown on his face, "Chill, they're just kids, Robin."

Their leader sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he regarded Cyborg's advice. The half robot edged to the door and stepped out into the hallway as to not spook any of them.

"I'm going to check the generator." Cyborg said, "The lights should've been on by now." With that he disappeared down the dark hallway with a flashlight to lead the way.

Robin was now crouched down beside the bed, "You don't have to be scared, we want to know your names." His voice was now soft and comforting.

"Uncle Nightwing?" The girl whispered behind Raven.

"Let's take this to the common room." Robin announced, being the second one to walk into the hall.

The question only confused the four titans further. Eventually Robin was able to coax the girl out from underneath the bed. Immediately, she ran to Beast boy and stared back at the leader quite curiously. By the time they were seated on the U-shaped couch the lights had flicked on from Cyborgs doing. Only several minutes later did the half robot exit the elevator to witness the odd scene before him.

"So…what's this all about?"

"Uncle Cyborg!"

The purple haired girl lunged herself at Cyborg, laughing all the while. Her purple eyes shined and her skin was a light shade of gray. The girl was a similar to Raven though there were differences. Such as her pointed ears, fanged teeth and open personality. Cyborg awkwardly embraced the intruder, not knowing how else to respond. Soon the girl returned next to Cyborg and Robin waited patiently for his answer.

"Hazel." Hazel pointed to the girl attempting to hide behind Raven. "That's Ivy and she's my twin right, Mommy?"

Raven's heart seemed to leap into her throat at another surprising question. The one named Ivy had green hair and eyes, her ears were pointed as well. Her skin was gray, resembling Raven's and both of the girls had tiny red gem stones placed on their foreheads. Except for the hair and the eyes, they did look like they were fraternal twins.

"How'd you get in here?" Robin gently pressed.

Hazel shrugged her shoulders but looked happy to answer him, "Me and Ivy were playing in Mommy and Daddy's room." All the titans leaned in closer to hear every word she was saying. "And she touched something Mommy told us not to." She pointed to her sister who was now hiding in her own cloak. "And this black circle ate us." Hazel seemed like she was looking for something. "Show Uncle Nightwing Mommy's ring."

"You're a tattle tale." Ivy said.

Numerous pairs of eyes turned towards the pink cloaked girl. Ivy held out her hand to reveal a thin silver ring with a red ruby in the center of it. Raven gasped, taking the ring from the small girl an inspecting it.

"What is it, Rae?" Cyborg asked watching his teammate.

She didn't even look up, "How'd I even get one of these? It's able to transport someone to the past but it's a onetime deal thing." She quickly explained.

"You're telling me they came from the future?" Robin asked, surprise in his tone. He ran a hand through his unruly black hair trying to let it sink in.

Beast boy sat up straighter on the couch, "I believe it. Star's been to the future before."

"But I believe that was different." Starfire said.

Ivy tugged on Raven's cloak, "Are you mad, Mommy?"

Raven absently shook her head but before she was able to reply Starfire jumped in. "Oh how glorious!" Starfire smiled and clapped her hands, "Must I ask how old you are in earth years?"

Hazel held up her hand and counted her fingers, "I'm one. Two. Three. Four."

Robin frowned, "How long do you think they might be here?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders coming out of her trance, "Six months at the least but we can't do anything. We'll have to wait it out or until our future selves figure out what to do."

Robin nodded; he was taking this news a lot better than Raven would have thought. "Alright,"

"You know they do look a lot like Beast boy and Raven." Cyborg smiled at them before heading to the fridge.

Hazel had moved so she was already sitting in Beast boy's lap, observing the Halloween decorations put up by Starfire. "Cool, we get to practice being parents early, Rae!"

His girlfriend only blushed but she had no plans to injure him. "Why were you crying little one?" Starfire had kneeled on the floor next to the couch to get a good look at Ivy.

It only caused the girl to stare right back into Starfire's green eyes. "Oh, she's scared of the dark…and storms." Hazel answered for her sister. "Daddy, can we play a game now?"

Cyborg seemed indifferent to the situation as if it were a normal everyday occurrence. Starfire was overjoyed with the new temporary guests of the tower and it shown in her smile. Robin had responded better than anyone thought possible but he was accepting about it like Cyborg. Beast boy seemed interested in the unexpected situation while his girlfriend continued to get wrapped up in her thoughts.

"We can now go to the mall of shopping." Starfire twirled around in the air, obviously excited. "Our trip will be happening after all, Raven."

It was true the girls would need clothes if they would be living there for some time. After some thought, Raven replied, "Fine…but only if he goes too." She pointed at Beast boy.

Beast boy shrugged, "Sure. What about you guys?" he turned to his friends occupied in the kitchen.

Cyborg nodded, "Why not? I saw this new game out, B. "

Robin waved his hand, "Yeah. Want to catch a movie later Star?"

After changing into normal warm clothes for once, they headed towards the garage. The T-car only had five seats so everyone left to the garage except for Raven and Ivy. Mostly because Ivy wouldn't leave Raven or release her cloak. And Hazel was more than ecstatic to go with her Dad and her Aunt Starfire. During that whole time, Raven hadn't even addressed her future twins once, the experience was fresh and she still thought the experience was quite…peculiar.

"Meet you by the food courts." Beast boy waved her off.

Raven used her powers to engulf the two of them in her magic, teleporting them until they were standing just outside the mall. It was a week day and a Monday at that, so it was fairly empty for 2:00pm in the afternoon. Rain was coming down in buckets along with hail and the thunder that didn't cease. Having much experience with Timmy, Tether, and Melvin, Raven took hold of her daughter's hand instead. In a matter of minutes, Raven and Ivy sat at one of the empty tables in a semi busy food court. It would obviously take the others much longer to arrive at the mall. Soon, Ivy had busied herself with looking over the railing and down at the people below.

"Rae!" her head snapped up to see Beast boy holding Hazel's hand and she grinned at Raven; small fangs showing. "Let's go."

Cyborg and Robin left obviously not wanting to be caught up in clothing stores for the rest of the evening. It often let Raven wonder where they did hang out at the mall besides the food court and video game store. Beast boy's hand found Raven's left one and he smiled at her causing Raven to blush.

Starfire was ahead of them and her feet floated two inches off the ground. "Friends, let us do the ear piercing fo-

"No." Raven said, she knew all too well where the conversation was leading.

"But…"

"Starfire, I said no."

Best boy agreed with his girlfriend, "Let's not alter them before they go back, alright?"

The five of them walked into one of the stores Starfire led them into. It was a clothing store; mostly for winter wear such as for the snow and cold weather. Skis and snowboards lined most of the walls but they bypassed those. Starfire had disappeared around the corner but they heard her giggling.

"This can't be good." Raven said, looking for her friend.

Beast boy glanced at a mirror that was attached to a shelf, "It's Starfire, what did you expect?"

Raven sighed, "I don't even want to be here."

Raven and Beast boy ended up sitting next to each other on a cushioned bench in front of the changing room. To Hazel's delight and to Ivy's dismay, Starfire had them try on almost everything which included hats, raincoats, earmuffs, scarves to boots and mittens. Some items were returned as they were the wrong size or Starfire decided she didn't like it. And for Raven it was a typical shopping trip that she would sometimes give into. Raven watched as Ivy pouted at him but this was only the beginning. Shopping with Starfire could be and was extremely exhausting to do. Starfire had come back with several gold bags with the girl's clothes. The tamaranian woman's smile couldn't have been any larger

"Isn't that over doing it?" Beast boy questioned running a hand through his green hair.

Ivy was now holding onto Beast boy's other hand as they left the store. "I don't like shopping with Auntie Star." Her mouth was set in a scowl.

"It's not so bad." Beast boy lied. "Your sister likes it." He gestured to the purple haired girl trying to peak into the bag Starfire was holding.

Ivy glared at him, "But _I_ don't like it."

Raven giggled out loud, a very rare thing for her to do making Beast boy grin at her. "She definitely has your personality." She rolled her eyes at him before they entered another store specifically for kids around that age. "But just because they happen to be twins, it doesn't mean they like the same things."

"Yeah, sure." Beast boy said.

Raven struggled to help Starfire with a handful of bags from their purchases. "I'm serious. They're two different people."

"I never said you weren't." Beast boy's eyes found hers, "I'm just caught up in the excitement is all."

The couple immediately resumed their spot on another set of chairs in front of some changing rooms. Starfire was having a ball since it wasn't too often she got this opportunity and she barely let the couple pick out anything else. Ivy continued to whine to Starfire and Beast boy, obviously unhappy.

"I'll make it up to them somehow." Beast boy said.

Raven traced invisible lines on the back of his hand, "I don't mind. I'd prefer not to pick out all the clothes myself."

Raven had even accepted all the bright colored clothing Starfire had picked out. Just because it was unlikely that Raven would wear such bright attire, it didn't mean her future children couldn't wear bright colors. Raven watched Starfire pull out rainbow sparkly matching boots and eagerly had Ivy try them on. They were there until late, store hopping and eventually Ivy ended up having a tantrum with Starfire. Apparently, she really didn't want to try on the pink dress.

"Your little bungorfs are so cute, Beast boy." Upon hearing this, the couple blushed.

They left another store with about five more bags and shoe boxes. Starfire was definitely going overboard with this. They now had quite a few pajama sets, shoes, and regular every day clothes, and tons of plastic necklaces and bracelets. It was now nearing 5:30pm and it seemed there was a break from the raging storm.

Hazel held onto one of Beast boy's free hands and tugged on his hand when he didn't walk fast enough. "Look at that."

Beast boy stumbled she halted in front of him without any warning. Hazel's face was pressed against the glass store window of a toy store. Her index finger pointed at one of the shelfs that held a three story doll house that included an attic. The play toy had to have been an inch or so taller than the girls. Beast boy looked at Raven for permission, it was the perfect way to make up the shopping trip. And children normally had toys to play with which the titans didn't have back at the tower.

"Right then."

Hazel bounced with excitement and a few people who passed by smile or laughed. She released Beast boy's hand and darted into the store with Ivy quickly following her. Raven slowly inhaled and released it before she entered the store herself with a slight frown upon her thin lips.

Starfire looked around in amazement, "Earthling toys are quite odd." She said, observing an electric trainset that disappeared into a tunnel.

Apparently the dollhouse came compete with a pink car and a million other pieces such as chairs and people. With Beast boy and Raven's salary the toy and the clothes it was considered to be quite cheap. And thankfully, money was never a problem with the titans as the Mayor gave the titans a salary for keeping their city safe.

"They're so cute." A brunette cashier said after she finished scanning the large doll house. "How old are they?"

The woman had to be middle aged or a bit older and her smile was genuine. "Um, thank you. They're both four." Raven managed to stutter out.

"Daddy, can I have this?" Ivy held up a plastic pink and blue butterfly wand that lit up when an orange button was pushed and made music sounds.

Beast boy once again looked at Raven for permission, "Just get it so we can leave."

Hazel frowned at her sister's choice. "I want to hold it." Ivy's gray hand flashed out to stop Raven from putting it into the white bag.

Starfire found their way back to them once they were outside of Toy Kingdom. "What about the Halloween costumes?" She asked, "We are still having the party at the tower, yes?"

"Yeah, But I don't think they _need_ costumes." Raven shifted the shopping bags in her hand. And that's next week."

Beast boy lightly bumped her shoulder, "Oh c'mon Raven."

"But what about the knocking on of doors and the receiving of sugary foods Robin has told me so much about?"

"I want to be a fairy." Ivy held up her glittery wand.

Hazel looked at her for a second, " _I_ want to be a vampire." She flashed her fanged teeth at her dad.

Realization hit Raven then; these kids didn't know they were in the past. They saw no difference in their parents from the future or from the past. They were only four so she didn't expect them to be so observant. Starfire and Beast boy continued to spoil them, buying the twins their desired Halloween costumes. Raven and Beast boy would have to do their best and pretend to be married so they wouldn't be so confused. It wouldn't be difficult as the couple had been dating going on three years soon.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat." Beast boy announced looking at how late it really was.

After dinner Starfire and Robin had decided to stay at the mall to watch some new Halloween movie. That left the rest of them left to take the T-car home to the tower. Cyborg sat behind the wheel seemingly relaxed with Raven in the passenger seat. Beast boy sat between the two of his girls utterly content.

"So what do you think of this whole thing, Raven?" Cyborg's voice was genuinely curious rather than teasing. She could sense the curiosity rolling off of him.

Raven shrugged her shoulders and made an effort to stare straight forward, "Honestly, this is too weird but it just feels like babysitting Timmy, Tether and Melvin."

Once they got back to the tower, Raven deposited the many bags in the corner of her bedroom. Changing out of her clothes, Raven went for her pajamas consisting of a black tank top and fluffy purple bottoms. Beast boy had easily carried the dollhouse into the Ops room without any assistance.

"I want to play with it right now." Hazel climbed on Beast boy's while he sat on his knees to set it up.

Beast boy nodded his head, "I know, I know. Let me set it up first."

"After you have a bath, washed up, and are in pajamas," Raven added onto her boyfriend's list.

"Aw," Hazel frowned at Raven obviously upset. "I don't want a bath." She stomped her foot.

Cyborg was seated at the end of the couch next to Beast boy and smirked. This was entertaining to watch his two teammates act like they really were parents. There wasn't much of a difference, instead of babysitting three tyke titans there was now two.

"That's okay." Raven said, "You're both still having a bath. Uncle Cyborg and Daddy will have it set up for you before you're even done."

Beast boy nodded, "Yeah, do what mommy says."

Hazel climbed off her Dad's back but ran past an unsuspecting Raven. The empath pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Although she looked calm and collected on the outside she was losing her patience fairly quick. Raven looked around the room to find Ivy watching the scene quite curiously.

"What, are you going to run off too?" Raven snapped at the green haired girl. She received a nasty glare from Beast boy as Ivy happened to shrink back into the couch.

Sighing Raven turned her back on the three in search for the escapee. She exited the common room and stopped short in the hallway. She could sense that Ivy was hiding in her room from fear of being caught. Once found, Raven returned for Ivy who worriedly followed her mother and constantly looked back at Beast boy.

"Hazel, quit splashing me." Raven said trying to wash the bottom of the girl's foot. A series of laughs followed afterwards as Raven continued the difficult task. Hazel squirmed around to try and pop some of the bubbles in the tub making it even more difficult. "You're definitely like your father." She grumbled.

Ivy was quicker and had been washed first; she wasn't nearly as squirmy as Hazel either. She stood with a gray towel wrapped around her body; teeth chattering together as she visibly shook from the now cool air.

A familiar knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Garfield, do you need any help?"

Raven was instantly thankful for him. "Yes please."

Beast boy cracked the door open to reveal a steamy bathroom. He smiled when he saw Hazel splashing around nearly soaking an irritated Raven. His eyes fell to Ivy who was shivering as she watched her sister endure being washed.

"I said stop." Raven quickly tried washing the other foot before the girl drowned herself from being too ticklish. "Can you dress Ivy in pajamas, all the clothes are in my room?"

Beast boy nodded although her back was to him, "Sure thing." He bent over to pick the girl up bridal style in his arms. "Have they already brushed their teeth?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah,"

"That tickles." Hazel laughed, trying to yank her foot out of Raven's grasp.

The bathroom door soon clicked closed just leaving those two. "Looks like we're done here." She frowned reaching for the second gray towel. "Pull the plug and arms up."

Hazel stood up and Raven patted her dry before wrapping her up in towel and carrying her out like Beast boy had done with Ivy. By the time Raven reached her door, he had just finished pulling Ivy's black and white cheetah print shirt on her. She quickly dressed the second child before shooing her out of the room along with Beast boy and Ivy. After changing into new pajamas and tossing her soaked clothes in the hamper she was back in the Ops room.

"I'm going to be the baby." She heard Cyborg say just before she had entered.

Raven walked over to the couch and retrieved her book from earlier. She watched as Cyborg, Beast boy and Hazel sat on the floor in front of the towering doll house. Cyborg had picked up a small baby doll and the three of them began to play make believe. Ivy was curled up next to Raven's side, her butterfly wand in hand and she looked the least bit interested in the dollhouse.

"Don't you want to play Ivy?" Cyborg asked, trying not to exclude her.

She shook her head, "No."

Cyborg's eyes widened at her answer, "She's definitely you're daughter, Rae."

Raven peeked at him behind her book, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He held his hands up in defense, "Nothing." Cyborg turned away from her before she could curse him.

"Can you come out and play, Digby?" Hazel asked in a high pitched voice to speak as her blonde Barbie doll.

Cyborg answered in a higher voice than normal, "I have to ask," He then moved the boy doll to a black haired doll. "Mom, can I go out and play with Mimi?"

Beast boy spoke in a much higher voice as well, "Yes but take your brother." Hazel laughed at what was happening and Ivy occasionally glanced over.

Raven smirked, she would be sure to get a hold of the security cameras for this one. It would make some pretty good black mail in the future. Ivy had practically crawled into her lap by then, tugging on Raven's pajama top.

"I'm thirsty." She whispered into Raven's ear looking at her expectantly.

Raven glanced at the clock reading 7:51pm, "It's late only a little bit."

Ivy followed Raven into the kitchen as she poured a very small amount of water into a plastic cup. The last thing she wanted was to wash soiled sheets because someone had too much water. Ivy handed her back an empty cup and Raven took it, placing it on the top rack of the dishwasher. She would put them to bed soon since they were up late for four-year-olds.

As soon as it was 8:00pm, Beast boy beat her to the chase, "It's time for bed." He announced to a now unhappy Hazel. "We can play again tomorrow."

Hazel shook her head, "No, you can't make me."

The green man sighed, "The faster you go to bed, the faster you'll wake up and the sooner we can play tomorrow."

The girl looked like she was considering his suggestion, "Okay." She finally decided.

Beast boy stood up, he scooped up the girl in his arms purposely holding her upside down. A stream of laughs emerged from her as he swayed her just a little bit.

"Rae, where should they sleep?" He asked, turning to the beauty sitting on the couch.

She had thought of this a couple of times throughout the day, "Your room, mine is probably too scary and then we can share my room." She stood up placed her book onto the table.

Beast boy nodded and walked out of the room with the giggling girl before turning her right side up. Ivy glanced at Raven shyly still holding onto her butterfly wand and looked where Beast boy once was. Cyborg had placed himself back onto the couch now flipping through various channels. Sighing Raven picked up the small girl who smiled then and followed Beast boy out the doors.

"I like how clean your room can be."

Beast boy pulled back the light blue covers of the bed and sat Hazel down. "Oh, c'mon that was a long time ago." Raven put Hazel on the opposite side of the bed.

Beast boy had gotten rid of his childish bunk bed a long time ago, settling for a king sized bed instead. Although it was huge, there was still plenty of space in his room. Raven reached over to tuck the two of them into bed as Beast boy searched around his room for night light. Finding one he plugged it into an outlet so the two of them wouldn't be engulfed in the dark.

"What about our bedtime story?" Ivy spoke up, around the thumb that was occupying her mouth.

The two of them were about to leave. "Do you have any picture books?" Beast boy asked, knowing Raven only had novels and disliked picture books.

"Just one," She passed beast boy to retrieve it from the book case in her room.

She held up a thick dark blue book in her hands, the edge of the paper was gold. The cover had two little kids on it, sitting on the moon while one of the fished. "It's a fairy tale book."

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed while she sat on the opposite side. Raven flipped through the pages before finding a story she liked very much. "How about we read _Prince Carrots_?"

"I like when Daddy reads." Hazel said before Raven got the chance to start.

Raven reluctantly handed Beast boy the book, "It's all you, Gar."

No wonder, they liked when he read to them. Beast boy went out his whole way to talk in different voices and was sure to show them all of the pictures. Raven found herself smiling until she accidentally cracked one of his picture frames. She gave him an apologetic look before she composed herself.

"Alright," Beast boy said, "Goodnight." He closed the book after finishing the story. He stood up from his bed and then kissed both the girls on their foreheads and gave them hugs. Raven hesitated but did the same before leading the way out the room and switching off the bedroom light.

"Garfield," Raven waited for him to catch up. He draped an arm over her shoulders before they continued walking. "They can't tell the difference."

"The difference of what?"

Raven hesitated before continuing, "That we're not their parents from the future. They just think it's the same."

"And that's bad because?"

She shrugged then, "We just have to try and act similar."

Beast boy rolled his green eyes, "You're overthinking things. C'mon."

It was Thursday October 23rd which happened to be Raven's 20th birthday. She had woken up to a kiss by Beast boy who was up early for once in his life to greet her a happy birthday. She glared at him afterwards before she got up herself, she couldn't deny that things were really strange now. There hadn't been an alert from any villains or criminals for 5 straight days now. It put her on edge.

"Look, you might not like celebrating your birthday but we do." He said, "Humor us."

Beast stared at the ceiling while she fumbled around in her closet for regular citizen clothes. She had settled for black rain boots, black jeans and a purple hoodie with a raven on the front of it.

"Okay, you can look now." Raven said and adjusted her sweatshirt. "Want me to grab you a set of clothes?"

"That'd be great, thanks." He said, all he was wearing was white pull string pajama bottoms and his room was currently occupied.

It was 7:19am and that was considered late for Raven who usually woke around 5:30am. When Raven reached the room, she found it unoccupied which sent a wave of worry to her heart. After giving Beast boy his set of clothes, she quickly left again on a personal mission to find the absent girls.

The common room doors quietly hissed open and from where she stood everyone was already awake. This was a rare occurrence for everyone to be awake at the same time _and_ for it to be this early. Robin was behind the stove making pancakes and from what she could smell; bacon. Cyborg was standing over the kitchen table, a large blue ice chest in front of him. Starfire and Hazel sat in front of the dollhouse purchased a few days ago. And Ivy was laying on the red carpeted floor in a deep sleep.

"I wish you the Happy Birthday Raven!" Starfire smiled as her eyes found Raven standing in front of the doors.

Cyborg and Robin looked up, "Happy Birthday."

Raven nodded, "Thanks," she turned her back on all of them, seeing that the girls were safe.

She found herself standing in front of the mirror next to Beast boy brushing her teeth and washing her face. When Raven reentered the Ops room, Robin had finished with the pancakes, a plate piled up high. She noticed that both girls were already dressed wearing identical clothes to her distaste. They wore pink sweaters with dark blue jeans and pink rain boots with white polka dots. Starfire must've gone shopping with Robin after their movie as well.

"Morning," Beast boy greeted, stacking several pancakes on his plate.

Robin had even made her a mug of her favorite herbal tea. As soon as she pieced up the pancakes for her twins and poured syrup on it she sat down to eat. Raven already knew she lost this battle a few years ago, when they wouldn't let her ignore her birthday.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Raven's face was devoid of emotion as she stabbed a piece of her pancake with her fork.

Starfire looked up from her own plate, "We are traveling to the place that gives much amusement!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Anyone else care to explain?"

Robin chuckled, "Dream Zone Amusement Park."

"A what?" She knew exactly what he said, "And you're agreeing with this… _why_?"

Robin shrugged, taking a bite of his bacon, "It's been quiet in Jump City lately and I find it acceptable."

Beast boy poked at his food, "It's more for us than it is for you."

Cyborg nodded in agreement, "Girl, we all knew you wouldn't enjoy it but we will."

Raven angrily exhaled before turning back to her breakfast. She took a long sip of her tea; she would need to meditate today preferably before they left. She wouldn't even put up a fight this year as it always proved to be pointless.

"Morning Sparky," Bumblebee had stepped into the tower after the titans had finished their breakfast. She sat her duffle bag on the black couch before embracing Cyborg in a hug.

Cyborg stood over the counter breaking up ice into to put in the ice chest, "Hey Bee." He smiled and kissed her forehead before she pulled away.

The rest of the titans greeted Bumblebee while she was in the kitchen. Raven was busy meditating in her room while Robin was making sandwiches for their all day trip. Starfire was busy putting the girl's hair in four braided ponytails and decorated it with all types of barrettes. Beast boy lounged on the couch watching TV and talking with Starfire.

"Who are those to cuties?" Bumblebee asked, gesturing towards Starfire.

"Oh they are Beast boy and Raven's offspring." The words tumbled out of Starfire's mouth before she could stop them.

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow in question, "Say what?"

Robin scratched his head and shifted before he explained. He told her everything to his knowledge of how the twins had first appeared and up until today. Bumblebee nodded her head, following onto every word the boy wonder was saying and she seemed to understand.

"Auntie Bee!" Hazel escaped Starfire's hold and ran to Cyborg's girlfriend. Bumblebee had picked up the small girl in her arms and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's a bit odd." Robin commented, placing water bottles and sodas in the chest. "But we'll get used to it I guess."

Bumblebee took a seat at the kitchen table, placing Hazel beside her. "Are we still on for today?"

The two boys in the kitchen nodded their answers trying to finish up as soon as possible. Ivy had snuck into the kitchen peering over the table top to stare at her sister and Bumblebee. Cyborg closed the lid of the ice chest and heaved it off the counter effortlessly.

"We're taken BB's car and the T-car." Cyborg announced. "If we leave now we should make it there around 9:30am depending on traffic."

Beast boy finally turned away from Starfire, "I'll go get Rae. Pray she doesn't throw me out a window."

The green man jumped up and darted out of the Ops room and the doors hissed shut. The rest of them grabbed their belonging, intending to make the trip to the garage.

Robin looked at Cyborg before taking Starfire's cold hand in his warm one. "Since when did he care about being tossed out a window?"

Cyborg shook his head, "I don't know. Let's get going."

Hazel and Ivy followed, each one holding onto Bumblebee's hand as if they'd known her for their whole life. And according to the twins they did know the titan from all four years of their life. Just like Cyborg and Robin, Bumblebee carried on as if it were a normal everyday occurrence.

"Do you like my fairy wand?" Ivy asked, waving the plastic toy in her face. "If you close your eyes and wave it, you become a fairy."

Bumblebee nodded, "Is that what you are?"'

Hazel shook her head, "Mommy said she can't be one until Halloween."

Bumblebee smirked at them; they were Beast boy and Raven's children alright. Not just in personality but in appearance as well though not dead-on. After Cyborg put the ice chest in the back he closed the trunk with a loud click. Beast boy had appeared with Raven without being injured in the process. Raven looked the least bit interested but that was the most she had ever been cooperative when it came to celebrating her birthday.

Beast boy flung open the back door of his orange car revealing two identical pink and brown car seats. Looking around he saw Starfire's guilty face but she seemed like she was going to explain herself anyways. Raven took the purple haired girl on the other side and quickly strapped her in while Beast boy did the same.

"Robin said it was necessary to keep your little bungorfs safe." Starfire blushed before disappearing into the back seat of the T-car.

Soon they were following Cyborg on the road, "Oh, cheer up Raven."

Her arms were firmly crossed over her chest, "I'm fine, Gar."

The sky was dark with gray clouds that looked like they wanted to rip open and pour rain. It was misty and the roads were wet but it wasn't horribly cold outside. It only took about twenty minutes for both girls to fall asleep in the back. Before then, Beast boy had the radio on and both had to endure Hazel's singing as she made up her own lyrics. It was the perfect time of year to go to a theme park. The forecast guaranteed the lines would be relatively shorter than if they went in the summer. And most kids would have already been in school for about two or three months by now.

"She keeps sucking her thumb." Raven said, glancing in the back seat.

Beast boy shifted his eyes to the rearview mirror for a moment, "Yeah, I've noticed that too. Not much we can do about it."

Ivy had fallen asleep with her head against her car seat and thumb in her mouth. His right hand left the steering wheel to hold Raven's hand.

"But still…it's not a good thing."

He smiled, his fang protruding out, "Look who's becoming all mom like." He received a light hit on his shoulder but nothing more.

"Ivy, let's leave that in the car, okay?" Raven asked the green haired girl.

The others were just getting out of their car while Raven was trying to coax the girl to leave her fairy wand. The last thing Raven wanted was a temper tantrum because it got lost somewhere in the park. It was still pretty packed around this time of year but it didn't matter much.

"But…but if I leave it I won't get to play with it." She replied, her green eyes shining. Ivy held the toy closer to her chest, almost making Raven regret ever buying it in the first place. Her hair was a mess, frizzy strands on her head, she had tried to pull out the barrettes Starfire had put in.

Beast boy stepped in then. "You'll be having so much fun you won't even be thinking about it." He was somehow able to get her to hand over the toy and he set it on the car floor.

"Should we take the trolley?" Bumblebee questioned, eyeing the long line of people waiting for the next one.

"Come here." Raven said, putting a purple rain coat on Hazel and zipping it up before doing the same to the other girl.

Robin shook his head, "We'll get to the gates faster if we just walk."

Beast boy picked up the green haired girl and sat her on his shoulders and held onto her legs. Hazel had left to find Starfire and took a hold of the redhead's hand. Raven and a couple of the others ended up taking backpacks to keep up with some of their stuff. The group of eight began their walk to the entrance gates of the theme park. Robin had purchased the tickets online and went first to do the exchange. The rest of the titans had followed after him allowing their hands to be stamped.

"May I stamp your hand sweetie?" Asked a kinky haired woman. She was dressed in black slacks and a purple and orange shirt that read _Dream Zone._

Ivy took her thumb out her mouth long enough to let the woman to put a purple stamp on her hand. The eight of them moved to the side to avoid the crowds of people that came out in this weather.

"What should we ride first?" Beast boy asked, his eyes glazing over a bit as he looked around.

"Robin, let us ride the giant wheel that spins in circles." Starfire smiled, pointing to what she was talking about.

Robin followed her finger, "You mean the Ferris wheel?"

Starfire eagerly nodded and grasped Robin's arm, "Let us do the meeting up in two hours, yes?"

Everyone else mumbled their agreements and separated. Cyborg and Bumblebee had left talking about some new roller coaster than had been recently built. That just left Beast boy, Raven, Hazel and Ivy standing amongst a crowd moving every direction.

"…I swear I just saw Cyborg." A freckle faced kid said, "He went that way, come on." He attempted to pull along an even smaller kid with him.

"But there's Beast boy."

Beast boy had stopped walking in his tracks, causing Raven to stop as well. Just as they did, a redhead kid about the age of ten and a black haired child maybe about seven had reached them.

"Beast boy!" The smaller of the two had shouted but glanced back to what seemed to be his parents. "Um…can I have a graph?"

The redhead gave an exasperated sigh, "Its _auto_ graph, say it right."

The boy ignored him, "So can we?"

Beast boy smiled, "Sure dudes." He let go of Raven's and Ivy's hands as he crouched down to their level.

Raven thought it was ridiculous as he always kept a pen or sharpie on him for this exact reason. The redhead took off his beanie after patting his pockets but coming up empty. Beast boy quickly signed it before turning to the smaller boy who had held out his blue shoes.

He put his foot down and shifted his weight, "Can you sign my other one, Raven?"

"Of course." She crouched down to sign his other shoe. He had to hold onto her shoulder to keep his balance, when she was done he was smiling so hard it looked like it hurt.

"Who're they?" The freckle faced redhead pointed to the smaller girls. "I've never seen them before."

Beast boy shrugged, not knowing how to respond to the little kid. "Well um…you see…"

"Tyler, Justin let's go." A voice interrupted Beast boy's explanation.

The two boys waved goodbye and left to their parents standing nearby. Just as they turned to continue walking Raven felt a tug on her purple sweatshirt. She looked down expecting it to be Ivy, instead she was met with a blonde haired girl probably still a preteen. She held out a small notebook pad and a blue pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" She immediately looked down at her shoes, obviously she was shy.

Raven nodded, taking hold of the book and quickly wrote a quick message and signed her name. Handing it back she looked at her boyfriend who was grinning at her. By the time they had made it to the rides for smaller kids a medium sized crowd had formed around the couple.

"This is the exact reason why I don't enjoy going out." Raven said as they had finally stood in a medium sized line to ride the teacups.

Beast boy chuckled, "You're just jealous I give more signatures."

"Whatever." She rolled her purple eyes at him.

Beast boy did have most of the attention which really didn't bother her in the least. What _did_ bother her was when the citizens began asking questions about the twins and asking to take pictures of the titans. They had even begun to wish her Happy Birthday and no doubt they had received that information from the internet. She then wondered if the others had it as bad. The four had just climbed into a yellow and white teacup when the bright flashing started. Raven hung her head, purple hair falling over her shoulder and obscuring her face. One of the male workers had come by to lock the small metal gate before moving on to the next tea cup.

"And it begins." She frowned and reached to pull her hood up over her head. She couldn't pin point where the camera flashes were coming from, they seemed to be in several different places.

Beast boy shrugged, "Relax Rae, they're probably taking pictures of their own friends and family." He paused, "It is a family oriented place you know."

She fiercely glared at him, not too happy with his observation. Raven was slightly surprised compared to how often they were hounded on by media whenever they stepped out of the tower.

"I want to ride the carousel." Hazel pulled on Raven's hand in attempt to make her mother walk faster.

They had just left the tea cups and people were obviously taking pictures of them. Unfortunately for them, Raven's powers had slipped causing a couple of their cameras and phones to blow up, crack or shatter. People were bombarding them—mostly Beast boy's—for autographs which made Hazel and Ivy even more impatient.

A brown skinned girl was talking to Beast boy now. "Can you turn into a horse?"

Beast boy nodded and wanted to be polite. "Sure can." He quickly morphed into a tall green horse making the little girl laugh before changing back.

Ivy had let go of Raven's hand and was busy splashing in puddles and soon Hazel was too. "Mommy, I want to ride the carousel too." Ivy said before jumping into a puddle and splashing her sister.

Raven's cheeks were hot as people gave her odd questioning looks. "I know you do but we have to wait." Raven cringed as some people seemed like they were going to start asking questions.

Hazel looked like she was going to lose it, "I don't want to wait anymore."

"Me either." Ivy was acting as her sister's echo but she seemed much more content.

Beast boy held his hands up, "I'm sorry to all my fans but," He waggled his eyebrows jokingly, "It's the lovely lady's birthday and I promised we would spend time together. It's not really a great time to sign autographs, understand?"

Beast boy ignored the groans from his fans and the death glare his girlfriend was boring into his back. Instead, he took Ivy by the hand and intended to leave as quickly as possible.

"Are those _your_ little girls?" A voice of a woman questioned him.

Not knowing how to reply he looked towards Raven for help. She shook her head and took Hazel's hand instead of replying to the woman. The line was long but it moved quickly as it was a two story carousel.

Raven rested her hand against the metal railing. "I can't believe you told them that."

He swiftly kissed her lips, "It's not like they didn't know already, it was probably already on the internet."

The carousel was huge, and white bulbs were lit up even though it was in the middle of the day. The flooring was wooden, almost every animal you could think of was on that carousel and the center of the carousel was a mirror. Stairs led to the top with more animals, benches, and something similar to the teacups they rode last.

"Hi." A dark skinned boy peeked at the twin girls.

Hazel waved back to him and grinned, "Hi." Ivy held onto her sister's hand but watched with interest.

He moved so he was standing directly in front of the twins, "I'm going to ride the seahorse." He then pointed at the orange seahorse before the ride began moving again.

"I'm going to ride a unicorn." Ivy said.

Hazel looked at the carousel and back to the boy, "I like lions better than seahorses."

Beast boy snickered as he watched the three of them talk, thinking that it was somewhat entertaining. Raven only rolled her eyes at him and looked around the line; they were getting closer to the front.

"If you keep rolling your eyes like that they'll get stuck." He said, "And they'll just keep rolling." He demonstrated with his green eyes.

She lightly pushed his shoulder, "Oh shut up."

"What's your name?" The boy shoved his small hands in the pockets of his red winter coat. "My name is Kaden."

"I'm Hazel. Ivy is my sister." Ivy waved at him before replacing her thumb in her mouth. "We're four." She smiled her fangs showing again, obviously proud of her age.

Kaden smiled, his brown eyes seemed to light up. "I'm six. Want to be friends?" The two girls nodded. "Want my sticker?"

He held out his hand to reveal a sparkly sticker of a red and black dinosaur. "Yeah," Hazel nodded only to have it snatched out her hand.

"No Hazel, I want it." Ivy held her hand away from her sister but Hazel made no grab for it.

Hazel shoved her hand in her sister's pocket, "You can have her yellow bouncy ball." She held out her hand to make a second exchange.

"No its mine," Ivy said trying to reach for it.

Hazel made sure Kaden grabbed the toy, "You have to share that's what Auntie Star said." Ivy gave up and angrily stomped her foot but kept hold of her sister's hand.

Soon Hazel was seated on a lion with Raven standing next to her to make sure she wouldn't fall off. Beast boy was on the second story with Ivy as she went with Kaden.

"My butt burped." Hazel said and then began to laugh. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose; she had probably said that because of Beast boy.

Unfortunately, a couple of nearby parents had overheard and laughed at Hazel's statement. At least the ride was over soon enough before Hazel could comment anything else embarrassing.

"I didn't know you had children." A Hispanic middle aged woman stood next to her. "Aren't you Raven? My sons love your friend, Cyborg."

Raven didn't know how to respond to her, it was a complicated situation. "Oh um yeah." She settled for instead and she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Can you say goodbye to your new friend?" Beast boy asked after meeting back up with Raven and Hazel.

The two girls waved at Kaden before they were moving onto the next ride. After riding the frog hopper, the swings, the crazy bus, the drop zone, the convoy race, bumper boats, a kiddee coaster and three trips to the bathroom; it was time to meet up with the other titans. The lines were a little bit longer than Raven would have thought especially for a Thursday.

"Do you know the time?" Raven asked.

Beast boy glanced at his black watch, "Yeah, it's about 11:57am. We said we would meet at the Ferris wheel." He reminded her.

"My feet hurt." Hazel pouted, looking for her mom to pick her up. "Can I sit on your shoulders like Daddy?"

"Yeah," Raven stopped so Beast boy could pick the girl up and place her on her shoulders. It was a good thing these girls barely weighed thing or else it would've been a harder task to carry them everywhere.

"Ivy's eating gum, can I have some too? She wouldn't share with me."

The couple stared at each other; "Did you…?" They began in unison.

"I didn't." Raven said, sure enough they could hear the thin girl smacking loudly on her gum.

Beast boy shook his head, "Who gave you gum?"

"I found it." She looked her father, "On the ground."

Beast boy visibly gagged while Raven made a face. "I asked nicely and she wouldn't share with me." Hazel whined as she splashed in another puddle.

The couple stopped short, their friends already in view and seeming to be waiting from them. Starfire ecstatically waved at them, which caused Hazel to wave back.

Beast boy held his hand out to the girl holding onto Raven's sweater. "Spit it out."

Ivy shook her head turning her head away from him, "But it's mine. Finders keepers." She fought off the green hand by trying to shove it away from her.

Beast boy's hand held onto both her cheeks to keep her from chewing or swallowing the nasty gum. "Spit it out Ivy, that's yucky." Not having the choice, she spat the gum out along with saliva into his hand. "Oh disgusting."

Raven had laughed but stopped short, seeing her black aurora surrounding a bench and nearby trash can. Beast boy left to toss out the gum into a black trash can and settled for wiping his spit covered hand on his jeans.

"Aw, doesn't Raven make such a cute mom?" Bumblebee light heartedly teased the empath. Raven glared at Bumblebee, her eyes momentarily flashing red. But Bumblebee was unfazed, "I'm serious Raven."

Raven sighed, "I figured you were."

"What happened? BB looked like he was going to be sick." Cyborg said.

Raven kept a composed face this time, "Caught Ivy eating ABC gum."

"Yeah, and Auntie Star she wouldn't share with me." Hazel said from up top raven's shoulders her hands resting on her mother's silky hair. "And you said sharing is being nice." The rest of the titans frowned at hearing this news.

Starfire shook her head in confusion, "But I do not remember saying such words. Oh Raven, Robin and I want to do the boat ride after lunch." She held out a park map to show the other titans. "It will be thrilling!"

For lunch, they had trekked back to their cars for the meal Robin and Cyborg had prepped. It was nice to rest without fans and citizens bombarding the titans with attention. It was after lunch when they returned inside the park. And Starfire had nearly talked all of them into a roaring rapids ride. It was already cold out without having the chance of being splashed and not drying off. The line had been relatively short and they were nearing the front quite quickly.

"They'll be fine," Beast boy was trying to coax Raven, "A little water never hurt anyone."

"I want to go." Hazel said trying to give her input.

Ivy went back to clinging onto Raven's leg, obviously not thrilled with this suggestion. "But it's already cold out."

"It's not the dead of winter." He countered, "And they have coats."

"And they fight like a married couple too." Robin had said to Bumblebee, but she didn't want to be involved, no telling what Raven would inflict on them.

Cyborg nodded, having listened to their small argument, "Gotta admit, BB's right."

"Or you could leave their coats off so they have something dry to wear." Robin added.

"Fine." Raven grumbled before proceeding to unzip Ivy's coat, leaving her in her pink sweater.

As soon as they were in the circular boat, they buckled themselves with a red seatbelt. Cyborg had taken up the two black seats, Robin was seated next to Starfire, Bumblebee was by herself, Beast boy was seated with an eager Hazel who seemed to be trying to climb out of the boat, and Raven sat beside Ivy who was already crying. The people who were in the boat before them had been smart enough to actually wear ponchos to avoid becoming wet.

"I can't believe you did not want to do this Raven," Starfire grinned as the boat twirled them in circles going quickly over the rapids.

"I can." Raven said, after being splashed. All of them had gotten wet at one point whether it was from the waterfalls or the actual rapids. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." She had seen the course they had taken before her and Ivy were turned backwards. Comfortingly, she wrapped her arm around the girl before she took her left hand to hold onto the metal circle.

Ivy had let out an ear curdling scream when she realized they were going backwards down a waterfall. Everyone else had put their arms up and screamed full heartedly as if nothing was wrong. It was only the first of two other waterfalls before the rest of the ride was more smooth sailing.

"Thank your Daddy for scarring you for life." Raven muttered, after the ride was over. All of them were half soaked if not looking like half drowned cats.

Ivy's green eyes were a little swollen from all the shed tears. Her nose was red and runny looking like Rudolph. Raven had collected their purple coats all the while Ivy hung onto her sweater nearly tripping her mother. It would be best to try and see if they would dry off first before giving them their coats back. She refused to move anywhere unless Raven picked her up, only resulting in her bury her face in Raven's hair and sucking her thumb. And all Raven could think was that Ivy's thumb sucking habit really needed to end.

"Haha, she won't even look at Beast boy." Cyborg laughed at him, clutching his stomach. He was right; Ivy had avoided looking in the direction of her father, knowing it was his choice.

"That was glorious," Starfire's eyes twinkled. "Bumblebee should do the choosing of the next ride of amusement."

"It was almost worth it." Beast boy mumbled under his breath, "Raven will you quit looking at me like that?" He followed after her. "They aren't going to die because they got a little wet."

"C'mon B," Bumblebee nodded her head, "That looks like the ride for us." The tall woman pointed upward towards a twisting pink and yellow roller coaster with two loops in it. Cyborg led his girlfriend to the ride she was pointing at, resting his hand on the small of her back.

Hazel looked eagerly back at her dad, "Can we do that again?" The titans moved on without hopping back in line.

"Please explain _why_ you thought it was good idea to give them cotton candy." Raven gritted her teeth as they were standing a few feet away from another line.

Beast boy looked unfazed, "Because what's a trip to an amusement park without it?" Both girls had sticky pink faces and fingers but they looked extremely happy. "They're _kids_ , Raven."

The couple had decided to sit out on Robin's choice, being a ride that swung them a full 360 degrees. Excited screams pierced the early afternoon and someone had lost their sandals and someone else a few coins. Raven's arms ached as Ivy refused to walk and had a fit whenever Raven but her down. Beast boy had really messed up their child.

Ivy was happy to comply and leave with Bumblebee as long as she didn't have to walk. Bumblebee had taken them both to another kiddie ride that was nearby being an airplane ride. Hazel looked excited this and pulled on the dark woman's arm to get her to walk faster.

Raven sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't eat dinner tonight." She looked at his face to find him eyeing her. "On top of that you gave them ice cream, soda, popcorn, an-

She was stopped short when Beast boy had pressed his lips firmly against hers. Raven turned ridged and pressed her hands to his chest to gently push him away. "Garfield…"

Beast boy smirked at her, "I know, I know. You hate PDA." He said, "But you talk too much."

Familiar hands were back around Raven's leg as she looked down to see Bumblebee returning with them. Hazel seemed to be talking Bumblebee's ear off but she only nodded and talked to her. Ivy had screamed trying to climb up to Raven herself, stepping all over her mom's boots.

"Ivy you're too heavy." Raven made no move to pick up the girl, "Ask Daddy." Instead Ivy only held on even tighter, making Raven question the blood circulation to her leg.

"Shoo, shoo!" Hazel said to the few pigeons that were looking for food on the ground. "Go away, bird."

Hazel chased after them until they finally flew away to look for food from somewhere else. Ivy let go of Raven's leg and made a mad dash to Beast boy only stand a few feet away as he had moved to watch the ride. He easily picked up the small girl in his arms without question.

Bumblebee laughed, "Looks like she forgave, Beast boy."

Raven only sighed, "Looks like it." She watched the other girl, "Hazel, no more jumping in puddles, you're getting all wet." Sure enough her pants legs were soaked.

The grayish clouds in the sky had finally given way to a light drizzle. The ground was just beginning to dry before it had begun to drizzle. Raven pulled her hood up to keep her hair dry as did Bumblebee.

"It's your turn to pick after they're done." Bumblebee said.

Right on que, the three titans had found them and hurriedly walked faster. Starfire's face had a hint of green in it and she held her stomach as if she were going to be ill. Robin kept his hand around her waist to hopefully steady her.

"I did not know how dizzying the loops are." Starfire explained, and then kept one had pressed over her mouth.

"You want to sit down, Star?" Robin said, "You're not looking well."

Cyborg looked at the empath, "So where to next, Rae?"

Raven felt the corners of her mouth twitch up in a small smile. "Bumper cars,"

She heard Beast boy cheer at her decision and was the one to lead them in the direction. He practically had the map of the park memorized as he came here often when he took Timmy, Teether, and Melvin. With the six titans present, many more fans had approached them and requested autographs but made sure to avoid Raven. Beast boy had tried to refuse at first but then gave in as a small child pouted at him and looked like he was going to cry.

"Can we get a group picture with you?" A tall man asked, prolonging them further to their destination, "It'll only take a sec."

Raven clenched her hands into fist, about to tell the man off. Upon seeing this, Robin quickly spoke up to avoid any harm that might've come to the man. "Sure thing, but we need to be on our way." He announced to the collecting crowd.

The man shoved a black camera in some else's hand and urged his four sons forward. All of them looked like they were still in elementary and middle school and looked quite excited. Hazel and Ivy watched as they stood off to the side and the six titans posed for their picture.

Ivy suddenly clutched onto Hazel's arm as she tried to distance herself from the white bird on the ground. "Go away bird." She waved her hand with no success. Hazel seeing the problem shooed the bird away.

"Yo, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked, looking down at the green haired girl.

"She's scared of the birds." Hazel answered. Cyborg seemed to be fighting a smile off his face.

Ivy had a frown on her lips, crossing her arms. "They're thieves." She explained. "Cause they steal bread."

Cyborg wasn't the only one listening now, "But they need to eat too, you know."

She shook her head, "I don't know why they can't go to the bird store and buy their own bread." Raven shook her head at Ivy's explanation of what was wrong.

After the bumper cars it was Beast boy's turn to choose and he was having trouble deciding. " _Today_ would be nice, B." Bumblebee said with a hand on her hip.

"Can we go on the waterfall ride again, Daddy?" Hazel asked, holding tightly onto his hand.

"Uh…not today, okay?" Beast boy didn't even need to turn around to know Raven was glaring at him, "Mommy wouldn't like that, and she'd kill me if I'd say yes." He added so only she could hear.

The five of the titans had decided to split up again and meet back at the Ferris wheel at 6:30pm. Beast boy stood over a small wooden fence, holding up Ivy so she could see over it.

"Let's take them in there." Raven suggested, moving towards the entrance, leaving Beast boy to follow. Raven walked under the large entrance sign that said: _Petting Zoo_.

"But I can turn into all of those animals." He complained, "We're wasting time instead of going on rides." He followed after her anyways not wanting to be cursed.

Raven had taken them into the pen that held baby goats, trying to get Hazel to pet one of them. "See Rae it's boring. Let's go." He morphed into a green goat before changing back again.

"Look at me." Hazel said, waiting for her parents to look before she continued. "I can do that too."

Where Hazel had been standing was now a normal looking goat. Raven stepped back in shock although she should've known one of them would have Beast boy's powers. She unexpectedly turned back after fifteen seconds almost falling before Beast boy was able to grab her arm.

"I want to see the ponies." Ivy began pulling on Beast boy's black sweater sleeve. "Goats are really mean." She had just witnessed a little girl mocking a goat and it charged the girl. Beast boy complied, leaving Raven and Hazel to pet the goats.

It was nearing 6:14pm when Beast boy had decided it was time to start walking in the direction they were to meet up. Raven agreed as the amusement park lights had been lit up, making the games and rides even more attractive. They four of them were passing by all the games, which contained stuffed animals.

"Look at that." Ivy pointed to a giant pink and purple stuffed bear that was almost as tall as her.

Without looking at Raven for consent he began proudly walking to counter. "Let me try something." Beast boy slammed down a five-dollar bill and took a seat on the red circular stool.

The game he was playing was called Stinky Feet. All he had to do was shoot the water from the water gun into the duck's orange foot. Simple enough, he had gotten better at these type of games since he won Raven that stuffed chicken. At least he wasn't prone to wasting his money on some ridiculous game as Raven put it. Hazel clapped her hands when she heard the buzzer go off and the red lights flash.

"What would your prize be?" An uninterested man asked.

Beast boy proudly stood up, "I'll take the bear right there." The man reached up to retrieved the pink and purple bear Beast boy pointed to. "Thanks." He replied before handing it over to the excited girls.

"And what do we say?" Raven asked, as they continued to walk towards the slow spinning Ferris wheel.

"Thank you." Hazel quickly said, hugging onto the bear. Ivy held onto the foot of the large bear instead. "Daddy can we have more cotton candy?" Knowing full well not to ask Raven.

"No." Raven answered all too quickly before her boyfriend even had the chance to open his mouth. Starfire had embraced the empath as soon as she and Robin spotted them.

The six titans sat on the couch in the Ops room to unwind after their long day. Robin had turned to watch the news leaving Cyborg and Beast boy to play on their handheld games. Starfire was busy painting Bumblebee's toenails red and Raven was busy reading her book. Raven had the girls in bed after their bath and their refusal to eat any dinner like she had predicted. Which had also resulted in no birthday cake and ice cream.

"…how long have the titans been hiding a secret from the public? This question will be answered when we get back."

Robin had stopped on some celebrity gossip channel, even though they weren't celebrities people paid them too much attention. Raven had looked up from her book to see the news go to commercial.

"Great, what lies are they telling now?" Raven muttered.

A skinny black haired woman appeared on the TV after commercial. She smiled, showing her straight white teeth and she sat next to a blond haired woman. "Six of the teen titans were found at Dream Zone Amusement Park to relax. But the titans shied away from wanting to sign autographs and take pictures." Raven looked up at this point at a video of Beast boy trying to refuse to a crowd of people.

"You little grass stain; I'm on your team." Cyborg yelled as he jammed the buttons down on his red handheld device.

Bumblebee frowned at him, "Hush up, Sparky." She snapped turning her attention to the plasma screen. "We're trying to hear."

The blonde haired woman took over: a picture of Raven, Beast boy, Hazel, and Ivy trying to escape the forming crowd popped up. "But who are these baby titans? Just from appearances they're obviously Beast boy and Raven's two children."

The other woman continued then, "As old as the kids look, we have never seen Raven with baby bump. What are the teen titans trying to hide from the public?"

Raven hid her face behind her now very red face. Her eyes stared at the page unseeing but she kept her ears open to listen to the rest. The women on the TV had finally captured all of the titans' attention at their news. "Perhaps Beast boy and Raven tied the knot and got married without anyone's knowledge."

"The titans are still young and that would make Raven Roth a teen mom." The skinny black haired woman stated, showing several more pictures of their outing. "When several people asked, both parents turned away and refused to answer. "Here are several more photos taken by fans that capture the family perfectly."

"Oh, Azar," Raven said under her breath upon hearing this news, then spoke aloud. "I'm going to bed." She rose from her spot, taking her book with her and leaving the other titans to stare after her. The two women on the screen continued to talk about the couple but Raven was already out the door.

An immeasurable amount of time passed, Raven had the lamp turned on and was busy reading away. She lied against her pillows, her legs curled up to her chest as she tried to focus on the words. Suddenly, the leather bound book was snatched out of her hands.

Looking up, soft emerald eyes were looking at her, "I thought you said you were going to bed." Raven watched as he placed her book back on the bed, he was already changed into his pajamas. He pulled back the covers before coming to sit beside her.

"I was." She responded by reaching for her book again but kept it closed.

It took years from him to finally be able to do it, he could finally read her. She may have looked indifferent to the other titans with her even voice and unchanging expression. But he was able to judge from the tiniest of actions and the smallest flash of an expression to know how she was feeling about something.

"What's the matter?" Beast boy brushed her long hair over her shoulder.

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine." She moved her book to the bedside table.

"Raven I _know_ that isn't true." Beast boy said, pulling the comforter over the two of them. He rested his head on a pillow and turned onto his side to watch her. "What they said bothered you didn't it?"

She bit her lip; she couldn't speak without completely falling apart. She nodded instead and found his strong arms wrapped around her. It was out of comfort that he did this and she gave in too easily. She probably looked weak in front of him, but she didn't care at the moment. She found her eyelids becoming heavy as sleep began to make its way to her, something her book wouldn't give her.

"Sweet dreams," He mumbled in her ear after turning off the bedside lamp. "I love you, Raven."

Raven's words were slurred as sleep over took her but it sounded like she had tried to say, "Me too."

It had been eight days after their fun trip to Dream Zone and to Starfire's pleasure, it was finally Halloween. And since then, Robin had been the one to suggest going to the pumpkin patch. The tower was no longer as quiet as it used to be which was saying something. As Cyborg and Beast boy kept the tower rocking with noise from their video games and arguments. But what really concerned Raven was the small child in Beast boy's room early that morning.

"Gar, she's as sick as a dog." Raven said, letting fear color her tone for once. "Scratch that, she's much worse."


	3. All Hallows Eve

***All Hallows Eve***

It was late morning in Titan's Tower and rain showers were passing through Jump City. Bumblebee had decided to come over early to help Starfire and Robin set up for their Halloween party. Starfire had demanded to all the titans in advance that they had to dress up for the occasion. Cyborg was knocked out cold on the couch and snoring loudly with Beast boy lazily watching the TV. Hazel had politely requested to watch _Rugrats_ to which the two men had agreed to. Raven lounged on the end of the couch, sipping on her tea and trying to get into her new book.

Starfire soon hovered over her in the air blocking out Raven's light, "What is it, Star?" Raven looked up from her book.

"Ivy has done the wetting of the bed and is crying for you." Starfire announced before flying off to help Bee with the streamers.

"Is it my turn or yours to wash the sheets?" Beast boy asked, sitting up on the couch. His green hair stuck out in different directions and it didn't look like he got much sleep either.

Raven closed her book and set her mug on the coffee table, "Yours but I'll get it."

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Raven nodded, making her way out of the Ops room, "Yeah, go ahead and lie back down."

This was third bedwetting in the past eight days from Ivy. Unluckily, for Ivy she had caught the flu and she had it bad. She couldn't eat without throwing it up soon after. She would sleep for more than ten hours at a time and her fever wouldn't break. It was even worse that she refused any of her medicine. Most of the cleanup dealt with her wetting herself and the vomit that didn't make it to the toilet or trash can. Since then, Beast boy and Raven had been tag teaming all the incidents so at least one of them could rest.

Raven found the girl standing in her room with wet clothes, "Let's get you a quick bath." Raven shuffled through the gold bags of clothes that still remained in the corner of the room and pulled out a clean outfit. She guided Ivy to the bathroom and stripped the soiled clothes off of her and turned on the tub faucet to warm.

"Are you mad?" Ivy asked after climbing into the tub with help.

Raven shook her head before pouring out some soap on a red wash cloth. It went by quickly and thankfully Raven wasn't splashed like she would have been in it was Hazel. Ivy's strength had really deteriorated, only giving her spurts of energy here and there. By the time Raven was done washing her, Ivy's head was resting on the cold edge of the tub, her green eyes closed.

Raven reached over to pull the plug, letting the warm water wash down the drain. "Stand up for me." She lifted the girl out of the tub and patted her dry with the towel.

"I'm hungry and my tummy hurts." Raven had finished zipping up the pink and yellow onesie on her. Raven bent down to pick her up, turning the light off in the bathroom.

"Does your stomach feel funny?" She asked, not knowing how to word the feeling of queasiness to a child.

Ivy rested her head on Raven's shoulder and didn't reply. Raven stopped by Beast boy's room to collect a purple and white blanket off the end of his bed. Once Ivy was settled on the U shaped couch, Beast boy caught her hand to stop Raven from leaving.

"Do you want help?" He asked, without sitting up this time.

Raven lightly squeezed his hand, "Can you get her some crackers and water and if she can keep it down can you get her take Tylenol?"

Beast boy shot up from the couch, "Of course you give me the hard job." He didn't complain any further as he shuffled into the kitchen.

Raven stripped the soiled covers and pillow cases off of her bed. Ivy had taken up residence in her room for the time being so she wouldn't get Hazel sick. It was a good thing that Robin demanded them to get flu shots from Cyborg a month prior; small kids were germ carriers. Bunching up the sheets she made her way down the hallway to begin the laundry and put new covers on her bed.

"…put those up later when the time is close for people to start showing up." Robin said.

Raven appeared back in the Ops room to see Starfire, Robin, and Bumblebee beginning to make the snacks. She could only hope that they didn't let Starfire cook anything. Beast boy was seated next to Ivy who had her cheek resting against the table. He had brought the green kitchen trash can over to her incase her crackers wanted to make a reappearance.

"…you don't even have to chew it." Beast boy tried to convince her to no avail.

Raven snatched the thermometer off the counter and put the small plastic sleeve on. "Tongue up." She said pushing the pink button and putting it into the girl's mouth.

She sat next to Beast boy as they waited for it to beep. "It's 103.2." Beast boy said, after it beeped and he disposed of the thin plastic cover. "If you take your medicine you can have an otter pop." He tried again.

"No it's gross."

"Can I have one?" Hazel shouted, appearing next to Beast boy upon hearing this news. "Uncle Cyborg wants one too." Raven turned to retrieve a red and blue otter pop for her and she was on her way again. Anything to keep her quiet for the time being as everyone else was busy.

"I've got this, Rae." Beast boy rested his head on his hands. If his girlfriend's patience was tried, she just might threaten the girl to eat it, or worse force it down Ivy's throat. He knew that from experience when he had been fourteen. Two small purple tablets sat in front of Ivy and she only stared at it.

Raven took his word for it and resumed her seat on the black sofa, picking her book up off the table. Cyborg was finally awake and took the chance to flip the channel away from _Rugrats._ Ivy then proceeded to put two of the tablets in her mouth and then waited for Beast boy to retrieve her otter pop.

"That wasn't so bad right?" He asked, his back to her as he opened the freezer door. "If you hadn't eaten that piece of gum, you wouldn't have been sick."

"Or gone on that stupid boat ride," Raven added, directing her harsh tone towards Beast boy.

Ivy spit the dissolving medicine back into her hand before tossing in into the trash can when Beast boy left at the table. She was smart enough to hide it deep into the trash can before placing a soiled, crumpled napkin to cover it up. Raven kept Ivy on the couch for a change of scenery before she would be back in her room later that night. A dry cough racked through her body several times before she calmed down.

Hours had gone by before they had finished baking and Robin had returned back from the store. Beast boy had suggested bobbing for apples for one of their games, insisting it was a tradition. A string of tiny donuts hung from the ceiling low enough for Robin to reach…a donut eating contest. Eventually, Ivy had made her way into Raven's lap and had been asleep for the longest time. As warm as it was in the tower she was shaking even though she was bundled in a blanket; chills.

"Oh Raven, does she not look cute?" Starfire asked, making Hazel stand in front of her.

"But I don't want to be cute." Hazel said, "I want to be scary."

Raven looked up from behind the pages of her book. Hazel smiled at her with plastic glow in the dark fangs she insisted that she needed. She wore a black and red gown that reached the floor with shiny black dress shoes.

Raven nodded in agreement, "Adorable." She returned back to reading her book as soon as Hazel left to follow Starfire around the tower.

"Y'all better get dressed in your costumes." Cyborg stood up from his place on the couch.

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, "Party starts at 7:30pm. Yes, that means you too, Raven." The woman eyed the empath on the couch.

"Auntie Star," Hazel began while chewing her cookie, "Can I get my face painted at the party?"

"There will be much of the face painting. And we already picked out your costumes." Starfire announced from the kitchen handing another orange cookie with a pumpkin face on it to Hazel. Bumblebee held out the yellow fabric behind her back to reveal a dress of some sort. "Belle and Beast boy is obviously Prince Adam." Starfire held out the yellow shoes and gloves for her to take as well.

Raven sighed clutching her book under one arm, "Oh joy." The sarcasm was dripping from her voice. She took the ball gown and picked up Ivy before retreating to the confines of her room.

Raven quickly dressed and stood an immeasurable amount of time in front of the mirror. She turned trying to get a good view from every angle. _Why do I even care?_ A thought popped in her head and she stopped dead, Ivy had woken up and had been silently observing her. Soon Raven had her tucked in bed to rest, surprising as it was, Raven's _creepy_ room didn't bother her at all. Raven left a half cup of water on the bedside table next to the thermometer from earlier. And she had found another nightlight to use and plugged it into the wall.

"I want to play in the living room." She finally spoke aloud. Raven leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ivy's forehead to gauge her temperature. "It's boring in here and I want to go to the party."

Raven shook her head. "You need rest and you don't have the energy."

Ivy pouted at her, closing her eyes and jutting out her lower lip, "Please, Mommy?"

"Sit right here and I'll be back with something."

Raven briefly left her room and returned with Beast boy's tablet in hand. It took several moments but soon enough she had downloaded two animated movies onto it. "You can watch this, only if you stay in bed."

Ivy quickly nodded, taking hold of the tablet after Raven had turned up the volume. Soon Raven was back in the living room to hurry up with the last touches although it was only nearing 6:30pm. Starfire had dressed up as Ariel with Robin being Eric and both of them wore blue. Bumblebee had also dressed up being Princess Tiana and Cyborg being prince Naveen both of them matching in green.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" Robin was asking the small vampire girl.

She shrugged her shoulders in exasperation. "Uncle Nightwing, I said it disappeared." She tried again, "And I don't even have pockets to hold my candy."

"We can just use a pillow case." Robin was trying to fix the problem. To a four-year-old the world was probably ending at that very moment.

"Can I have a cupcake?"

"No," Beast boy and Raven responded in unison. Not even turning around to see her expression. Beast boy, Cyborg, and Bumblebee were busy gutting the pumpkins and carving the last of them.

Hazel slipped out of the room, finding nothing else to do or eat. When all of them were too busy in their projects, she had managed to sneak two cookies anyways.

She managed to open Raven's metal door to find her sister, "Hi."

The room was dark except for the nightlight and whatever Ivy was watching. Closing the door back, Hazel found herself sitting next to her unwell sister. Her coughing interrupted the sounds coming from the tablet.

"What are you doing?" Hazel grabbed the tablet, placing it on both of their outstretched legs.

Ivy hadn't even looked away, " _Kids Next Store."_

Hazel watched the bright colors flit across the screen, "I like that show."

The green haired girl finally looked away, "No y-

Hazel waved a cookie with frosting and sprinkles on it in front of her face, "Want one?" She interrupted.

Eagerly, Ivy took it and sunk her teeth in the sugary treat. Hazel had her saliva covered vampire teeth in her hand before she began to eat her own. They remained in silence, the only sound being the cartoon movie.

"I'm going Trick or Treating." Hazel announced happily.

Ivy gave sister's costume a once-over. "Me too,"

"No you're not. Mommy says you can't go."

Her green eyes glistened with tears that had yet to fall, "I'm going to be a fairy. Where's _my_ costume?"

"I'll get it." The purple haired girl jumped off the bed and slipped out the room with a new destination in mind.

"My feet feel funny." Ivy said, glancing down at her sparkly pink shoes.

Beast boy's tablet was abandoned on Raven's bed, the volume still turned up. Hazel was trying to help dress her into her pink fairy costume but it wasn't an easy task. It had taken an awful long time just to put the shoes on Ivy's feet and they were slightly too small. Ivy wouldn't let go of her butterfly wand as soon as Hazel returned with it.

"Your head is too big." Hazel said trying to put the sparkly pink dress on her. For the last three minutes Hazel had unknowingly been trying to force Ivy's head into the arm hole. "Put your fairy wand down."

Ivy complied and Hazel tried even harder to make Ivy fit the dress. As soon as it was on properly, Hazel zipped the back of it up. And Ivy soon had her white fairy wings on her back after a couple of minutes. Their pajamas peeked out a little underneath their costumes but that was the least of their concerns.

"But my feet still feel funny." Ivy complained again while leaning against the tall bed.

Hazel paid her no mind as she took her sister's hand and led her out of the room. "Maybe Daddy can give us band aids and we can pretend to be band aid monsters too." Hazel said, walking down the hallway.

"This party is pointless." Raven said, moving to look out of the large tower window.

It had already been dark since 5:00pm, a symbol that winter wasn't too far away. It was nearing 7:00pm, and the five titans had finished their many decorations for the tower.

Starfire looked Raven, "It is for much joy and we have not seen our friends since the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Girl, your right," Bumblebee agreed, "Please, do us a favor and pretend to be happy."

"Uh, Raven doesn't do happy." Cyborg said, flinching as he remembered the disturbing trip into Raven's mind. Raven only glared at them before turning back to the window.

Hazel jumped down the last steps into the Ops room running towards Beast boy. "Can we go Trick or Treating now?"

Ivy stumbled after her sister, falling on the way. "Me too," She wrapped her hands around Beast boy while Hazel skipped in circles.

"Uh…Ivy…" Beast boy began, not really knowing how to her that she couldn't go. "You're not well enough."

"But you made me spit the gum out." She replied, thinking that was what he wanted her to say. "See?" She opened her mouth wide to show she wasn't lying to him.

Bumblebee laughed, "Along with some purple medicine."

"What?" Raven looked back behind her.

Robin shrugged, surfing through the channels on the TV, "Just look in the trash can."

Beast boy slapped a hand over his face, she had tricked him. A little kid was smart enough to weasel out of taking her medicine. The green man left the Ops room in a hurry to find the thermometer after checking the trash. When he returned, Raven had sat Ivy at the kitchen table not looking too happy.

"Why did you do that?" Raven asked her before Beast boy put the thermometer in her mouth. "It was supposed to make you feel better."

Ivy only shrugged her tiny shoulders, "I _told_ you already. It's gross." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking very much like Raven.

After the thermometer beeped Beast boy read it aloud, "It's just 101.1. So it did go down, maybe she…"

Raven interrupted him, her eyes never leaving the girl, "You're not going until you take your medicine." She said, "The faster you take it, the faster you can leave."

Hazel wasn't happy with how this was turning out, "Then who's going to take me Trick or Treating?"

Ivy stared at the purple medicine that Raven sat down in front of her. This time Beast boy and Raven watched her closely so she wouldn't hide it. Ten minutes had gone buy before she finally decided to eat the last one.

"Open your mouth." Raven demanded before Ivy could leave the table. "Lift up your tongue." After inspecting her, Raven let up, "She good. So you're going to take them?" Raven quickly swapped the two sparkly shoes on Ivy's feet before she let the girl stand up.

Raven eyed Beast boy's outfit that was supposed to match hers. He wore a dark blue jacket with black slacks that Starfire had forced upon him. Beast boy's green skin clashed with it a little bit, but he did look good dressed up.

"Shall we be on our way, Malady?" Beast boy waggled his eyebrows at her jokingly and extended his elbow for her.

Rolling her eyes, she complied, placing her arm in his, "Back later, Robin."

Robin had handed the two girls their pillow cases to make up for their lost Halloween buckets. The black haired man only nodded his head, too busy talking with Cyborg and Bumblebee.

"May I be able to assist?" Starfire asked eagerly, walking with them out of the Ops room. "I have not participated in the Trick or Treating before."

Beast boy hurriedly ran down the hall, "Sure, Star. I even know all the best houses to hit, they give out sodas and full sized candy bars!"

To Raven's dismay, flashes of bright lights blinded her the moment she stepped out the tower. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she was able to make out several people with cameras. Beast boy and Starfire paid them no mind, trying to usher the girls to walk faster. Just because of that, it made them both seem younger like eager high school kids with normal lives. Raven fiercely glared at the people holding the cameras, making them fumble backwards a bit. It didn't help they wore stupid masks and were dressed in the most ridiculous of costumes. No doubt they had reached the island on some kind of boat.

"Hurry up, Rae," Beast boy turned back and called, "What if they run out of candy?"

Raven ignored the cameras flashing behind her, glaring at them again to make sure they didn't follow. They had only gone half a block before Ivy was exhausted, her illness really taking its toll. Beast boy had placed Ivy on his shoulders, claiming they haven't even gone to the best houses yet.

"It would've been awesome if you did your haunted house, Raven." Beast boy was saying, "Especially with all the other titans around."

That topic was brought up every year by the green man, "Ga-

Starfire shook her head, "I still get the chills just from thinking about it."

The five of them stopped at one of Beast boy's suggested houses. An older group of kids were already at the door. Jack o lanterns were on the porch steps, headstones in the grass with cobwebs, a mummy in a coffin on the porch, and a spider that actually crawled down when one walked underneath it.

"No," Raven said anyways staying at the bottom of the steps, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Don't you want any candy?" A young teenage boy was asking Hazel. He scratched his blonde hair and held out the white bowl of full sized candy bars.

Hazel picked through them, dissatisfied that they didn't have what she wanted, "No thanks." She promptly turned around to walk down the five porch steps.

"I'll take her candy bar." Beast boy amended, his hand flashing towards the bowl and coming back with a Kit Kat. "Thank you." The blond boy nodded before greeting another group of trick or treaters.

"She's the pickiest Trick or Treater ever." Beast boy complained, "Who passes up candy because they don't have the one she likes?"

Starfire shrugged her shoulders, "Hazel is quite content to me." Beast boy had ripped open the red wrapper, ready to take a bite. "But Beast boy you have not done the proper checking of the candy."

Beast boy shrugged and took a hug bite of it anyways, "Its fine, Star." He said around chewing the chocolate. He then waved the half eaten bar in front of Raven's face. "Want any?"

Although she was frowning on the inside, her face was unreadable, "I'll pass." She then turned to Hazel a few feet ahead of them, "What did I tell you about jumping in puddles?" The guilty girl slowed to a walk but didn't say anything. "Beast boy it's 8:10, we should head back to the tower."

Starfire and Beast boy turned and frowned at her, "Aww," They had said in unison.

"But Raven, we have just began the trick or treating." Starfire held onto Hazel's hand making sure the girl was in on it too. Although, Ivy looked like she had fallen asleep on Beast boy's shoulders, her arms going slack.

Beast boy nodded, using his puppy dog face, "She's right, we _can't_ go back now."

Raven raised a thin eyebrow, "You know what happens when you say can't or won't to me." She challenged them. "She's sick enough at it is."

The three of them continued to pout, including Hazel but the subject was no longer pushed. Raven relaxed when they returned to the tower to find the snooping people with their cameras had left. Titans were still arriving to the tower and the Ops room was already crowded with everyone. The only titans that had happened to be missing were Timmy, Tether, and Melvin which would make sense that they were trick or treating probably with Mas and Menos. As soon as the five titans entered the Ops room, heads from all over turned to look at them and the room went silence except for the music.

"Hate to say it but I told ya!" Kid Flash broke the silence before zipping around to find Jinx. He was dressed up as an oompa loompa, his skin was orange like spray on tan but his hair remained untouched. "You owe me ten bucks, Hot Spot."

"The news was right for once?" Speedy asked busy looking in the window's reflection, fixing his red hair.

Starfire hastily disappeared from their side, suddenly interested in trying to find Robin. Hazel had skipped off after her as if nothing was out of the ordinary. On the other hand, Beast boy and Raven were frozen on the steps leading down into the Ops room. Both of them turning red, Raven couldn't hide the bright blush that covered her cheeks and Beast boy resembled a Christmas tree.

Aqualad quirked an eyebrow, he sat on the back of the couch, "What else aren't they telling us?" He was dressed up as the sea god, Poseidon and he held his trident in his left hand.

Beast boy raised his hands up defense, "It is _so_ not what it looks like." His voice went up a few octaves, causing a few chuckles and giggles.

"We aren't saying anything." Aqualad held up one of his hands, "Just didn't expect you to tie the knot so quickly. I mean I thought we were all family; what kind of family keeps secrets?"

Raven glared at Beast boy to shut him up although he was trying to help. While it was still quiet, Raven hurriedly explained the situation they were in earning some odd expressions but they seemed to understand. Most of them had turned back to their activities, and Cyborg cranked up the music a little louder. As soon as Beast boy put Ivy on her own two feet, she took off before Raven could grab her.

"Thanks," She said, but he only pecked her on the lips, "You just made my job a lot harder."

It became apparent, after five minutes of trying to catch the two girls; it just wasn't going to happen. Jinx had found Raven and pulled her over toward the end of the couch with their other friends. It consisted of Jinx, Argent, Herald, and Kilowatt.

Jinx was dressed up as a troll doll, her hair out of its usual pigtails and messily standing up straight and she wore a tan body suit. Argent was dressed up as the grim reaper, she wore a black robe, a skeletal mask, and a scythe rested on the back of the couch. Herald had dressed up as _Edward Scissorhands_ and he did look a bit creepy in the all black out fit with many belt buckles and the fake scissors, even creepier with whomever did his face paint. And Kilowatt had dressed up as a gray robot and he didn't look too pleased with it.

"Nice costumes." Raven said, sitting on the plush couch.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "And _you're_ the one to talk, _Belle."_

Raven grimaced; the woman did have a point, "Oh shut up. At least Starfire and Bumblebee didn't force you into it."

Kilowatt cracked a small smile and Herald laughed, "Nope, but Kid Flash and I picked out each other's costumes." She admitted. "Does this make me look older?" The two male titans frowned but chose not to respond to her question.

Argent sighed, "Hardly."

Raven nodded agreeing, "Quite the opposite.

She looked around the packed Ops room with people smiling; she could feel the intensity of their feelings. It almost made her want to smile and bounce around like Happy would have liked. Her eyes fell upon an annoyed Beast boy and Aqualad who were frowning at Speedy a few feet away from her.

Aqualad looked as if he were going to be ill, "Fish sticks? Are you crazy? I'm from the _ocean_! These could be _friends_ of mine." He shouted at the clown that looked entirely uninterested. "I specifically told you no seafood."

Beast boy nodded in agreement, "Dude, it's like you're _eating_ me!" Raven had to admit it was an odd sight to see both of them agreeing on a subject. "What is _wrong_ with you?" Though the two weren't best friends they were still friends.

Speedy lifted his feet to rest on the table, showing his huge red clown shoes, "You said 'Bring a snack' and I did, so chow!"

Upon seeing their argument, Bumblebee stood behind the couch next to Aqualad, "That's a coffee table _not_ a foot rest." She snapped at him as if they were back at their own tower,

"Thanks _mom_." He removed his clown feet, "Why is everyone against me?"

Bumblebee turned, eyeing him before taking a bite of her fish stick, 'Mmm, mmm! What did we do to deserve this?" She turned her back and crossed the living room causing Aqualad and Beast boy to yell.

Cyborg turned the music down on the stereo to capture everyone's attention, "All right." He began with a straight face, "There's only one way to commemorate such a momentous occasion…games!" He broke out with a wide grin as he tuned the volume back up and Robin began to organize the already set up games.

"Rae-Rae, did you catch any of that?" Raven snapped back to see Argent's hand waving in front of her face.

"Huh?" She muttered, focusing back in on her friends.

Jinx's rolled her eyes, a wide smile on her lips, "Obviously, you didn't but I'll repeat. I said 'your kids are pretty cute.'"

"Oh thanks," Raven said absentmindedly searching the crowded room, "Where are they? I don't want Starfire to paint their faces."

Herald laughed along with Jinx, "Looks like you're out of luck." She then pointed across the room near the large window to Kole. Hazel sat patiently as she let Kole happily paint her face while she watched in a handheld mirror.

"Fantastic." Raven groaned.


	4. On the Flip Side

***On the Flipside***

 **Halloween: In the future**

 **Jump City, California**

 **Titan's West Tower**

A distressed Raven sat on the black couch in the deserted Ops room. Her head rested in her hands with a concerned Beast boy sitting beside her. Her black magic encased objects, threatening to send them flying across the room and exploding in the air. She couldn't contain the emotions that were currently overruling her body; years of practice and meditation couldn't help her. Raven had been like this since the past thirteen days.

Starfire and the kids' decorations were nearly lying in ruins thanks to the empath. Jack o lanterns had burst and pumpkin chunks were scattered across the floor. Witch cauldrons were now only black plastic shards along with the plastic headstones. Rubber spiders and plastic bats had toppled to the floor, adding to the mess. Even the trays of food that were neatly arrayed on the table were now crushed on the floor. The only decorations that seemed untouched were the cartoon stickers on the large window overlooking Jump City.

"Rae, it's not the end of the world." Beast boy's deep voice broke the silence; he tried to comfort her by rubbing circles into her back.

Raven didn't remove her hands, "Are you really telling me not to worry right now?"

Her voice came out strangled as emotion flowed through her words. The coffee table that was encased in her aurora gave way to an explosion, splintered pieces of wood flying all over the carpet. Loud thumbs were heard as the pieces slammed against the window and the walls.

His hand paused on her back, "Uh…"

"Garfield, our kids could be _anywhere_ in the past." She said, "There are absolutely no spells that _exist_ for me to bring them back."

"Then why worry?" He barely even considered it before replying to her. "Technically, this situation already happened to us and we know where they are. Remember?"

Raven shook her head, "You don't understand." She finally looked at him, her purple eyes shined with tears before they spilled over onto her gray cheeks, "If something happens to Hazel and Ivette that messes up everything here. I told them to stay out of our room and Ivette has probably been in hysterics ever since this has happened."

Beast boy remained silent, absorbing the severity of the situation they were already in, "Raven…"

She didn't let him finish, "That ring…only five of them are in existence for a reason." She explained, "It's dangerous to time travel."

Beast boy wiped her tears away with his thumb, "But Raven, nothing bad is going to happen. Why do you think that something is?" He had never seen her so shaken up before in his life, especially with all her emotions out of whack. Even when the worst had happened to them, he had never seen her react so badly. It was as if Timid had kidnapped Raven and took over her body for the past thirteen days.

She only shrugged, her shoulders and readjusted her white cloak. Averting her eyes, she became interested in the damage she had caused in the Ops room. Raven _knew_ she didn't want to tell him, especially if he couldn't remember.

"All this time travel talk is confusing." He said softly under his breath but she heard him clearly. "Look, I'll prove it to you that they're fine, I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

He easily stood from the couch and offered his hand to her. Raven hesitated and sniffled before taking his hand and standing up and Beast boy led her out the Ops room. They couldn't avoid stepping on the ruins of the table and the already splintered pieces snapped underneath their feet. The tower was empty due to the other three titans and their children out trick or treating like a normal family.

"How is it even possible for you to know where they are?"

Beast boy stepped out of the elevator, tugging her along, "Just wait." The two of them ended up in the monitor room with large screens watching the tower. "Remember how Robin wanted to get them chipped but you refused?"

Raven nodded, while Beast boy let go of her hand to sit on one of the chairs, "Yes, I remember."

He furiously jabbed the keys on the black keyboard, "Well since you threw him out the window for merely suggesting it and Rage kinda took over your body a little, we came up with something different." He said, "Ya'know for in case they were kidnapped or something."

"Go on." Raven said, folding her arms across her chest, trying to piece herself back together.

"Cyborg was able to scan their finger prints instead and did some complicated stuff." He glanced at her to find her curious gaze, "Long story short, we're able to track them anywhere from the monitors…look."

He pointed at the bright screen revealing two red flashing dots labeled Hazel and Ivy. The two dots were constantly moving around claiming the two girls were in the Ops room. But according to Raven that was impossible, as they were currently the only two people in the tower.

Beast boy stood up and looked down at the scared woman, "Technically, they're still in Titan's tower, whatever year they entered." He placed his arm around her shoulders and gave it a squeeze, "See, I told you they're fine. You and Robin probably have everything handled as you two were the most responsible ones; especially back then."

Raven nodded, her body slightly relaxing at his touch, "Yeah, I guess you are right, Gar."

"C'mon, let's get out of the tower." Beast boy then placed his hand around her thin waist and led her out of the room. "It's okay, we can relax now and everything. You said they won't return until the time is up or whatever. No use in crying over spilt milk."

Raven tried to keep up with the green man, "Where to?"

Beast boy shrugged, "The coffee shop and how about a walk in the park?"

"Sounds nice." She agreed trying to smile at him but it was just forced. Raven still had a bad filling in the pit of her stomach, her nerves were on edge. She decided not to tell him though, he had been trying to calm her for the longest time. Taking even breaths to stop her jagged breathing, she followed him out of the tower.


	5. Ick! What's that Smell?

***Ick! What's that smell?***

Several of the titans stood off to the side, a brown barrel was filled with water and red apples. Beast boy had actually got what he had wanted as far as games went for Halloween. Other titans that were standing around cheered them on eagerly. Pantha stood up proudly, a red and yellow apple tightly in her mouth with a defeated looking Beast boy slouching across from her.

"I have defeated you. I am honorable, where's my prize?"

Beast boy looked astonished, "What? No way, I call rematch, you so cheated!"

"How did I cheat? My hands were tied behind my back." Pantha now held the red apple in her untied hand, "You're just jealous."

Bumblebee looked amused at their bickering, "Sorry B, but I'm next." She patted his back. Beast boy stepped back and left to amuse himself with something else.

"Aw, it's like you but mini." Jinx cooed as the girl was making her way over. Kilowatt nodded his head before dismissing himself to the snack table.

Hazel bounded into Raven's lap after Kole was finished with her, "Mommy, I think there's a monster under your bed."

Raven raised her eyebrow at her daughter, "What?" She was taken aback

Hazel nodded, comfortable in Raven's lap, "Yeah, and I forgot but it wanted me to give you this." She held out a crumbled piece of paper with a purple crayon drawing. It was very bad drawing of a woman hanging herself from the ceiling, "She's coming for you. Hide." Raven's friends looked uneasy as Hazel forced the picture into her hand.

"That was _the_ creepiest thing in my life." Argent said, eyeing the child, "And believe me I know creepy."

Raven shook it off, trying to ignore the knots in her stomach, "Where's Ivy?"

The small girl shrugged, and chewed on a popcorn ball, "That big girl over there painted our face, do you like mine?" She twisted around to give her mom a good look.

Hazel's whole face was painted white, a black spider web in the center of her forehead. Her skin above her eyes painted red like eye shadow and at the corners of her eyes had two black spider webs. Her tiny lips were red with lip stick with a black outline and her plastic vampire teeth long abandoned.

"Cute," Herald admitted, leaning all the way back against the couch.

Raven nodded in agreement, "You're the cutest vampire here."

Hazel frowned at Herald, clearly not satisfied with his answer, "I'm _not_ cute. I'm scary." She growled at him for an effect, "And vampires turn into baby bats and suck blood 'cause it taste like juice."

On that note, she turned into a tiny black bat, fluttering away from Raven towards Herald. She only hovered in the air for nine seconds before unexpectedly morphing back and falling on the man. She crawled back to Raven and plopped down on her lap. It was quite obvious the girl couldn't control her powers for more than few seconds at a time.

"Sorry." Raven said, a hint of a blush touching her cheeks.

Herald shrugged, "Its fine."

"That is too weird." Kilowatt returned, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the coffee table. "Knowing what your kids will look like."

Jinx laughed, "Is not. I can see you and Beast boy in them."

"So I hear." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Aw man and just when things were starting to get fun!" Cyborg yelled across the room, it was impossible to not hear him.

Raven looked up out of curiosity to see Cyborg dry gagging, "Aw, really Ivy?"

That caught Raven's attention and she crossed the room with Hazel skipping beside her. Sure enough Cyborg's left foot was covered in vomit with a weak looking girl now sitting on the floor. A bunch of empty candy wrappers were littered on the floor next to her borrowed pillow case. Ivy looked like she was going to be sick again and she was, covering the carpeted floor as the vomit made its way out her nose as well as out of her mouth. It made all of them dry heave as they had to witness it.

Starfire had plugged her nose, "You smell like the breath of a snervian blork worm." She frowned and quickly hurried away.

Beast boy groaned, "I got it, just take her." He gagged again, this time bringing tears to his eyes.

Hazel tugged on Raven's yellow dress, "Daddy let us eat our Halloween candy early." She said as Raven carried Ivy out of the Ops room.

Raven looked down at the happy girl, "He did?"

"Yes, it was yummy and Daddy ate some of my candy too."

Raven had pulled a clean face towel from the cabinet and hurriedly cleaned up Ivy before making the two girls brush their teeth. Raven had Hazel sit on the closed lid of the toilet seat after putting Ivy in her own room. Now was the hard part…removing the face paint…again.

"Hold still," Raven said, beginning at the top of Hazel's forehead, "Please, stop squirming."

Hazel frowned and kept her eyes closed, "Why can't I wear it to bed?"

"Because Halloween is officially over." Raven didn't even skip a beat.

"But I don't want it to be over," She didn't even try pulling away. "I want to go back to the party."

"Sorry sweetheart." Raven shook her head, "Its way past your bed time and Mommy doesn't like it when you're up late."

The face paint Kole had used on both of them was difficult to remove but at least Hazel's gray skin was beginning to show. Once finished, Raven rinsed out the towel before walking Hazel to Beast boy's room. By the looks of it Beast boy had finished cleaning up Ivy's incident and Cyborg had his foot polished.

"Did you seriously let her eat Halloween candy?" Raven advanced on him.

Beast boy held up his hands in defense. "I let them each have five pieces, Rae. I even check it; I didn't know she was stuffing her face with more."

Raven groaned, "Well they're both in bed." She glanced at the clock that read 9:42pm. "Thank goodness."

Beast boy shivered, "That was the most disgusting thing ever."

Raven pulled him along to the snack table, "Oh yeah?" she asked. "You should've heard what Hazel told me."

"And what was that?"

After eight minutes had past, Beast boy cranked the volume down on the large speakers. People didn't turn at all to see what the problem was and continued with their activities. But the two best friends did look quite suspicious standing in front of the large speakers.

"Yo, listen up!" Cyborg yelled.

He yelled loud enough to capture everyone's attention, "Get on with it!" Hot Spot shouted, obviously not impressed.

"We're here tonight with an exclusive offer..." Beast boy began.

The both of them raised their index finger, "A once in a life time chance to get in on America's fastest growing sports sensation…" Cyborg continued.

"Extreme stank ball!" The two of them shouted in unison.

Cyborg held up the ball made out of worn sweaty clothes consisting of shirts and socks and who knew what else. Beast boy gestured to the foul selling thing as the two of them smiled goofily. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose; Of course her teammates still haven't grown up.

Cyborg then snorted the stench in, "Whooo!" They could just see the stench of the object steaming off the nasty green ball. "Everybody loves a good game of stank ball."

"Rae, wanna be referee?" Beast boy asked holding up a black and white striped cloak. She was surprised he had really kept it after all those years.

"Fine." She had actually agreed to the offer.

Surprisingly, all of the titans in the tower had agreed to their childish game. The childish game that had been around since Beast boy was fourteen years old. Raven took the black and white striped cloak from his hands; Cyborg and Beast boy were _too_ excited. This would make their biggest game of stank ball so far.

Cyborg and Beast boy hurriedly explained the rules of the game so they could have more time playing. "…and you can't use your powers." Beast boy finished.

"Especially, you Kid Flash," Cyborg eyed the fast teen sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Everyone's at an equal advantage." Jericho spoke up, a smile playing on his face. He raked a hand through his blonde curls, picking up on how the game was played.

The teenager had been used to sign language as he was mute due to his throat being cut. It was nearly four years ago when Raven had taken her time in learning sign language to communicate with him. And it was then when she had taken her time in perfecting a potion for Jericho to heal his speaking capability. The advanced potion had worked though it wasn't perfect and his pronunciation of words were still difficult to understand.

Beast boy grinned, his fang protruding out, "Just wait till the lightening round! Okay, divide yourselves into two big teams…"

"So Speedy, you in?" Robin quirked an eyebrow, although he still wore his mask.

The red head removed his oversized clown shoes, "Count on it." He placed them in underneath the dark coffee table.

With that, Cyborg threw the slimy ball across the room nailing Bushido in the face. Immediately the tower was filled with shouts and utter chaos. The whole tower was able to be used excluding the monitor, infirmary, and evidence rooms. Raven was glad she had opted to be the referee than an actual player; at least she wouldn't smell as bad as everyone else. But it made running in an ankle long yellow dress a difficult task.

"Oh, dude!" Kid Flash said, running at a normal pace for once. Robin had the foul ball in his hand and literally swept Ravager off her feet and she kissed the floor hard. Kid Flash was laughing so much that he was more stumbling than running.

Beast boy was later hit hard in the back, causing him to knock Raven over. Their hands and feet got caught up in each other and Beast boy reeked as he sweated through his costume. He was breathing heavily and had Raven pinned underneath him with his weight.

"Get off." Raven said, pushing against his warm suit covered chest. "You smell."

Beast boy did so and pouted at her, "C'mon Rae! That was totally a foul on their part."

Raven brushed off her robe covered in invisible dust, "I'm referee, so I call the shots." She twirled the black whistle on her neck in her fingers, "Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean your team gets any benefits."

"Well he tried." Kole said, as she darted past the couple. Starfire gave a high pitched playful scream as she sped past Kole, leaving the pink girl behind.

Beast boy finally came to his senses and followed the Kole who vanished around the corner. It was just in time before the cave man pounded down the hall with footsteps that could be mistaken for an earthquake. Raven stepped out of his way to avoid a nasty collision, the muscular man easily scooped up the ball. It was amazing how Kole had managed to coax the cave man to come up to the upper world; it had take a lot of convincing knowing, Gnark.

"Gnark," He howled, "Gnark, Gnark, Gnark!"

Raven quickly followed after the caveman who disappeared around the corner. She still couldn't believe she had volunteered to be the referee for this game. Gnark hurled the stank ball, it soared in the air and Wildebeest caught it with one hand, a mischievous smirk flashing across his features. Without even pausing, the game then ventured to the Lobby a few stories down. Wildebeest found his target and Herald barely dodged it by ducking down behind a black arm chair. Instead it hit Jericho in the gut, knocking the wind out of him before he gained the strength to sit up.

The chaos continued throughout the tower as the now adults were laughing as they played the game. It was like they themselves stepped back in time, acting like a normal huge family. That's what it had felt like for Raven, similar to a huge family reunion and everyone was enjoying themselves. It felt like they were back in their younger teen years, truly being kids again but with more normality in this moment. Their emotions were so intense; it took a lot of concentration to keep her emotions in check and she couldn't hurt them if she slipped. But she couldn't stop a genuine smile that appeared on her thin lips.

Kid Flash stood up from behind an arm chair, which wasn't a smart move on his part. It was odd to see him running at a slower pace for once in his life. It wasn't a smart move for him to leave the safety of his hiding spot. Just as he looked up, his lips connected with the stench, making his eyes water before tears trickle out the corners of his eyes.

His hand clamped over his mouth and he dry heaved, "Bleh."

"Nothing Personal, love." Jinx gracefully danced away from her boyfriend before he could do anything.

"That was actually… _fun_." Raven said, unbuttoning the referee cloak and tossing it on an arm chair.

The rest of the many titans agreed, some out of breath and others smelling extremely bad. Or like a snervian blorkworm as Starfire had called it. Soon they were back up in the Ops room, most of them exhausted.

"Is anyone up for a horror movie?" Robin asked after the lightening round of his friend's made up game. He held up a newly purchased DVD case with the plastic wrapper still coating the case.

Starfire nodded eagerly, gesturing towards the table, "We even have the popped corn."

The many titans tried to make their selves comfortable in the Ops room. A small portion of them squished together on the U shaped couch. The others lounged on the carpeted floor as Robin and Cyborg set up the movie. Cyborg had set up the room with surround sound for better effects and Robin turned off the lights, submerging the many titans in the dark. The black screen flashed, the name of the movie with red writing: _They're Watching You._

That's when Raven decided to excuse herself before the intro credits began rolling. She was in no way about to turn the tower into a haunted house and Beast boy wouldn't let her live it down. She found herself up on the roof of the tower and it seemed to have stopped raining for the night. She wrapped her arms around herself, her costume was extremely thin but she wasn't about to venture back into the tower.

The lights in Jump City reflected on the ocean some distance away along with the waxing moon and the stars. Raven leaned against the cement wall, her arms resting on the damp surface as she took a deep breath. It was nice to be outside and away from the overwhelming emotions. Her small headache that had pierced her skull multiple times was now fading. She had to have been standing in that same spot for an hour now; she could feel the dull ache in her feet. When felt pressure on her shoulder; she whipped around and screamed.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Her vision adjusted to the new figure, green eyes were staring down at her, "Didn't mean to spook you." He moved so he was standing beside her.

Raven turned back around, "It's okay." Her eyes watched the waves in the ocean as she fell silent.

"I was thinking," He began, but she didn't give her usual sarcastic remark, "That we should go out tomorrow, ya'know just the two of us. A date."

Raven turned to him, quirking an eyebrow, "But…"

He cut her off, "Star and Robin can watch them." He said. "I want to spend time with just you, Raven."

His simple request brought butterflies to her stomach, they had been dating for almost three years now but that feeling never ceased. She was thankful that the dark night was able to hide her tiniest of smiles. Raven nodded and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well in that case, I'd like to." She whispered back.

Beast boy grinned, satisfied she accepted his offer, "That's great, we can go to your coffee shop and th-"

He was cut off mid-sentence when the tower's alarms began blaring at the ungodly hour of the night. Raven groaned in irritation, a hint of anger flashing across her usually composed face. Beast boy sighed and the two of them ran down the stairwell and disappeared into the tower. Whoever it was, would get the shock of their life when they saw that all of the titans were in town.


	6. The Sitting on of Babies

***The Sitting on of Babies***

"If it isn't my arch nemeses…es…the Teen Titans!" A round man in a trench coat sneered, looking up and down at the five titans.

By the looks of it, Control Freak had broken into a shop judging from the shattered class door and window. Several video games clattered to the cement ground as the man whipped around to see who had approached him.

Robin held a metal staff in his glove covered hand, "Yeah, and we brought some friends."

On that note, the rest of the Teen Titans emerged from the shadows of the night. They stood outside of a newly built video game store that had recently opened a few weeks ago. The now large group challenged Control Freak who suddenly looked a little nervous. The man stood there for a moment, his beady eyes scanned the group. They were lucky they had found Mas and Menos on the way to their destination, it turned out they were just about to head over to Titans West Tower. The titans were comical against the villain as they still wore their required Halloween costumes by Starfire.

"Seriously," Raven rolled her eyes, unimpressed, "This couch potato again?" Raven folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the building.

Control Freak's sneer was back on his face, "Hey, but I have a new feature." He waved his black remote control in the air before chuckling. "Why are you all dressed like that?"

"Mas, Quièn es? _Mas, who is that?_ " Menos tugged on his brother's solid red costume. The two twins had dressed up as Thing One and Thing Two from Doctor Seuss.

Mas shrugged his shoulders, "No sè. _I don't know._ " He put rested a finger on his chin and squinted at the red haired man. "Ѐl es feo. _He's ugly._ "

The two twins laughed, "What are they saying? They better not be laughing at me." Control Freak said again, his courage slipping. His free hand clenched into a fist, "I demand you to tell me what they're saying." The watched the twins prance about with their language barrier spewing out even more insults.

Speedy shrugged, not seeing the guy as threat, "No one really knows."

Control Freak only frowned, "Consider yourselves lucky I don't know what you're saying."

"Is this you're remote thing?" Kid Flash asked, twirling the object in his hands.

"Hey, give me that?" The man shuffled forward, only to be stopped by Starfire's starbolts; there was no reason for her to put in any effort to try.

Control Freak had no business in trying anything as he was literally surrounded. Jinx took the black remote out of her boyfriend's hands shooting a pink hex at the remote. She shrugged before tossing the now destroyed remote to the man. Someone must have called the police because red and blue lights were flashing as two vehicles turned down the street. Robin quickly took care of the situation with the officer as they hand cuffed the man for breaking and entering.

"Well, I didn't expect that to be hard." Robin muttered. The other titans lazily looked on and nodded in agreement. It was then that the titan's started to head back to their respectful towers and homes. All accept for Bumblebee that would be staying longer.

Mas and Menos waved and picked up their blue pillowcases full of candy. "Nos vemos en tres semanas. _See you in three weeks._ "

It was November first when the tower was almost cleaned up. Robin had made the decision of airing out the tower as the smell of the stankball remained in the tower. And as promised, Beast boy was still insistent on taking Raven out for their much needed together time.

"Thanks Star, thanks Robin." Beast boy held Raven's cold hand. "You sure you can handle it?"

Starfire nodded eagerly; she had accepted to watch the girls while the couple went out on a date, "Of course, it won't be a problem." Robin answered for her.

The two girls were currently sitting on the couch watching Cyborg play one of their many video games. Ivy was even worse the morning and Raven was worried about leaving her in her current state. Beast boy had convinced her that Ivy would be fine as Cyborg was certified in the medical field. Hazel held onto a spare controller and was furiously pushing the buttons, not yet realizing it wasn't even plugged in. Bumblebee was busy helping Starfire and Robin clean up the remains of the Halloween Party.

"Be back late, Star!" Raven called as Beast boy pulled her all the way out of the Ops room.

"Where are the babies we must sit on?" Starfire asked, earning concerned looks from both her friends, "This babysitting Raven speaks of, we sit on them, yes?"

Bumblebee washed an empty platter in the sink, "Girl, I don't want kind of Babysittin' you're talking about."

Robin's eyes widened, "No, we just take care of them until Beast boy and Raven get back."

It was only nearing 11:30 in the morning and the sun was high up in the sky. The warmth of the sun couldn't penetrate through the thick clouds. It was a nice autumn day as it wasn't raining although it was chilly out. The three titans continued to take down the decorations and clean the tower.

"Uncle Cyborg," Hazel had said over the sound effects of the gun shots from his zombie game, "Can we play Dream Dragons?" She was referencing what Cyborg would have considered a baby game. "Daddy bought it."

Cyborg's shoulders slumped a little, "Sure go get it." He said, as soon as Hazel was gone, he expressed his true disappointment at having to stop playing _his_ game. Of course he didn't really have to but keeping her entertained was part of babysitting.

"Oh, I would like to do the playing of the video games." Starfire announced flying over to the couch in a hurry.

"Great." Cyborg said, "Take my controller." He was glad at not having to play such a game; Beast boy would get a lot of mileage out of that. As soon as Hazel returned with the pink and orange game case, Cyborg popped the circle disc into the black game system.

Bumblebee was soon sitting on the couch next a half sleep Ivy and reached for the thermometer on the coffee table. "Can I take your temperature, cutie?"

Ivy was sprawled out on the U shaped couch, a white pillow underneath her head. A thick gray quilt with black ravens was tucked tightly over the sweaty girl. She opened her mouth and lifted her tongue for the thermometer, her eyes still closed.

"No, Auntie Star." Hazel was saying, gesturing towards the screen, "You have to feed them the magic stars. That makes them happy."

Starfire stared at the black controller unsure of which button to press, "I am not sure I fully understand." She admitted, holding the controller away from her body.

"Push this button." Hazel demonstrated, she clearly knew the ins and outs of the game, "Now we have to fly to the dragon school before we go on our adventure." Starfire nodded, copying whatever the young girl was doing.

The thermometer beeped before Bumblebee looked at it, "Its 105.4" She announced, then felt Ivy's hot forehead. "That's high, Cyborg she's wheezing."

Cyborg stood up from picking up the orange rotting jack o lanterns. The half robot swiftly walked to the couch towards the ill child. "Get a cold towel. She'll need a sponge bath."

Cyborg peeled back the heavy quilt, freeing her from the trapped heat. It was important that they tried to cool her down and keep her as hydrated as possible. Ivy had refused to eat anything all morning, especially water, claiming that her throat hurt. Bumblebee returned with a squeezed out damp towel and immediately began wiping her forehead and face. After she was done, wiping her arms, Bumblebee wet the towel again before resting it on her forehead.

The woman then left to turn down the booming noises coming from the TV, dimmed the lights and closed large curtains around the picture window. If she were to get better, the proper environment would be needed.

"Is it serious?" Robin questioned, coming to stand behind the couch; a platter in one hand and a dry dishtowel in the other.

"We need to break the fever." Cyborg nodded, draping the quilt on the back of the couch, "If it worsens she'll have to be put in the infirmary if not the hospital."

"Auntie Bee, I'm cold." Ivy said, she squinted her eyes to look at the two of them. Her hand reached out for the quilt but Cyborg stopped her. Sure enough chills were racking through her body. "I want Mommy."

Cyborg frowned apologetically, "Not yet. Leave it off for a bit we need to break your fever."

Bumblebee took a pillow from the floor and propped Ivy up a little bit more. She was now able to sit up if she was leaning on her two pillows. Bumblebee left towards the freezer while Robin returned to washing the dishes.

"How 'bout an otter pop instead?" Bumblebee was willing Ivy to accept the treat. Hoping the icy substance would soothe her throat and bring down the temperature.

Ivy's hand reached out to take the blue treat, "Thank you." She slowly ate it, shivering all the while.

"You can have as many as you want, okay?" The woman then adjusted the hand towel on Ivy's face. At least eating otter pops was a way to finally get fluids back into her system. Soon Bumblebee returned to helping Robin wash the dishes and trays in the kitchen.

Cyborg tossed a pumpkin in a white trash bag, "This place is a pigsty."

It took about three hours to peel of the Halloween stickers from the windows and dispose of the rotting pumpkins. Bumblebee had flown up to take down the hanging spiders and bats while Robin taken down the string lights in the hallway. Cyborg was vacuuming the Ops room and getting the left over crumbs out of the couch. During that time Starfire had made Hazel lunch consisting of a ham, lettuce, and mustard sandwich with some apple juice. And Ivy had about five more otter pops to help keep the fever down.

"Auntie Star," Hazel had said, "Mommy makes me peanut butter and _honey_ sandwiches." Upon hearing this, Robin had decided to fix the problem.

Ivy lied on the couch the whole time trying to sleep off her illness. Meanwhile, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Robin and Starfire were subject to playing pretend school. Cyborg bad even made a cardboard slide for the stairs, played hopscotch inside, had a pillow fight, and played one full game of _Candy Land._ The only one not exhausted was Starfire and Hazel.

"Maybe we can go outside and splash in the puddles before Mommy gets home." Hazel suggested, peeking behind the curtains of the picture window.

Robin plopped down on the couch, he felt Ivy's still warm forehead and she was fast asleep. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"But Uncle Nightwing…"

She never got to finish as Cyborg interrupted her, "Let's build a fort instead." This drew her attention elsewhere as she agreed.

"I never knew how busy earthling children could be." Starfire walked into the kitchen with Cyborg.

The half robot had dragged most of the cushions from the couch with Starfire's and Bumblebee's help. Cyborg knew how to build awesome forts when he really wanted to. A thick yellow blanket was spread across the floor of their tall fort with cushions serving as a barrier around the tables with a large opening covered up by a polka dotted white blanket. Hazel was the first one to crawl inside of it when it was finished followed by Bumblebee and Starfire. Cyborg had found himself sitting next to Robin and Ivy on the remaining couch cushions.

"Fever dropped a lot." Robin said, turning the thermometer off, "It's only 102.4 degrees now."

"She's not wheezing as bad as before." Cyborg said, "Let's hope it continues to drop. Without BB here, are you up for some decent video games?"

Robbin nodded, "Sure." He walked towards the TV and popped in their zombie game and tossed Cyborg the second controller.

Jump City Park was busy with its usual people despite the current conditions of the weather. It was chilly out but it wasn't unbearable with a warm sweater. Beast boy and Raven had spent most of their day already in the coffee shop, the arcade, and the book store. The couple mindlessly wandered the park together before sitting on dry bench.

"It's a little cold for ice cream." Raven said, holding her own popsicle.

Beast boy shrugged, he rested his arm on the back of the bench, "On the bright side, it won't melt."

"True." She agreed, "This was a nice day."

Beast boy finished off his ice cream, "It was worth it…I wonder how Star and Robin are handling it at the tower."

Raven gazed into his green eyes before looking away, "Well they do have Bumblebee there to help too. I'm worried about Ivy though."

Her boyfriend understood this fear, he felt it too. "They would've called if something's up."

Raven bit her lip, "I suppose so. Did you want to visit the aquarium?"

"Yeah. Here, let me take that for you." He held out his hand to take her half eaten ice cream, "You look too cold to finish it." He walked over to the black trash can just a few feet away.

"Beast boy is that you?"

The voice rang through his ears; it was a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in years. He turned around after dropping their trash into the can. His green eyes fell upon her face first, taking in her blonde hair and familiar blue eyes. There she was, wearing a thin black peacoat and dark jeans. There stood the woman who broke his heart when he had been just fourteen. Oh how long ago that was.

"Um hi…" Beast boy began. He really didn't want to be in this situation. "You _know_ me?" He couldn't help asking although her answer would have meant anything to him anyways. He didn't care about her anymore, he simply just _couldn't_.

The slender blonde woman nodded, "Can't really forget someone when they stalk you everywhere at school." She shifted her eyes to her shoes.

So she didn't remember the real him after all. "Well what do ya want?" His voice came out a little harsher than necessary, "I'm in the middle of something."

Terra shrugged her shoulders, "Never thought I'd see you again. Want to go grab a bite to eat, pizza?"

Beast boy blinked, he didn't know what was happening, "Um nice seeing you I guess. But I'm busy so I'll see you later or something." Beast boy turned his back on the girl.

Something stopped him from moving any further, her hand was holding onto his wrist, "C'mon, long time no see, right? And it doesn't look like you're fighting crime."

This was odd…their roles seemed to be reversed since the last time he had checked up on her at her high school. Terra didn't give Beast boy the time to respond as she began to forcefully pull him along. Beast boy followed after her, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to gently wriggle out of her grasp without hurting her.

From the bench, Raven had seen the whole exchange between the two but she was too far away to hear their words. Raven had recognized that voice that had given her so much torment during their early teen years. It broke her heart to see Beast boy walk off with the woman, she didn't know she had been frowning until she felt the pain in her muscles. She disliked Terra for a number of reasons some unreasonable but one of them being was for breaking Beast boy's heart. The boy had spiraled into depression after Terra had denied him; it was an awful experience for all of the titans. But at the time Raven had felt his sadness so strongly it affected everything she did.

She stood up from the park bench and hurriedly left, she didn't know where she was going. Anything but the park was fine with her. Raven's black and yellow communicator began buzzing in the pocket of her jacket. She fumbled for a moment before flipping in open and seeing Robin's concerned face.

"Robin?" She struggled to keep her voice monotone. She was so close to tears as she had to grind her teeth together to not let the hurt and pain seep out.

Robin was speaking quickly, "Raven, it's an emergency." He began, "We need you and Beast boy back at the tower ASAP."

"What?" Raven was changed directions she was walking on the sidewalk. "What happened?"

Robin briefly looked away, "Look, we'll explain when you to get here. Just hurry up." Their connection ended and the screen went black.

Raven didn't notice her hands shaking until she had trouble shoving the communicator back into her pocket. In a matter of seconds, she took flight towards the tower.


	7. Unraveling a Mystery

***Unraveling a Mystery***

"Where's Beast boy?" Robin asked, standing outside the doors to the infirmary. He held the door open for her.

"Out." Was all she was capable of answering.

This wasn't the type of emergency Raven had been expecting. She thought it would have been about a villain or criminal; not this. All of the titans were there minus a certain green male at the moment. Both Hazel and Ivy were patients on the hospital beds. Hazel looked absolutely fine, slightly confused if anything. Ivy on the other hand didn't look as if she had improved while Raven and Beast boy were out.

"I'll have Cyborg explain it to you." Robin said as he stood just outside the doors. "I'll get a hold of Beast boy." He let the door slide close behind him with a soft hiss.

Raven scanned the solemn faces of Starfire and Bumblebee and then went to stand in between both occupied beds.

"Look," Hazel shouted, sitting up on the bed "I'm a ghost. Can we go trick or treating again, Mommy?"

"Next year." Raven raised a questioning eyebrow at Cyborg, "What is she talking about?"

Cyborg was busy placing a clear mask with a tube over Ivy's mouth and nose. "Keep watching her." He said and fiddled with buttons on the white and blue box of the nebulizer. "The two of them are fading almost completely before reappearing again. The cycle keeps repeating."

Bumblebee nodded at his explanation, "We were hoping you would know more about it. Like if it's a side-affect or something."

Just as Bumblebee finished speaking, the thing Cyborg had mentioned happened. Simultaneously, the two girls faded in what Hazel had described as ghost like state but still visible. It lasted for a several seconds before they fully appeared normal again.

Raven shook her head, "I don't know." And she didn't like being left in the dark. She had never witnessed this in her life at all. "What about Ivy?"

The infirmary doors slammed open with a loud thud against the wall. Robin had only just stepped outside two minutes ago. Beast boy's breathing was jagged and the air came and left his body too quickly. Robin walked back in, his black and yellow communicator in his hand.

"Turns out he was already in the tower." Robin said and moved to sit in an empty chair.

Beast boy leaned against the wall, his chest heaving, "What happened?"

Cyborg briefly went over what he had just told Raven, "And Ivy is havin' an asthma attack but her fever has dropped to 100.1. The flu triggered her attack. Breathing is really hard but she's receiving medicine into her lungs right now."

"Let's head to the Ops room, we shouldn't be crowding them." Robin said, the infirmary was quite full with all of the titans present. "We can take turns keeping an eye on them."

Beast boy stood straight up, "I'll take first watch. You guys go on up."

"You sure you okay, man?" Cyborg asked, momentarily blocking the exit for Raven.

He nodded; his heart had stopped pounding in his ears, "Yeah, just out of breath." The half robot patted his friend on the back before leaving. "Raven," He grasped onto her sweater sleeve once outside the door to stop her from leaving.

The empath stopped dead in her tracks, "What?"

"I am _so_ sorry for what happened earlier." He began; he rested his hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't expect to see her there and she dragged m-

"I understand." Her voice was emotionless as her face. She tried walking again but his grip tightened on her sleeve just a little bit.

Beast boy sighed and pulled her close to his warm chest, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Believe me I didn't mean to."

Raven didn't shove him off but she avoided looking into his emerald green eyes. She bit her bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood as his arms snaked around her waist. Beast boy continued to apologize sounding the sincere and similar to a broken record.

"Just listen, Terra…. she showed up out of nowhere and she forced me into this pizza parlor. Despite the fact I haven't seen or talked to her in about six years." He said, "I slipped away when she let go and you weren't at the park so I flew home."

Raven rested her chin on his shoulder, "I said it's alright. You didn't have to explain to me." She would have done anything to avoid looking into his apologetic eyes. Raven already knew how honest and sincere he was being by the waves of emotion that crashed down on her. And she believed him, over the years their friendship had been rough before it grew into something more. Out of all the titans, he was the one she trusted the most.

Beast boy pulled back for a second, he couldn't stop the words that would tumble out of his mouth: "Why do you hate, Terra?" He gently brought a finger under his chin to make her look at him.

With her hood down, he could see the pained expression in her eyes that her face had masked over. "I don't hate her." She whispered. "I just don't like what she did." Raven didn't elaborate; all of the titans had never mentioned the blonde haired girl. She slowly became a memory after Beast boy had recovered from his plunge into depression all those years ago. Not one trace of Terra was left: the pictures were gone, the silver heart box thrown into the ocean, her room completely empty and not one titan dared to say her name out loud.

"Let's forget about her again." Beast boy decided, "She's not in our lives anymore."

Raven silently nodded waiting for his grip to loosen around her waist, "I'm going to do some research." She wanted to escape his embrace and retreat to her room.

Beast boy nodded, understanding, "Oh and Raven?" He pulled his girlfriend close once more before dipping her. Then swiftly, he brought his lips to her cold ones. "I love _you_ , please don't forget that. Okay?" He brought her to stand on her two feet.

Raven was now resembled a tomato but she nodded her head before darting off. Once in the safety of her own room, she began searching her book shelf. As the hours passed, stacks of books were piled up around her on her bed. Some still open and others carefully discarded. Her eyes never tired of skimming over the words, looking for anything that mentioned a ring and time travel.

Raven paused her skimming when a knock at her door sounded. "It's Beast boy."

"Come in." Her attention was brought back to her book as Beast boy returned after his watch. "I brought you some tea." He sat on the edge of the bed and sat the mug on the bedside table.

Her lips twitched, threatening to break out with a smile, "Thank you, Garfield. Are they okay?"

Raven reached to move her many books to make room for him to get comfortable. She took the mug off her bedside table and took a long sip.

"If you count Hazel jumping on hospital beds, then she's great." He moved his arms to rest behind his head as he leaned back on her pillows. "That weird fading thing doesn't really faze her."

Raven stopped turning the pages of her book, "And Ivy?"

"She's was asleep when Star took over to watch." Beast boy said, "I don't know much about it, it's better to ask Cy."

"Right."

"What are you researching for?" He picked a book at random off of her bed.

Raven took another sip of her warm tea, "I'm trying to figure out what's happening to them."

"Want any help?" He offered.

Raven nodded her head, placing the mug back on the table, "Yeah. Just look for anything that mentions a ring or time travel."

Beast boy opened the cover to the leather bound book and began to skim over the print. It went on like that for some time, skimming and turning pages in silence. Beast boy morphed into a green puppy to stretch his joints before reading a different book her had left open.

"Slobber on my books and I'll send you into a different dimension." Beast boy's response was only a small whine and a wagging of his tail.

The clock on her bedside table read 7:15pm; they had already been laying there on her bed for hours. Their pile of discarded books without any information steadily grew in stacks on the floor. A steady but rough sound entered Raven's ears; her lavender eyes darted around her room trying to find the source. It wasn't until Beast boy's puppy form rolled over on his back that she realized that he was snoring. He was out cold. Raven rolled her eyes and flipped a page in the book she recently acquired. Her left hand absently rubbed the fur on his stomach.

"Garfield," Her gray hand was now shaking him awake; "I think I found something."

The little puppy only kicked his leg, unaffected by Raven's attempts. She sighed at the impossible task of waking him and carefully read the text.

 _In ancient times, a prized possession of any wonder-worker is her ring. Five rings have inherited magic from the engraving on the band. Each ring is identical with the exception of the stone that rests in the center. The first ring has a band of silver and a stone of sapphire. It is cable of forging the feeling of love when the beholder places it on whomever she desires._

 _The second ring has a stone of topaz that grants invisibility to whoever wears the ring. The third has a stone of an opal and capable of granting the gift of immortality. The fourth ring has a stone of a ruby and capable of temporary time travel to any period of time. The fifth and last ring has an emerald stone and grants the beholder five desired wishes…_

Raven skimmed the rest of the two pages to find the more important information. It had taken the two of them hours before she finally came across the page and even then there were exactly two pages of information. And half of the third page only five sketches of the rings that were described.

… _five rings can only be used once and the powers are drained from the ring. After its use, it becomes an ordinary ring and serves no further purpose…_

Raven sighed before slamming the book closed and tossing it towards the end of her huge bed. The sound of the noise caused Beast boy to quickly morph back, roll over, and land on the carpeted floor. _That information was insightful._ Raven sarcastically thought. She moved across the bed, leaning over to check on him when his forehead collided with hers.

"Ouch." She rubbed it, "Your skull is hard as concrete."

Beast boy picked himself off the floor, "Sorry."

A knock at the door stopped Raven from what she was about to say. Raven crossed the room and opened her door all the way to see Starfire. She looked as cheery as ever and she leaned over to wave at the green boy.

"Greetings Raven," She smiled flashing her white teeth. "It is your turn to do the watching of your twins. You both have missed dinner and I have made the tamaranian meal of Golrg."

Beast boy grimaced, "Thanks Star for thinking about us, but um…we're not really all that hungry." He scratched the back of his head before standing behind Raven.

Beast boy walked with Raven to the infirmary and stayed with her despite already serving his shift. Hazel was ecstatic that her parents had returned and Ivy was wide awake. Thankfully Robin had fed both of them dinner that didn't contain any tamaranian dishes.

"Mommy, Uncle Cyborg and Daddy ate all my Halloween candy." Hazel cried, upset that her hard work of choosing that night went to waste.

Raven turned her gaze on a guilty Beast boy, "You don't need any more candy as it is."

The time in the infirmary went slowly and both girls continued to keep fading back and forth. They were similar to ghosts as Hazel excitedly described earlier in the day. It didn't take much for Ivy to fall back asleep but it took Hazel a lot longer. It took a glass of warm milk, two bathroom trips, four bedtime stories, a song from Raven, and her pink and purple teddy bear named Lucy to fall asleep.

"Someone's at the door for you, man." Cyborg told the two of them when he entered the ops room. Raven could swear the two of them shared a secret and knowing look. "Want me to tell them you aren't here?"

Beast boy shrugged, "It's probably one of my many fans." He gloated, "Who is it?" His green eyes gleamed at the thought of it.

Robin cringed at his question from the U-shaped couch, "Um…would you believe me if I told you we think it's, Terra?" The boy wonder twisted in the seat away from the news to gauge the green man's reaction.

In an instant the shimmer in his eyes died out, "Yeah, can you say I'm out or something? Or say I've died maybe."

Cyborg only nodded at his best friend's request but the other titans didn't say a word about the unwanted visitor. Beast boy left Raven's side and crossed the kitchen. Raven went to sit on the bar stool next to Bumblebee flipping through a flashy gossip magazine. Her eyes followed Beast boy as he plopped onto the couch with a soda in his hand. To Raven, this situation was becoming weird, _who shows up after six years to return to someone once special? Even_ _ **she**_ had _claimed that things change._

Raven bit her lip, debating something in her mind. It was only after Cyborg had returned that she made her mind up.

"I'm leaving," The empath said, suddenly earning five pairs of eyes on her.

Beast boy looked guilty as if this Terra thing was his fault, "Rae if it's ab-

She held up a hand to silence him, "I'll be gone for a few days, two weeks at most."

"But Raven," Starfire had said, a frown looked out of place on her usual happy face. "Why must you leave us?"

Robin muted the TV, "Will you be back?"

"Aw Rae," Cyborg whined looking at the short girl. "You can't just up and leave."

"Yeah where you going, Raven?" Bumblebee questioned, her brown forehead wrinkling.

Beast boy looked the most hurt over it, "Raven, I'll make it up to you. Don't go." He pleaded, his green eyes were instantly sad as he had turned to look at his girlfriend.

She had been hounded with questions and concerned faces, "Home." She stated, "I'll be returning to Azarath for a short amount of time." She moved to wash her mug out in the sink as if it wasn't a big deal to the rest of her team.


	8. Origin

***Origin***

"What do you mean you're going to Azarath?" Beast boy exclaimed, setting the full can of soda on the coffee table. The man had actually been to Raven's birthplace multiple times before.

"Excuse me?" Cyborg said in shock.

Raven then placed her mug upside down on the white rack beside the sink to dry. "I need to speak to my mother."

"You are…missing home?" Starfire asked.

Robin spoke up next, "But…I thought it was destroyed and in ruins…" He wanted to continue, he had thought all the Azarathians had been slaughtered.

"It's been restored and the people there were able to escape before destruction was upon them." Raven understood clearly and shared a lot more than she normally would have. "I can't figure it out and if anyone would know something it would be Arella." She was referring to her puzzling problem about the twins and the odd ring.

"Oh," Starfire said, "I cannot wait to see the glorious place of which you were born."

Raven kept her face composed, "Starfire, I was actually planning to go alone."

Cyborg spoke up then, his eyes never left hers, "Let us go with you."

"Something could happen to you without our knowledge." Robin agreed.

"Yeah girl, Titan's East can look after the tower." Bee said, supporting her friends, "We'll even babysit."

Raven returned to her place on the wooden bar stool and seemed to consider their concerns. She didn't know how much time had passed while she turned the thought around in her mind. But Raven was thankful that they didn't pressure her any further and left her to her thoughts.

Sighing she said, "Alright. But we do have to bring Hazel and Ivy so she can get a look at them. Be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Sweet!" Beast boy pumped his fist in the air, suddenly excited to be vising Azarath once more.

The rest of the titans returned to their activities in the Ops room. Robin unmuted the TV which had changed to Celebrity Gossip.Robin kept it on the channel momentarily.

"You and Raven are the talk of everything now." Cyborg was telling the green man and went to grab a soda for himself.

Raven sighed, "What are they saying now?"

The same two women were on TV just like last time, with large phony smiles. Robin turned up the volume which wasn't really necessary as it was already loud. Raven cringed on the inside to hear what gossip they were sharing this time. The titans weren't celebrities but people treated them as such. They had just finished talking about some actress namedMcKayla Andrews starring in a new movie.

"Let's turn it over to Jenna Davidson who has the latest gossip on our new favorite superheroes." The black haired woman announced.

Jenna took it from there and a picture was of an irritated Raven with an excited Starfire, Beast boy, Hazel and Ivy. The picture was obviously taken when they had left the tower on Halloween with the oddly dressed paparazzi.

"Just yesterday our favorite couple was spotted outside of Titan's Tower with their two mystery babies." Jenna began to describe the picture that really didn't need an explanation. "Looks like the family was leaving to go trick or treating,"

Raven rested her elbows on the table, irritated with them for prying in their personal lives. In all honesty, Raven should have been used to this type of attention by now, it had been occurring for years. The team was always talked about on the celebrity channel and at some point or another. All the titans had been the center of attention in the tabloids or another form of media.

Robin turned the channel then, uninterested. "Robin, perhaps we may watch my favorite program of World of Fungus?"

Beast boy rolled his eyes, "Maybe we should be packing to leave, Star." He suggested.

"Oh yes. That is the most important." Starfire was nearly out of the door then clearly distracted with his comment.

Robin smiled, "I owe you for that one, Beast boy."

"I'll get the T ship prepared for takeoff tomorrow." Cyborg announced and walked out of the Ops room to the Hangar.

Bumblebee stood up, her eyes still reading the glossy magazine, "What up for me, Sparky."

Robin dismissed himself with the same reason as Starfire's. That just left Beast boy alone on the couch with his soda and the remote. Raven sat at the counter, now deep in thought. Normally, she wouldn't have allowed her whole team to accompany her to such places.

"You okay, Raven?" He asked, and then peeked at her from his relaxed position.

"Yeah," Raven said, her eyes falling on his form.

They both fell into a comfortable silence except for the TV that was absently running. Both of them lost in their thoughts for quite some time.

"Well, I'm going to pack." She broke the silence. "You should too."

Beast boy sat up from his position on the couch and pushed the red button on the remote. The TV went black as he jumped over to the couch and stood next to his short girlfriend.

He held his elbow out to her. "May I do the honors of walking the lovely lady to her room?"

Raven smirked at him; it was a rare thing that she showed him, "Please?" She asked him out of politeness.

"Of course," Raven looped her arm through his and then began their journey down the hallway.

It was times like these where she was sure enough of her powers that she could express a little emotion. It wasn't common, even when it was just the two of them in each other's presence. Once in her room, Raven groaned at seeing the mess of her disarrayed books. Her first task would be to replace them on the shelf before she actually packed to return home. It was early morning when she had woken next to a snoring Beast boy. It had to be about 5:30am when she went through her daily routine. She was already dressed in her leotard when she was beginning to put on her indigo shoes.

"Five more minutes…Kay?" Beast boy mumbled in his sleep while pulling Raven's comforter over him more tightly.

Raven left the room to let him sleep in just for a little bit. He no longer woke at noon like he used to do so frequently. She wasn't surprised to find the Ops room already occupied with Robin sitting at the table. He drank a mug of hot chocolate and had a newspaper hiding his face. He was the only other titan to wake up as early as she did.

"Morning," Raven greeted stepping into the kitchen. The kettle for her tea was ready by Robin's doing.

Robin looked over the newspaper, "Good Morning." He flashed Raven a quick smile before returning to back to it.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence which was normal for them. It wasn't long before Cyborg and Bumblebee entered the Ops room both bringing in Hazel and Ivy. Hazel looked like she hadn't slept a wink and she wasn't as energetic. Ivy improved from yesterday, almost seeming normal except for the runny nose and dry coughing.

"So when do we leave, Rae?" Cyborg asked and searched around in the pantry to make breakfast.

"Let's try to leave before ten." Raven said and placed her now empty mug in the sink. "Want waffles for breakfast?" She asked the two girls who were still dressed in pajamas.

Ivy excitedly nodded her head before she faded from sight and back again, "Mmm, I love waffles." She hurriedly sat next to Robin and tried to peak at what he was reading. "I like when you read the comics to me." She told him, implying that's what she wanted from him.

Hazel was on her way over to the couch where the large doll house had been moved. "I'm not hungry." She told Raven and went to playing with her dollhouse.

"Fine, then starve." Raven muttered under her breath before popping a frozen waffle into the toaster.

Starfire was wide awake when she entered the Ops room followed by a tired looking Beast boy. The two of them walked into the already busy kitchen and began to fend for themselves. Raven had made Hazel sit at the table so she would eat something.

"Want some cereal?" Beast boy asked after everyone was seated. He scooped his own spoon and shoveled the sugary substance into his mouth.

She nodded and Beast boy left to make her some and used regular milk rather than soy. "It's hardly a breakfast, Crispies aren't even nutritious." Raven eyed the amount of marshmallows in their bowls of cereal.

"It's delicious." Beast boy said through a mouthful.

Raven folded her arms over her chest; a comfortable position. "Yeah, if you want diabetes."

Hazel was only eating the marshmallow part of her cereal, "I like marshmallows."

Raven closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose; she was so much like Beast boy. "He's right Rae, they're good." Cyborg defended.

Bumblebee shook her head at their dumb argument. "Beast boy is correct; the sugary food is quite yummy." Starfire was eating something that was more likely tamaranian food and it didn't look appealing in the least.

"Girl, don't eat with your hands." Bumblebee said then, looking at the guilty green haired girl.

Her fingers were sticky with syrup, "Okay." She placed her sticky fingers on the yellow table top and tried eating with her mouth instead.

"Ivy," Raven said in a warning voice, "Use your fork."

Titan's East had arrived just before 9:00am to help watch the tower with their leader. It was Starfire and Beast boy's turn to wash the dishes and the green man was more awake now. Raven was busy dressing the two girls in her room into the cloaks they had arrived in when they first met. It was typical Azarath fashion and it would be easier to blend in but she couldn't speak much for her friends.

"Are we going to Nana's house?" Ivy asked while Raven buttoned her pink cloak.

Raven was taken aback by the statement, "Um…yeah." Hazel excitedly clapped her hands as Raven confirmed it to them.

"I'm going to show her my fairy wand." Ivy coughed then held the butterfly wand that she found underneath Raven's bed.

Raven quickly brushed their hair into pigtails Starfire had once styled but minus the barrettes. Beast boy had entered her room after knocking so he could help her carry their duffel bags to the T-ship. The rest of the titans were ready to leave which left Titan's East in charge of the tower.

"No one likes watching your dumb _Deep Sea_ episodes." Speedy snarled trying to take the control out of Aqualad's hand.

"Well no one wants to watch _The Hunger Games."_ He retorted, holding the control up high and placing his other hand on the man's red hair.

Speedy frowned, "Just go swim in the ocean since you're that obsessed."

" _I'm_ obsessed? Does it ever occur to you that Katniss is just an actress?" Aqualad threw Speedy off the couch. "She's not _real_ archer. Do you understand?"

The titans hadn't even left the tower when the two males broke out into a full heated argument. Raven was grateful she wouldn't have to hear it in a few minutes. She had double checked that the book and ring were placed in duffel bag so she would be sure to show Arella. Bumblebee ignored the fighting; it was a daily occurrence at their own tower.

"Ay. No otra vez. _No. not again._ " Mas placed a hand over his eyes as he looked on from the counter.

Menos frowned at how loud the tower became, "Vamos a ver dibujos animados." _Let's watch cartoons._ "

Robin held a black backpack over one shoulder, "Well see you in a few days." He told Bumblebee, "…and good luck." His eyes drifted to the scene on the couch. Speedy was furiously whacking Aqualad with a black couch cushion and fighting for the remote that was out of reach.

"Thanks Rob," Bumblebee turned to face her fighting teammates, "Can ya'll shut up, I can't hear myself talk!" It was pointless as both of them had developed selective hearing.

"C'mon, Rae." Beast boy gently placed his hand on her back and gently prodded her forward.

Hazel held onto the stuffed bear Lucy and waved, "Bye Auntie Bee."

Bumblebee turned to look back at her, "Bye cuties." Her face turned soft before glaring back at her teammates.

Once they were outside the tower they faced the orange T-ship. Cyborg was already tossing their duffle bags in the trunk and Robin and Starfire were already inside.

"I made a few modifications last night." Cyborg announced, taking the rest of the bags from Beast boy. "I added another smaller seat to both of your compartments."

Beast boy grinned, "Cool, thanks Cy." Then he paused as if something occurred to him for the first time. "Don't you have to make one of those black portal thingies?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, "Portal thingies?"

Beast boy nodded, "Ya'know cause it's in a different dimension."

She nodded. "Yes."

Everyone was seated in the orange ship except for Raven. She stood just in front of it with her eyes closed in concentration. In a matter of seconds, she created a portal large enough for the ship to fit through. Once finished and inside, Raven helped Robin navigate the familiar dimension. Ivy sat next to her, thumb in her mouth and silently eyeing all of the buttons.

Glancing out the window she was able to see Beast boy, Hazel, and Starfire making faces at each other. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were the ones that efficiently communicated with each other through their head sets. It was a while; maybe an hour and a half before Raven recognized the familiar architecture.

"We're here." Raven announced in the small speaker attached to her head set.

Shortly the orange ship was sitting on top of dark green grass before the titans stumbled out. Robin gave her a questioning look as Cyborg retrieved their small luggage.

"No, they won't steal it." Raven said, moving to claim her black duffel bag.

Starfire smiled, "I already enjoy being here. The weather is quite warm."

It was big difference to their cooler temperatures and rain back at home. Raven moved to pull Hazel and Ivy's hoods up to hide their physical traits. She let her friends take a small look at the clearing in the forest they had landed in.

"Give me your hand, Hazel." Beast boy said, so he could keep an eye on the now energetic girl. Like Beast boy once was, Hazel had short attention span and was prone to running off. He didn't have to worry about Ivy; she was already clinging to Raven's cloak as usual. "Lead the way, Raven."

Raven did so and lead them out of the clearing. It had taken only three minutes of walking before they arrived at the edge of the city. It was just as busy the last time her and Beast boy had last visited.

"Hah," Cyborg bellowed, causing several people to turn and stare, "Everyone's dressed like, Raven."

"What's wrong with that?" Raven shot at him, but she was more amused than upset.

Cyborg shrugged, "Nothing."

Beast boy smirked at his friend's discovery, that was exactly what he had thought on his first trip there. He kept his mouth shut not wanting to irritate his girlfriend. Their shoes clicked and scraped against the marble ground and they navigated the city. Elegant building stretched skywards along with golden columns. And creepy winged gargoyles rested on many of the buildings. In short, Azarath was beautiful.

Robin had noticed something different since their arrival, "Why are people staring?"

Raven made a turn and led them down a narrow but crowded alleyway. "You aren't wearing the typical Azarath fashion." She said. She pressed her lips together knowing that's not what he had meant. "So of course you stand out like a sore thumb."

A woman cloaked in orange blocked their path, her blue eyes locked on Raven. Her scarred lips moved quickly but none of them could understand—except for Raven—as she spoke in a foreign tongue; Azarathian. Whatever they were saying, Raven repeatedly shook her head no before the woman slightly bowed before leaving.

"Robin's right, people are staring." Beast boy agreed, they didn't do it on any of his trips to Azarath. Perhaps it was because she had kept the hood of her cloak up to conceal her face.

Starfire nodded, taking hold of Hazel's other hand, "Are you too of royalty?"

Raven groaned, she knew they wouldn't drop it, "You could say that I have a form of nobility."

"So…that whole thing that just happened," Cyborg began as they turned another corner, "Care to translate?"

Raven slightly picked up her pace, "She wanted us to attend a banquet but I refused."

The deeper they moved into the city, the more people seemed to stare and bow towards Raven. The experience was foreign and strange to her friends; it was normal for Starfire but _Raven?_ It still felt strange to Raven herself as her people in Azarath had pretended for years they wanted nothing to do with her. It was a façade for all those years, their faces of disgust and harsh words masked over their concerns. It had been restricted by law to show any concern or emotion towards her since the prophecy, but they had still loved Raven.

Since Trigon's defeat and Raven had changed her fate the law was lifted. They expressed the upmost care towards her and basically treated Raven like royalty similar to, Arella. The streets were crowded and people spoke in her native tongue.

"Your birthplace is quite remarkable." Starfire was careful to observe her surroundings.

"We're almost there." She said.

The titans soon approached a large column building the stretched high in the sky. The building had a golden dove near the top with its wings outstretched as if in flight. Raven stood at the bottom of the building with a pair of maroon doors. Raven lifted a cream colored case that was on the wall next to the door and pressed a series of buttons.

The maroon doors slid open to reveal an elevator which the titans stepped into. The floor was a cream colored tile and the walls were velvet and no buttons lied on the inside. Soon they were on the top floor standing in front of another set of maroon doors. Raven rapped on the door with her knuckles and a few moments later it was opened.

"Raven, Beast boy welcome," The woman looked exactly like Raven except for the white dress like cloak, her lips pink and full and her skin wasn't gray. She still looked quite young. "I assume you must be their friends." She smiled politely at the other titans.

Raven quickly introduced her friends while Arella eagerly let them in. The room Arella had led them to, was large. A rectangular glass coffee table sat in the center of the room and a long light gray couch sat against the wall. And a few gray armchairs sat on the opposite side of the table facing the long couch.

"It's wonderful to meet you all." Arella gestured towards them to take a seat.

Starfire looked around the room, "You have such a wonderful home."

Arella smiled and removed the white hood from her head, revealing short purple hair, "Why thank you, Starfire."

Ivy still hung on to Raven's cloak but she looked happy to see Arella. "Nana, look at my fairy wand!" She held one hand outstretched towards Arella before her form shifted into transparency.

"Who is this, Raven?" Arella raised a thin purple eyebrow but nodded at the young child.

The four titans were squished together on the long couch. Beast boy frowned and nervously ran his hand through his forest green hair. Robin and Cyborg looked on in interest believing Arella would chew him out while Starfire kept glancing around the room.

"About that," Raven said, "I'm still a bit confused myself." For the third time, Raven explained all that she knew to her knowledge about the two girls.

An expression of surprise crossed over Arella's soft features but she nodded and asked a few questions. When she was done, Arella's purple eyes took in the two girls that now had their hoods down. Hazel was trying to make Robin kiss the Barbie doll she had taken from the dollhouse, earning snickers from Beast boy and Cyborg. Ivy hung onto the arm of Raven's arm chair, a fairy wand in one hand and thumb in the other.

"They're very small for their age." She said, "I only know little but Soshen and Dimok might be of assistance." Raven finally relaxed, someone would finally have answers to her few questions.

Arella then stood up, "Would you like something to eat; you've must have had a long trip?"

Starfire and Robin politely shook their heads, "No, we're fine thank you."

Beast boy and Cyborg on the other hand vigorously nodded their heads, "Yes, please. We're starving." Beast boy was always honest when it came to food.

"Why don't you show them to the guest rooms, Raven?" Arella then disappeared into the kitchen with a smile on her lips.

Raven glared at the two of them, "You literally _just_ ate breakfast."

Beast boy laughed, "More like two hours ago."

"And that's what you get for eating a bowl of _Crispies_ for breakfast." Raven said though her tone was soft, "You're fortunate my mother likes you."

It was true, Raven had brought Beast boy to Azarath to meet her mother. Arella had accepted him almost immediately and was rather fond of him. Even though he did tell a few of his horrid jokes, Raven had actually found them funny. The two of them had bonded quickly in the four days they had stayed. When Raven and Arella were alone she told her daughter what she had thought of him. And it had soothed Raven's previous fears.

"Aren't you going to show us to our rooms Rae-Rae?" The green man was pushing it now. The titans had stood up from the couch already waiting.

Cyborg frowned, "I don't know what bothers me more, you two fighting or your flirting."

Beast boy grinned and followed Raven and Ivy out of the room and down the hall. "The real question is whose more bearable, me and Rae or Robin and Starfire?"

"Oh, shut up." Raven said without turning around.

Robin looked around, "Why don't you visit here more often?"

Raven then led them down a set of stairs, "As I recall you saying before, 'We're superheroes and we don't take vacations.'"

Robin didn't reply as she quoted him exactly even though that was years ago he had said it. And since then, they had taken many vacations as did the honorary titans. Raven stopped as she made a right down a hallway.

"Cyborg, here's your room." She pointed to the right door. "Starfire, Robin there's yours." She pointed to the door across from Cyborg's.

Starfire smiled, "Thank you." She paused as if deciding something. "May we perhaps partake of the exploring tomorrow?"

Raven kept a straight face; she wasn't here to give them a tour of her birthplace. She was here to receive information and help on an important situation. "Only if the four of you promise not to destroy anything,"

"Oh how wonderful!" Starfire twirled in the air before darting into the guest room. She left Robin to drag in both of their packed bags.

Raven walked further down the hall until she reached the next two white doors on the right. She turned the brass knob and entered the room; this one wasn't like her room back at the tower. This room connected to the other one next to it and everything was much brighter. A wooden desk and chair sat against the left wall with a small lamp and several picture frames on the cream walls. Raven hadn't really inhabited the room since she was ten years old when Azar had passed and Arella began to watch her again. Even then she didn't stay long and just before she turned fourteen she journeyed to Earth and joined the Teen Titans. Beast boy sat the four bags he was carrying in front of a mahogany dresser. He observed Raven's old room which he hadn't set foot in for a year.

"What if they can't figure it out either?" Beast boy asked, honestly curious.

Raven stood just inside the threshold, "But they will. I'm sure of it."

Beast boy frowned but didn't express his doubts any further, "C'mon, I should be the one helping Arella prepare the food. I'm the one who asked for it."

Raven nodded, "Such a gentleman." She said sarcastically before he tickled her side and made her jump. Hazel and Ivy followed them out of the room and back to the kitchen.

Arella smiled upon seeing the four of them and receiving help from Beast boy. "Soshen and Dimok will more likely be in the library. We'll be able to discuss the matter with them tomorrow."

Raven nodded before taking a seat at the dining table and placing Hazel on her lap, "I brought the book and the ring, even though it didn't help me."

Arella's back was to her as she turned on the faucet, "Good, they'll want to take a look at both."

Raven found herself in her own thoughts, her mind going back over Beast boy's doubts. What if Shoshen and Demok really couldn't figure it out what was happening? Her thoughts then wandered back to the tower with Titans East keeping watch, hoping that the tower would still be in one piece before their return. She shuddered imagine the possible ruins that it was possibly in at this moment. Only day one and Aqualad and Speedy had already been at each other's necks…


	9. Exist For Me

***Exist for Me***

"And do _not_ destroy anything." Raven reminded them with a warning tone.

Beast boy looked guilt-ridden, "Oh, C'mon Raven, that whole Dinosaur incident wasn't _entirely_ my fault." He was referring to what had happened the first day when the two of them had visited.

Starfire didn't understand his short explanation, "What do reptiles have to do with being the careful?"

Beast boy shook his head trying to get his teammates out the door, "I'll tell you some other time, Star."

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on them." Robin promised. He was the only other responsible titan in the household.

Raven nodded at him before the four titans departed from the house. She turned and pulled the hoods up on Hazel and Ivy's cloaks. Arella had just entered the living room after the titan's departure to explore. It was still early morning, just after the ten after eight and the sun was already low in the sky.

"Raven, you do not have to conceal them." Arella said walking to the door, "It's a matter of time before they're discovered anyways."

Raven didn't reply but left their hoods up despite what her mother said. Once outside of the column building, Raven followed her mother. The stares of the residents burned holes in Raven's back but the stares weren't judgmental. They smiled as the four of them walked through the streets of Azarath. Others had questioning stares at the smaller girls but no one was bold enough to ask; it would have been considered rude.

Hazel held tightly onto Raven's hand, "Where are we going?"

"The library," Arella answered to her future grandchild.

It took about all of twelve minutes for them to reach the library. The library sat behind a water fountain and the building itself was large. Countless steps led into the granite building with two golden gargoyles resting on the bottom steps. The interior was just as grand with many chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Polished wooden tables sat in the center of the large room, with floor to ceiling book cases on all three sides of the room.

The floor was carpeted with a maroon color and the amount of books was overwhelming. Looking upwards, there were at least six levels of the library that was accessible from the double staircase off to the far left and right side. The architecture was constructed beautifully with carved wooden railings lining the edge of the six levels above.

The library wasn't as busy as it usually was. "There they are." Arella gestured towards the two gray cloaked figures. Soon all four of them were seated at a secluded dark wooden table, out of earshot from the few people that did occupy the library.

The black haired woman smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet with you." She whispered, "It has been far too long."

"It was just last year, Shoshen." Raven brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, "I suppose it is still a long wait."

The brown haired man eyed the two girls curiously but didn't say anything. Arella and Raven engaged in small talk before they brought up the reason why they were present. For once, Hazel sat sill in the foreign environment and played with the blond doll she had brought. Ivy had set her fairy wand on the table as she had brought that thing everywhere they went.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Ivy whispered in Raven's ear. Though her whisper was normal volume and her voice slightly raspy.

Raven pushed her chair back but Arella stopped her, "I'll take them."

Arella left to take both girls to find the restroom. Dimok and Shoshen's eyes had widened at Ivy's bold title for Raven. She would have been embarrassed but after having to explain it multiple times, it was just becoming a pain and a habit.

"I was not aware you were with a child before." Dimok noted, he leaned back in his wooden chair.

Shoshen nodded in agreement her blue eyes sparking at the thought, "Why have you not brought them to Azarath before?" She said, "Aren't you well aware ceremonies are held for such a special occasion?"

Raven sighed and repeated the process, hopefully for the last time. It was honestly tiring having to explain the events so frequently. She had revealed the book to her elders and the ring along with it. Arella had returned with Hazel and Ivy at her sides shortly. Dimok outstretched his hand to inspect the ring.

"It was Azar's ring alright." He said. He turned the silver band around in his fingers. "I have only seen two other things similar to this object here. Both capable with the same powers of this ring."

Shoshen's blue eyes drifted to Hazel, "And you've mentioned that they keep fading?"

Raven nodded, "Just look." She removed Hazel's hood revealing medium length purple hair. Almost on cue it happened several times before the girl seemed to stabilize in appearance. A look of recognition shown in the woman's eyes but she didn't speak up.

Arella leaned forward with concern. "Are they not able to return to their proper time period?"

Dimok placed the ring on the table which made a small clink noise, "Not necessarily, but it is temporary. If they haven't returned at the end of eight months then you must return to me, Raven. It is rare for this to occur to a child. Rare but it has happened."

Ivy's forehead wrinkled and she leaned the upper half of her body on the table, "I don't know what you're saying." She was frustrated with the foreign to the language that hadn't been taught to her.

Hazel was underneath the table facing the seat of her chair. "Want to play with my Barbie?" She pleaded with her sister for company.

Arella sat up straighter in her chair, "Are you not able to reverse it with a spell?" The woman was unfamiliar with the advanced magic Raven was capable of performing. It was foreign to Arella as the monks had raised her daughter until Raven was the age of ten.

Shoshen shook her head, "A spell for time traveling is not in existence." She admitted, "But do not be worried, they'll return on their own after the magic is lifted off of the two. You'll have to wait it out."

"In simpler words, it can't be induced?" Raven asked, folding her arms on the cool table.

Dimok shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Raven ignored them, "And their…fading problem?"

Shoshen bit her bottom lip as if deciding whether or not to share her information. "It is only occurring because someone is a threat to their existence at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Raven pushed, she honestly wasn't following this.

Sighing Shoshen continued, "As you may know, the future is not set in stone and can change at any moment. Some _one_ or some _thing_ on earth might cause them to disappear."

The words seemed to catch up to Raven. "And it's possible to be prevented?" Arella softly asked.

Shoshen and Dimok both nodded their heads yes, "Quite. As we have discovered with you, anyone can change the direction of their future." Dimok said. "Unfortunately, you can't control anyone else's choices even if their future intertwines with yours."

Shoshen gave him a sideways glance, "If the source that is threatening their existence is removed then they will stabilize. Meaning their future in your life would be more promising." She added.

Raven frowned but she understood it perfectly, she was the only person in charge of how her life took direction. Whatever decision she and Beast boy made would change the outcome of the two girls playing underneath the table. The four adults at the table fell into silence, her questions answered more straight forward than she thought possible.

"We have withheld your banquet yesterday because of your decline." Shoshen said, pushing her chair out and standing.

Raven cocked an eyebrow at her, "Why is there such an event being held?" There was no one to honor or special occasion that she was aware of.

"Simply because you have returned to Azarath," Arella said pushing in her own chair.

Raven pushed her chair back in and turned to her mother, "It isn't necessary to celebrate every time I return."

Raven frowned on the inside before politely thanking and saying goodbye to Shoshen and Dimok. Both of them smiled, causing them to look like they had more wrinkles in their features. The two gray cloak figures receded further into the library to attend to other matters.

"Raven, I have told you before, your people love you and they like to express it." Arella responded, "They haven't been able to do so for sixteen years."

The time had flown by quickly talking with the two of them. But something still troubled her thoughts as she tried to push it to the back of her mind. What was threatening their existence?

Raven shook her head while she moved her girls out from underneath the table, "But it isn't necessary."

"I'm sure your friends would enjoy attending such an event." A smile played on her pink lips, "Give it some thought; Shoshen is still waiting on your word of approval."

"I'm going to stay here for a while." Raven admitted, she hadn't been there in a quite a long time. "They wouldn't know what they would be saying anyways." Raven pointed out. "Language barrier."

The tall woman shook her head, "Would you like me to take Hazel and Ivy?"

Raven nodded her head, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," Arella took both girls by their hands. "We'll see you in a bit."

The three of them began walking away before Ivy put the brakes on, "But I want to stay with, Mommy."

Arella paused for a second, "I'll take you to do something fun." She coaxed the child.

Raven watched as Ivy hesitated to make her decision. Reluctantly, she held onto Arella's hand and Hazel waved her mother goodbye. That was a first her children had behaved themselves for an extended amount of time. Raven found herself wondering up the right side of the staircase to browse the hundreds…possibly thousands of books. The conversation kept replaying itself in her mind until it exhausted her. They didn't offer a banquet last year, mostly because she continually declined from having one. But there was no significant event whatsoever she could bring to the front of her mind. Not even her visiting her birthplace seemed significant.

She had sat on the carpeted floor with a book in hand but she couldn't concentrate in the least. An hour had passed before she had decided to give up trying to read the book. She replaced the book back in its proper slot on the shelf before she stood to track down Shoshen. It wasn't hard task as the empath spotted the gray cloaked woman near the entrance.

"Shoshen," The woman immediately looked up with her name being called, "I give you my approval to go through with the banquet."

The wrinkly woman, smiled brightly, "I'm glad you accept." She wished Raven a good day before stepping out of the library. She had to squint as it was bright outside and she descended the steps.

It was then she heard obnoxious laughter, "Hahaha, Rob you should have…your face when BB…" The voice fell into a hysterical fit of laughter which was accompanied by others.

English. That could only mean her teammates.

"Boyfriend Robin, your face resembled the tomato!"

Raven watched as her friends walked by a few feet away from her. All four of the oblivious to her presence, she didn't expect them to point her out.

Robin groaned out of what looked like embarrassment, "Raven is going to _kill_ me Beast boy.

"It's between us." Beast boy clutched his stomach, "Just don't tell Raven. What she doesn't know won't hurt."

Raven stepped forward then, keeping pace alongside them, "Don't tell Raven what?"

"Ah!"

Beast boy let out a girlish scream jumping in front of Starfire which caused her to trip over him. The two fell hard to the marble ground with Robin since he had been holding her hand. Cyborg had jumped from being startled and quickly backed away from her.

Cyborg shook his head, "You really need to wear a bell." He only got a glare from Raven but it soon melted away.

"Do you really want to know?" Beast boy asked her picking himself up. He and Robin then took both of Starfire's hands and proceeded to pull her to her feet. "Cause I don't think you do."

"Not really." Raven continued walking next to them after they had recovered. Beast boy intertwined his fingers with Raven's as the five of them walked with no particular destination.

"Where are Hazel and Ivy?" He asked right off the bat.

Raven shrugged, she really didn't know, "Somewhere with my mother. I take it Starfire dragged you guys everywhere?"

"It was most glorious." Starfire said hearing her name, "Beast boy gave us the tour." The tall girl grinned.

"So…do you guys want to attend a banquet tomorrow?" Raven asked, "You don't have to accept, you can refuse."

Robin nodded; the red color had disappeared from his face. "I'm in."

"Y'all know me and BB are for it." Cyborg then added in a whisper, "Is your food… _normal_?" Implying the Starfire's dishes were…well alien to them.

Raven shrugged, "I can promise you won't be disappointed."

"Please what is this banquet you speak of?" Starfire glanced around at her friends waiting for one of them to break it down for her.

Beast boy swung his hand that was holding, "I just know food is involved."

"It's a formal event Starfire for a ceremony." Robin told his girlfriend, "Perhaps similar to one of your ceremonies in Tamaran."

Raven was silent for a moment. "You'll have to wear formal attire." She added.

"But I did not know that such events would we occurring." Starfire admitted, "So I do not have the formal attire of which you ask."

The other three titans nodded in agreement, "Then the four of you will have to be tailored for formal attire early tomorrow."

"Let's head back." Beast boy suggested, stopping in his tracks out of everyone's way this time.

Robin stopped behind the couple, "Good, my feet are killing me."

Everyone was busy doing their own thing in their guest room as Arella was still out. Bumblebee had called Cyborg on his communicator and he left to talk to her in private. Robin had claimed he was going to take a nap and Starfire reluctantly followed him. She had expressed that she wanted to see the rest of Azarath.

Raven pulled out and sat in the wooden chair that belonged to her old desk. She sat down the leather bound book and silver ring on the desk with a clunk. Beast boy had run to the bed, jumping and landed flat on his stomach. The two sat in silence; Raven was lost in thought and didn't notice that he was staring.

"What?"

Beast boy closed his eyes, "Nothing."

She was going to interrogate him further but he buried his face in a pillow. He and Starfire had probably dragged Cyborg and Robin all over the place. She sat there for a moment before deciding to sit on the bed which was much softer.

"Did they help you at all?" He mumbled through the pillow as he felt the weight of the bed shift a little.

Raven thought for a moment, "Yeah, I suppose so." She debated whether or not to tell him but decided to do so anyways.

"Guess you were right about waiting it out." He said through the pillow. Raven ran her hand through his green hair, "That feels nice."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "Do you want to play a game of chess?"

Beast boy rolled over onto his back and captured her hand with his own, "Sure, I'd like to." He kissed her fingers before sitting up.

Raven quickly got up and searched for the chess set she had put in the bottom of her drawer of her dresser some time ago. Soon she sat across from him and the two of them put their pieces in their respective spots.

"Want to make this game interesting?" Beast boy smirked.

Raven gave a small smile which vanished after a yellow vase cracked. "I'm listening."

"If I win, you have to play two hours of video games." He said confidently, Raven raised an eyebrow at him for this. "If you win, then I won't talk to you about video games again."

Raven stared at him, "Yeah, right. And how many times have you bet that before and failed?"

Beast boy groaned, "Then, I'll buy and serve you tea for two weeks."

Raven released her stare on him, "Alright, you make the first move."

After he made the first move, the empath moved her pawn two spaces forward. The game went on for quite a while, each of them concentrating and taking a long time before making the next move. Raven felt her shoulders tense and it felt like a weight was on them from sitting to long.

"Checkmate." Beast boy announced with a goofy smile after some time.

"What?" Raven scanned the chessboard and sure enough he was right. When had Beast boy gotten so good?

They began to hand each other their proper pieces to reset the game, "I'll let you choose the game if you'd like."

All the pieces weren't even set up before heavy feet came stomping down the hallway. The door was roughly yanked open after a few tries and two girls excitedly ran in.

"Daddy, guess where Nana took us." Ivy said trying to pull herself up on the bed despite the chess game being half set up.

Beast boy put his hand under his chin to pretend he was thinking, "Did she take you to the moon?" He teased her.

Hazel climbed up onto the bed after her sister, "Nope."

"We went to the park."

Raven began putting the chess pieces away, "Did you have fun? Why do you have a band aid on your chin, Hazel?"

"I fell down." She said simply, "Now I get to be a band aid monster."

Ivy decided to elaborate, "We were playing with Yora and she falled down the slide and Hazel was going to help but she falled too."

"Who's Yora?" Beast boy asked as Ivy coughed.

"My new friend," Ivy crawled over to him to sit in his lap. "She's really nice because she gave me candy."

Hazel nodded and began helping Raven put the pieces in the box, "Yeah, she makes me smile all over my face."

"And Nana said that we can play with Yora tomorrow." Ivy cheered thought.

Raven suppressed her smile; she could have healed her in a matter of seconds. Hazel seemed to be preoccupied with the idea of wearing band aids for fun whether they were hurt or not.

"Daddy, do you want to go with us to the park tomorrow?" Hazel asked him with a serious expression on her face.

Beast boy stretched before moving Ivy off his lap and standing, "Okay." He agreed.

Beast boy always liked kids, they were so innocent and funny. It was something Raven had thought of only a few times before. Beast boy picked up the two of his girls, Ivy was slung around his back and he playfully carried Hazel upside down. Soon the room was filled with playful shrieking and laughter as he ran out of the room with them. Raven moved to the door to watch him playfully jostle the two of them before she retreated back to her place at the wooden desk.


	10. Pigsty

***Pigsty***

 **November 4** **th**

 **Jump City, California**

 **Titan's West Tower**

It was late morning, approximately 10:30am. The sky was dark with grayish clouds moving rapidly across the sky; ready to rip open and send rain gushing down to the surface of the earth. It was just another indication that they were well in the middle of the cold fall season. And a thunderstorm was fast approaching with flood warnings.

"Well don't you fellas look comfy," Bumblebee said, walking into the Ops room, "It has only been _three_ days. Y'all better get your butts up; this tower ain't going to clean itself." She folded her arms across her chest.

To say that the tower looked like a pigsty would be an understatement. The TV was still running with the volume on low to give background noise, scenes of _The Maze Runner_ occasionally flashed, and brightened the room. The coffee table was cluttered with empty soda cans and a stack of napkins, along with food that didn't make it to their mouths. The couch had stains on it from their greasy and sauce covered hands from the pizza. Crumbs were wedged between the cushions and littered the carpet with crumpled napkins. Even small pieces of food were crusted to the floor.

"Five more minutes won't kill ya." A muffled voice that belonged to Speedy said.

Blankets were spread out on the couch and floor since the four boys had decided to camp out in the living room. Bumblebee stared at the kitchen and in a second she wished that she hadn't. The sink was piled high with filthy dishes; more like mount grime. It would've put Mount Everest to shame. The woman wondered how on earth it was possible to have used that many dishes in such a short period of time. Bumblebee stepped around the clutter and flipped the light switch on.

"Up, _now_." She demanded, she smiled as the light was blinding to the four boys that were sprawled on the couch and floor.

Aqualad groaned before removing his arm from over his eyes, "Fine, _mom_." He retorted, saying something that was out of character. The black haired man knew he couldn't argue with her alone and expect to win.

Bumblebee glared at him before moving till she faced the U-shaped couch with her back to the plasma screen. "It's a pigsty, and it's starting to smell." She wrinkled her nose. Then she adjusted the sleeves of her yellow sweater, the tower was on the chilly side that late morning.

"They won't be back in like four days." Speedy mumbled as he pulled a dark blanket over his head that now hid his whole body from view. "Calm down, you'll give yourself a brain aneurysm."

The demanding woman marched over and yanked the blankets off of the remaining three boys. Each of them had flinched due to being exposed to the chill.

"Lo único que quiero es dormir. _All I want is sleep._ " Mas complained as he sat up in just his red pajama bottoms. He then wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

It took a few shoves to get Menos up and moving and he threw his hands out for Bumblebee to leave him alone. "Basta. Vete! _Stop it. Go away!"_

"Yeah and all I want is for this tower to be clean." Bumblebee said.

Quite slowly, each of them shuffled out the Ops room to change and wash up. The brown skinned woman groaned, her eyes surveyed the room once more. For some reason, the boys thought they could bend the tower rules here instead. They should've been used to Bumblebee's rules and expectations by now.

The five titans began cleaning the Ops room in different sections. None of them argued or bothered to speak at all for that matter. The four males were still groggy with sleep from being up till the wee hours of the morning. Bumblebee decided not to the lecture them; it would only go through one ear and out the other anyways. The sound of bells and tinkling reigned in all of their free roaming thoughts.

"I'll get it," Bumblebee volunteered, she leaned the white broom against the counter. The metal doors closed with a hiss as she went to answer the door.

Mas and Menos shared a knowing look with each other. The fifteen-year-old twins continued to wash and dry the mountain of dishes. It didn't even look like they were making a dent which made the task seem more daunting. Despite being in their late teens, and for whatever reason they still chose to dress the same. And they still haven't given up childish antics such as trick or treating and goofing off like they claimed to have left behind.

"Demasiado pronto. Pobre chico bestia. _All too soon. Poor Beast boy._ " Mas said.

Menos shrugged and he grabbed a mug to wash. "Y lo único que quiero es paz. _All I want is peace._ "

"¿Es eso todo. _Is that all_?" Mas took the wet mug out of his brother's hands to dry.

He nodded his head, "Sí, es eso todo. _Yes, that's all."_

It wasn't the first time she had stopped by to ask for Beast boy. This would actually make the sixth time Terra had stopped by. Several times, Aqualad, Speedy, and Bumblebee would take turns to answer the door knowing it was her. None of them had revealed the green man's whereabouts and asked her politely to leave. Well Bumblebee and Aqualad were polite about it.

Bumblebee returned to sweeping the kitchen, "She seems worried about him." She noted out loud.

"Supongo que sí. _I suppose so._ " Menos said.

Speedy had turned on the vacuum and it had drowned out her voice. Aqualad was busy carrying around a white trash bag to deposit their trash and empty soda cans. They continued their chores as if the interruption had never happened. It took a few hours but soon the tower resembled its appearance before their friends had departed.

"I'm going for a swim." Aqualad announced to no one in particular.

Speedy glanced at him, "Good, I hope you drown with that storm out there,"

The remark was meaningless as they squabbled with each other like brothers. They practically were brothers even if it wasn't by blood and neither of them had hated each other. They had certainly grown closer over the years—best friends—but they wouldn't openly admit that to anyone who asked. Speedy and Aqualad had their fair share of fights and arguments and it had only made their relationship stronger. Insults between the two was just _normal_ and that usually put a small smile on each of their faces.

Aqualad rolled his eyes at the redhead's stupid remark. It was unlikely Speedy forgot about his powers. "Yeah? Well don't get too excited." He had already exited the Ops room.

Mas dried his hands on a new dish towel. "Vamonos. _Let's go."_

Menos nodded walking towards the door of the Ops room but turned to Bumblebee, "Os lo he dicho, iremos a patina con Kole y Jinx. _I also told you we're going roller skating with Kole and Jinx._ "

The other red haired twin jumped over the back of the couch. He swiftly swiped his wallet off the coffee table. He yanked his white sweatshirt over his head before turning to Bumblebee and Speedy. "Hasta luego. See you later."

Menos waved at them, "Adios."

Speedy nodded his head; uninterested and Bumblebee waved them off. In all honesty the three titans had picked up on the language. After hearing Mas and Menos speak Spanish for five years they could even respond, but the three titans were nowhere near fluent. It had even surprised Bumblebee at how Kole came to the upper world more frequently. That was possibly influenced because of a blonde haired boy that went by the name of Jericho rather than the twins doing.

"Have fun." Bumblebee said before pulling out her communicator and exited the room shortly after.

A smile was plastered to her face as Cyborg picked up, "Morning, Sparky."

"Hey," Cyborg smiled as he saw who it was, "How are you handling everything?"

The couple slipped into talking with ease. Everyone else was doing their own thing anyways. And Dr. Light was the only threat in the city since yesterday but that had been taken care of. Bumblebee slid down the wall in the hallway so her back was resting up against it. The two of them talked for an immeasurable amount of time. Well until Starfire demanded Cyborg handed over the communicator so she could talk to Bumblebee.


	11. The Tailor

***The Tailor***

 **November 4** **th**

 **Azarath**

 ***Refer to Character Index***

The interior of the tailor shop was large with polished wood flooring. Fabrics of different shades and hues lined two of the walls. Two brown leather couches occupied the wall closest to one of the store windows. A small wooden table sat in front of the couches with numerous books and a few knick knacks. And several short wooden stools were scattered around the room.

They had been there for nearly an hour. A black haired woman was currently fitting Robin in a shimmering red cloak. The boy wonder stood on one of the little stools and let the woman take his measurements. Starfire hovered near Cyborg with her bright green eyes pleading with him. Hazel and Ivy curiously wondered around, taking their time to look at everything the shop had to offer. Beast boy's purple cloak was draped on the arm of the couch and he intently stared at the screen of his handheld device; Bloodscape.

"Can't you go a few days without video games?" Raven questioned the man beside her.

His fingers jammed down on the white buttons, "Only if you can go without reading." He said without looking up.

"Touché," Raven leaned her head on his tall shoulder and watched him play the gory game.

Starfire was nearly jumping at Cyborg, trying to snatch his communicator. "I wish to speak to Bumblebee and tell her of Azarath."

Cyborg groaned trying to push the red haired woman out of the way. But it was too late; Starfire had grabbed the communicator by holding down Cyborg's arm. The half robot gave up easily and went to sit on the other side of Beast boy. Raven watched as Beast boy tried to survive with his last life on the game. Robin stepped down from the stool as he was finished causing Starfire to hang up on Bumblebee.

"Auntie Star," Ivy said touching the fabrics on the racks. "Did a water melon really grow in your tummy?" She looked over at the tamaranian with a serious expression on her face.

Hazel looked up from the stool she sat on, "I don't think the baby likes it in there."

"Whoa, dude." Beast boy had pulled his eyes away from the screen at their comments.

All five titans were staring at the two girls now. Robin looked as if he were going to pass out. Cyborg's mouth hung ajar and Raven's eyes widened in the slightest. The room fell into complete silence; both girls oblivious.

Starfire looked confused, "But I do not recall such events ever occurring." She raised both her arms as the woman measured her.

Ivy turned around to face Robin, "Ryand'r told me so. That Auntie Star eated a watermelon seed and her tummy is so big."

"Why did the baby go?" Hazel further questioned Starfire.

Robin's face flushed red and he stumbled over to sit on the leather couch. His eyes fluttered closed behind his mask and he worked to control his breathing. _Where did that come from?_ Raven thought, her eyes shifting to each of her girls.

"Who's Ryand'r?" Beast boy asked the question everyone wanted to know. He finally switched off his hand held device.

Hazel looked down at her Velcro shoes, "My cousin." She simply replied.

That did it, Starfire squealed in delight as she finally understood and Robin passed out. _So they_ _ **did**_ _remember something,_ Raven mused. Cyborg sat up straighter and closed his mouth.

"What else do you all remember?" Cyborg was intent on weaning information out of them. Ivy then found her place on Raven's lap and began to play with her mother's hands.

"Ivy doesn't like Marcus." Hazel said with a thoughtful expression of her face. "He bites."

The green haired girl nodded in agreement, "And…and you gotted mad when I pushed Marcus down the stairs." She told Raven, "Then you put me in time out."

Beast boy raised a green eyebrow, "Marcus?"

Hazel sighed in frustration, "My cousin." She then pointed to Cyborg as if that explained everything. She then turned her purple eyes to look accusingly at her father, "You don't remember Marcus?"

The green man shook his head, "I'm just testing you."

Robin eventually came to and Starfire stepped down from the stool. Their interrogation continued in the living room of Raven's old home. Arella was absent, tending to people about the banquet for later that evening. Initially, all five titans were in different stages of shock.

Starfire's eyes were gleaming, "I wish to know the age of Ryand'r." A smile brightened her features as she hounded the girls with the question.

Hazel didn't even look up, "I don't know but he's in second grade _and_ he can read."

"Sometimes he lets us play with his friends." Ivy said, clutching her fairy wand again. "But only if I give him my Pokémon cards and my marbles."

 _Why are they spilling this information now?_ Raven pondered once more. "How old is Marcus?"

"Three but I don't like him." Ivy stated once more for obvious reasons. "He breaks all of our toys."

Raven and Beast boy shared a knowing look before recovering from their shock, "Seems like you and Bee tied the knot." Beast boy mumbled.

"Ryand'r had a really big birthday party." Hazel exclaimed, reliving the moment, "We went to Disney World."

The four titans pestered the two children bit but received no more helpful answers. Cyborg and Starfire were most upset that the twins wouldn't cooperate anymore. Raven had snarled at both of her friends to cut it out, which silenced the two of them.

Cyborg stood up then, "I'm going to check on the T-ship."

"Can I come?" Hazel abandoned her spot from the floor and stood up.

"I want to go too." Her sister echoed.

Cyborg glanced at Raven for permission, "Be back before 5:30pm" The clock on the mantle currently read 3:57pm.

Cyborg nodded in agreement and exited the room with both girls at his heels. Beast boy had left to charge his hand held device; a worried expression on his face. Starfire's eyes instantly locked with Raven's.

Starfire stood on her tip toes, "Robin and I wish to explore the rest of your birthplace."

"Same curfew as Cyborg," Robin groaned and lowered his head but Raven just waved them off. Starfire eagerly dragged the boy wonder out the door. With Starfire's amazing strength he had no choice but to follow his girlfriend.

It was the following day when Raven suppressed a sigh as she walked along side Arella. The four titans and the Logan girls trailed behind them. A red carpet rested underneath their feet which covered the white marble tiles. The banquet hall was elegant, matching the rest of Azarath. The ceilings were high and had sparkling chandeliers that brightly lit up the room. Many circular tables crowded the room the large room with Azarathians seated and talking.

A band from somewhere in the room was playing soft music. Chimes, cymbals, drums and foreign instruments were being played. Soon they were seated in the front of the room at a long table facing the guests.

"Now I know what it's like to be, Raven." Cyborg said, fiddling with the fabric of his blue cloak.

Beast boy pulled out Raven's chair, "Being Robin was way more awesome."

Images flashed through Raven's mind, remembering when Robin had left to train for Kung Fu. The memory of all four titans dressing up as Robin flashed through her mind. It had taken some convincing before Raven had joined them in their silly dress up game. Even though she wouldn't say it out loud, she had to admit it was one of her favorite memories. Aside from the weirdness and being caught by the real Robin himself, it had been enjoyable.

Robin leaned forward to catch Raven's attention, "You do realize we have no idea what they're saying, right?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "No, I wouldn't have guessed." She sarcastically replied. "They're just welcoming us."

The tables were draped with red tablecloths; the chairs were covered with white seat covers. Gold plates and silverware sat in front of them with neatly folded napkins and empty glasses. Flowers in vases decorated each of the tables in the banquet hall. Hazel and Ivy were placed between Raven and Arella. Hazel's eyes darted about, trying to take in everything that was happening. The two of them attracted more attention the Raven had wanted.

"Um…Gar that's meat." Raven said as the food was being passed down.

The green man was just about to place the odd food on his gold plate. Instead Beast boy passed it to her, waiting for the next dish to come around. Cyborg was already happily eating, his plate full of things that looked like meat. Robin and Starfire looked like they were having a difficult time deciding what to put on their plates. Arella was placing food on Hazel and Ivy's plate but neither of them looked like they wanted any.

"But Nana I'm not hungry." Hazel complained to Arella as the woman put a roll of bread on her plate. Ivy picked at her food with her fingers and no intentions of eating it.

Raven turned to her right, "If you don't eat dinner then you can't have dessert."

"But Daddy…" Ivy tried to capture his attention.

Beast boy shook his head, "Listen to Mommy."

The words sounded strange to Raven as he spoke them. But it seemed to do the trick as both wanted their share of dessert. Raven was just discovering how picky Ivy really was with her food, she would only eat the bread and some of the things Raven placed before her.

"Please tell me this isn't meat," Beast boy whined, his plate was more sparse than he liked.

Raven frowned apologetically at him, "Actually it is. Here." She helped him with his plate, knowing what the foods actually were.

Cyborg shoveled a spoon full of soup in his mouth, "Mmm, this is good, Raven." He complimented pleased that it didn't taste close to tamaranian food. "You don't know what you're missing, BB." He was gesturing towards the meat on his plate.

Thankfully, over the years Cyborg's and Beast boy's meat versus tofu argument died out. It had been quite annoying having to listen to it for years. Beast boy only shook his head, choosing not to reply to his friend and took a bite of his food. Raven took a small bite of her roll before glancing around the room.

As time went by the four titans conversed with each other and with Arella; the language barrier being a problem. Arella and Raven mostly engaged in conversation with those that spoke in their native tongue. The conversations seemed to constantly drift to the two girls beside her.

"The food is quite wondrous." Starfire said, going for the desserts. Robin only nodded in agreement.

The four titans were oblivious to Raven's glare, her eyes flashing red for only a moment. "You guys did what?" Her voice was monotone but the anger in her eyes was unmistakable.

Beast boy noticeably flinched and averted his eyes from her. Cyborg twirled his fork knowing they were caught, Starfire shyly looked away. But Robin was red faced again and his mouth seemed to hang open trying to utter an explanation.

"If it helps it was an accident." The green man had the nerve to whisper.

Raven's hands hand clenched into fists in her lap, "Robin, I trusted you to watch them." She meant Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire when they had left to wander the city.

Robin's hand found its way to the back of his neck, "Uh…accidents happen?"

Raven frowned visibly, "You didn't tell me you damaged one fourth of the city's aircrafts while you were out."

Starfire spoke up her voice wavering, "But it did not seem like it was the big deal as Cyborg had said."

Cyborg and Robin closed their eyes, knowing that comment made it worse. The empath didn't say a word, she had to take a few steadying breaths. Her dark magic had encased the several glasses on the table but soon it disappeared without damage. No wonder why the woman Raven last spoke to was uneasy and a little upset.

"I can't believe you would do something like that." Raven scolded, "On second thought I can. I told you repeatedly…"

Beast boy lowered his head not wanting to make matters worse; for once he'd leave that up to his friends. Surprisingly Raven kept her face composed and an even tone with them. It was obvious she was struggling to keep her powers under control, which was no easy feat at the moment.

"How did you even manage to do _that?_ " She exclaimed, glaring daggers at each of them.

Cyborg guiltily scratched the back of head, the other three avoided eye contact. It was apparent to Raven that they weren't going to explain themselves. She could've easily read their minds, whatever they did was surely playing out in their heads right now. But Raven couldn't do that, not even when she was angry at them. The four titans stayed silent as she reprimanded each of them.

"You guys are worse th-

She was interrupted by the tugging on her cloak, "Mommy, I finished. Can we go play with Yora?" Hazel asked.

The lavender haired girl was unaware that she was interrupting her mother. The other titans were more than thankful to have Raven's glare off of them. Ivy waved to the tall girl standing in front of their table and Yora smiled back. The girl had long curly hair that fell down her back and her eyes were a pretty blue. And she wore a yellow cloak that appeared a little too big but it was fancy as it seemed to glow underneath the light of the chandeliers. The girl had to be about eight years old. Raven glanced at their plates, they did eat a little more than she thought they would.

"Stay where I can see you." Raven finally let them go.

Immediately, the two girls slipped underneath the table to greet their friend faster. Yora held onto both of Ivy's and Hazel's hand as they began to walk away eagerly. Only Ivy turned back around to eye Raven as if her mind wasn't completely made up.

"Hi," The shy Logan girl greeted.

"Guess what I…" Yora began as the three girls walked out of earshot.

Raven sighed, her anger had drained her, "You're lucky they saved your sorry behinds." She muttered, leaning back against her chair.

It was awhile before people began dancing in the room after their meals were devoured. That's when Raven decided to make her disappearance after asking Arella to keep an eye on the girls. Raven didn't wonder far, she found herself outside sitting on the marble steps, the middle portion covered in a red carpet. It was dark out and it was still quite warm to her liking. The emotions were overwhelming her; causing a splitting headache. The happiness that she could feel was almost sickening as if Happy went overboard. Then there was the smallest sense of irritation and sadness mixed together.

"This is where you've been hiding?" Beast boy's question turned out to be more of a statement.

"Yeah," She said.

Beast boy sat beside her on the top step. "What's wrong?" He noticed her cringing in pain, it wasn't often she displayed her emotions.

Raven didn't even want to hold a conversation; it was hurting so badly, "Just a really bad headache." She then added, "It'll pass."

Beast boy understood and sat with her in silence while she held her throbbing head. He rubbed her back as he gazed out into the distance to see the lights of the buildings. The two of them could still hear the music that flowed out of the banquet hall but it wasn't nearly as loud. Beast boy stretched his legs out in front of him as they sat outside for about twenty minutes.

"You still mad?" He decided to chance.

Her eyes remained closed, "Not anymore." She admitted.

Don't get her wrong, she had been fuming when she discovered what happened. Raven decided it wasn't worth the emotion as the damage was already done and in the past. The empath was thankful for his silence as her headache subsided to a dull ache.

Beast boy suddenly got to his feet and faced her, "Dance with me?" He had his hand outstretched to her.

Raven finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I don't dance." She gave the same excuse from the time when Blackfire dragged them to a rundown warehouse.

Beast boy quirked his eyebrow as he challenged her statement, "Yeah right. You can't say that until you try."

Raven sighed at his persistence. "I don't dance because I _can't_ dance."

The green man gave her a small smile. "Then just follow my lead."

She knew she wouldn't be able to slip out of his one request. Taking his warm hand, she stood up and he led her away from the steps and onto the landing. He placed one hand above her hip and pulled her close before holding onto her left hand. Raven rested her hand lightly on his shoulder and began to follow his lead. It was easier than expected as they stepped in small circles with an occasional spin or dip.

"Why did you refuse to have a banquet?"

She shrugged but looked up at him, their height difference quite obvious. "Because we didn't come here for one." She truthfully answered.

He nodded understanding, "How much longer will we be staying?" He decided to change the subject.

Raven stared at her hand resting on his shoulder, "Just a couple more."

"I hope the tower isn't trashed." He commented, "Spin,"

"Then you might be disappointed." She said, "What do you think about a chess rematch with a new bet?"

Beast boy furiously shook his head, "No way. A bet's a bet."

He knew she was trying to take their latest bet back. "Why? You, Cyborg and Robin have rematches all the time when you play video games."

Beast boy watched as she jutted out her lower lip. She was pouting at him, of all the people _Raven_ was pouting at _him._ His girlfriend never did that; their roles were temporarily reversed.

"That's different."

Raven met his emerald green eyes, "Care to enlighten me then?"

Beast boy dipped her before bringing Raven back to him, this time his arms wrapping around her thin waist. Being so close to him forced her to wrap her hands loosely around his neck.

"They aren't you." He simply stated, "You never play video games it's a once in a life time opportunity."

She bit her lip before asking, "So?"

"So…" He dragged the word out softly, "I'm not going to pass it up."

Raven allowed herself to smile at him, "Fine," she mused aloud. "What do you think about a friendly game of chess instead?"

"Sure," He leaned down to kiss her forehead, right above her red gem stone.


	12. Saturdays

***Saturdays***

The titans had returned home approximately two weeks ago and now it was November 20th. Beast boy and Cyborg were overjoyed to return home to reclaim their video game life. And to Raven's pleasure it seemed a certain green man had forgotten their bet. Robin had been in the training room more frequently since their return and Starfire called Bumblebee numerous times.

During that time, four titans faced numerous villains while one of them would always stay behind to keep an eye on the girls. They faced two regular men attempting to rob the _Bank of Perez_ and holding hostages. Aside from that they had faced: The H. Five, Plasmas, Punk Rocket, Johnny Rancid, and Cinderblock. To say they were exhausted would be an understatement as all the alerts had occurred at odd times.

Beast boy lied awake next to the lavender haired beauty beside him. The two of them thankful they were able to have a free bed without a smaller girl occupying it. It didn't take long for Ivy to recover from her illness but Cyborg suggested keeping an inhaler on hand at all times. Beast boy stared at the clock beside Raven's bed that read 6:30am, she never slept in. He slowly sat up and eased out of bed to not disturb her. He stretched and stifled a yawn before moving quietly around the room to dress himself. After pulling a red and white sweater on, Beast boy left the room fully dressed and in his socks.

He felt a tight grip on his leg; he stifled a yelp and looked down, "Good Morning." Ivy hung all her weight onto him.

His eyes adjusted, seeing in the dark was one of his traits. "Good Morning to you."

He looked around for his other future daughter. It didn't take long at all; she head-butted him in the leg as a kitten before morphing into a brown guinea pig. She laughed after unintentionally morphing back into herself. The two girls stood looking at him, still dressed in their matching pink pajamas.

"Let's get dressed and washed up."

He guided the both of them to the bathroom as soon as they were properly clothed. Although his guidance wasn't needed as it appeared they inherited his trait to see in the dark like him. Not nearly as sharp but enough to navigate the tower alone. Afterwards the trio found themselves in the empty Ops room, the sky its usually gray color with rain clouds looming. The rain had already let loose pounding against the window.

"Mommy never lets us eat Pop tarts." Hazel admitted taking a huge bite out of her s'mores flavored one.

Ivy had the other full half to her sisters, "Yeah and Ryand'r gets to eat them every single day." She said, happy that she was getting this treat, "It's not fair."

Beast boy had already finished his along with a glass of soy milk, "It's our secret, okay?"

Both of them nodded before finishing their sugary breakfast. Beast boy wasn't the only one who noticed their fading problem was becoming even worse. It came to a point where they would disappear as long as five minutes at a time which made Raven more nervous. Beast boy had settled them on the couch; he sat in the middle of them with Raven's heavy quilt covering them. The Ops room had quite a chill to it in the mornings as Cyborg always reminded everyone to turn off the thermostat so their bill wouldn't climb so high.

"I like watching _Franklin_." Ivy referred to the cartoon that only had animals and Franklin was the green turtle.

Hazel leaned her head against Beast boy's side, "PB&J Otter is my favorite because they have a slide so they don't have to use the stairs."

Beast boy had to admit the kid cartoons weren't all bad either. It wasn't long until Raven walked into the Ops room and prepared her green tea. By the time she entered they had already finished watching Sagwa; the three Siamese cats.

Raven leaned over the back of the couch, "Morning, Gar." She pecked his stubble covered jaw before leaving to sit at the table with her book.

"Good Morning to you too," He twisted torso to see her hiding her face behind a book.

Soon the other three titans were awake and about, shuffling through the kitchen. "Morning, Y'all," Cyborg greeted, pulling out the squeaky drawer of the oven for a skillet.

Robin had a newspaper in his hand like usual and a bagel in the other, "Beast boy, Raven it's your turn to go grocery shopping."

Beast boy groaned at the news, "We just _went_ grocery shopping."

Cyborg held the skillet above the sink and sprayed it, "No, that was Robin and Star last month. And before that I went."

"We will see you later." Starfire said, setting her now empty bowl in the sink, "The rest of us will be visiting Titan's East."

"What?" Beast boy turned around to look at his friends in the kitchen. "That is so unfair we have to go grocery shopping while you have fun."

Starfire hovered over to him on the couch, "Someone has to do it."

Robin didn't look up from his newspaper, "We're just discussing holiday plans."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin had left in the T-car to Steel City before it was even 8:30am. The trip was usually quite a long one at that and took all day. The task of grocery shopping dampened Beast boy's mood.

"Let's leave while it's still early." Raven took the long list of the white refrigerator.

It took a few minutes until they were dressed properly for the weather. Each of them wore rain boots and rain coats. Beast boy didn't make the mistake of switching on the radio; it was still too early to listen to Hazel's singing. No titan had enjoyed grocery shopping for the whole team. Though Robin was always in and out the store as fast as possible. For the rest of them, it usually took three hours to complete the never ending list.

"Please don't step in the mud," Raven pleaded.

"Oops." Ivy stared at her feet, "Sorry, Mommy." Both of her boots were caked in mud on the bottom.

Beast boy could only laugh while Raven sighed as the four of them walked out of the parking lot. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to say anything."

"I said I was sorry." Ivy repeated, thinking she wasn't forgiven.

Raven looked down at her, "I know and it's alright." She was only four after all and her expectations of them were probably high.

They entered through the sliding glass doors of Costco's warehouse. Robin had left them a long list of items to purchase for Thanksgiving. There were so many titans, buying things in bulk was always the better option. Just like Halloween all of the titans would be coming out again to Titan's West Tower. It had become a tradition of some sort after spending last year's holidays at Titan's East Tower. And of them thought it was a great way to keep in touch and spend time with each other on such holidays. Another reason why Raven claimed it somewhat felt like a giant loving family; something she never had before.

"We aren't going to the arcade either, Gar." Raven pointed out.

"I know." He said, "Hey get the cool looking basket."

He pointed to shopping cart that had a plastic red truck with a yellow hood. On the inside there was one red plastic bench and two black steering wheels. The gray basket of the cart was attached to the back of the plastic truck. Raven just wanted to get the shopping portion of their day out of the way.

"Aren't they too big for that?" Raven asked

He shook his head, "No way."

One look at Hazel who had wondered off in front of the toy vending machines make up her mind. "You're pushing it."

"Yes!" Ivy climbed in and was seated beside her sister.

"Where to first?" Beast boy asked they walked further into the store.

Raven walked beside him and glanced at the list, "We need cranberries. Then something to drink."

Not even 9:30am and the two of them attracted a lot of attention from fans and curious people. The fans were mostly for Beast boy anyways and since the paparazzi and celebrity gossip, it only encouraged people to ask more questions. This had slowed down their grocery shopping by far, they only had a third of things on the list.

"Hey, Raven." Beast boy said in a low voice after talking to a little kid.

Raven was browsing through different tea flavors trying to decide if she wanted to try a new taste. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't we enroll them in school or something?" He was honestly concerned.

The empath shook her head, "No,"

Raven's answer took him off guard, "But you of all people…"

She cut him off, "Beast boy, they don't have birth certificates. They technically don't even exist right now."

"Robin could make fake ones and social security." He countered, following her as she decided on the flavor of her tea.

Raven still denied it, "I don't think we should. It's bad enough we expose them this much to the public."

One of the women that had been eyeing the couple since they had entered the store, approached them, "Are they really yours?" She was blunt as she pulled her son along with her.

Raven didn't even hesitate to glare at the bold woman, "Is that what the rumors are saying?"

Raven could only hope Hazel and Ivy wouldn't say anything to encourage the woman. But Raven got no such luck.

"Stop touching me." One of the girls in the cart snapped.

"I'm not touching you." Hazel replied.

The woman glanced down at the two girls, "Leave me alone. You're not the boss of me." Ivy shouted.

"Yes, I am the boss of you." The lavender hair girl claimed.

"Mommy," Ivy whined.

Beast boy frowned, now they had even more attention than they wanted, "Stop arguing."

The woman was still standing there, her eyes a little wide, "They aren't rumors if they're true."

Beast boy gave the woman an apologetic look and he had an iron grip on Raven and moved away. It was surprising that she still had control of her powers but she was clearly upset. Several more people approached them after that but the couple ignored them like before. Beast boy only stopped when people requested his autograph; if he was honest he liked that about going out in public.

It was a matter of hours before they returned to the empty tower. The two of them made several trips back and forth to the garage to retrieve all the produce. Beast boy helped her put away the groceries in the pantry and in the fridge so it went by faster.

"You still owe me two hours of video games." Beast boy reminded her walking towards the couch.

Raven placed her tea in the pantry, "I thought you forgot about our bet." She followed him out.

Hazel and Ivy were sprawled on the floor coloring out of their individual superhero coloring books. Robin had insisted buying it for whatever reason. Beast boy turned on the game system and handed Raven a cordless controller.

"I did say you could pick." Beast boy said.

He stood next to a decent sized dark brown bookshelf filled with movies and video games. Raven moved so she stood beside him, her eyes roaming over the titles on the glossy cases. Her right hand ran across the spines of the cases before she paused and pulled one out.

"This one," She held out the case for him to read the title.

Beast boy took the game in his hand, "Grimhunt, really?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You did say I could choose."

Beast boy nodded and turned away from her and inserted the disc into the machine. He had already beaten the game several times with Cyborg and Robin. He plopped down on the cushion beside her and pressed start and they began. They were well into the game and Beast boy had lost two of his lives while Raven still had all of hers.

Beast boy lost another life making it three. "I thought you didn't know how to play video games."

Raven shook her head, "I never said that." Her fingers jammed down on the colorful buttons. "I just choose not to play."

"You could've mentioned you were decent." He mumbled dodging a zombie that rose out of its grave. It was a bonus that they were on the same team playing against other people online.

Ivy jumped up then, holding her coloring book in front of his face, "Do you like my picture?"

Beast boy's eyes drifted to her picture of Captain America. The crayon coloring wasn't in between the lines and it was in different directions. If anything, it was scribbled and it looked like she tried to color it a rainbow.

"It's very pretty." He looked away for too long and his avatar lost another life actually killing him in the game this time. "Let me see the other ones." It would be awhile before Raven could revive him.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin had returned late that evening and exhausted from the long drive. Hazel and Ivy had been put to bed by Beast boy hours ago as he read another story from Raven's bedtime story book. The five team members had been lounging in the Ops room, the TV turned off for once and just talking.

"Y'all ready to play some Thanksgiving football?" Cyborg asked with a smile on his face.

Robin grinned, "Don't you mean are we ready to win?" His competitive shined through.

Starfire sat on the couch, her legs curled underneath her, "Oh and the parade for the day of turkeys." Her bright green eyes gleamed at the thought. Every year she dragged the whole team with her.

Raven looked up over the pages of her book, "Or we could just skip out." She suggested knowing that Starfire would never back out.

"Hazel and Ivy would like it." Robin stated while Cyborg agreed.

Raven kept her head down, "Fine. Then you guys take them to it."

"Raven," Beast boy complained.

"Perhaps you are in need of the girl time." Starfire grinned as she thought of it, "We could have the girl's night out and the sleep over." Cyborg and Robin stifled laughs as Starfire was thrilled with the new idea.

Cyborg composed his voice, "Yeah, the three of us can watch Hazel and Ivy."

Starfire jumped up, unable to compose her excitement, "We should invite Bumblebee and Jinx as well." Her eyes finally glazed over.

If anyone knew Raven, they knew she didn't enjoy such things. That being because Starfire went overboard with everything and because Starfire requested such activities so often. Raven enjoyed her solitude with her daily meditation, tea, and quiet activity. Perhaps she'd just give in this once.

Raven lowered her book, "Fine, I'll do your little sleep over." Starfire fist pumped the air in triumph.

That just left the three men to look at Raven suspiciously, "What?" The empath turned a page in her book.

"Nothin,'" Cyborg stood up and stretched, "I'm gonna hit the sack. See you guys in the morning." The tall man lumbered toward the direction of his room.

Raven nodded, closing her book and getting to her feet, "Yeah, it's late." The clock below the plasma screen read 10:43pm. "Coming?" She asked her boyfriend.

Beast boy quickly got to his feet, "Night Rob, Night Star." He wrapped an arm around Raven's waist as the two of them headed to her dark room.

The couple on the couch muttered goodnights to them but had no intentions of leaving the common room just yet. Knowing they were officially alone, Robin relaxed and removed his mask in front of Starfire. He had shown his girlfriend his face without his mask about two years ago. And only in front of her did he ever remove it when he knew they were truly alone. Starfire cuddled up beside him, her head resting against his shoulder. The couple began to whisper to each other about anything and everything, resulting in smiles, quiet laughter and even some tickles.


	13. Girl's Day

***Girl's Day***

It was late afternoon on Monday when Jinx and Bumblebee had arrived at the tower. The pink haired sorceress had arrived with the help of none other than Kid Flash carrying her to the destination. Bumblebee on the other hand, drove the long distance to Jump City just to make it. The males and the Logan girls had made their departure to Steel City earlier that morning before the sun was even up.

"Hey, Starfire." Jinx greeted as she stepped into the Ops room with Bumblebee.

Starfire stopped what she was doing and dashed over, "Greetings friends." She embraced both of them in a hug.

"Can't…breathe," Bumblebee managed to get passed her lungs.

Starfire released her hold on her friends. Raven was now on her feet from being interrupted during her meditation. The empath nodded her hello and soon the four of them were seated on the black couch.

Bumblebee leaned her head back on the cushions, "I really needed this." She explained. "I feel more like a mother than a teammate living with four males in the tower."

"I'm lucky it's just me and Wally." Jinx said. "But he can get pretty annoying too."

"I don't know how you and BB do it." Bumblebee let her eyes flutter closed.

Starfire was back on her feet facing the three women. "Let us do the makeover before we go out."

Raven almost couldn't believe that she trapped herself in the current situation. It was her own fault and she couldn't blame anyone else. She was positive that Starfire would go overboard like she proved in the past.

"Is that even necessary?" Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

Jinx smiled, "I assume you agreed to the sleep over. So yes, it's necessary."

It wasn't long before all four titans were in Starfire's bright bedroom. A large silver box sat on a purple dresser containing make up. Nail polish of every color, from solid to sparkly was scattered over the oval like bed. Various hair clips and lipstick was joined with the nail polish.

"Purple would be a good color on you." Jinx said, holding up the sparkly nail polish. Starfire dragged the empath to the pink swivel chair next to her dresser. Jinx sat in another chair opposite of her and began to pain her nails.

Bumblebee fiddled with the silver box, "I'll do your make-up."

Raven furiously shook her head and held up her free hand. "I don't wear makeup. It's pointless."

Jinx laughed at her, "You mean you didn't _used_ to wear makeup."

The lavender haired girl frowned, "Why are you attacking me?"

Starfire began to brush through Raven's long hair. "You are sure to look wonderful."

Raven heaved a loud sigh to make sure they knew she wasn't enjoying it. After Jinx was finished with Raven's fingernails she moved to her toenails. Raven closed her eyes as the dark skinned woman applied eyeshadow.

"This is stupid."

Starfire finished brushing and styling Raven's hair and floated over to her bed. "Girl, quit complaining and sit still." She then applied lipstick to her gray lips much to Raven's dislike.

The empath honestly had no idea why she even allowed them to doll her up. By now she would have had a raging fit if they even came close to her with makeup. She couldn't understand what made this particular different. Raven let them have their way and remained quiet through the rest of it.

"How are you and BB holding up?" Jinx questioned, twisting the black lid onto the purple nail polish.

Raven opened her amethyst eyes, "Alright I suppose."

"Yeah where are your munchkins anyways?" Bumblebee questioned as she finished applying the makeup.

Starfire grinned looking through Bumblebee's variety of nail polish, "Beast boy is caring for them in Steel City."

"Cyborg said they could handle it." Raven replied, standing up from the pink chair.

"Put this on," Starfire said, thrusting a plastic bag into her arms. The bag looked quite familiar from one of the stores in the mall. "I have ventured to the mall of shopping the day before." she explained herself.

Raven eyed the bag suspiciously but didn't have a chance before Star shoved her into the hallway. The door was slammed shut although she could just teleport back in if she wished. Raven made her way down the hall until she made her way to the bathroom. Closing the door and flicking the light switch on, she could finally see her appearance.

Her violet hair was piled on top of her hair in a neat bun; her nails glittered underneath the light. Bumblebee had done her lipstick in a dark purple to her relief. Slowly, Raven pulled out the clothing items Starfire had forced her to put on. Soon she was facing the bathroom mirror wearing a black pea coat, purple leggings, and a pair of black knee high boots. _Star really out did herself this time_ , Raven mused.

"Did I not tell you that you would look wonderful?" Starfire's eyes gleamed in delight.

Raven allowed herself a small smile, "It's great, Star. Thanks."

Jinx was dressed in a similar way to Raven in dark colors, her pink hair down and curled. Bumblebee and Starfire wore bright colors and do to the weather Starfire had bought them all pea coats. It wasn't long before they were settled in Bumblebee's white convertible. The rain splattered against the windows, the wipers squeaked across the wind shield. The radio was turned up to drown out the silence.

"What first, the movies or the mall?" Jinx asked out loud.

Raven didn't care much for shopping, "Movies."

"Mall," Starfire and Bumblebee said in unison, grins plastered onto their faces.

Jinx shrugged and looked slightly apologetic, "Sorry Rae, you're out numbered."

 _How is Gar handling everything?_ The thought crossed her mind before she was able to stop it. Raven had doubled checked that the three of them had everything before they left to Steel City. _They'll be back tomorrow so worrying is pointless,_ she reprimanded herself.

The four of them walked into the mall which wasn't nearly as packed as it would've been on a Friday or weekend. Raven was dragged into various stores with no intentions to buy anything. The first store they had to have at least spent forty minutes trying clothes on. All the while Raven sat on a cushioned red chair and waited, giving her opinion when asked.

"Raven, why have you not purchased anything?" Starfire questioned after the third store and tried to hold onto her four bags.

Raven tucked her hands into her coat pocket, "Am I required to?"

Bumblebee nodded, her silver hoop earrings swaying, "You kind of are."

"Don't even think of the book store." Jinx clutched onto two silver bags herself.

"Fine,"

Jinx looked up to the second story of the mall, "Let's go in there."

The other three titans looked up and followed her finger, "The Secrets of Victoria?" Starfire said.

The three of them started walking towards the escalator until they realized Raven hadn't moved an inch. "Somethin' wrong, Raven?" Bumblebee asked with one hand resting on her hip.

"You won't catch me dead in that store." Raven said.

The dark skinned woman knew she couldn't change Raven's mind, "We'll meet up with you at the food courts then. How about in…"

"Thirty minutes." Starfire answered, dragging Jinx by the arm to the escalator.

Raven turned and walked the opposite direction to busy herself with something else. She found herself standing in a video game store scanning the racks for a game. Beast boy and Cyborg had been talking nonstop about the new release of _Zombie Vendetta 3_. Perhaps she would surprise them with the game upon their return tomorrow.

"Never thought you'd been in a place like this," A familiar voice reached Raven's ears.

Raven stood up from crouching over, her eyes fell upon a black haired man with pale skin. He wore a dark gray and black long sleeve, a spiked choker around his neck. His face held no smile but Raven could tell from his emotions he was surprised to see her there. The friend she had met when Blackfire had taken them to the run down warehouse.

"Landon," Raven nodded before turning back to the glossy game cases in front of her. The two had kept in touch over the years occasionally going out for a cup of tea. Landon had been working part-time at _Game Stop_ for a few months now while he attended college. "And yeah, I surprised myself too."

Landon kept one hand in his pants pocket, "Need help finding anything?" He continued to ask.

She stood back up to her full height of five feet and one inch, "Please, I'm looking for _Zombie Vendetta 3_."

The man raised a thick eyebrow at her, "And you play video games now?"

Raven shook her head, "No but Cyborg and Beast boy do."

She tried not to used Beast boy's real name out in public when people could hear; he was still a little sensitive about it. So it was only used by her and around the other titans since Cyborg and Robin stopped laughing about it years ago. That, and Robin would have her head if she were exposing her teammates' identities to the public.

"Yeah, yeah I forgot." Landon gestured for her to follow him.

They walked towards the back wall where a glass case held various video games, controllers, and consoles. Landon reached into his pocket and presented a silver key. He reached in and took the first video game in front and presented it to Raven.

Raven held onto it, "Thanks."

"I'll ring you up." He said and began walking towards the front, "How's it going with you?"

Raven tried to keep up, "Everything's fine." Her words were choppy but soft spoken. Thankfully, Landon wasn't the type of person to care about what the media said and he never brought it up.

"That'll be $53.12." Landon bagged the video game after scanning it.

Reaching into her pocket for her wallet, she presented him with three twenty dollar bills. Landon handed her the black and white plastic bag and the rest of her change.

Landon nodded at her, "Nice running into you."

Raven quickly waved him bye as she stepped out of the store. If she was quick perhaps she could go to the bookstore after all. From where she stood now, it wasn't far away and it was still on the first floor. Her eyes scanned over the colorful spines of the books, occasionally reading the inside of a cover. It was difficult to manage her time but she paid for her book and headed to the food court on the second level.

"Raven," She looked up at hearing her name being called to find Starfire frantically waving her hand. Raven walked over to the group of three sitting at a circular chrome table.

Jinx held out a white Styrofoam cup with a brown band around it, "Didn't think you'd want a milkshake so we got you tea."

Raven gave them a smile, "Thank you." Her smile abruptly disappeared as a table encased in her magic cracked and split in half.

According to Starfire's watch, it was just a little after 2:30pm. And to Raven's distaste they went to several more stores for too long. And Bumblebee and Jinx had convinced Raven to buy several articles of clothing.

"Do you still wish to watch a movie?" Starfire asked, swinging the bags that rested on her arms.

The other three titans gave their agreement. "Let's put this in the car first." Raven said. The other three titans did have quite a few bags to be carrying everywhere.

Soon they were standing in front of the snack bar after purchasing their tickets to see some chick flick; _A Geek's Charm._ Starfire was ecstatic, giving them her puppy dog face and all of them gave in. Starfire carried the large popcorn while Bumblebee was deciding which candies to buy.

"A chick flick, really Star?" Raven questioned as they entered the dark auditorium that was in the middle of previews.

The redhead nodded, "It is a great addition to our girl time." She defended sitting in the middle.

It was around 5:42pm when the titans had returned to the tower. The four of them were sprawled on the U-shaped couch with pillows and blankets. Junk food of all types was arrayed on the dark coffee table. Starfire's MP3 player was docked into the large speakers but turned to a reasonable volume. Bumblebee and Starfire danced around the room, one of them singing off key. Jinx had her mouth full of _Sour Patch Kids_ and Raven was hiding behind another book.

The three of them had abandoned their hairstyles and let their hang loose. They had even exchanged their clothes for warm pajamas and slippers instead. All of them wore something similar to their boyfriend's superhero uniforms. Jinx was dressed in red pajama pants, her shirt yellow with a red lightening strike. Starfire wore fluffy green pajama pants, her shirt red and green like Robin's with the black and yellow 'R'. Raven wore a green pajama pants with a matching green top with dark green paw prints covering every inch. And Bumblebee wore electric blue pajama bottoms with a gray and blue top. The designs looked quite identical to Cyborg. Upon noticing their attire, Starfire fell into a fit of giggles.

"Perhaps I will take Robin to see the movie as well." Starfire paused her singing, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Raven had looked up, knowing what Starfire was thinking, "You don't need an excuse to kiss him if you've already been dating."

Starfire's cheeks flamed red as Raven had mentioned it out loud. "She's right," Bumblebee added. "You can do that whenever you want."

Jinx talked behind her mouthful of candy, "But that doesn't make it romantic." Starfire nodded in agreement to the pink haired girl.

Bumblebee cleared a space on the table, moving the treats to the opposite side. She sat down a colorful box with a globe on it and with different land marks around the world. On the top was an old man in a black suit, a cane in one hand and the other outstretched for a handshake. _Monopoly Here & Now: The World Edition. _Jinx loaded the monopoly credit cards while Starfire helped set up the board.

"I'm the banker." Jinx said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

Raven sat down her book and moved to sit in front of the coffee table next to Bumblebee. "Roll and see who goes first." All three of them had passed go three times and were now buying property.

"Perhaps we should play the truth or the dare." Starfire suggested as she was currently stuck in jail due to _chance_ card.

Raven rolled the dice, making double twos. "Aren't we too old for that game?"

Bumblebee took the dice after her, "Girl, you never too old for that game. Who wants to start?"

Raven couldn't believe how much she had let them get away with today. It went from makeup to playing the game of truth or dare. It must have been a particularly off day for her as this was extremely rare. But she honestly couldn't deny that she was actually enjoying herself.

"Advance to go. Collect $200." Jinx read aloud happily and moved her silver hat piece.

Starfire finally smiled, "Jinx truth or the dare?"

Jinx looked up from the board. "Dare of course."

"I dare you to do the speaking in the rhymes for the next two rounds."

Jinx sighed, it could've been much worse. Considering how violent the game was on Starfire's planet, she shouldn't have complained. "Raven, Truth or Dare or do you even care?"

Bumblebee handed the dice next to Starfire who rolled double ones and was back in the game. "Truth,"

"What does your boyfriend do that embarrasses you? Uh…does it make you feel blue?" Jinx tried to rhyme the words.

Raven fiddled with the dice in her hand, "He tries to rap…in public."

Starfire took a sip of her cream soda. And Raven asked Bumblebee the next question to which she replied dare. "Record a video of yourself singing in a deep voice and send it to…Red Star _._ "

The sound of a tinkling and bells rang through tower signifying that someone was at the door. Bumblebee was taking her turn claiming Hong Kong on the board and buying a hotel. Raven stood up from the coffee table and stretched her limbs.

"I got it," Raven then teleported to the first floor.

She opened the door to be faced with a blonde haired beauty. Her blue eyes peered into Raven's purple ones. Her eyes were bright and curious and Raven still wasn't happy with what happen some weeks ago. Raven's eyes looked past the woman in search of some type of boat otherwise the trip to the tower would've been impossible.

"Hi, I was wondering if Beast boy was home." The blonde haired woman averted her eyes to look at her own shoes.

Sighing Raven replied, "No." Then folded her arms over her chest and waited for the woman to say something more. "What do you want?"

Terra wrung her hands, "Could you maybe tell him Teresa stopped by?" She questioned still not looking at Raven. "If it's not too much trouble."

Raven nodded her head and the woman looked up, "Fine. Is that it?"

Terra shook her head no, "And could you please tell him that I would like to talk to him soon?"

The empath nodded, "Whatever."

Her voice had remained emotionless and her face was blank. The emoticlones in Raven's head were going haywire which made it hard for her to think straight. Terra waved goodbye leaving Raven to close the door and teleport back to the Ops room. She was surprised to see that the Monopoly game was being put back in its box.

"Uh…are we not playing anymore?"

Jinx was gathering the chance and community chest cards, "The board was knocked over."

Starfire had collected the four game pieces, "There was too much on the board to remember their proper places."

The game was neatly folded up and slid underneath the coffee table. The four women moved to the couch, stretching out in their own personal space. The music still softly played in the back ground and the lights were dimmed down.

"Who was at the door?" Bumblebee asked, her soft brown eyes curious.

Raven sat her book on the coffee table away from the junk food, "Teresa or Terra, whoever she really is."

"Again?" Raven nodded her head once, hoping to not dwell on the matter.

Jinx sat upside down on the couch, her legs resting on the back of the black cushions. "You shouldn't have to compete with her." She said, "If I were you, I'd give her some bad luck. Know what I mean?"

"It's whatever." Raven said, trying to get through the conversation.

Bumblebee shook her head and pulled a blue blanket tighter around her shoulders. "You need to tell her to back up off your man."

Starfire agreed, "On my planet, such things would not be tolerated." She grabbed the discarded pink blanket on the floor. "They would be put into a pit with a Grishnik for such behavior."

Thankfully, Raven's communicator on the table went off just then. The half demon quickly excused herself to answer it out in the hall. She flipped open the black and yellow device to be greeted with Beast boy's green face. She sat down on the floor a few feet away from the metal doors, her back against the wall.

"Raven." He said, allowing a smile to color his features.

She heard some loud ruckus in the background but decided not to answer, "Gar, is something wrong?"

Beast boy shrugged, "I'm just checking up on you."

"I'm fine." She said, her voice came out unintentionally harsh.

Beast boy's eyes studied her face carefully. "Doesn't look like it."

"Well it is." She snapped at him. "Did you want anything else?"

The green man's grin slipped off his face, now replaced with a frown. "I know you're lying, Rae." His voice took on a more serious tone.

Sighing she told him of the visitor from the tower, knowing he wouldn't drop the subject. It would have only caused her powers to slip up and she couldn't endanger her friends in the next room.

"Just ignore her alright?" He didn't seem too confident having tried to keep Terra out of the picture. "I'm sorry she got to you." His voice sounded the upmost sincere.

Raven remained silent, wanting to snap the communicator shut. Why couldn't anyone drop the subject and leave her alone? It wasn't fair to her, but nothing in her life was ever that way; she wondered why it should start now.

"I wanna talk to Mommy!" Ivy's voice rang out above the loud background noise.

Raven stared at him with a blank expression, "It's almost 8:30pm, I thought they'd be in bed by now."

"Yeah…Ivy's home sick, she misses you." He replied, "And Hazel passed out about a half an hour ago, she was bouncing off the walls all day." A teary eyed girl appeared next to Beast boy on the small screen. Her nose was red and a little runny; she faded in and out several times before stabilizing.

"I want to go home." She gasped through her hysteria. Exhaling, Raven tried to assure the young child but the longer they talked only seemed to make it worse.

Raven leaned the back of her head against the wall, "Garfield, I don't know what to do." She admitted after twenty minutes of trying to comfort Ivy. She had talked to her, tried Beast boy's dumb cookie joke, and told her a short story.

Beast boy appeared on the screen once more, "Time to say goodnight Ivy. We'll see Mommy tomorrow, okay?"

"No, I want Mommy now." The tears in her green eyes spilled onto her flushed cheeks before she started to audibly cry.

"I love you." Raven whispered to the both of them, whether they heard it or not.

Her boyfriend smiled back but this time it didn't reach his eyes, "We love you too, Raven." He disconnected and the screen went black.

It was late at night when Jinx finally turned off the speakers and they moved the junk food to the kitchen table and into the fridge. Each of them claimed their own pillows, blankets, and spots on the large couch. They were obviously done with games and TV but instead they talked quietly.

"What would be your baby names for your kids?" Jinx said randomly. "If it was a girl I'd like Nisha or something. I don't know about a boy."

Bumblebee answered next, "I like Anthony for a boy and Yvonne for a girl." Her lips turned upwards into a smile.

Raven curled up on her side and faced the back of the couch, "You guys already know mine. But maybe Caleb if I ever had a boy." She admitted.

Starfire was happy the question had been asked, "Ryand'r for a boy and Mar'i for a girl."

The four titans continued to softly talk until the wee hours of the morning. Starfire was the first to fall out more likely due to all the shops and things she planned for them that day. It wasn't long until Jinx and Bumblebee followed suit, leaving Raven to turn off the lights. She was surrounded in darkness of the night and silence except for the light breathing.

Raven struggled to fall asleep, the short presence of Terra sent her mind spiraling. She could almost hear her emotions arguing in her mind, leaving her with an even sharper headache that a pill couldn't cure. For what seemed like hours she lied there thinking about anything and everything. Terra's aurora had been unreadable but Beast boy's false smile bothered her just a bit more and Ivy's crying was tough to witness. She was crying for Raven from miles away and Raven couldn't do much to comfort her child. When the empath finally slipped into her dreams it was far from peaceful.


	14. Diverge

***Diverge***

Ever since the boy's return on Tuesday, Ivy refused to leave Raven's side; so much for home sickness. It was hard enough to go to the bathroom in peace let alone have a bubble bath. And now Raven sat on the couch, her usual book in hand with Ivy cuddled up against her and one of her quilts draped over them. The Ops room was busy with all of the titan's still prepping for Thanksgiving tomorrow.

Cyborg and Starfire were retrieving extra chairs and tables from the storage room and garage. Robin was seated at the kitchen table scribbling something on a piece of paper. Beast boy and Hazel were busy in the kitchen baking one of the pies for their dessert.

"Let's set it up over there." Cyborg said carrying one of the plastic tables over his shoulder. He pointed across the room towards the picture window.

The sweet aroma of pie filled the room mixed with other sweets that were now cooling on hot pads. The refrigerator had gained its holiday weight containing a turkey, pies, lemon bars, a carton of eggnog and much more. At least the other titans would be bringing dishes as well to the Thanksgiving feast. Raven had finished her cooking with Beast boy and Starfire on Tuesday to get it over with.

"Hey Raven," Robin looked up to make sure he captured her attention.

Raven's eyes left the book, unimpressed with the interruption. "What is it?"

"Could you run to the store and get more paper plates and some other stuff?" Robin rushed before adding.

Raven sighed, "Can't you get Cyborg to do it?" She asked, knowing the half robot was clearly in the middle of something.

The black haired boy shook his head, "He's busy. Besides you're the only one responsible enough to do it." He paused to make sure she was still listening, "I have to make sure they don't burn down the tower."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll do it."

Robin did have a point though, if Beast boy was sent he would be in the arcade for hours. Cyborg would have stopped at the auto shop for his car and Starfire would have wondered off to the mall. Raven placed her book on the coffee table before grabbing her coat off a kitchen chair. Robin handed her the list he had made, all the while Ivy followed her about with one thumb occupying her mouth. Raven had given up with Ivy's thumb sucking problem; it became clear it wasn't going to work. Even after trying to limit her thumb sucking to just the house. Robin left the with Cyborg and Starfire to collect more chairs and tables from the storage room.

"Stay here with, Daddy." Raven said before taking her car keys off the counter. The small girl was just about to follow Raven out the door.

Ivy held onto Raven's pants covered leg, "Don't leave me."

Raven sighed, this was going to be difficult, "I need to go to the store and I'll be back soon, okay?" It would be much faster without having Ivy tag along.

"Hey come here." Beast boy called from the kitchen, handing a spatula for Hazel to lick. "She'll be back, if you come here you can lick the spoon."

Raven attempted to slip out the door as Beast boy was trying to convince the small girl. "But…but I want to go with Mommy."

Beast boy set the timer on the oven before approaching Raven. He then bent down and scooped Ivy up, tossed her in the air and caught her again. It seemed to work as he got her to laugh for a moment letting Raven slip out unnoticed. Raven felt a bit guilty about the situation but she just wanted to get in and out of the store.

Some customers had enough nerve to hound Raven with the usual questions about her personal life. She walked down an aisle with a hand basket already filled with rolls, cranberry sauce and whipped cream. The store was crowded at the evening hour Robin had sent her. Raven turned down another aisle and scanned the shelves for plastic plates and such. Robin hadn't specified the number of plates, cups and bowls they actually needed. The next thing Raven knew, her basket had clattered to the floor and she was sitting on her butt.

A hand flashed in front of Raven's face, "Sorry I didn't mean t-

"Oh it's just you." The hand then disappeared. "Thanks for telling, Beast boy."

Raven got to her feet and picked up her basket. Standing up, she came face to face with who she recognized as the teen titan's traitor. Terra's blue eyes were hard and icy as they stared down at her. Raven brushed herself off intending to walk away from the aisle.

Terra stopped her, "But could you tell him I'd like to see him sometime?"

Raven's knuckles were tinged pink as she held tightly onto the basket, "Why don't you tell him yourself?" She snapped before shoving plastic utensils into the basket. Raven couldn't believe this was happening to her of all people at this moment.

The blonde shrugged, "Didn't think you'd mind." She now crossed her arms over her chest. "From what I recall you never liked him."

"W-what?" Raven was taken aback by her words.

Terra awkwardly shrugged, "It's been awhile but I'm back to reclaim what I left behind."

"You lost your memories years ago." Raven glared daggers back at Terra.

Their stance in the crowded store immediately attracted attention from other customers. People shamelessly recorded the scene on their phones as the two women weren't talking all too quietly. It wasn't often a member of the teen titans faced an ex titan. But at the moment the two women were in their own world finally facing each other.

"Who said I ever lost them?" Terra questioned, "Doesn't matter, someone was able to restore my memories."

Raven kept her face composed though she was already boiling with anger, "Traitor."

"Witch." She spat back immediately. It was as if the two of them had stepped back into time when they were much younger.

The basket in Raven's hand grew heavy, " _I'm_ not the one who broke his heart."

Terra rolled her blue eyes, unimpressed, " _I'm_ not the one who physically and verbally abused him."

That stopped Raven, her heart froze in her chest from Terra's truthful words. Raven couldn't deny that, she used to be awful to Beast boy. She could even admit to herself that she still was on some level.

Terra advanced on her, words sharp like knives, "And I'm not the creepy one who pushed everybody away."

"I didn't betray my friends." Raven was really climbing back into the past with her and their current argument. " _You're_ the one who told him things change."

"And right now it's changing again." Terra face was like stone but full of seriousness. "Things change but some feelings stay the same."

Several of the store items were incased in black energy threatening to explode. "Who said Beast boy didn't forget about you?" Raven's free hand clenched into a fist. "It's been years, so drop it."

"Not everything is about Beast boy." Terra said, her arms fell to her sides now.

Raven closed her eyes and took a breath until her magic dissipated around the store merchandise. "We both know that was a façade. Can't you see the pain you've caused him?"

"You're no better."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You put him through the worst."

"And you didn't?" Terra said narrowing her eyes, "Look I'm not here just for him."

Terra merely looked bored holding their extended conversation. The crowd had gotten even bigger and surprisingly none of the workers had come to the situation. More likely do to the fact that the audience could possibly be harmed.

"Then what's your deal?" Raven hesitated, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I can't tell you everything." The blonde woman shook her head. "But tell him that we've _talked_ and I'll promise your kids won't be around soon after that."

Raven held her ground, "And how would you know if I would say something?" She challenged.

"I've got connections." Terra turned on her heel and left the aisle pushing past the crowd. "And if you would, keep your hands off of him."

Thankfully, Terra didn't have intentions to physically harm her in the store. But Raven knew the threats were real and not something to mess with. She swiftly turned and pushed through the crowd, ignoring the mobile devices which recorded her. She didn't have the patience to stand in line and settled for the self-checkout line.

Raven marched to her black BMW in the light rain, plastic bags clutched in both of her hands. She put the groceries in the trunk before climbing in the car and turning up the heat. Soon she backed out of the parking lot and was headed towards the tower. All the while her emotions were churning inside, her hands tightly held onto the steering wheel.

It wasn't until Raven slammed down the bags onto the kitchen table; she realized she had made it into the tower. Her lavender eyes had been glazed over since she left the store. The chairs and tables were already set up around the Ops room, the environment was more relaxed. Starfire had set the cake on the counter on top of hot pads. Robin and Cyborg were taking a break in front of the TV, resorting to video games.

"Hey Raven." Beast boy hugged her from behind, his breath tickling her neck.

"Mommy," Ivy had her arms wrapped around Raven's leg as soon as she realized Raven returned. Ivy had Raven's quilt wrapped around her, the majority of it dragging on the floor. Hazel had waved but Raven took no notice of her, or anyone around her. "I love you."

Raven gently elbowed him off of her, "Gar, stop."

Beast boy nuzzled his face into her neck before his warm lips kissed her soft neck. Instead he held her even closer to his chest despite her wishes. Raven's skin was cold to the touch.

"You okay?" He asked, noticing something was off about her.

Raven continued to struggle, trying to push Beast boy away from her and remove Ivy's arms. "I'm fine."

Beast boy let up and let go of her, giving her the space Raven was craving. He kissed her temple but she still didn't turn towards him. The volume of video games was turned up, Robin and Cyborg currently shouting at the plasma screen. Starfire had drifted over to Robin, eager to have him taste test some of her baking.

"Really, what's wrong?"

Raven hated when he wouldn't drop the subject or take her word for it. "I'm going out…Ivy please let go." Her back was still to him.

"Come here, bug." Beast boy bent down and had the child in his arms blanket and all.

Raven then teleported to her room, not in the mood to discuss it with him. She just had to escape, she couldn't afford to let her powers hurt the ones she dearly loved. Her powers weren't stable enough for her to remain in the tower.

Raven was after one thing, she opened one of the drawers to her vanity mirror. Her hand felt around before bringing out her meditation mirror and shoving it into a black purse. In another instant, Raven teleported out of her room appearing in a familiar alley; she was back in the city. The alley was dimly lit but she already knew her destination.

A bell tinkled as she pushed open the glass door of _Page After Page_ bookstore. It was warmer inside and there was a decent amount of people browsing around. A couple of toddlers were having a fit somewhere in the children's book section. But other than that it was relatively quiet at the moment.

"Good Evening, Miss Roth." An older woman greeted her usual customer. The woman had to be in her late twenties and was a relatively content person.

Raven nodded her head in response. "Evening,"

Raven proceeded to wonder the rest of the bookstore and browsing the shelves. It wasn't long before she was holding an Edgar Allan Poe book and sitting in a green armchair. It came to the point when Raven noticed she kept rereading the same paragraph for quite some time. Terra's words were haunting her and several times Raven's black aura had encased several book cases. Reading wasn't going to help calm her down like it usually did. She found herself wandering in the children's section; something Raven never imagined herself doing.

"Do you need help finding anything?" A sickly thin man asked. He was casually sitting behind a brown desk typing on the computer.

Raven didn't even look up as she replied. "No thanks, I'm just browsing."

Hazel and Ivy really were in need of new books for bedtime. Beast boy had finished the ones from her fairytale book long ago. And he reread _The Selfish Giant_ every night at their request; he almost knew the lines by heart. Raven settled for buying several books: _Junie B. Jones is a Graduation Girl; Junie B. Jones is a Party Animal,_ and _The Stories Julian Tells._ They weren't ideal books a four-year-old could read, but they had pictures and they would last for bedtime reading.

"Do you want to use your membership card?" A woman at the checkout asked as Raven sat her books down.

"Mhm," Raven nodded reaching for the wallet in her purse. As often as Raven visited the book store, it would have been a shame if she didn't have a monthly membership. And it was used quite often.

Raven handed over the plastic gray and orange card and handed over the amount of change. Her eyes drifted to the flashy bookmarks that she didn't need on the counter. Her attention was brought back when a plastic card was held in front of her face.

The woman smiled and bagged the three books Raven purchased. "Have a great evening. It was nice to see you, Rachel."

Raven attempted to smile back but froze when the glass window sprouted thin cracks, "Thanks and you too."

Raven held the plastic white bag in her hands before hurrying out the door. It was already dark outside due to daylight savings time; it still took time adjusting to. Perhaps tea would calm her down and there was no way she would return to the tower in current state. She couldn't ignore the fact that she was risk to her teammates _._

Just then Raven's communicator went off, the beeping reached her ears. Her gray hand hesitated to answer it; perhaps it was only Beast boy trying to get a hold of her. She shrugged it off and just let it beep; whoever was trying to contact her would stop soon. Raven wandered the quiet streets of Jump City, at first with no real destination in mind.

"What will it be, Rachel, the usual?" A young man asked with a small smirk.

Raven blinked, she was standing in _Grounds for Thought Café._ "That'd be great." She deadpanned.

She didn't remember walking to her poetry reading café but the thought of tea sounded nice. Several familiar people nodded at her in acknowledgement, most of them used to her presence. Raven's eyes stared out the black window, from the lighting inside she watched the raindrops race down the glass. The hot liquid scorched her cold lips as it burned its way down her throat.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice rang through Raven's ears, "You usually recite one of your poems by now."

Through the reflection of the window she watched as Landon took a seat from across her. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to bump into each other in a place such as the café. The black haired man casually leaned back in his chair so only two of the legs were touching the ground.

Raven shrugged off his concern, "I think I'm catching a cold is all. What brings you here?"

Landon's eyelids fluttered closed, "Just got off work. It's not like I have much to do after that anyways."

"What about school?" Raven's lips rested on the rim of the mug, the steam warming her face.

"It's going." He said after a few moments of silence, save for the person at the front reciting a poem. "And you?"

Raven glanced at the man for the first time, "Just decided to go to the bookstore." She wasn't completely lying to him; there was some truth to it.

Although Landon's facial expression was set in stone, Raven could feel the concern rolling off of him. His dark brown eyes were on her then, studying her for just a moment until staring out the window. The silence between the two friends was a comfortable one; the need to fill it wasn't necessary.

"How'd Beast boy and Cyborg like the game?" He changed subjects.

She brought the hot liquid to her lips again, "I'm not sure…I forgot to tell them about it." In truth the game was at home resting on a bookshelf, blending in with their collection of video games.

"Oh." Landon mumbled and brought his chair down on all four legs. "You seem a little off. Are you sure it's just a cold?"

Raven could feel his brown eyes boring holes into her. It only made her avoid looking at him. "I said I was fine."

The words tumbled out of her mouth harsher than intended but Landon was unaffected. Several thin cracks appeared on the side of her ceramic cream colored mug. So light that only her eyes noticed it, returning to the tower that night wouldn't be an option.

"Sorry." Landon mumbled, aware that the situation wasn't playing out as he imagined.

She drained the rest of the hot liquid from her mug, "I think I'll go for a walk, see you around."

Standing up she pushed in the black chair and grabbed her purse. "Don't stay out long, it's already late." Landon proceeded to show her the time on his phone; it read 10:54pm.

It hadn't felt like she had been gone for five hours, "I can take care of myself." Her voice strained as she tried to stay under control, the mug already took a hit from her.

"I know, but still."

Raven nodded, understanding, but it was ironic as she helped keep Jump City safe. But she also knew as a friend he was just wishing her the best. Nothing was of use to help her control her powers as they usually would. _She shouldn't be affecting me this much_ , Raven scolded herself.

The icy cold ocean waves crashed down on the sand on the beach. The roar of the waves the only sound and there was barely any light. The rain had reduced to a mere mist by the time Raven had made it there. The tower was in view, far out in the distance but impossible to miss, the lights in the Ops room remained on for whatever reason. And the red aircraft warning lights that blinked on the roof of the tower.

The sand was wet and saturated her pants as she sat down, one of her hands dug up the clumps of sand. She had almost forgotten her meditation mirror was stashed in her purse. She wiped her hand on her pants leg and retrieved the object and moved further away from the water. The tides were high and she wouldn't take any chances of losing the mirror in the depths of the ocean.

Only seconds later Raven standing on a rocky terrain with the familiar black sky with red specks. The purple haired woman wondered which emotion she should seek advice from. The ravens hopped around at her feet and softly cawed but posed no threat. Raven tucked her hands in her pocket before entering Happy's domain.

Everything was a sickly shade of pink: the pink grass was mixed with specs of yellow, trees, clouds, and mountains except for the sky which was a golden yellow. Raven had been walking through Happy's domain for at least eight minutes without a sign of the pink cloaked emotion. It was strange as Happy would have hounded her by now, Raven continued to walk until the landscape changed to the black sky speckled with billons of red lights in substitute of stars.

By now Raven would have come across at least _one_ of her emoticlones. The only sound that she could hear, was the bottoms of her shoes scraping against the surface of the rock. Not even Knowledge had come to greet her yet. Raven had already passed through Timid's maze and through Brave's domain.

"…won't l-like me anymore." A voice loudly cried out in the distance.

Raven was just approaching Knowledge's home when she heard the voice. It was none other than Timid in tears. Raven continued to walk until the scenery changed from the dark sky into a pink and blue sky tinged with purple; like a sunset. The grass and trees looked relatively normal compared to Happy's home. It wasn't long until Raven spotted Timid along with the rest of her emoticlones, the reason why she couldn't find them anywhere. Even Rage was angrily pacing back and forth with her red hood pulled up. Raven stopped short and chose to study them and what they were doing all together in one place.

"He still likes us Timid." Happy tried to reassure her. "I promise."

Timid had her hands covering her face, "B-but how do you know that?"

The emoticlones were sitting in a circle on the grass accept for Rage. Happy held Timid in a comforting embrace while Brave's gray hand rested on the woman's gray cloak. Rage had both of her hands clenched into fists and angry expression on her lips. Knowledge sat across from Timid in a lotus position, leather bound book resting in her lap. Sloth and Rude were leaned against each other, their backs holding each other up. Affection sat in the grass, a dazed look in her eyes as she picked the orange flowers to make a necklace.

Affection tied a knot on the flower stem, "Because he still loves us." She simply replied. "There's no doubt about it, you can see it in his gorgeous eyes."

"I hate her so much." Rage fumed angrily stomping her foot on the hard ground. " _She_ just shows up out of nowhere and acts like she's in charge of everything." She snarled; her knuckles were tinged pink now.

Knowledge shrugged and fiddled with her book mark, "Being angry won't solve any problems, you aren't thinking clearly."

"I don't care." Four red eyes flashed at the woman cloaked in yellow. "I just wish that traitor was dead."

Brave crossed her left leg over her right one, "I actually agree. Doesn't she bother you at all, Affection?"

Love glanced up at the emoticlone and shrugged, "Everything will be fine, I'm sure. Garfield…probably doesn't love her anymore." Her hesitation only proved that there was some level of doubt.

The green cloaked emotion raised an eyebrow. "You're dodging the question. Just admit it, she bothers you too."

Knowledge was unaffected by Rage's behavior, "Just because Terra faces trials too, doesn't mean she should die…our teammates would never have thought about _us_ deserving to die."

"Don't say her name _ever_ again." Rage's voice strained as she was trying to prove her point. "And don't you ever compare _her_ to _us_."

Love slightly frowned, "She doesn't deserve to be hated, she a person too."

A sob escaped from Timid, "And Gar _liked_ her first, who says he still doesn't? I know he hates me; I'm so mean to him."

Knowledge looked up at the crying woman, "Garfield was the only one to make _her_ feel accepted when she first came along. It's pointless to fight against that fact."

Rude opened one of her eyes and probably wasn't following the conversation, "Shut up already."

"Cheer up Timid, look on the positive side of things." Happy's laughed chimed through the air, "Oh hey, Rae-Rae!" The pink cloaked woman had realized Raven was standing off to the side.

Knowledge only rolled her eyes before returning to the book placed in her lap. "All is fair in love and war'" She quoted.

Sloth shook her head at the statement, "That was cliché, even for you."

"But it still holds some truth." Affection defended.

Raven quickly made her way over, a few of her emotions observed her noticing that she wore civilian clothing. Happy left Timid's side and embraced Raven in a hug that had her arms pinned down. Raven frowned at the contact she was receiving even if it was technically from herself.

"Get off of me." Raven snarled and Happy's arms immediately released her.

Happy was unfazed and gave Raven a toothy smile, "Long time no see. Aw, you didn't bring BB with you?" She reclaimed her spot next to a crying Timid. She ignored the fact that Terra and Beast boy were the cause of all the chaos.

Raven glared at her before taking a seat on the soft grass herself, "No. I didn't."

Affection pouted, her lower lip slightly jutting out. "I miss Garfield. You don't bring him to Nevermore often." Rage stopped pacing and angrily sat down, roughly pulling up the grass.

"He doesn't seem to care so leave him be." Rage replied her red eyes flashing again. "If he wants to go chase after _her_ again then let him. I'm not a choice and I _won't_ compete for him."

Raven collected her thoughts and spoke next, "Look, I don't know what's happening but you're making my powers haywire and you're beginning to give me a headache. So what's the matter?"

Knowledge closed her book deciding to speak for all of them. "Well since _she_ came around the first time, Timid has been in hysterics ever since. It's just worsened."

"We'll fix ourselves later." Sloth said with both of her eyes closed, her violet hair sticking up in different directions. "No reason to worry, Rae."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "There's obviously a need for me to worry if it hasn't been corrected by now."

Knowledge's thumb fanned the pages of her book, "It's been downhill for everyone since then." She continued.

Brave leaned back with her other hand, "Great job talking back to her, I knew you had it in you. High five!" She exclaimed, letting go of Timid's shoulder.

Raven glared at her emotion and Brave let her hand fall into her own lap. "This is a serious matter. How do I reclaim control? I'm too dangerous right now." She directed the question to her glasses wearing emotion.

Rage didn't even look up, "Get rid of her. Problem solved."

"I'm not going to kill her." Raven defended and ran her hands through the soft grass.

"All in favor of Terra dying raise your hand." Rage cringed having spoken the dreaded name, her hand was the first to fly up.

Timid hesitated before lifting her hand up just a little bit while Happy eagerly waved her hand about in the air. All of the other emotions had their hands up in the air accept for Affection. The lavender cloaked emotion finished her flower necklace and moved on to making another.

"My apologies, Raven." Knowledge said, any hint of apology was absent from her tone. "But I believe you are outnumbered."

"This isn't a court session," The real Raven narrowed her eyes. "Therefore it's not debatable. I don't care; find another way to stop harassing me."

Timid's face contorted into one of fear as Raven lost her even tone. The only safe place she could be was in her mind, where her powers wouldn't recklessly destroy things. Timid pulled her hood up to hide her blotchy face from all the crying.

Rage angrily sighed, "Shut up, Timid." She ripped up another handful of grass.

"Don't say that to her." Raven advanced, "She's already insecure about everything else."

"It's not my fault she's been a crying so much lately."

Coming to Nevermore to solve her problems didn't feel like it was working at all. "Enough! Now tell me what's the problem."

Happy giggled, "Aw, you're so cute when you're angry Rae-Rae. Just like Beast boy says."

Raven closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm down. "You have been avoiding your loved ones." Affection said, "You know it's not good if you bottle us up for long periods of time."

"You're always crabby and never let us out." Rude kept her eyes closed and her back still against Sloth's.

Sloth awkwardly nodded in agreement, "You're so uptight."

Brave leaned back on her elbows without voicing her thoughts. "It's true; you aren't telling Garfield how you feel about anything. It will only set up your relationship for disaster." Knowledge said.

If it was possible Timid cried even louder, "See, I _told_ you he wouldn't like me anymore. He probably still thinks I'm c-creepy." She sniffled as salty tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Raven, I-I knew I should've…"

Brave, Happy and Love had moved quickly to comfort the gray cloaked woman. "None of it's your fault."

"Knowledge is right." Affection nodded towards Raven, her hand patting Timid's back. "You haven't really spent any time with just him…or with Hazel and Ivy for that matter. And you've been aloof…"

Raven only stared back into Affection's purple eyes. "If you aren't careful you'll make yourself sick from mediating too much and overthinking as well." Knowledge finished.

"In summary, quit avoiding him and hiding your feelings all over again." Love continued, "It's possible you could damag-

Knowledge hopped to her feet, her book tumbled out of her lap. "Shhh."

Immediately all of the emoticlones and Raven stopped talking. It was quite serious if Knowledge abused one of her books. Raven hurriedly rose to her feet as well but she couldn't tell what was up. Raven was irritated, she couldn't sense anyone or anything either; she almost felt…blind.

"Someone's looking for you." Knowledge announced to the rest of them before bending down to pick up her book.

Affection's purple eyes glazed over, "It's Garfield!" Happy and Affection had tightly embraced each other and squealed.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Quit it." She snapped.

"We'll be going now." Knowledge said gesturing towards the other emotions, "And we'll sort this out at a more convenient time."

Affection looked unwilling, "But we never see Garfield."

Knowledge raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Another time. We're leaving _now_." It was all the emotion could say without speaking through her teeth.

"Tell BB I say hi okay?" Happy pleaded, clasping her hands together and pouting but her eyes still shined brightly.

Rage had roughly grabbed the end of Happy's pink cloak and pulled her along. The emotion was forced to walk backwards with Rage's brisk pace. Raven only stared as her emotions quickly went their separate ways. She found herself subconsciously agreeing to Happy's request with a nod.

A weight lightly pressed down on Raven's shoulder causing her to jump, "Raven," The voice was thick with what could've been tears.

The empath slowly turned to face the man standing before her. Raven didn't have a chance to speak as she was embraced in a hug. He nuzzled her neck, holding her thin frame tightly against him. Beast boy's green hair tickled her neck and cheek as he breathed in Raven's scent. It was his primal instinct taking over the rest of his senses as the beast.

"I was worried sick about you." Beast boy scolded her in a serious tone. Raven remained ridged with their contact as he gave her no room to speak. "Have you been here all this time?"

Raven shook her head struggling to break contact, "There was no reason for you to be worried." She had simply told him she would be going out.

Beast boy pulled back and held onto her hands. "You've been gone for hours; you never leave the tower that long by yourself." His voice was still rough.

Raven stopped struggling, "I can take care of myself and you know that."

The tall man frowned down at her, "But I _didn't_ know Raven. Cyborg and Star tried to get a hold of you. Robin couldn't get a hold on your location and I've been looking for you ever since."

Raven hesitated, "Maybe I didn't want to be bothered."

"Not everything is about you, Raven." Beast boy let go of her hands.

The empath was agitated now. "I never said everything is about me, so don't make assumptions." Raven turned her back on him and began walking towards the Forbidden Door. "What gives you the right to barge into my mind?"

Her gray hands found their way into her coat pocket, she was sure that her communicator was there. Beast boy's footsteps could be heard as he followed after his girlfriend, obviously frustrated. Raven's hands still came up empty after searching her pants pockets, somehow it had fallen out.

"Maybe it doesn't but I had to." Beast boy defended. "I had to know for myself if you were okay. You wouldn't answer your communicator an-

Beast boy was cut off as the couple left Nevermore through the Forbidden Door. It was only seconds later that they were standing on the beach in what could've been about midnight or even later. A light breeze tugged at her long violet hair, chilling her slightly. Raven bent down to grasp her meditation mirror after Beast boy appeared alongside her.

Raven stared at him, her purple eyes hard, "And now you know that I am fine." Beast boy had interrupted her, just when Affection had something important to say. Raven shoved the mirror back into her purse that was slung around her shoulder.

Beast boy's hand found its place in his green hair, "Look, I'm sorry. Let's just go home, okay?" His hand found her small one and he intertwined their fingers.

Raven froze for half a second before jerking her hand back and folding her arms across her chest. Beast boy was surprised by her actions and she avoided his piercing green eyes. But the green man didn't fail to notice the blush that tainted her gray skin. Raven had quickly pulled up the hood of her coat to conceal her face from him. Terra's threat rang throughout her mind, no telling what the woman would do if Raven kept physical contact with Beast boy. And he didn't fail to hear the explosion of something going off in the middle of the night.

"Thanks but no thanks." Raven replied, "I'm just going to go for a walk."

Beast boy blocked her, "It's late Raven, almost midnight. Besides Star is going to makes us go to that Thanksgiving parade."

Raven knew Beast boy was watching her expressions; she didn't like how he could see so well in the dark. Subconsciously, she chewed on her bottom lip trying to make a decision. Beast boy couldn't make Raven do anything she didn't want and the green man new that. Beast boy patiently waited for her answer, knowing that if he rushed her it wouldn't be good.

Raven seemed to give in after looking up at him, "Alright."

Once the couple had returned to the tower Raven found her communicator discarded on the kitchen table. Raven quickly snatched it up and tucked it into the plastic bag with three books. Beast boy had washed his hands and was rummaging through the fridge for a midnight snack.

"Um, what happened in here?" Raven asked as they entered the Ops room.

Unfortunately, the extra tables that had been set up were over turned along with most of the chairs. The pink doll house lay opened on its back with all of the dolls scattered around the room. The U-shaped couch was slightly off center than it normally was. Several of Starfire's small decorations were completely destroyed, no telling what they were from the start.

Beast boy looked up from behind the fridge door, "Let's just say it turns out Ivy inherited your powers."

"Fantastic." Raven replied in a sarcastic tone. The last thing that she wanted to do was train a four-year-old on how to meditate.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beast boy's green eyes went back to studying her after plopping down on a bar stool.

Raven's back was to him; her emotions were threatening to take over. "Yeah, I'm actually tired. Good thing I didn't go for that walk."

Beast boy quickly finished his brownie before tossing the napkin and brushing off his hands. "Ready for bed?"

Raven nodded as Beast boy stepped up beside her and gently touched her lower back for her to walk with him. They walked up the carpeted red steps into the hallway and towards both of their rooms. Raven had stopped just before they got to her door and Beast boy had her pinned against the gray wall in a heartbeat. The hallway light was dimmed down but enough for the couple to clearly see each other. Somehow he had even removed the hood of her coat in the process which made her feel vulnerable.

"Raven, are you sure you're okay?" Beast boy asked her for what seemed like the fourth time. "I'm serious, you're acting…different." His glove covered hands rested on both sides of her head as he leaned forward.

Raven stared hard at him, "I'd appreciate it if you'd drop the question." A series of hallway lights shattered, making it even darker. _We shouldn't even be this close;_ her thoughts began to jumble in her mind.

"I just want to make sure." His instincts were slightly taking over. Raven was practically his mate or soon he hoped. He wanted to put a ring on that gray finger quite soon. It was in his nature to be alert to her and to protect her from everything he could.

Beast boy leaned into her so that his forehead rested against hers; he tried to gauge her reaction. Raven's eyes fluttered closed attempting to reign in her emotions so she wouldn't accidently hurt him. A row of lights burst and Beast boy smirked taking it as a sign of nervousness instead. Beast boy's lips just barely grazed Raven's before she turned her head, desperate to stop him.

"I'm going to bed." Raven announced. "I-I want to be alone." With that Raven teleported into the wall her back was currently resting against.

Raven's heart was hammering in her chest given the previous circumstances. Raven slowly undressed and changed into the warm pajamas that she withdrew from her dresser drawer. Apparently, Beast boy had taken the hint as he hadn't knocked on her door afterwards. Raven lied on her side, the comforter pulled up to her chin as she faced the wall. But now her bed felt too big without Beast boy beside her and she missed it. She moved the giant white stuffed chicken beside her in hopes to fill the void.

Sleep overcame the empath but it was a restless sleep. Raven tossed and turned causing her sheets to twist and tangle around her body. The temperature of the room seemed to have even dropped, a possible cause to her many nightmares. Purple eyes snapped open and the exhale of air telling her that it was just that; another nightmare. It wouldn't hurt to try tea again.

Raven found her black and white striped robe and slipped out the door. The cold tiled floor seeped through her white socks as she felt around in the kitchen. A cabinet creaked open as Raven felt around for a mug and her kettle. She felt around for the sink before flicking on the light with her powers. The brown mug she had retrieved slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground. The sound of ceramic pieces pierced the silent air. Only a small gasp could escape her thin lips, she was lost for words.

Raven backed away from the sink, her foot stepping onto a sharp piece of the broken mug. It immediately withdrew blood and it began to soak through her white sock. _How'd they get in the tower…past Cyborg's security?_ The blonde woman casually sat on the titan's yellow counter top as if waiting for this moment. A man with sea green skin stood next to a man with red hair and perfect teeth; both blocking the exits of the counter island. Another man in a gold plated suit blocked the opposite exit next to a man in a mostly black suit with a small beard. The man in black looked almost monkey like.

"H-how did y-

Raven was immediately cut off as the thin woman stood up, "Hush Rae-Rae, I told you I've got connections. This is going to hurt a lot but lucky enough for you, you won't recall anything."

Raven clenched her hands together and stood in a stance of defense. Both of her hands encased with her black aurora. A bright light blinded her vision, an electrifying shock spread throughout her body causing her to convulse in sickening ways. To say that it was painful would be an understatement she couldn't even find her voice to scream out.

The white electricity disappeared from around her body but she was now crumpled up on the tiled floor. Five all too familiar faces staring down at her all of them with stony faces or sneers. Raven couldn't move to sit up, her muscles weak from the electric shock.

"Heard you couldn't sleep so I thought I'd give you a hand." The bottom of a brown boot rose over Raven's head and all she could do was close her eyes. "Sweet dreams, Raven."

The boot closed the distance, smashing down hard onto Raven's face, the pain overwhelming. Another sickening crunch filled the air; something hot and sticky trickled out of her nose and it made her breathing a challenge. Voices were softly speaking but the words were incoherent as Raven fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness.


	15. Day of Turkeys Part 1

***Day of Turkeys* (Part 1)**

 **Melvin: 10 years old**

 **Timmy: 8 years old**

 **Teether: 6 years old**

 ****Possible Trigger Warning****

Raven opened her eyes to be greeted with the darkness of her room. Everything ached from her head to her toes. A sharp pain in her head made her cringe but the churning of her stomach captured her attention. The contents of what she had the previous night threatened to make an appearance.

The gray comforter was pushed back in a rush and she sat up. Raven's headache immediately worsened, her legs tangled in the sheets as she tried to free herself. A pain shot through the bottom of her foot as soon as she was standing but something scorching hot was making its way up her throat. She slid open the door with a slam and raced down the hallway despite the pain in her left foot.

"Whoa," Robin said as the she nearly knocked him over. "Raven, wait up."

Raven didn't even look back and her hand moved to clamp tightly over her mouth. The bathroom door was slammed shut and the lock pushed in. She was hunched over the porcelain toilet with one hand holding back her violet hair. She emptied out her stomach, her increasing headache added to her discomfort. Raven made out the sound of knocking on the door over the sound of her retching.

The door knob twisted, "Raven, I'm coming in, okay?" Beast boys said after he found the door locked.

Raven couldn't answer as she heaved into the toilet bowl once more before flushing. A small green ant made its way under the crack of the door before morphing back into Beast boy himself. His face contorted into one of disgust at the stench of vomit but quickly sat behind Raven. Beast boy held her long hair back for her and rested a cool hand on the nape of her neck.

"You don't have a fever." Beast boy announced after Raven had stopped throwing up. After she had washed her face and brushed her teeth he had handed her the thermometer in the medicine cabinet. "But you should stay home and rest…"

Raven slumped against the side of the tub and rested her cheek on the cool edge. She still felt nauseous despite having thrown up everything from her stomach. Raven didn't even care that she was sitting on the bathroom floor with her boyfriend who was studying her suspiciously.

Raven shook her head, closing her eyes. "I think I'll be okay." Beast boy gently took her left leg and stretched it out in front of him.

"Great, you ripped the stitches." Beast boy peeled off her white sock to reveal soiled bandages. "Cy's gonna kill me."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, "What happened to my foot?" Raven moved her hand to the bottom of her foot and healed it with a blue aurora. It only reduced to a shallower cut; the small exertion exhausted her even more. A tender hand came to rest on her nose until her powers turned a blue color. Her hand only left after the pain subsided from her nose.

"We were hoping you knew." Beast boy tossed the stained sock and bandage into the bathroom trash. "C'mere," His tone was soft as he bent down to pick her up bridal style in his arms.

It forced Raven to wrap her arms weakly around Beast boy's neck; it was a good thing that she didn't weigh much. Beast boy unlocked the silver door knob before stepping into the hallway. The couple was immediately faced with three concerned titans standing just outside the door.

Starfire stepped out of the way, "Raven, we have been worried."

"What happened to you last night?" Robin kept pace beside the couple, his worry creasing his forehead.

The five titans made their way into the Ops room one of the clocks read 6:04am. It was early for all of them to be up at this time but that's how early Starfire liked to prepare and leave for the parade. Raven noticed the absence of both their children and came to the conclusion that Beast boy probably let them sleep in. Soon Raven was seated in the center of the couch, her left leg stretched across Beast boy's pants covered leg.

Raven shrugged, "I don't recall."

"There was a broken mug in the trash." Cyborg said after retrieving new bandages. "Do you remember that?"

Robin shifted uncomfortably, "Beast boy woke us all up earlier this morning because he smelled a lot of blood and found you lying on the kitchen floor."

Raven watched as Starfire grabbed a tube of antibiotics to clean all of her wounds. Starfire slathered the unpleasant smelling substance onto the bottom of her foot. The attention that she was receiving made her uncomfortable. She didn't fail to notice that the Ops room had been cleaned up from the state it was in the day before.

The corners of Raven's lips tug downwards into a frown, "I only remember making tea because I couldn't sleep."

After Starfire had finished, Cyborg securely wrapped the bandage around her foot. The two titans continued this process, revealing that Raven was more hurt than she originally thought. She had shallow cuts and scrapes that covered her face, arms, and legs along with several bruises that had already blackened.

"Couldn't you, ya'know heal yourself?" Beast boy asked her as Starfire and Cyborg left to wash their hands in the kitchen.

Raven closed her eyes, they were all talking too loud for her liking, "No, I'm too tired." In truth she was still exhausted from partially healing her foot. "My powers don't work like that."

"You should stay home and rest." Robin was still standing. Popping sounds filled the silence as he stretched. "Going out like this won't be beneficial to you."

Starfire frowned, "You will be missing the parade of the turkeys?" It was one of her favorite things to do. "Fear not, I shall prepare stewed grudthrnec upon our return."

The four titans frowned at the thought of Starfire's tamaranian dish. Cyborg in particular had described the meal full of bugs. Raven didn't want to be hunched over the toilet again or have her stomach pumped. Robin proved to be a great boyfriend as he would reluctantly taste Starfire's cooking. Boy wonder should earn a prize because that was not an easy thing to do and to keep a straight face on top of that.

"I appreciate that Star," Raven looked into her friend's green eyes, "But that won't be necessary. I'll just sleep it off." She was just hoping she wasn't coming down with the flu as Ivy had before.

As if on cue the two girls entered the common room, "I finished brushing my teeth.." Hazel proceeded to give him a toothy smile, showing off her fanged teeth. Ivy removed her thumb to flash her white fangs at him as well.

"Good job." Beast boy smiled at his two girls. It had been difficult to wake them at such an early hour.

"B, you haven't even dressed them yet?" Cyborg sighed, "Hurry up, it's probably already crowded." He moved into the kitchen to get them all breakfast on the go. The two girls followed Cyborg into the kitchen asking about the parade.

Robin agreed with Cyborg, "If we want a good spot we need to leave soon. I'll put the chairs in the car." He turned to leave the Ops room. Starfire had joined him, gently holding onto his arm before turning to deeply kiss him good morning.

Beast boy removed Raven's leg and stood up, "I can stay w-

Raven shook her head which turned out to be a mistake, "No don't. I can take care of myself, remember?"

Beast boy gave her a look of doubt but Raven knew how much he had wanted to take Hazel and Ivy. She didn't want to take that away from him and she really would be sleeping. By the time they would return to the tower it would be impossible to sleep with the honorary titans there as well.

"Yeah, I know you can but I can't help it." His animal instincts were really overwhelming him; it made him uneasy to leave her. He bent down once more to cradle her in his arms.

"Gar, I can walk. I do have two feet." She said softly. Raven unwillingly wrapped her arms back around his neck as he walked out of the Ops room. She settled for resting her aching head on this shoulder.

Despite everything he laughed, "Says the girl with a gash on her foot." He rolled his green eyes at her before placing a quick kiss of her nose.

"Can I get you anything before we head out?" Beast boy asked after Raven rolled onto her side once on the bed. He knew that Raven didn't like to be babied, but he always liked to spoil her.

Raven let a tiny smile caress her lips, "No thanks. I'll be fine." Her eye lids were already closed. "But don't forget to dress Hazel and Ivy in layers. Take a blanket and…"

"Raven, I can handle it." Beast boy lingered by the door, "I'm not that immature kid anymore."

Raven hugged the comforter closer to her, "No, but you're my immature nineteen-year-old."

"Not for long, I'll be twenty in January." Beast boy took in her almost sleeping state.

"I was kidding." She said. "Well get going before Robin comes back up to yell at you."

Beast boy slid her door open, "Yeah, I knew that." He slipped out the door in search of the two girls.

Raven barely heard her door slide closed as she succumbed into sleep. It was a good thing her room was dark. Her heavy drapes were drawn closed to block out the sun from the floor to ceiling window. Her room had a chill to it but underneath the covers it was a comfortable temperature. Raven didn't know how long she had been asleep before she was startled awake by shrieks. She didn't have time to wonder where they came from before her door was slammed open. A wide eyed child scrambled in without closing her door back.

"Ivy, this isn't funny." Beast boy called out from in the hallway. It was only a second later when Beast boy stepped into the room with Hazel at his heels. "Come back here right now."

Raven sat up against the pillows watching as the scene unfolded before her eyes. A pink and purple teddy bear lay abandoned on the carpeted floor. Hazel was already dressed with her shoes on and hair probably done by Starfire. Raven had to give him some credit there.

Beast boy approached her bed, "Sorry to disturb you." He then proceeded to drag out Ivy by gently grabbing her ankles.

Sure enough the frowning girl was still in her blue pajamas decorated with white clouds. Her green hair was sticking up all over from her sleeping with the result of a major bedhead. Beast boy had picked her up to stop her from escaping elsewhere in the tower. All Hazel could do was laugh at her sister and dad, somehow finding the situation funny.

"What's wrong?" Raven decided to ask but she already knew the answer. It would be best to solve the problem now rather than prolonging sleep.

Beast boy shook his head trying to make his way out the room with both girls, "Nothing's wrong, go back to bed." He was obviously going to make sure Raven knew he could really handle it.

"BB, hurry up!" It was Cyborg's voice. "We're walking out the door."

Ivy struggled in Beast boy's arms and Hazel ran back in to hug Raven goodbye. "I don't want to go. I want to stay." For her age, she was clingy.

Raven pulled her warm covers back, "Well come on then."

Ivy smiled as Beast boy sat the child on her feet, "Uh…"

"We'll be fine. But you better hurry up before Cyborg actually leaves you." Ivy hurriedly picked up Lucy and climbed into Raven's large bed. "We can watch it on the news."

"Right," Beast boy took Hazel's hand and the two of them ran towards the garage. "See you in a few hours."

Raven slid down in her bed and pulled the covers more securely over the both of them. She was just about to tell Ivy to remain quiet if she still wanted to remain in Raven's room. It wasn't even necessary as she was obediently lying down playing with Lucy's stuffed ear. Raven studied her for a moment realizing her eyes were a few shades lighter than Beast boy's. Raven fell back asleep as the two of them were now surrounded in silence.

The empath woke up with a warm body that was half on top of her. She felt well rested and sat up, causing Ivy to wake up but made no move to get off of her. Raven could really feel the soreness in her body, especially after earlier that morning. Ivy's head turned to look up at her mother and smiled when she realized she had captured Raven's attention.

"How about some hot cocoa?" Raven asked after she had fully healed herself. The scratches and bruises mostly faded away and if not it sped up the healing process.

Ivy slipped out of the bed, "That's my favorite. I like when Daddy puts baby marshmallows in it."

Raven made up the bed before searching for her slippers. Then she grabbed one of her quilts and headed out of the room with Ivy closely following. Raven had flipped on the plasma screen and turned to news so Ivy would be able to watch the parade. A tea strainer was placed into her mug before she proceeded to make Ivy's hot chocolate. She had already run out of tea but Raven could swear she just bought some earlier that week.

"Look, there's Mr. Potato Head." Ivy pointed before picking out an orange colored crayon. "He's a giant."

Raven looked up at the screen, "Is that so?"

"Mhm."

She turned to look in the pantry, one of them was sure to have marshmallows. Once found, Raven dropped some marshmallows into the mug and then removing her tea strainer. The two sat in silence for a while as they sipped on their drinks and Ivy colored. Raven quickly took two _Advil_ pills to sooth some of her pain.

"Do you want to color with me?" Ivy turned to a new page. One of the pages had Batman and the other had Flash.

Raven picked out a red crayon from the box. "Why not?"

The parade went on, occasionally showing pictures of the crowd and while the commentary droned on. A light drizzle hit against the large window but other than that it was cloudy outside with sunshine peeking through. After Ivy had finished scribbling her picture she moved to help Raven complete the one of Spiderman by scribbling all over it as well.

The rest of the morning went like that, the two of them remaining in pajamas. Raven and Ivy had migrated to the sofa and ate a late breakfast. Raven had even played with the doll house in the corner despite their being security cameras and the possibility of blackmail. They talked about everything and played pretend school and then colored some more.

"Hope you're ready to get your butt kicked in football." Cyborg laughed entering the Ops room.

Speedy accepted the challenge, "Says the guy who's on the losing team every year."

"Shh, don't wake them." Argent had stepped into the room after the two boys.

It was already nearing 1:00pm when the titans began trickling in to the west tower. Raven and Ivy were cuddled up on the couch, surrounded by a gray quilt; both sleeping. Their slumber didn't last much longer as more titans loudly entered the Ops room. Upon waking up, Raven fled to her room and left a half awake Ivy on the couch.

Raven moved towards her closet to put on regular civilian clothes. By the looks of it the rest of the titans done the same and had bundled up before the parade. Her quilt was folded up and neatly sat at the end of her bed once more.

A knock sounded at her door causing her to look up. "It's Jinx."

"And Argent," An annoyed voice added after being left out. "Let us in, mate."

Raven crossed her dark room and slid open the door, she had actually allowed the two of them in. The door was quickly closed and Raven turned to face them. Argent sat down on the bed one leg crossed over the other while Jinx took to the floor instead.

"What do you want?" Raven's raspy voice was lenient and soft.

Argent rolled her dark eyes, "Your boyfriend has his knickers in a twist. And your kid is having a hissy fit." Her kiwi accent was still light as it has always been.

Raven moved to sit on her bed across from Argent and Jinx. A pair of dark red and pink eyes turned to inspect the empath. Raven could feel their emotions rolling off the two of them: nervousness, embarrassment, concern, doubt and much more.

Jinx laughed nervously and avoided Raven's eyes, "To be blunt, Beast boy thinks you're hurting yourself. He said you've been acting strange lately."

"Did he send you in here to talk to me?" Raven asked through gritted teeth. It felt as if everyone was ignoring the fact that she could really take care of herself. Subconsciously, several objects began to fly around in her room.

Argent shook her head, her short black hair swayed, "Technically, no."

"Whatever it is for the last time. _I'm fine_." Raven had crossed her arms over her chest, nails digging into her skin. "Just because I can't remember what happened last night doesn't mean I'm miserable or whatever you're thinking."

Jinx looked sheepish at Raven's small rant, "We knew you wouldn't do that."

Raven's eyes fell upon the white chest just beside her door. She was never one to result to harming herself. Raven had been through a lot in the past dealing with the end of the world, Trigon, and Terra. The thought had never crossed her mind, not even when Malchior broke her heart.

"I'd never do that." Raven calmed herself down, the potion bottles and scrolls settled on the floor. "How could he even think th-

Argent gently rested a hand on Raven's shoulder, "It's not that he doesn't believe you, love. But from his point of view you're scaring him."

The two women knew how much Raven had changed over the years, allowing small bits of physically contact. It was only with her close friends did Raven allow such contact. But she never broke down at least not in front of anyone and she would never cry, not even in front of Beast boy.

"If Wally found out if I were cutting he'd be pretty disappointed." Jinx attempted to reassure her friend. "I could just imagine how Beast boy would feel."

Argent and Raven both had a questioning look on their faces. "Erm…" Argent began not really knowing how to piece together her words.

"Wait, that came out wrong." Jinx closed her eyes and tried to mend her words, "I don't. I promise."

Raven was accidently scaring Beast boy because Terra was beginning to bother her. "I guess I'll talk to him later."

"You can talk to us too." Jinx stood up from the bed, "Seems like you're having some bad luck."

"Everyone's outside waiting to go to the park to play gridiron." Argent stood up from the bed as well and began walking towards the door.

Jinx folded her arms across her chest, "She means football."

Raven finally stood up to follow them out into the hallway. To be honest, she didn't feel any better, not that she expected to be. It seemed like everyone was overreacting for a reason that she couldn't put her finger on. Raven could swear she didn't remember anything, not even how the cuts appeared on her body. But she doubted that small razor blades had been involved in the incident. And the one thing bothered her most was why Beast boy didn't seem to trust her honesty.

"Raven, are you the okay?" Strong arms wrapped around the empath after she stepped out into the hallway.

Raven stood stock-still before awkwardly patting Starfire's back. The empath was sick of repeating herself to everyone that she was nothing to worry about. "Yes, thank you Starfire."

The Tamaranian's smile seemed to grow bigger. "Then let us participate in the playing of the football."

The chill factor was evident and the sun peeked through the clouds time to time. All of the titans were able to make it to Titan's West location for Thanksgiving. Mas and Menos had returned early from Guatemala which was no surprise to anyone. The tornado twins made an effort to see their grandparents every major holiday as that was the only blood related family they were close to.

"I want to play over there." Ivy pointed towards the large playground to Raven's left.

Raven didn't even glance up, "Okay go ahead, I'll be watching from right here."

Timmy, Teether, Melvin and Hazel were already busy playing on the structure with several other kids. Bobby was somewhere invisible due to the amount of people present. Raven sat beside Argent and Kilowatt on a park bench with her nose in a book, she didn't care much for the sport. And Ivy had followed Beast boy around until they had actually set up teams.

"Powers or no powers?" Thunder asked.

Speedy already had the yellow flags secure to his waist, "Who cares. Let's just start."

Raven looked down at Ivy whose torso was lying across Raven's thighs. She leaned all of her weight on Raven, balancing and kicking her feet. Raven turned another page to her book when Wonder Girl hiked the ball.

"Go play if you want to." Raven encouraged, knowing the girl wouldn't budge without Raven walking her over.

She snapped her book closed and sat it on the small space between her and Argent. Reluctantly, she walked the shy girl to the playground as Ivy would only pester her further. Raven stood just outside the box of the playground; observing. The three tyke titans had grown up considerably: Melvin was now ten, Timmy was eight and Teether now six. The blonde haired boy ran around with Hazel trying to tag Timmy and he still chewed on his pacifier.

"Raven, look what I can do." Melvin waved at the empath from upside down the monkey bars. Her pink sweatshirt rode up a little and her arms hung above her head.

"Cool." Raven said and walked over to sit on a swing. Raven's eyes shifted to see Ivy climbing up a ladder to a tall orange slide.

Melvin moved so that she was now sitting on top of the green bars, "Why weren't you at the parade? Were you really sick?"

Raven began to swing a little, "Yeah, but who told you I was sick?"

"Uh, Starfire," Melvin hopped down from the monkey bars and occupied the swing next to Raven. "You missed all the best parts."

Hazel had taken her time to tell Raven everything she had missed on the drive to the park. "Not really, I watched it on TV."

Melvin shook her head, her long pigtails flowing, "That's not the same." Teether ran full force at Melvin before holding his hand out connecting with her pants covered knee. "You missed all the candy they threw out too."

"You're it." Teether said around the pacifier that occupied his mouth. He would be considered far too old to be having such a thing.

Melvin stood up from the swing and cupped her hands over her mouth, "You can't tag me, if I'm not even playing."

Raven watched as Ivy had joined in their odd little goose chase around the playground, dodging the other kids. Playful screams and laughter rang out from the kids intertwining with shouting and yelling in the middle of the field. A dull ache began to increase ever so slightly and she knew her medication was wearing off.

"Aren't you going to play too, Raven?" Timmy stood in front of Raven while Teether made his way back over.

"Hey, Teether." Raven greeted and earned a small smile from him.

Melvin plopped down onto the swing and swung her feet to and fro, "He doesn't go by Teether anymore."

"Then what do you call him?" It was just that summer Raven had seen the three of them and his name had been Teether.

Timmy gave a frustrated sigh, "Chomper."

Hazel was pulling on Raven's hand, "I want you to play sand man with us."

"No thanks," Raven predictably declined the offer. "I'm fine watching from right here."

"Touch down!" Someone had screamed from the top of their lungs. By the looks of it, it was Bumblebee's accomplishment. She had done a small victory dance to rub it in the other team.

Kid Flash zipped over to slap her hand in a high five. "In your faces,"

Raven turned back to see Timmy's quivering lip, "I want you to play with us." He tried to stop his foot in the sand. "I want you to play, I want you to play _now_."

It looked like he was going to have a full on tantrum, "Fine, fine. We'll play." Hazel screamed in happiness before running away with Teether and Ivy.

"The rules are that you can't touch the ground and the person whose it can only stand on the black and purple parts." Melvin explained. "I'll be it; you have five seconds to run."

Timmy took hold of Raven's hand and led her to the far side of the playground before climbing up the large structure. That motion nearly drained Raven of all her energy and the game had started ten seconds ago. Fortunately, they weren't Melvin's first target as she attempted to tag Hazel.

"Isn't Teeth- I mean Chomper too big for a pacifier?" Raven sat on the green platform to a tunnel slide.

Timmy only shrugged and kept a look out for his sister. "Sure but we don't tell him that."

Raven curled her legs up to her stomach, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "Why not?"

"Cause if he doesn't have it, he chews on everything." Timmy pulled the hood of his yellow sweater up to keep his ears warm. "Like my blanket." He snarled.

"I see you guys." Melvin popped up out of nowhere causing the couple to jump to their feet. "I'll get one of you." She stood on the platform just before theirs, trying to stretch her ae to reach them.

Raven leaned against one of the plastic walls while Timmy was halfway into the slide. "C'mon, Raven."

She followed suit, not wanting one of his tantrums to reappear. "Alright, scoot over."

As soon as Raven climbed into the slide Melvin disappeared from view. More likely to the bottom of the slide believing she would see the two at the bottom. The game went on for a while until Raven had been tagged and was struggling to keep up with the kids. They had played hop scotch, four square, red-rover, built several sand castles with abandoned buckets, shovels and water from the drinking fountain. Normally, Raven wouldn't have even considered doing this, and the kids knew that. The five of them were having a complete field day and the hours passed by quickly.

"Ivy, quit throwing the sand everywhere." Raven snapped in her monotone voice. She already had enough sand in her shoes and didn't need anymore.

Melvin had her hands clasped together, "Please, Raven?"

The other four were eagerly seated inside of an odd shaped plastic merry go round. It was curved up so that children wouldn't be able to fly out of it. Timmy looked as if her were going to have another fit as well as Ivy. Melvin was bouncing on her feet now to get Raven to turn it for them.

Raven crossed her arms and held her stance, "Melvin, I said no. Teether will get sick and I don't want to be the one to clean him up."

That just about did it for the redhead as he let out a wail. "I w-want to go on the m-merry go round…" The rest of the words were garbled and Raven couldn't make it out.

Timmy's crying wasn't doing her headache any favors. "Fine, stop crying." Although Hazel and Ivy had been around for almost a month, handling children was still a difficult task. "Please quit crying, Timmy." The eight-year-old could sure throw a fit better than any toddler.

After Melvin was seated between Ivy and Timmy Raven rested a firm hand on the higher point of the curved structure. With a groan, Raven began at a slow jog to turn the heavy thing. Laughter and playful shrieks erupted instead of the crying; she had to stop giving in so easily.

"Faster, faster, faster, faster," Timmy had started to chant quite loudly before the rest of them had joined in.

Raven's head throbbed making her vision turn black for a few seconds. Instead of going faster as Timmy wished, she noticeably slowed down. Just as Raven had predicted, Teether's face looked as big as hamster cheeks and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead. Melvin had recovered from her dizziness to help her youngest brother to a nearby trash can. Raven had sunk to her knees, her hands resting on the sand holding up the rest of her weight.

"Did you get dizzy too?" Hazel asked putting a heavy hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven bit her lip, willing her headache to subside and her stomach to settle, "Very dizzy." She lied. In all honesty, she had no idea what was happening and why her body was responding in such ways.

"Are you going to be sick like, Teether?" Melvin had returned without her brother who was drinking from the fountain. "It helps if you drink water, that works for him."

Ivy looked concerned and leaned against Raven which really wasn't helping. Timmy avoided looking into Raven's eyes at all costs. "I'm sorry."

Raven took a few steadying breaths, "It's not your fault so don't apologize." After a few moments Raven sat on her knees.

"Timmy had something he wanted to give you." The pitch in Melvin's tone bordered on teasing.

Timmy's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. "No, I don't."

Melvin put her hand on the side of her mouth so her brother couldn't see what she was saying. "He's lying to you but he wouldn't tell me what it is."

"Stop it, Melvin." Timmy tried to shove her but Melvin danced out of his way. "It's none of your beeswax so go away."

Melvin stuck her tongue out at him, "I don't have to because I'm the boss of you." But knowing better, she skipped off towards the jungle gym.

Teether had wandered away with Hazel to play on one of the see saws. At least one of her children was more outgoing and social. It was an odd sight for Raven to see, it was almost like looking in the mirror but being as eager as Beast boy all the time. Raven moved to sit in her lotus position her eyes still closed, feeling completely drained.

"Here you go." Raven opened her eyes to have a crumbled and folded piece of paper handed to her.

She carefully unfolded it, "Uh, what is it?" It looked like an odd shape colored in with a black Crayola crayon.

"It's a raven, like your name." Timmy's finger pointed to the picture. "See there's the wings and that's the head."

Raven studied the picture; it looked more like the bird now that he had pointed out the main details. "That's…sweet of you Timmy. Thank you." Surprised at how thoughtful he was being.

Timmy quickly closed his eyes and leaned forward a little as if he were expecting something in return. It wasn't until the small boy puckered his lips that Raven realized that he was waiting for a kiss. She supposed that he did deserve it. In a motherly fashion, she quickly kissed his flushed cheek.

Timmy smiled brightly, "And Teether said you wouldn't like it."

"I'll be sure to hang it up in my room." Raven brushed her sandy hands on her pants, trying to regain the strength to stand up on her own.

"Hey Rae," A familiar voice called out, Beast boy was jogging towards them, her book in his hand. "We're heading back to the tower, some of them already left. Hey Timmy,"

Sure enough, just about more than half of them were preparing to head back. The yellow team had been victorious giving Cyborg a chance to gloat in front of Speedy. Timmy studied the green man before acknowledging him with a small smile that didn't reach his brown eyes.

"Why are you on the ground?" Beast boy's hand flashed out to help her up.

"Just a little dizzy from pushing a merry go round." Raven accepted his hand to help her up.

Beast boy chuckled and gathered the rest of the kids to head back to the tower. Raven stumbled a little bit; her head was still spinning from the game and from her illness. Beast boy kept a hand on her waist to help steady her until they reached his orange Mercedes.

"I want to ride with Raven." Timmy said as they stopped at the car.

Beast boy frowned, "I don't know if there's any room dude." The two car seats did take up space in the back seat.

Timmy turned to woman herself, "I want to ride with you."

Raven's hands pressed against her temples, "Fine, just get in already."

"I call riding with Cyborg." Melvin dashed off to find the T-car while dragging Teether along with her.

Raven had found herself sitting on the couch in the crowded common room. Everyone did their own thing as it was early evening and nearing dinner time. Raven had her book in her hands and sat cuddled up to Beast boy. A video game tournament was taking place in the common room while others were playing board games, talking, and still baking. Starfire had talked several of the titans into playing twister; it didn't take much to convince Robin.

Hazel and Ivy were off running around with Teether, Timmy and Melvin somewhere in the tower. Everyone's emotions were swarming Raven until it became almost unbearable. She had to excuse herself several times to receive fresh wave of air without intense emotions tugging at her.

"Yo, time to eat up." Cyborg called after a while.

"You won't be sittin' at this table until you wash your filthy hands." Bumblebee added, "All of you."

It took a long time but everyone had returned back to the Ops room with clean hands to Bumblebee's satisfaction. It took even longer to have everyone's plates filled and seated at the kitchen table, spare tables and on the black couch. Conversations continued after everyone had went around and listed the things that they were most grateful for.

"Hazel, why do we have thanksgiving?" Robin questioned the kid sitting across from him.

She and settled for eating a slice of ham with her fingers, "I don't know."

"Yeah you do." Robin countered, "Your Mommy wants to know." Raven raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

Hazel swallowed her piece of ham, "Well, George Washington told the penguins that they had to ride on the cauliflower for a really long time." She took a breath to take another bite of macaroni salad. "Then when they got to America the Indians gave them turkeys and corn to eat. But George Washington got mad at Christopher Columbus because he wasn't supposed to take the penguins there."

Their table was already laughing before the girl was finished with her explanation. "I swear she didn't say that the first time I asked her."

"Garfield." Raven glared at him while Beast boy avoided her piercing eyes.

"What?" Beast boy shrugged, "It's not _completely_ wrong." Raven sighed and returned her attention back to Kole and Starfire. "Just the minor details."

"Hazel you're practically eating yourself." Beast boy exclaimed looking at one of his daughters.

Her purple eyes met his green ones, "You mean I taste like turkey?"

Beast boy sighed in exasperation, "No bu-

"You taste yummy." Ivy said and took a bite of her own slice of turkey.

Raven picked at her food, her stomach hadn't really settled for the whole day. What she really needed was more tea and she had fresh run out earlier that morning. By that time everyone was finishing up dinner and waiting for desert or looking for other activities to do. Raven hurriedly wrapped her plate and tried to find space for it in the fridge.

"Raven, will you participate in the game of Dance Dance Revolution?" Raven had literally run into Starfire in the hallway with her keys in her hand.

Starfire quickly steadied her friend, "I'll watch when I get back." Her tongue had slipped, revealing her whereabouts.

"If you do not mind my asking, where will you be returning from?"

Raven sighed knowing she had been caught, "I'm running to the store to get more tea, I ran out. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Starfire nodded at Raven's rushed explanation. "I wish you the save driving."

Raven nodded before making her way down to the garage unnoticed by any other titan. It wasn't long before Raven was behind the wheel of her black BMW. She would just pick up her usual tea and a stronger medicine for whatever cold she might be having. Her colds were never this bad until they were in the dead of winter.

The streets were busy with people believing shopping was more important than being with their families. People were rushing for pre black Friday sales already. It just made Raven want to return home even faster so the titans wouldn't notice her temporary absence. Raven had just made it to town before her windshield took on the form of black and white swirls. In effort to avoid being hypnotized she instinctively slammed on the break.

A loud blow of a horn made her skin turn paler and it felt as if her heart had stopped. Both hands remained frozen on the black steering wheel all the while the horn continued to blow. A pair of headlights lit up the interior of Raven's car but she couldn't react fast enough before it impacted. Her car slammed forward, dangerously knocking her around and her seat belt strained. Tires screeched against the pavement and she slammed into several other cars.

The sound of multiple cars crunched along with the sound of glass shattering, falling on top of cars and the road. Raven's hand reached for her side to find it already sticky with blood from the seat belt cutting her and glass slicing into her. It was silent for a mere moment before she could make out someone screaming and people panicking.

Without thinking she pushed the side of her door open, it was jammed but not badly. A bolt of bright energy hit the side of Raven's damaged car, rebounded and knocked her off her feet. The pavement indented markings on her gray skin but she was back on her feet just as quick. The culprit was Dr. Light and Raven didn't hesitate to send a cylinder of black magic at him.

"I'm back to shine and I'm stronger than ever." Dr. Light then proceeded to throw several flash grenades at her.

Raven held her hands above her head, projecting a bubble like shield on the defensive. "Azarath, Metrion, Zint-

Another bolt of bright energy connected with the young adult and sent her skidding on her back. There was sure to be possible road rash and the bruises would be promising. It wasn't as easy to fight in her civilian clothing as it was in her leotard and cloak.

The man in black kept his stance, "Didn't I tell you find shorter magic words?"

"Ello my duckie, play time is over." The redhaired British man advanced. "How'd you like my new trick? Remember there's three of us and only one of you."

"I can count." Raven snarled through her teeth.

Mad mod didn't look amused, "Perhaps if you didn't destroy my school, you could have graduated."

A sea green man laughed looking greedy, "This isn't even the finale. How'd you like our opening act last night?"

Raven picked up a parked car with her powers but exhaustion was winning over her. The car dropped before it was even ten feet high in the air and she had to bend over.

"Take her out." Dr. Light demanded.

Raven swayed on her feet, "Stay away from me."

The sea green man approached Raven standing four feet away with a wand and hat in his hand. "You haven't seen the latest trick. Alakazam!" The white tip of the wand was pointed directly at Raven's red chakra.

Before she knew it Raven black out once again, her body hit the ground for a second time that night. Her sore throbbing head swam in blackness and everything was silent. _Am I dead, maybe I really am? Out of all the ways to go down this has to be the most ridiculous. It's just a nightmare. I admit it, so why won't my powers return to normal?_

Raven's body was immobile as if she were paralyzed or bound by some force. Time passed quite slowly, Raven thought before a scream pierced her ears; a boyish scream. Raven struggled to open her eyes to no avail. Another scream pierced her skull, louder and more desperate. But she still couldn't see through the pitch blackness. Raven heard a familiar thump thump sound. _My heart beat, so I am still alive._

"Beast boy, you have not been home since the accident." Starfire had walked into the room and greeted Cyborg and Robin. "Perhaps you sh-

Beast boy sat in a chair next to Raven's bed, his chin resting on the guardrail. "No thanks, Star." He mumbled back. Starfire frowned at her attempts to help Beast boy.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Beast boy." Cyborg said from the opposite side of Raven's bed.

Raven shifted in her bed, this wasn't uncommon for her to do. The doctors had said that she wasn't in a coma but she was still recovering even though she didn't go into her trance. A gauze bandage was wrapped around her head along with other bandages covering the rest of her body. It wasn't until Raven's heart monitor spiked that Beast boy sat up. Hazel and Ivy had been at Titan's East ever since Thanksgiving night under Bumblebee's watchful eye.

Raven moved a hand to her head, still attached to IV cords and other monitors. "It hurts." She mumbled.

Beast boy felt his own breath catch before letting in out. "I know it does, Rae." It wasn't the first time he had heard her say something on the brink of consciousness

"It really hurts." Raven struggled to sit up in the bed, her eye lids snapping open.

Beast boy jumped up almost immediately his arms gently embracing her in a hug she didn't return. "Raven, are you okay? Of course you aren't that's a stupid question."

"I'll get a nurse." Cyborg quickly stood up from the chair and exited the small room.

"Why are you touching me?" Raven asked which caused Beast boy to pull back.

A look of confusion crossed Robin's and Starfire's face. "What do you mean, you always let him do that?" Robin said.

Starfire took hold of Raven's hand, "Perhaps you do not remember because you have been slumbering for quite the long time."

Raven frowned up at the three of them, "Let go of me. I don't even _know_ you people."

Beast boy's eyes widened in shock, "Raven, you don't even remember me?" he rested a hand on his chest.

"I know of you but I don't _know_ you." Raven explained still holding her head.

Robin's face turned serious, "Then who are we?"

"The Titans, everyone knows who you are." Robin's eyes searched for her empty ones. No recognition was detected. "You're well-known. So what?"

Robin rested his hand on a plastic guardrail, "You're a titan too." He said slowly, trying to trigger something.

Raven shook her head, "Ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically. Her injury hadn't affected that part of her.

Beast boy looked as if her were going to rip his hair out, "This so isn't happening to me is it?"

Starfire frowned, "My apologies Beast boy, but it seems as if Raven does not recall us at all."

Robin stared into Beast boy's eyes before looking at the woman in the hospital bed. "We need to get in contact with the Doom Patrol. We need Mento, Beast boy." Robin's voice held all seriousness, his leadership role taking over him once more.


	16. Day of Turkeys Part 2

***Day of Turkeys Part 2***

 **Thanksgiving Day: In the future**

 **Steel City, New York**

 **Titan's East Tower.**

 ***Refer to character index***

The wind was blowing hard outside, the debris hitting against the window. It was evening when the titans had returned to the tower after their traditional Thanksgiving football. Unlike Titan's West Tower, Titan's East Tower was located on the side of a cliff. Despite the weather, several of the titans went to the roof to play basketball. Some remained in the Ops room and talked while others were watching the football game.

"Raven, will you participate in the Dance Dance Revolution?" Starfire gestured towards Kole and Melvin competing against each other.

Raven absently played with Marcus' braids that reached the nape of his neck, "No thanks, Starfire." The dark skinned boy was content in Raven's arms.

Starfire had been desperately trying to cheer up Raven from her previous state. It wasn't just limited to titan's west, all of the titan's knew of the incident that had affected Raven so much. It was obvious in Raven's appearance alone: underneath her eyes were shadows, her frame thinner than usual, and she barely kept control of her powers. Her condition also took its toll on her green husband.

Starfire reluctantly left, seeing that Raven didn't wish to engage in conversation. Despite everyone's efforts, Raven had somewhat become unresponsive. Beast boy could see the fear in her purple eyes and feel it rolling off of her from his animal instincts. But Raven had stopped opening up to him several weeks ago and he then kept a close eye on her.

"Aunt Raven?" Marcus had twisted around to look at Raven with his light brown eyes.

Raven looked at his passive face, "Hm?"

"Do you like cars?" Marcus leaned his head back against Raven's chest as he lounged on her lap.

Raven nodded her head, not really hearing what the boy was asking her. "Yeah."

"I want to play a game." Marcus slid off of Raven's lap, forcing her to let go of him.

"Auntie Raven," Ryand'r ran towards the empath, his black hair was spiked like his father's. Savannah was on his heels, her pink dress flying up a little. "Want to play hide n' seek with us?"

Raven was about to refuse to the three children in front of her but changed her mind, "Okay." It was for their sake rather than hers. "I'll count to one hundred."

"One thousand." Marcus disagreed with her.

"That's too high, Marcus." Savannah said. Her red hair was parted in two long braids down her back.

Raven stood up as well causing Beast boy to turn and look at her out of habit. "Are you going to ask Shawn if he wants to play too?"

"I will." Ryand'r turned to grab his best friend amongst the sports fans.

In a matter of seconds Shawn stood in front of Raven awaiting directions. He wore a red and gold football jersey that hung loosely on his skinny frame along with a matching football helmet. Timmy, Teether, and Melvin were busy elsewhere in the tower, all three of them too old for games as the two oldest were in their teens.

"Close your eyes." Savannah said and she slowly backed away from Raven. "And no peeking or counting fast."

Beast boy had to smile as the kids succeeded in getting Raven to play their game. Raven obediently sat back down and closed her eyes and counted loud enough for them to hear her. Her voice slightly faltered as she felt a hand rubbing her back. For a moment she tensed up but continued to count until she reached the last number.

Beast boy had kissed her cheek just before she had opened her eyes. Raven's eyes widened in shock, her powers causing a few of the lights up above to flicker. Beast boy mentally kicked himself; he of all people should've remembered how fragile her control had become. He opened his mouth to apologize but Raven had already left his side and exited the Ops room.

Cyborg had walked away from the football game and pulled his friend away from the couch. "Don't stress about it, B. We don't need both of you to crack."

Beast boy pulled out a stool and rested his elbows on the counter. "Easy for you to say, Raven's already broke down."

Cyborg nodded as he understood, "She's mostly worried about what had happened in the past."

"She told you that herself?"

Beast boy knew that Cyborg and Raven had a relationship similar to a brother and sister. "We've had our talks before. She won't relax until she knows Hazel and Ivy are safe."

"But I-

"A computer monitor can't calm a mother's fear." Cyborg took a seat next to him at the counter.

Beast boy heaved a sigh, "I know that Cy. But…but if something isn't done soon? Raven will probably be in the hospital in the next couple of months."

"We won't let it get that far. We're here for you and we're keeping as close of an eye on Raven as you are."

Beast boy now had his hands covering his eyes, "Her health is bad. She barely eats, she can't control her powers. She doesn't sleep and she strains her body by training for hours to keep her mind off of it."

Cyborg's metal hand rested on Beast boy's shoulder for comfort, "Perhaps Robin ca-

"I've confronted her about it but every time she leaves before I can tell her what I really think." Beast boy explained. "It's not like it's a secret, all the titans know but she doesn't care."

This time Cyborg thought to himself in silence, "Maybe Rita can talk to her."

It would be impossible to get Raven to take them to Azarath in her unstable condition. Getting Raven to speak to her own mother was impossible since the titans couldn't travel though dimensions.

"And you'd think that would work?" Beast boy dropped his hands.

Cyborg shrugged, "It doesn't hurt to try. We'll try everything to avoid having to hospitalize her."

"Her depression is really bad." Beast boy said without looking Cyborg in the eyes. "I never wanted her to feel that way."

"And because you have experienced what she's going through, you might be the one to help her the most." Robin appeared on Beast boy's left. "I think we're approaching this all wrong."

"Look," Beast boy began. "I have no idea what to _do_ anymore. Everything I've tried always backfires. She's really scaring me; I can't lose her." Beast boy's voice broke at the end. It took several seconds before he was able to compose himself again, "I'd be lying to say that she isn't sick."

Their conversation stopped shortly when Savannah burst through the door with Marcus screaming as he tried to keep up with her. Marcus stood in the center of the room until he found Bumblebee and eagerly ran towards her for safety. Ryand'r and Shawn entered the Ops room next with Raven trying to tag one of them before they made it to home base.

"Yeah, I think I'll give Rita a call." Beast boy said observing his wife running around with the kids in the room.

"Auntie Star can we play fashion show now?" Savannah skipped to the tamaranian that stood in front of the large glass window.

Anyone could see that Raven wasn't particularly happy as she engaged in the game. It was surprising that she had given in to the request alone. Raven's movements were slow and a little jagged, her purple eyes held a blank stare. It wasn't too long until Bumblebee and Harold called for everyone to wash up for dinner. Beast boy stared at Raven before leaving to climb the stairwell to tell the others on the roof. Almost everything depended on Rita… on his adoptive mother.


	17. Skeptical

***Skeptical***

 **Jump City, California.**

 **In the present:**

 ***Refer to character index***

Raven had been in the AAU for the past four days, with the titans regularly visiting her. Beast boy hadn't moved from the chair beside her bed until forced by a nurse or doctor. Raven was awake and quietly observing the crowded room while a nurse was present to remove the IV needle. The green man had his head in his hands while Robin was talking to her doctor. Cyborg had left the room saying something about a car while the tall Starfire comforted Beast boy.

The TV in room was flashing with a kid's sitcom of some sort; a younger patient occupied the bed on the other side. Raven couldn't see who it was as the green curtains were pulled; blocking her view. She wrinkled her nose, the hospital room smelled gross as if it were too clean. She just wanted to go home…wherever that really was.

She couldn't remember much, just little pieces here and there that were somehow supposed to fit together like puzzle. Raven knew something was missing, she could feel it. She could feel that the people in the room at one point meant something to her. But the question was what?

"…she has dissociative amnesia based on the various test results." The middle age doctor said to the adults in the room.

Beast boy uncovered his face, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" His voice sounded slightly strangled but he waited for an answer. Raven fiddled with the plastic hospital bracelet on her wrist.

Robin crossed his arms over his chest but allowed the doctor explain, "It's linked to overwhelming stress that is caused in the result of a traumatic event." He paused then, "Such as war, disasters, or accidents in this case."

Robin nodded his head and urged the balding man to continue. "In Ms. Roth's case it appears she has been suffering from anxiety which is a primary symptom of dissociative amnesia."

"Will Raven have her memories restored?" Starfire asked, her usual bright green eyes were dull and a smile was absent from her lips. "She surely cannot live forever without recalling us as her closest friends."

"It honestly depends." Doctor Sumit thoughtfully drew the sentence out. "For most people, memory returns with time and in some cases individuals are never able to retrieve their memories."

Robin nodded understanding the complication. "Is there anything else we need know?" Raven closed her eyes; her head couldn't take in all of the information.

"There is no medication to treat the dissociative order itself," Dr. Sumit scribbled something on a clipboard. "I have an already filled prescription for Ms. Roth for anti-anxiety pills. She'll need to take one pill once a day, it should help.

"I am also going to suggest clinical hypnosis." Dr. Sumit looked up at Robin before he continued. "The hypnosis used for dissociative disorders is controversial due to the risk of creating false memories. I will leave that up for you and your team to decide."

Beast boy stood up from the metal chair, "Thanks but that won't be necessary." It was obvious how much he depended on Mento to fix whatever went wrong with Raven's mind.

"Beast boy," Robin's voice had warning in it. Raven's doctor left them to their thoughts and exited the room.

Starfire removed her hand from Beast boy's shoulder, "Shall I assist you in the changing of clothes?" She gestured towards the small table with a folded outfit.

Robin headed towards the door, "That sounds like a good idea, Star. C'mon Beast boy,"

Raven could feel Beast boy's green eyes on her face and she made a special effort to avoid it. Her gray fingers continued to rotate the opaque hospital band around her wrist. After the Beast boy left, Raven fought from being stripped of the hospital gown and redressed by Starfire. Raven's fight didn't last long before exhaustion took its toll. It was still early morning when she was officially discharged from Bay View Hospital. Her doctors had run several tests and CAT scans believing that her amnesia was caused by head injury. It was a likely solution as she suffered from a small concussion.

"Where are you taking me?' Raven asked after sitting in the back seat of the T-car beside Starfire.

"We're going home." Robin answered from the passenger seat. "You need to fully recover."

Raven seemed to accept his answer as she didn't ask any further questions. Beast boy had called the Doom Patrol just before Raven was discharged and explained the details. The Doom Patrol would hopefully arrive at Titan's Tower later that evening. Even with their ship it would take a few hours to fly in from Midway City, Michigan.

The five titans awkwardly stood in the Ops room of the tower for several minutes. Cyborg went to the kitchen to pour Raven a glass of water while Starfire left to change into her uniform. Raven slowly took in everything before she moved to stand in front of the window.

"I'll walk you to your room, Raven." Beast boy moved to retrieve her.

She turned towards him, her eyes blank with confusion, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Robin raised an eyebrow; she had even forgotten her own name. "Because that's your name. Raven Roth."

Raven stared back at the three men, each in turn. "No it's not. It's Rachel." She easily mistook her alias for her real name.

Beast boy's breath caught in his throat, "Uh, Rachel then. I'll walk you to your room." Without thinking he gently took her hand.

Instantly, Raven pulled away from his grasp her empty eyes were cold, "I don't even _know_ you so how could I have ever lived here?" In her position it was quite a valid question, she then folded her arms over her chest.

It was obvious that Raven was still weak; several bandages still remained over the deeper cuts on her skin. It was clear on her face that she was exhausted with her strength was waning. Beast boy tried to hurry up the process so she wouldn't collapse on the floor from fatigue.

Robin decided to let Beast boy handle the situation, "When you're done we have training on the obstacle course. C'mon Cyborg," The two titans exited the room to collect Starfire.

"You're tired." Beast boy reasoned. "What if you just get some rest first?"

Beast boy walked up the few red steps that led out into the hallway. Raven carefully watched him do so before she decided to follow him. He walked at a relatively slow pace before they reached her metal door. Raven stepped into the room after him; it was dark even though it was daylight outside. And It looked like the room could've belonged to her.

Beast boy walked over to the bed and pulled the duvet and sheets back so she could climb in. He watched her hesitate then cross the room to the bed, still taking in her surroundings. Raven's actions only proved that she had really lost her memories about four days ago. Beast boy tucked her in and avoided her suspicious stare.

"Like Robin said," Beast boy waited on the inside of her door, "If you need any of us we'll be outside training." He then proceeded to tell her how to get to the course and how to use her communicator if necessary. "But use the communicator first."

"Why are you doing this?" Raven had turned on her side to face the direction of the bedroom door.

Beast boy rested his hand on the threshold, "Because we all care about you, especially me." His voice broke on the last two words.

He paused and waited for her to say something but she remained silent. Reluctantly, Beast boy closed the door behind him which left him to worry about his girlfriend even more. This had to be a record in his life: one woman he had been infatuated with when he was younger and one he still loved but both had their memories gone. It was as if fate was out to get him, perhaps he really didn't deserve happiness and love in life.

It was odd to Raven to be in someone else's bed and in someone else's clothes. It was strange but at least it was comfortable. The clothes she wore were like pajamas and the bed sheets smelled pleasant. The dark room was her style; nothing was bright but the ravens and masks were a little intimidating. The silence was deafening as she lied there underneath the covers. She could feel it in her bones how tired she really was but her eyes refused to close.

"I got it!" A voice out in the hallway said, followed by heavy footsteps.

Time went by slowly without having anything to do. Raven woke up with start from her dream and it was only then that she realized she had fallen asleep. In a matter of minutes, she was out of the bed and slid open the door a crack. Judging from the silence they were probably training or whatever the green man had said. After a few tries Raven had made it outside the tower and followed the sounds of explosions and cheering. She stood just behind one of the many green trees and looked at the leveled ground below.

Cyborg and Robin were at the controls on a rock that jutted out just below her. Starfire was cheering Beast boy on but the green cheetah narrowly dodged metal fists that shot up from the ground. More explosions sounded as Beast boy progressed on the course.

"Alright," Robin spoke up. "Take a break Beast boy; it's not doing you any good anyways." He punched in a few codes until the course was deactivated.

Cyborg nodded in agreement, "You shouldn't be stressin' this much." Beast boy morphed back with a simple nod and wandered off the obstacle course.

"Looks like I'm up." Robin walked towards the beginning of the course and waited for Cyborg and Starfire to reset it. "What's the holdup, Cy?"

The two titans in front of the controls had directed their attentions to where Beast boy had marched off to. Robin jogged back up the slope to the controls to get a better look at what had caught his friends' attention. Raven followed the motion of Starfire's finger. There sat Beast boy on a rock looking up at a blonde woman who was smiling.

Starfire took a moment to look at her boyfriend, "If we are the quiet we can do the spying." Raven strained her ears, although whatever they said would have no meaning to her. The three titans below her didn't say anymore as their attention was on the couple.

"What do you want from me, Teresa?" Beast boy said in a not so hushed voice. "Are you trying to drive me insane, cause its working?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Its _Terra_ , BB. Who would want an old person's name?" She tried to joke with him.

Beast boy narrowed his eyes at her, "Yeah right."

Terra's tiny smile vanished. "I don't know how it happened but I thought you would've wanted to be the first to know."

"Know what?" Beast boy was cautiously leaning away from her.

"Beast boy I've got my memories back." Terra waved her glove covered hands in the air. "I remember everything."

The green man sat in silence for a moment, his expression blank. "I've already heard that story before. Why don't you just go home?" His words were firm but they were gentle. "How'd you even get on the island?"

Terra ignored his questions and asked one of her own, "So…you're telling me that our promise to be best friends is invalid?"

Her statement caught him by surprise and he sat up straighter, "What?"

"I was telling the truth when I said you were the best friend I've ever had." Terra's tiny smile returned as realization dawned on the green man. "I didn't know there was an expiration date for that too."

Beast boy stood up and took a few steps away from her. "That's great and all but now isn't a good time for us talk. I… need to sort some things out, okay?" He didn't know what to make of the situation at hand. "I gotta go, Robin's waiting for me." He pointed with his thumb before quickly walking back to the course, his mind was already spinning.

"Beast boy, wait." Terra's tender voice willed him back to her. She could only watch his retreating back before she sighed in defeat.

Raven shrunk back behind the tree unnoticed. She felt an unfamiliar dull stab at her heart. Her stomach did summersaults which felt like the reverse of butterflies and it felt as if her throat had closed up. Her hands shook a little; she was physically sick for no logical reason she could pin point.

Raven's eyes remained on the retreating Beast boy and the blonde haired woman. He shouldn't have walked away from his wife in such a way. The blonde was more likely another resident at the tower unless Beast boy moved out with her. She herself didn't belong there and she felt the need to return home. To her _own_ bed and her _own_ clothes.

It took longer than she expected but the city was far from the letter shaped tower. It had been a miracle for her to even discover a way to leave the island. Her legs ached with walking and she panted a little from the small spurts it took to get there. The dark clouds that were looming above let loose with a light sprinkle before it began to gradually pour. Raven continued to walk in the rain until she was eventually soaked to the bone.

"Are you lost?" A tall asian woman held a clear umbrella over her head. "You've been walking around the same block a couple of times." The old woman looked concerned.

Raven finally looked up but shrugged her shoulders and lied, "No,"

"I can give you directions. Where are you trying to go?"

Raven side stepped the woman on the side walk. "I'm not lost." This time she pushed the crosswalk button and crossed the street with the signal.

She could still see the top portion of the tower while she wandered around the sky scrapers in the city. A number of times she entered a few stores to get out of the weather when lightning began to flash and the deafening sound of thunder rumbled in her chest. Judging from the clock in the book store, it was already a couple hours past noon. Raven couldn't remember where her house was or what it looked like. It wasn't long before Raven was out in the rain again; determined to make it home.

Raven was freezing in her drenched clothes, so much that her teeth chattered. Folding her arms across her chest did nothing to help but she felt as if she were getting closer. But she reasoned that she would know what her home looked like when she saw it.

"Rae." A voice loudly shouted causing several people walking to look up. Raven broke out in a half walk half jog to make the cross walk. "Raven…Rachel, stop."

Her name being called caught her attention, the white and blue car slowed to a crawl on the side of the road. Some cars honked while others dangerously sped up to pass him. The window was rolled all the way down with the half robot leaning out the side of it. She felt her heart beat quicken and a tingling sensation spread throughout her body. Panic and fear easily flooded into her mind as the adrenaline surged through her veins. Raven turned away and sprinted away from the car all the while slipping and sliding on the red painted sections of the curb.

"Rachel." Now she was being pursued. "I ain't gonna hurt you, just stop running."

Raven's shoes slapped against the cement and splashing in puddles. In an instant, she disappeared around a corner and into an alley. It didn't deter her in anyway; her only thought was on escape. At the end of the narrow alleyway she faced a chain linked fence with a hole wide enough that she'd be able to slip through.

Cyborg was on her heels now; it didn't take much for him to catch up with his long legs. "Look, I ain't here to hurt you." He raised both of his metal hands in surrender.

"Stay away from me."

He had to be about eight feet away while Raven continued to wriggle her body through the hole. The loose wires raked against her pale skin and snagged her clothes. Raven's hands and knees stung as she crashed to the ground after getting her shoe stuck. Cyborg seeing this changed his course of action and ran in the opposite direction.

Raven released a sigh but the jittery feeling didn't leave her body. Her hands shook hard as she tried to pull her foot through. She barely stood back up before the half robot faced her again with his hands up. Raven raised two clenched hands in defense; her legs were slightly spread apart as if she were going to attack.

"Don't come any closer." She threatened, her eyes watched as he stopped walking.

Cyborg didn't know what she was capable of doing to him. "You're gonna get sick runnin' around out here."

Raven kept her stance, "I said leave me alone."

He made a mistake when he stepped forward just an inch. "Rav…Rachel," He began.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She moved both her hands in sync until they were outstretched in front of her.

Cyborg flinched and shielded his face with both of his arms; prepared for the blow. When it never came he looked up to see a perplexed look on Raven's face. _What did that mean?_ She dropped her hands as she silently questioned herself. _That was idiotic, nothing was going to happen. Why did I think there was?_

"It's going to be okay." Cyborg took his chance and in a few seconds he had the thin girl slung over his shoulder.

It was hard to hold onto her as she squirmed and thrashed to escape his grasp. Some people that were walking by stared but the titan was never questioned of his motives. In a matter of minutes Cyborg sat Raven in the passenger seat with her seatbelt already buckled. The heat was turned up high as she violently shook from the cold.

"Cyborg calling Robin," The screen in the car beside the steering wheel was turned on. Robin's face came into view. "I found her; we're on our way back to the tower."

Robin nodded; he was already on his R-cycle with Starfire holding onto his waist. "I'll contact Beast boy. Make sure Raven isn't hurt." The screen turned black leaving the two titans in silence. Raven's seatbelt retracted and her hand jiggled the door handle while they were doing 45mph on the road.

"What are you doing?" With a click of the button Cyborg locked the doors, thankful that it could only be done from the driver's seat. "Put your seatbelt back on." Raven firmly crossed her arms over chest but didn't move to do so.

The drive back to the tower was short but it was filled with an uncomfortable silence. As they approached the tower a white airship came into view, growing larger as they drove closer. It took an effort but Raven was out of the car with Cyborg's hand firmly wrapped around her wrist. Beast boy morphed back from his cheetah form and went to greet the four. As Robin and Starfire arrived, the greeting was brought into the garage and out of the storm.

Rita embraced Beast boy in a tight hug, "We came as fast as we could, Garfield."

"Hi, mom."

"What's the problem, Beast boy?" Mento placed a comforting hand on the green man's shoulder. Ever since the titans and the Doom Patrol had worked together, Mento had dropped the harshness with Beast boy. It was all in effort to build a better relationship with each other.

Beast boy stepped away from his adoptive mother and shook the droplets of rain out his hair. "I thought I explained that… _that_ being about everything."

"I said let go of me or I swear…" Raven tugged her arm using all of her strength. "I don't _live_ here so stop forcing me." She screamed. The problem was clear as day to the Doom Patrol. "I need to get home."

Robin removed his red helmet, "You _are_ home. You can't remember right now but this is your home too." Larry and Clifford gave the titans a sympathetic look. "Let's move this into the tower."

"I shall prepare the Blaach tails for our guests." Starfire hurried into the tower ahead of both teams.

Soon Beast boy and Raven were standing in the middle of her room. Raven kept her arms firmly crossed over her chest, her eyes never leaving Beast boy's form. The half robot had walked her to the familiar room and left her with _him._ Her eyes followed him around the room as he rummaged around in the closet and dresser drawers. Beast boy placed the stack of clothing on the edge of her bed before he faced his girlfriend once more.

"Are you cold?" It was a stupid question as he knew that she was. Raven's arms tensed as Beast boy tugged on them until she dropped them to her sides.

Something about him was familiar, as if she should know him from somewhere. But where was his wife?

"I'm fine." A shiver spread throughout her body followed by her chattering teeth. Even her actions defied what she said.

Beast boy had toweled dried her long purple hair, then his hands tugged at her dark gray sweat pants until they fell to the floor. His green hands then went for the long sleeve shirt, he averted his eyes to focus on the wall behind her. The shirt was only pulled past her navel before she slapped his hands away and shoved at his chest.

"What are you _doing_?" She nearly yelled. Beast boy was surprised that nothing exploded from her outburst. "Go away."

Beast boy stepped back; her words pained him a little. "Helping you," It wasn't a valid response but he didn't know what else to say. "You can barely stand on your own as it is." He gestured to the bed where she was heavily leaning on her hand.

Raven pulled down the end of the shirt to conceal her underwear. "Just because I don't remember doesn't mean I don't know how to dress myself." She raised her voice at him.

Beast boy was sure they could hear her yelling from the Ops room. The thought of it made him go red with embarrassment. What would Mento and Rita think of Raven's outburst? Raven watched Beast boy hurriedly leave her room and she relaxed with the privacy she now had. The rest of the clothes she wearing fell into a wet pile on the floor. After a while she was dressed in the green pajamas with dark green paw prints.

Three knocks sounded in her ears, "Ra _chel_ , could you open the door?"

Raven hesitated before crossing the room to do so. The gray door was opened all the way to reveal Beast boy holding a mug and a heavy blanket. Raven stepped aside to let him enter but her guard was up this time. The colorful mug was sat on a bedside table and he draped the blanket on the bed before peeling the covers back.

"This will warm you up." Beast boy gestured for her to get into the bed. Raven stared at him before she complied, the covers were pulled up over her body. He handed her the mug. "Careful it's hot, it's green tea. Your favorite…well I think it's your favorite. You drink it all the time." He shrugged.

"Uh, thanks." Raven watched the hot steam roll off the mug. She blew lightly to cool it the liquid.

Beast boy stood there for a second, "If you need any of us we'll be in the Ops room. If you need me my room is the next door in this hallway." He collected the rain soaked clothes from off the floor. This time he left the door opened a crack before he headed back to the laundry room.

It was a while before the tea cooled down until she could drink it. Raven could see why she liked drinking tea so much; it had quite the calming effect. Just like Beast boy had told her, the hot drink warmed her up. Raven tossed her robe on the floor, pulled the covers up and curled up in fetal position. Fatigue took over her body, submerging her into dreams.

It was past midnight when Raven left the warmth of her bed. Now all she needed was to remember where the bathroom was in the dark. Her bare feet walked on the carpeted floor, her hands felt around for the set of stairs. As she reached the top step, Raven collided with something and stumbled back.

"Ow," She rubbed her forehead.

A round green light lit up around them, it wasn't much but Raven could see. "Rachel?" The tall woman helped her up with a free hand. "Are you the all right?"

Raven forced a small smile; it was weird being with strangers. "I will be…by any chance could you show me the bathroom?"

Raven turned off the faucet and dried her hands on a yellow hand towel. Starfire had waited on the opposite side of the hall for Raven. Robin had explained to his team that he wanted all of them to keep a close eye on her at all times. The two women walked in silence until they reached Raven's room.

"Um who are you to me again?"

Raven felt an odd feeling of hurt but it wasn't coming from her. "It is I, your friend, Starfire."

Raven nodded, reluctant to return to the dark room, "Thanks Starfire."

"I wish you dreams full of sweetness." Starfire smiled and waited for Raven to enter her room.

"I think I'd prefer to sleep on the couch." At least the Ops room wasn't as intimidating to the room she was currently borrowing. "I kind of forgot how to get there."

Starfire's smile was replaced with a look of worry, "Perhaps you could share my room. It will be like the parties for slumbering."

Starfire encouraged Raven to follow with a wave of her hand. Judging from Cyborg's physical contact, Starfire wouldn't chance it. The first thing that Raven immediately noticed was how bright the room actually was. It was comforting even though the room was mostly a pink color. Soon Starfire and Raven were sitting up in the bed beside each other.

"Are you sure about this?" Raven deadpanned. Who even shared a bed with strangers upon a first meeting?

Starfire grinned before removing a giant teddy bear Robin had bought her. "It will be most wondrous."

"I don't think I can get back to sleep." Raven bit the bottom of her lip and fiddled with the pink comforter.

Starfire had flown to one of her light brown shelves. She pulled a small chain to turn her lamp on and reclaimed her spot in the bed. Raven curled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Starfire opened the gray book, revealing it to be a photo album.

"Perhaps we can look at this." Starfire laid the book in front of both of them and turned to the first page.

The first picture had to have been taken a long time ago as Starfire now looked older. The half robot stood in the center, arms crossed and he wore a black sweatshirt. Next to him was a short green boy with a purple mask over his face. On the right end was a figure wearing dark blue, cloak like attire. On the left of the robot was a spiky haired teenager with a red haired girl who looked slightly dangerous. All of them were smiling except for the girl on the far right end.

Starfire pointed the spikey haired boy, "This is Robin, leader of the Titans." The tamaranian was hoping to jog her friend's memory. "He is…how do you say a workaholic at times."

Raven nodded, her eyes shifted to the other pictures on the first two pages. She hung onto every word Starfire said although it didn't have much meaning to her. Starfire flipped a few pages explaining some of the missions they had and Raven's relationship with each of them.

"…you help Cyborg with the T-car and accompany him on trips to Titans East." Starfire pointed to a picture of Cyborg and Raven happily washing the car together. _So he's not that intimidating,_ Raven thought. "He is like the brother, like Robin is to you."

"That's Beast boy?" Raven pointed to another picture of the green boy with his mask removed.

Starfire nodded encouragingly, "You have reclaimed your lost memory, yes?"

Raven wrapped her hand around her legs once more, "No. He's the only green person I've ever seen."

Starfire tried to hide her disappointment. "He and you are close." She elaborated.

"Are we?"

"You two are doing the dating." Starfire said before flipping to a picture in the back of the album. _His wife probably doesn't know that he's having an affair with me._ Raven mused.

The last page was a picture of Raven and Beast boy at an ice cream parlor. The two of them were sharing a strawberry milkshake with two straws. Beast boy had a giant grin on his face while Raven was a little red from embarrassment.

Raven stared at the picture for an immeasurable amount of time, "Do I like him?"

Starfire covered her mouth with a yawn. "As I recall, you love him." Raven cringed at her words; she didn't have any business loving someone who was married.

"Starfire?" Raven looked to her left to find the tall woman already asleep. She continued to flip through the pages of the photo album trying to memorize the faces.

Raven had received stares after following Starfire into the Ops room when morning had come. Before they had left the room, Starfire had gone over small details about the Doom Patrol. Robin and Beast boy were in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Rita sat at the table talking with Beast boy. Clifford and Cyborg were busy discussing something about cars and robotics while Mento and Larry went out to the ship. The smell of bacon, eggs, French toast, and coffee wafted into the air. It wasn't long after Mento and Larry returned that breakfast was ready.

Beast boy sat down a plate in front of her, "I made you waffles. They're your favorite." The syrup was already drizzled on, then he handed her a fork and knife.

"I made sure he didn't try to poison you with his tofu waffles." Cyborg said.

Raven looked up and forced a smile, "Uh, thank you." She picked her fork up but made no move to eat.

Beast boy glared at his friend, "It's not _poison_. Could you pass the soy milk?"

Rita and Beast boy had both taken a seat on either side of Raven at the kitchen table. Robin turned the stove off before sitting at the island on a stool. Raven felt watched and more than once she caught a pair of eyes staring at her before quickly looking away. She remained silent throughout breakfast while everyone else talked.

"Want to give it a shot after breakfast?" Robin placed his empty plate in the sink.

Mento stood up from the bar stool. "It shouldn't be a problem. The faster the better." He placed his dishes into the sink before moving towards the couch. Most of them were already done with their meals and began the day ahead of them.

"Rachel," Rita placed a gentle hand on her shoulder but Raven flinched away. "Are you not hungry?" Rita had picked up on the name Raven believed was actually hers.

She shook her head no and frowned at her plate, "No, not really."

Beast boy quickly stood up. "Is it the waffles? I can make you something different. Did you want tea?"

Raven's purple eyes watched as the tall green man put stuff away in the kitchen. "No, that's not necessary." She awkwardly slid out of the booth not knowing what to do next.

"Hey Raven," Robin gestured to her. "Rachel excuse me but could you come here?"

Her eyes met Starfire's bright green ones, and she was seated on the couch. She sat up straight and her thin fingers played with the zipper on her sweater. The weird man with the purple helmet stood in front of her his name being Mento, or so she thought.

Robin stood next to Mento and addressed her, "Mento is going to try to retrieve your memories, there's nothing to be scared of. Is that okay?"

Beast boy and Rita looked on from behind the couch. Raven glanced around the room for a moment, "Okay."

"I need it to be quiet so I can concentrate." Mento then closed his eyes. He placed two of his hands on his magenta helmet.

Raven had closed her eyes not knowing what to expect. Just as Mento placed his hands on his helmet she felt an odd sensation. It was if someone was probing her mind but it didn't hurt.

"Stop," Raven involuntarily flinched, her eyes snapped open to witness Mento slamming backwards onto the carpet floor. The man grunted but he didn't look hurt in the least. "Stay out of my mind." Her two eyes momentarily flashed red before a look of confusion crossed her face.

"I can't penetrate the shield in her mind. It's serving as a barrier." He picked himself up off the floor. Robin raised an eyebrow for him to continue. "Let me try again."

Raven took a defensive stance, "Stop. Stay away from me." Her hands were clenched into fists once more.

"You can't until she gives you consent." Robin kept his mask covered eyes on Raven. "Just because she doesn't have her powers doesn't mean she's not a threat." They were doing it again, talking about her as if she weren't sitting in front of them.

Mento nodded, "Her mind is strong from all the meditating she does."

Beast boy's shoulders slumped and his ears lowered and Rita held his hand to comfort him. He had been counting on Mento to restore Raven's memories. He hadn't even considered a flaw to the plan. Nothing much was said as the plasma screen lit up with Titan's East Tower.

"Just checking in again Robin." Bumblebee announced then she greeted the Doom Patrol. "How are you feeling, Raven?"

The Doom Patrol and titans were able to hear the noises in the back ground. From the looks of it, everyone was had just about finished breakfast. Raven only stared back at the dark skinned woman knowing the question was for her.

Cyborg waved to his girlfriend. "Her name is Rachel." He amended and Bumblebee raised her eyes brows.

"I'm alright." Raven said without much interest.

"Can we have a tea party Auntie Bee?" Ivy's back was to the screen as she stood on the couch to watch Speedy finish his breakfast.

Bumblebee turned her head to talk away from the screen. "Ask Uncle Speedy."

The redhead himself stood up and tossed his napkin in the trash. "No way, kid. I've got a hot date in a few hours so I can't play your game." He then left the Ops rooms with a disappointed girl staring after him.

Aqualad shook his head, "It's just Cheshire."

"Would you be willing to watch them for a few more days?" Robin asked and took a seat on the couch.

Bumblebee nodded her head, "Not a problem."

"I'll catch you up on information later, Bee." Cyborg said from the stool he sat on.

"Gotcha, Sparky."

"Hi Daddy," Ivy had turned around from the couch her eyes switched to Raven. "I drew a picture of you." She crawled off the couch and reached underneath the coffee table. She retrieved piece of paper with a green circle and stick legs and arms and showed it to the other titans.

Raven's eyes followed the two blonde children around on the screen. One of them had blue eyes and the other green. They were both matching their clothes and their skin pigment was normal. _Beast boy has kids? And they're babysitting for him…_

Beast boy heard Rita's sharp intake of breath, "Cute Ivy, I love it." He said and avoided his mother's glare.

"I want to talk to Mommy now." Ivy demanded she pointed a finger at Raven from the screen. The empath didn't take notice; her eyes had trailed to look out at the bay. The fog was beginning to lift.

Beast boy frowned, he knew he was about to face a tantrum, "Not yet okay?"

Hazel stood next to Bumblebee causing various reactions from the Doom Patrol. "Want to see my magic trick? Uncle Aqualad wants to."

Aqualad laughed, "She wanted to show you since they got here last week."

"I have no idea what it is." Bumblebee mumbled. "But act surprised." She whispered to the screen.

Hazel quickly made her way into the dining room. Beast boy shared a glance with Cyborg who shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen. Bumblebee stepped out of the way to give them a clear view of the dining room.

Hazel grabbed onto the table cloth with the table still set. "Hazel, no," Beast boy already knew what she was going to do. He himself had tried it when he was younger and living with the Doom Patrol. "Let go of the table cloth, Hazel. Listen to me right now."

She ignored his desperate protests. "Are you looking?" She stared at the screen to see that they were.

In a quick downward motion, the red table cloth was pulled from the table. The crumb covered dishes remained unbroken but Hazel had stumbled into Menos crossing through the kitchen. The red haired teenager yelped as he tripped over Hazel and knocked over a high stack of unwashed dishes. Bumblebee rushed to the kitchen as the plates, bowls and glasses continued to break around the two.

"Oops," Hazel stood up with the help of Aqualad. "I didn't mean to. I promise."

Bumblebee turned back at the screen, "Beast boy." She gritted her teeth. He was the one who had more likely taught her that trick.

"Robin." The green man squeaked, thankful his leader understood. The connection was quickly cut off by Robin.

"You're in for it now, kid." Larry frowned at the young man. Cyborg had roared with laughter after they were disconnected.

Clifford could only laugh along with Cyborg, "Don't need a blood test to know that's Gar's kid."

Rita's grip tightened on his hand. "Garfield Mark Logan."

He could still feel her glare without looking. Beast boy still didn't meet her eyes even though he knew he wasn't in the wrong.

"You _impregnated_ her?" Mento's calm demeanor vanished. "Answer me Beast boy that's an order."

Beast boy's eyes locked with Mento's angry ones. "Technically yes and no."

The grip on Beast boy's wrist released him and she folded her arms. All the attention in the room was focused on those three. Raven continued to stare out at the bay and Jump City, not wanting to listen.

"Garfield you're barely twenty," Rita complained though her voice was softer than Mento's.

"You're still a kid, a kid raising a kid. How do expect to keep raising them?" Mento demanded.

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders, "We made it by for four years so I think we're pretty good."

"Beast boy," Starfire had a warning in her tone which he had never heard.

"I didn't think you two have been that serious." Rita admitted.

"I know, I know." He raised his hands in defense. "Bad joke I get it." Rita raised an eyebrow and Mento didn't look amused. "Yeah we are but we haven't gone that far in our relationship." An odd blush covered his cheeks as he had to explain.

"Garfield," Rita warned.

Mento's hands were clenched into fists. "You can't lie about something I have seen with my own eyes."

Thankfully Robin took the liberty of explaining the situation to the Doom Patrol. Knowing Beast boy, he would've just landed himself into more trouble. During the long explanation the tension melted away and Rita became more relaxed. As for Mento, his face was no longer red with anger.

"I'm going to work on my baby." Cyborg stood from the stool. "I'll be in the garage if you need me." It was still storming outside so most of their activities would be limited to the tower.

Rita had crossed the room and pulled on Mento's hand. "Let's go out Steve."

Like Robin, Mento was obsessed with working and stressing. The metal doors slid shut before Mento could answer.

Clifford stood up, "I'm going to the store."

Larry nodded and made his way to the door, "We'll be out your hair at least for a little while."

Eventually, Beast boy and Raven were alone. Robin claimed that he'd be in the training room. Starfire followed after him with intentions make out with him instead.

Beast boy walked into the kitchen, "Are you sure you don't want any tea, Rachel?" He cringed at having to use her fake name.

"No thanks." She stood up and crossed the room to the door everyone had left out of.

"Where are you going?" Beast boy hated the fact that he sounded insecure and overprotective. It was Robin's orders after all, especially after Raven running away.

The short woman shrugged as she looked back at him, "Why do you care?" She was irritated with everyone watching her every move so carefully.

"I was just asking." Beast boy attempted to disguise the hurt in his voice.

Raven wandered the unfamiliar hallways of the tower alone. She had no idea where she had come from or where she was going. She had meant to look for Starfire as she had more questions about the photo album. She could hear the clanking of metal against metal and a door was left open. Raven hadn't yet been down this hallway; she made it to the middle of the hall and peered in.

Cyborg was hunched over the front of the T-car with the hood propped up. Tools of all kinds littered the ground and a work bench was up against the wall. The garage was large as it housed about five vehicles and could easily fit more. The garage was chilly as she could feel the cold air seep out the room.

"You don't have to stand there." Cyborg looked at her before switching one tool for another. "You can come in."

Raven did so and she recoiled from how cold it really was in the garage. Cyborg gestured towards a tall wooden stool. The stool rocked slightly when she sat on it, but she didn't mind. The two titans remained in silence for quite some time until Raven decided to break it.

"I'm sorry." She didn't elaborate but Cyborg knew how much her apology weighed and what it was for.

Cyborg fiddled with something under the hood of the car. "Don't be." He paused, "Was there anythin' you wanted to talk about?"

Raven looked away from him and Cyborg didn't push the question. "How did all of us meet?" She finally asked.

Cyborg looked up and gave her a smile, "It was five or six years ago it happened." He began as he looked for another tool. Raven hesitated before she handed him the one he was looking for. "It was Starfire that actually brought us together."

Raven listened intently to the story he was telling her. She tried to imagine that she was there in the story as he claimed that she was. He purposely told the fight scenes in exaggerated detail. She handed him the correct tools he asked for, not noticing the green man just outside the door. Beast boy smiled at the two of them and left without either of them looking up. He had to make sure that she was okay and that nothing happened to her.


	18. Reminiscence

* **Reminiscence** *

It was mid-morning and Raven was still dressed in the green pajamas from the night before. Raven, the Doom Patrol, and the Titans were quietly gathered in the Ops room. They thought it would be fit to tell Raven stories that had actually happened to hopefully trigger her memory. Raven was silently glaring daggers at Robin while she fiddled a quilt Beast boy had bundled her in.

"And we fought our evil clones." Beast boy had interrupted Robin. "But it was just me, Cy and Star."

Robin waited to make sure he was done interrupting, "After everything, you had still kept hope." Robin concluded the end of the world story.

Starfire sat on her knees on the floor, "Afterwards we participated in the first meal of the day as celebration."

Raven remained silent and kept her eyes trained on the blanket clustered with black ravens. This had been going on since breakfast and it was beginning to bother her. Starfire had told of their sleep overs and heart to heart talks, as if Raven would want to spend hours being dolled up. Cyborg had recalled someDisneyland trip that had never happened the way she remembered. She couldn't imagine wanting to be in a place that had a lot of walking, long lines, and crowds.

"You hated it at first." Cyborg rested his foot on his opposite knee. "Like when Starfire dragged you Fantasyland."

Robin couldn't fight the small smile that pulled at his lips. "You warmed up to it later."

"Oh, I know something." Beast boy rose to his feet and exited the Ops room. A minute barely ticked by before he returned with a stack of books. "It's not so easy to forget a language. You're one of those poly thingies."

Beast boy placed some of the books in her lap as he plopped down next to her. The others glanced at each other, unsure of Beast boy's actions. Raven wasn't fond of anyone but in particular she was wary of Beast boy. She had tried to keep her distance but it only proved to be unsuccessful. Beast boy flipped through the pages of the books and held it up in front of her face.

"You mean a polyglot?" Rita asked as she made her way back to the couch.

"Yeah," Beast boy watched Raven's purple eyes, "Go ahead and read the first sentence."

Raven glanced at the words on the pages but she couldn't make out the jumbled mess. He had pulled a variety of books that were in different languages. "I only read in English." She pushed the two books away from her face. "I don't know any other languages."

Rita sighed, "Perhaps I could retell some stories of Gar when he was younger. As I recall you've enjoyed them."

"He was a handful to take care of at that age." Clifford added with a hallow chuckle.

Mento shook his head, "Define: _at that age_." Raven chose not to look up at the room crowded of people, she disliked the attention.

"Garfield used loved to pretend that he was being filmed for a reality show." Rita brushed her dark hair over her shoulder, "Everywhere we went he would narrate what was happing to imaginary cameras. Steve didn't like it when it got to the point when he invaded everyone's privacy…"

Beast boy was red in the face from embarrassment. Raven had tuned Rita out, completely uninterested of what the woman had to say. The room was silent after Rita was finished; it took a moment for Raven to realize they were waiting for a reaction. Raven knew exactly what they were doing and she loathed them all for it. They were messing with her, taking advantage of her when she was at her weakest.

"We have shared the most glorious of times together." The redhead beamed, Starfire believed that they were helping.

The empath turned her hard eyes on Starfire for a millisecond, "That's not how it happened." Mento leaned forward, elbows on his knees and Robin cocked an eyebrow. "That's not how anything happened."

"It's all true Rae, I can probably prove it." Beast boy had stood up from the couch.

Larry had his eyes closed, "Relax kid and let her speak."

Raven had her arms folded over her chest, it was out of comfort. "You," she pointed to Robin. "You abandoned me when I needed you most. You even pushed me off the cliff side." She was referring to Robin's story of Trigon the Terrible. "You're not as good person as you say you are."

"You've got it al-

"And you pushed me out the car while it was still moving and you _laughed_." Raven's glare was on Cyborg before she turned it onto Starfire. "You only gossiped about me at your dumb sleepovers and told lies about me in front of everyone. You made me feel like I was nothing." She spat the last sentence.

Cyborg's mouth hung ajar at the accusation, "Raven that's not true."

"I can most assure you th-

"Quit calling me Raven, I have no idea who she is. Stop believing that I'm her." Everyone looked taken aback by her outburst. "I don't even know why _you_ care." She turned on Beast boy then. "You have _her_ so just leave me alone and let me leave this retched place."

Raven noticed the pain in his eyes but she didn't stop there, "I really don't like you." Her purple eyes were icy and her words like venom. "You've told me that you hated me and that I was creepy. You lied to my face and said you liked me just for a joke when it was _her_ you loved all along." The pain in her voice was definite.

"R-Rachel…" Beast boy's voice came out half strangled as he stared at his girlfriend. "Who are you talking about? Those things never happened and none of them are true. What did you mean?"

The hurt and anger intertwined in Raven's eyes, "Don't lie to me, I _saw_ you with her. You were sitting on the rocks with her one night while I was on my nightly stroll. You were singing and playing your guitar. And that's when you proposed."

"I don't even _own_ a guitar." Beast boy exclaimed but he was far from angry. He was worried and terrified at the false words that were tumbling out her mouth. Robin rested a glove covered hand over his shoulder.

The conversation ended as the Ops rooms burst open to reveal Bumblebee and two Logan girls. The tension in the air was broken by happy shouts. One of the girls was covered in Care Bear band aids, proof that the earlier incident did harm her. Bumblebee frowned in apology, realizing the bad timing that she had. Raven watched as the blonde girls raced towards couch, both of them embracing Beast boy.

"Guess what I found, Papa." Ivy said. She held whatever object she had behind her back quite poorly. Mento's eyes had widened in shock at seeing the two girls for the first time and at the new use of his name.

Hazel patted Rita's shoulder, "Grandma, I got to decorate cookies for our tea party."

In an instant, two pairs of arms wrapped around Raven when Hazel and Ivy jumped on the couch. The green eyed child gave her a toothy smile and Raven shot up out of her seat. Raven eyed them as she backed away from the living area, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. The pain that Raven felt from just seeing the girls was immense, similar to when she saw the woman with Beast boy. The very woman that haunted Raven was now a reality.

Ivy ran at Raven believing it was a game, "Stay away from me."

The two girls grinned and laughed, "I'm it." Hazel ran around the coffee table to get to Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven screamed. There was that phrase again, it had to mean something. It was as if it was instinct telling her what to do as she was once again in a fighting stance.

It didn't take much for Bumblebee to yank Hazel away to protect her from any possible harm. It was the same as before, nothing happened but as Robin had said, she was still a threat. Seeing as the girls triggered a reaction with Raven; Rita and Bumblebee quickly left the room with them.

Hazel resisted at first, "I don't want to go, Grandma."

They walked up the red steps, "But we just got here." Ivy pouted, her lower lip protruded out.

Their complaints were cut off as the four left the Ops room. Robin had his arms crossed over his chest and his forehead was creased. Raven carefully watched everyone but they made no move to grab her.

"It's worse than I thought," Robin began. "Whatever it is, it needs to be solved immediately."

Beast boy gathered the books that had fallen, "Way to state the obvious wonder boy."

Cyborg looked at Mento but gestured towards her, "Perhaps we can run a scan on Raven. Find something the hospital might've missed."

"Good idea, Cyborg." Robin gave his approval. "Dr. Sumit did say that some memories would be contorted through therapy."

Starfire spoke up then, "But she has not done the participating in therapy to heal her mind."

"I know." Robin began to pace the room, "Therapy or not this is unnatural."

Mento had a straight face, "I still can't penetrate her mind. It's not my place to give orders but in my opinion you should go through with it."

Beast boy stood and held his hands up so he could speak, "I don't like where this is going. Wouldn't it be invasive? And you said a bunch of stuff about consent earlier."

"It's necessary, B. I assume you want Raven back as much as we do." Cyborg said as he looked at his troubled friend. Beast boy's ears lowered but he didn't reply. "We have to find out what's affecting her."

"Don't you dare touch me," Raven repeated for the umpteenth time. "Whatever you're planning, don't involve me."

Robin dropped his arms to his side, "Don't you want to remember? Remember your family and your life? Don't you miss that?"

Raven trained her eyes on Robin, "I can't miss what I can't remember. And no, I just want to be alone. Obviously you people don't understand that."

"There's a lot more to you than this." Larry still had his eyes closed and his hands rested on his stomach.

Clifford nodded, a frown on his metal face, "We care for you too much to deny your memories. We have to help; we need to help."ook the

Raven was scared, hurt, and angry. She could feel the anger course throughout her veins. And at the same time she felt like running away and crying. All the people in the room had been teaming up against her. They were going to hurt her more, even the ones in the black and purple uniforms. It was a fight or flight moment.

"I said _no_." Raven screamed and made a mad dash for it.

Raven was already half way out of the Ops room. It would take a second to realize what was happening. It would take some of them a few more seconds to get around the coffee table and couch. Raven had just reached the metal doors when something caught her around the waist. In defense, Raven clawed and elbowed at whatever was restraining her.

Soon the restraints had pinned down her arms to her side. Starfire's smile was absent from her face as she held down her friend. Cyborg had quickly exited the room to prepare the computers and infirmary for the tests to come.

Beast boy took it worst of all, "I'm so sorry, Rae." He couldn't even look at her.

"No you're not, quit lying." Raven seethed but stopped struggling. "That's all you ever do to me. I thought you were the good guys."

Robin tried to clear his mind from Raven's words, "Starfire, take Raven to the medical bay."

Only moments later did the rest of them follow after the tamaranian. Raven's screaming could be heard from down the hallway before they reached the door. Cyborg had restrained her body and limbs against the hospital bed. A shallow but short cut was slightly bleeding on Cyborg's cheek. Two of Raven's nails were caked with a little bit of skin and blood as she was the cause of Cyborg's injury.

"This is illegal." She tried to pull her left arm free, "You can't do this."

"I need to sedate her." Cyborg announced to the unwanted audience, "She's freakin' out."

Beast boy was still frowning, "Dude!"

Mento rested a hand on Beast boy's shoulder, "Let him work."

Cyborg stood just beside Raven's bed with a syringe and injected the sedative into her arm. With the dose given, Raven was unconscious within four seconds. Her body fell slack against the metal restraints and Cyborg turned to the computer.

"The scans will be complete in about an hour or so." He said while adjusting the monitors.

Beast boy, Mento, and Robin had refused to leave the medical bay. While Starfire, Cliff, and Larry had to leave as the room was too crowded. It was late morning when the scans were officially complete. Cyborg and Robin had moved to stand in front of the monitors.

"Raven has a type of foreign device implanted in her." Cyborg announced to the three men.

Mento shifted on a metal chair. "That device is probably blocking her mind."

Cyborg typed several things into the computer, "It's a microchip, but I don't know how it went undetected."

Just as Cyborg said it, Robin went to work immediately, "It needs to be removed, do it while she's still sedated. It's not blocking her mind; it's altering all of her memories." He typed in codes on a second computer.

"How do assume this happened?" Mento was displeased at this new piece of information.

Beast boy covered his face with his hands, "All we know was that there was a car accident and some type of fight. We weren't given details." It was obvious how much it pained him that he hadn't been there to protect Raven.

Cyborg washed his hands in the sink before he pulled on blue surgical gloves. He then made sure the instruments were sanitized before returning to Raven's bedside. Beast boy sat on the far side of the bed and reached for Raven's hand. Cyborg sanitized Raven's upper arm before he began the procedure. It took less than two minutes to remove it with minor bleeding.

"Hold onto the microchip Cyborg." Robin didn't even turn around, "I want to get a better look at it."

Cyborg reached for a damp cloth, "Didn't plan on tossing out useful information." He cleaned the blood off her arm before he placed a tan band aid over the small incision. The black microchip was cleaned off and placed into a plastic bag.

"Let me access her mind." The older man stood up from the chair. "Remember, I need it to be quiet." Mento placed both of his hands on his helmet and closed his eyes.

Robin and Cyborg still faced the monitors and spoke to each other in hushed tones. Beast boy could only impatiently wait and hold Raven's gray hand. The minutes ticked by meaning that Mento finally gained access. Raven didn't even stir in her drugged state and Mento wasn't flung to the ground.

"I think she's trapped in her mind." Mento lowered his hands. "Raven recognizes me but she won't come to me."

Raven stirred awake but the metal restraints limited her movements. Her purple eyes were open but they were glazed over with the anesthetic Cyborg had given her. Raven recognized the four men in the room who turned to give their undivided attention to her. She felt drowsy like her head was swimming and fatigue took a toll on her.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked but avoided saying her name.

Raven tried glaring at him but failed, "How do you think I feel?" Her words slurred together which made it hard to understand and decipher. "What did you do to me?"

"We just ran some scans on you," Cyborg said in a slow vice, "Then I had to remove a microchip."

Raven struggled against the restraints, "I'll call the police on you." Her head was clear enough to string sentences together. "I'm not your hostage."

"What's my name, Raven?" Mento moved so that he was in her line of vision.

Raven turned her head, "Quit calling me like you know me. I'm reporting you to the police."

"Beast boy, let's talk outside." Cyborg said without given the green man an option. Reluctantly, Beast boy followed him out the room and down the hallway.

"What is it? Is it something worse?" Beast boy's voice was laced with fear.

Cyborg leaned against the gray wall, "Mento said somethin' about her being trapped in her mind. I think her meditation mirror is the solution to the problem."

"You think her emotions would know what's going on?" Beast boy considered the suggestion.

That was why Cyborg wanted to speak to him alone. They were the only two titans to know of Raven's portal into her mind. The experience wasn't a pleasant one at first with the given circumstances. That had happened years ago and since then Beast boy had been to Nevermore multiple times. And sometimes he went without Raven's knowledge.

"Tell Robin we're leaving the tower so they won't look for us." Beast boy said. The last time the three titans were missing Starfire was set on figuring out what had happened to Raven.

Beast boy and Cyborg were soon standing in the middle of Raven's dark room. It was messy with the bed unmade and clothes strewn on the floor. Hazel and Ivy's clothes were still in the bags and some toys littered the floor. Beast boy fumbled around with the drawers to Raven's vanity before retrieving the item.

He held the mirror up in front of his face, "So the giant claw thin-

Beast boy didn't finish his sentence as a black claw wrapped around his waist and torso. He yelped and Cyborg grabbed onto Beast boy's leg at the last second. Although he visited Nevermore it had been a while and it was hard to get used to the claw.

"It still gives me the creeps." Cyborg stood up and brushed himself off.

The rocks came together in formation and made a pathway with rock arches towering above them. The sky was black with red like stars; the look wasn't much different from Raven's room. Happy was absent unlike the very first time they visited Nevermore.

"Turn back," Beast boy counted seven ravens sitting on top of the stone arch.

Cyborg groaned, "Not the birds again."

"That hasn't happened in a while." Beast boy shrugged and began to walk forward towards the arch and the birds. "Just ignore them I guess."

"Turn back," The birds flew down from their perch and blocked the titans from entering.

In a blink of an eye the seven ravens grew four pairs of glowing red eyes. Their black beaks looked menacing. Beast boy yelled in fright as did Cyborg as they remembered the first time this had occurred. Beast boy morphed into an elephant to trample the threatening creatures. An electric blue pillar blasted at the rock as one bird barely dodged Cyborg's canon.

"Run," Cyborg said before charging past a green llama.

Beast boy morphed into a cheetah to catch up to the half robot. The two didn't stop running until they were well into Rude's domain. He hadn't even looked back to make sure that the ravens weren't following him. The two slowed to a reasonable walk and took in the bright scenery.

"I hope this isn't some Trigon thing." Beast boy muttered and Cyborg nodded. "Let's find Knowledge. I know this place inside and out."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Whatever grass stain, let's hurry up so we can get out. I'm sure Raven doesn't like us snooping around in her head whether she remembers us or not." Beast boy could agree with that.

"What's up?" Brave had popped up from behind one of the many trees.

Cyborg smiled, "Hello little lady." He politely greeted.

Beast boy waved his usual greeting to the green cloaked emotion. "Hey."

"You've got a lot of guts coming here." Brave had one hand resting on her hip. "What brings you?"

The two titans exchanged looks, "We're looking for Knowledge." Cyborg said.

They began walking again with Brave between them. "Oh she's reading one of her dusty books. But watch out for Rage and Timid. Catch you later."

"Wait, what did you me-

The green cloaked emotion was gone just as fast as she had appeared. By the looks of it she had went the opposite direction the two titans were heading. Beast boy groaned, not even receiving the chance to ask what Brave meant. He was already cautious of avoiding Rage but it was unusual to avoid Timid as well.

Cyborg kept walking, "Okay…weird."

"Something's definitely up." Beast boy replied, "But I don't think its Rage. She doesn't really act out…at least not without a real intent."

They kept walking arch after arch without running into another emoticlone. It was odd as Love and Happy were usually ecstatic when Beast boy would visit. They eventually passed through Brave's domain consisting of dead trees. It was when they heard the not so quiet crying that they stopped.

"That's Timid for sure," Beast boy said, his ears twitched as he detected the sound. "Let's see what's up."

Beast boy felt something hold him back. "Did you hear what Raven said or was that me hallucinatin'?" Cyborg had a grip on the back of Beast boy's black and purple uniform.

"Since when do I ever listen?" The green man continued to walk hoping to be released. "It's _Timid_ , she'd be too scared to hurt us and if she did she'd regret it."

Cyborg opened his hand and Beast boy stumbled out of his grip, "Good point."

It wasn't long until they faced Timid's maze. The crying had increased by then but the gray cloaked woman was still hidden. Gray walls surrounded the two titans with red stars glowing from up above. Cyborg and Beast boy were lost and they were only twenty-three steps into the maze.

Cyborg frowned, "Nice going you little grass stain. This could have been avoided."

Beast boy was silent before turning left, "Shut it you tin can. We have to pass through to get to Knowledge anyways."

They twisted, turned and back tracked numerous times. It resulted in Cyborg blasting his canon at one of the walls. The electric blue energy rebounded off the wall and narrowly missed Beast boy's head. Beast boy morphed into a blood hound to pick up Raven's scent and took the lead the rest of the way. The gray cloaked emotion was seated on the rocky ground with her back to a wall. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, hood up, and she hid her face on her knees.

The two titans shared a look before they cautiously made their way to the crying emotion. Rocks crunched beneath their feet and their footsteps echoed throughout the maze. Timid's head shot up and her hood fell back which revealed her tear stained face.

"Why are you crying, Timid?" Beast boy reached out to her but Timid shrunk away from him.

She wiped face with her hands and tried to rid the still falling tears. "Y-you shouldn't be h-here." Her voice was thick with tears. "Go away, b-both of y-you."

"What's wrong? You don't look okay." Cyborg pressed as he stood next to his friend.

Beast boy raised an eyebrow; it was unlike Timid to act that way towards him. He wasn't entirely sure how to approach her. "Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Beast boy crouched down so he was eye level with her, "Why a-are you here?" She hiccupped then.

"We're lookin' for Knowledge and for Raven." Cyborg said and studied her.

Timid rose to her feet and pulled her cloak securely around her. "I want you to go away. You can't go there."

"And why's that?" Cyborg asked as the woman blocked their path.

"Get out of my mind." Timid avoided eye contact and stared at her shoes. "I'm sorry but I don't want you here."

Beast boy carefully approached the emotion and wrapped his arms around her waist. Timid became ridged and she was just as short as the real Raven. His lips brushed her ear which caused Timid's face to flush. Cyborg awkwardly watched not knowing what Beast boy was attempting.

"I thought you missed me." He nuzzled his face in the curve of her gray neck.

Timid pressed her hands against his chest and tried to wriggle free of his grasp. "I said go away."

He smiled against her skin, "You know you don't want me to." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "What's wrong, Timid?"

Beast boy was flung against the ground and the pebbles dug into his back. Timid's hands were encased with black energy and her stance was defensive. The fear in her purple eyes was evident and the energy dissolved around her hands.

"I-I'm sorry." The reality of what she had done crashed down on her. "I didn't m-mean to." Beast boy sat up and rubbed his head, he knew he had been asking for it. But he didn't think that Timid would have ever used her powers.

"Hey where you going" Cyborg asked as Timid took off in a sprint and disappeared around a corner. "You alright, BB?"

He stood up and brushed off the dirt. "Dude, that actually hurt." In an instant he was back to green blood hound.

Beast boy sniffed with his wet nose and lead them out of Timid's towering maze. The scenery changed once more as the gray doors slid open. Thin clouds hung in the air and the sky was tainted with colors of a sunset. The yellow cloaked emotion was leaning against a green leafed tree with a book in hand. The two titans approached her and blocked the sunlight from her view.

"Can I help you?" Knowledge wasn't amused with either of them. She didn't even look up from reading.

"What's wrong with Raven?" Cyborg casually folded his arms over his metal chest. "We figured you would know."

Beast boy nodded, "She doesn't even remember us. Why didn't she go to Mento?"

Knowledge repressed a sigh, "She doesn't want to remember. And as for your other question, she doesn't _want_ to go back." She closed her book after being interrupted.

"What do you mean she doesn't _want_ to?" Beast boy's voice sounded pained.

Knowledge gave him a sympathetic look. "It simple, Raven believes she can hide from her fears by remaining in Nevermore."

"And might you know what she's afraid of that she won't come back to us?" Cyborg situated himself so he was sitting on the grass.

Beast boy did the same and sat crossed legged. "Timid is acting _different._ "

Knowledge brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "As you know, Raven lost her memories and false ones are replacing them with a new interpretation. Timid is for part of that blame."

"What do you mean?" Beast boy picked at the grass.

"Timid's fears are so realistic that it's altering Raven's real memories into what she fears the most." Knowledge crossed her outstretched leg over her left. "The rest has to do with the microchip you removed."

"What has Raven so afraid?" Beast boy couldn't pin point what was troubling his girlfriend. From the words she spoke and her actions in the past few days, it could be anything. But he had an idea of who the woman was that bothered Raven so much.

"It's not my place to tell." Knowledge fiddled with the jacket cover of her book.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg said, "Mento said she's trapped in here."

Knowledge got to her feet, "She's not _stuck_. As I've stated before, Raven could leave if she wishes. It's the fact that she refuses to."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "So that's why she didn't go with Mento." He mused.

"Why don't you ask her yourselves?" Her voice was soft as she gave them the option. "I can take you there myself."

"Lead the way." Beast boy gestured with his hand for her to walk.

The yellow cloaked emotion smiled at him. Beast boy returned it with his signature grin and the two titans followed her. They walked on an unfamiliar path in silence though Knowledge wasn't one for meaningless small talk. Beast boy noticed that the temperature dropped in the slightest. A thick white fog hovered low to the ground. Knowledge continued to walk at a reasonable pace on the winding path.

"Never been here before." Beast boy muttered.

Knowledge clutched her book to her chest, "It's the center of Raven's mind. She's been here for the past eight days. And here we are."

The three paused as a towering metal door slid open. Knowledge ignored the two statue guards on opposite sides of the entry. The fog became denser as they walked past the door. Cyborg and Beast boy blindly followed the emotion as they couldn't see three feet in front of them.

Raven was seated on the cold rocky surface. Similar to Timid, it looked as if she were trying to hide in her cloak. Her indigo hood was pulled up, only revealing her eyes and her lips on down. The only skin that was exposed was her small gray hands. Her knees were pulled close to her chest and a leather book rested on her lap.

"Just follow the same path back," Knowledge said, "You still have to leave through the Forbidden Door." She gave them a small wave before she departed.

"Hey Rae," Cyborg was hesitant in his approach. He reached her first.

Raven looked up; a flash of surprise crossed her face. "Get out of my mind now."

"We can't do that, Raven." Beast boy soon stood beside Cyborg before crouching down.

She turned her head away from both of them. She didn't have to listen to them if she didn't want to. They were currently invading her personal space and privacy so she should have the upper hand.

"Raven," Beast boy had scooted so he was next to her. "We just want to help." He rested a green hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

In a knee jerk reaction, Raven flinched from his touch and moved away. She didn't plan to verbally respond to either of them. Raven stood up, her brown book resting on the ground.

"You're not doing too well out there." Cyborg added.

Raven considered the option of running away from them right then. The fog would surely secure her from her prying teammates. And she did know her mind better than them anyways. But Raven didn't know what they would do if the two titans refused to leave. She carefully watched the two men share a look and Cyborg disappeared into the fog.

"Raven…you can tell me anything." Beast boy cautiously moved closer to her so that he was in her line of vision.

She avoided his green eyes and settled for looking at his shoes instead. She could sense the hurt and worry radiating off of him. _What happened to make him look that?_ She pondered. She didn't know why they were here without her permission. Then again, Cyborg and Beast boy weren't the ones to ask about things before they let their actions guide them.

"What are you talking about?" Raven finally spoke. At least she was being honest, she couldn't lie to him. "What will it take for you to leave me alone?"

Raven looked up but his face was unreadable. The two stood in silence for several uncomfortable moments. The cool air raised goosebumps on her concealed arms. She wanted him out of her mind; Rage should have stopped them from entering.

"I love you, Raven." He had stepped into her personal bubble and placed a hand on her waist. "Say that you don't need me anymore and I won't bother you again."

Her indigo hood fell back and rested on her shoulders. With his left hand he gingerly lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. Raven's breath hitched in her throat, she couldn't say that to him because it wasn't true. She settled for averting her gaze over his right shoulder. When she stepped back he only pulled her closer and wrapped both arms around her waist. It forced Raven to rest her hands on his spandex covered chest.

"So what is it, Rae?" Beast boy leaned his forehead against hers.

To avoid looking in those eyes, Raven closed hers. "I can't. I need you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Then please do what Mento says next time." Beast boy's deep voice was gravelly as he pleaded with her. "I want you to remember. Everyone wants you to."

But to remember what? He wasn't telling her something. "I-I, okay." She didn't need to over analyze anything at the moment.

"Promise you'll do that for me?" Beast boy's grip slightly loosened around her waist.

Raven opened her eyes, "Yes." She felt his lips press against her forehead.

"I'm holding you to that promise." Beast boy pulled away. "We'll get out now."

Raven nodded her head, "Good." She had given in too easily and she knew it.

Beast boy walked backwards until the fog obscured his vision of Raven. It took a few tries but he found Cyborg waiting just outside the tall metal door. That had gone better that Beast boy imagined, he had expected an argument at the least.

"How'd it go?" Cyborg asked, "I didn't hear you screaming so I take it that it went well?"

Beast boy glared at the half robot, "Only one way to be sure."

Beast boy hurriedly placed the hand held mirror back into one of the dresser drawers. Cyborg slid the door closed just as Beast boy took off at jog towards the medical bay. He was breathing harder by the time he reached the doors of the infirmary with Cyborg out running him. He didn't expect to find the room crowded with the Doom Patrol, Titans and the Logan girls.

Chairs and other hospital beds were occupied with Robin reading the monitors. Mento was busy studying the microchip that was extracted from Raven's arm. Rita and Bumblebee were trying to quietly entertain the two girls, seeing as they wanted to be updated with information. Starfire moved out of her chair and offered it to Beast boy so he could once again hold Raven's hand. She had fallen back asleep or more likely put under with another sedative.

"Could you give it another try, Mento?" Robin asked after checking Raven's heart monitor.

The middle aged man stood up from the metal chair beside Rita. The room was relatively quiet except for the beeping of the machines and the normal voiced 'whispers' from the twins. Mento took his usual stance and all Beast boy could do was wait. He tried not to think about the possibility of Raven changing her mind on him in Nevermore.

She stirred a little under the restraints and Mento opened his eyes. The Doom Patrol leader removed his hands from his helmet. Several painstakingly long moments passed and Raven opened her purple eyes. She remained silent as she studied her surroundings. It took her a while until she was aware of the metal restraints. But why was the whole Doom Patrol in the tower.

"Uh hey, Rachel." Beast boy was the first to break the silence in the room.

A look of confusion crossed Raven's face before she masked it over, "Gar, mind my asking but why are you calling me that?"

Beast boy went ridged in his seat before he jumped up, "Oh my gosh, Raven!" He embraced her in a tight hug which caused a screen to spider web crack. Raven could instinctually feel the emotions radiating off of everyone and it quickly overwhelmed her.

"How are you feeling?" Rita asked and rested a hand on Raven's forehead.

Starfire's face lit up with happiness, "Your recovery is magnificent."

Robin moved so he could release Raven from the bed restraints that was for her safety. "What happened? How long was I out?"

"Girl calm down," Bumblebee said as she held a Barbie car in one hand, "Everything's going to be okay."

The phrase only confused Raven even further. The thought vanished from her mind as Raven began to feel clammy. A bitter taste entered her mouth and her breathing became more challenged. With one hand clamped securely over her mouth she bolted to the bathroom towards the far left of the room. She slammed the door closed and roughly flipped up the toilet seat to empty her stomach.

She could hear Robin and Mento ushering people out of the medical bay. A dull throb pained the front portion and temples of her head. She still felt like she was sweltering but chill bumps raised up on her arms. Raven continued to retch into the toilet; she had somehow soiled the arm and front of her pajama shirt. Her hair was another matter as she hadn't thought of holding it back. She felt disgusting and desperately needed a shower.

"Raven," Beast boy knocked twice on the door before opening it and stepping in. Raven was still hunched over the toilet and dry heaving but she had already emptied her stomach.

"Go away." She was a nasty mess covered in her own vomit. She reached to flush the toilet and set the lid back down.

She heard him turn the tap water and wet a wash cloth. He began to wipe at her mouth and nose and ignored her attempts to do it herself. Raven focused on simply trying to sit up by leaning heavily on the toilet lid. After Beast boy cleaned her face he sat her on the toilet and she leaned against the sink counter.

"I can do it, Gar." Beast boy's hands were quickly unbuttoning her soiled pajama top.

Beast boy shook his head and slipped it off her right arm first, "You're still weak right now; half demon or not."

Raven stared at the crème ceramic tile on the floor as Beast boy had her stripped down to her underwear. Her face felt hot and she was thankful he didn't crack any jokes at her embarrassment. Small shivers racked through her body at how much skin she had exposed.

"I brought your toothbrush." He applied the toothpaste and quickly ran it under the water before he handed it to her. "Cyborg says it's a side effect of the sedative he injected in you."

"What sedative?" She asked after she spit out the toothpaste. Raven reached for the tube of tooth paste and added more on the brush. This time she scrubbed her tongue and her teeth once more.

Beast boy leaned his back against a pale blue wall. "You were freaking out and Cyborg had to calm you down."

"Oh." She ran her orange tooth brush under the water to clean it out. "I'm going to take a shower."

"You're walking out of the room like that?" Beast boy teased her with a small smile. He was almost content with having his Raven back with her memories rightfully restored. "I was just kidding." He added after seeing her discomfort.

He left the room for a moment and returned with a white bath towel. Raven stood up with the support of the counter but he dodged her hands. Instead he wrapped the towel around her from under her arm pits and bent to pick her up bridal style. As physically weak as she was Raven still managed to utter a sigh.

"We've been through this before." Raven mumbled into his shoulder, "I'm capable of walking."

The medical bay was empty as Beast boy stepped out of the bathroom, "I'm sure you are." He made no move to set her down and he was acting differently. Raven studied his face until he noticed and smiled at her.

Raven had immediately shampooed her ick covered hair multiple times before she felt clean and satisfied. Warm water flowed down her body and the glass of the shower doors was already covered in steam and condensation. The smell of her soap was over powering in the small space. All too soon she turned the chrome knobs of the shower and the water ceased.

Raven had towel dried her hair and the rest of her body. It was obvious that she using spurts of energy to get by. It wasn't long before Beast boy was at the bathroom door and knocking once more. Raven sighed in relief as she saw the green bug crawling beneath the door, thankful that she was dressed in clean underwear.

"I'm not helpless." But Raven knew she somewhat was at the moment. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the toilet seat half dressed.

Beast boy raised an eyebrow, "Then why have you been in here for like thirty minutes?" He had there. Beast boy reached for the black long sleeve pajama shirt and pulled it over her head. "The Doom Patrol had to head out. Mento said they've been away from Midway City too long. And Rita says that she'll see us in a few weeks."

"Garfield, what day is it?"

Beast boy didn't skip a beat, "December third."

"It's been that long?" She merely thought it was only a couple of days rather than about a week.

Beast boy nodded, "Yeah, I was worried sick. Please never do that to me again Rae." Raven silently nodded her head as she couldn't find the correct words to respond.

She adjusted the long sleeved shirt. Ever since they had been dating, the Doom Patrol would usually be present on Christmas Day. Beast boy pulled each of her feet into the black leg holes. Raven had to hold onto his shoulders as he pulled the bottoms all the way up on her. It was embarrassing that she couldn't even dress herself; Pathetic even.

The day had long passed into early evening and dinner was being served in the dining area. Raven wasn't surprised to still see Bumblebee present at the tower. Ever since Cyborg and Bumblebee began their relationship she usually stayed for the whole month of December. Raven sat on the outside of the booth next Beast boy who already piled his plate high. Tonight they were having Americanized Mexican food which consisted of tacos, tostadas, burritos, taquitos, and fries. Raven reached for the red tongs but Beast boy lightly swatted her hand away.

"You need to settle your stomach first." Beast boy said.

Raven frowned, "Then what do you suppose I eat?"

Beast boy reached in front of him, " _Ritz_ crackers and water should do the trick." He held out the unopened crackers still packaged in the brown plastic. He soon poured her a glass of filtered tap water to go with it. "Hey wanna hear a joke?"

The rest of the table groaned but Starfire encouraged him, "I hope it is the funny."

Beast boy held Raven's glass over his head, "I'm breathing underwater." Raven rolled his eyes while Cyborg and Robin clowned him about not being funny.

"So what's this about me losing my memory?" Raven spoke loud enough so Robin could hear her from across the table.

Robin took a bite out of his taco and a piece of cheese stuck to the corner of his mouth, "What's the last thing that you remember?"

Raven fiddled with opening the plastic so she could eat, "I only remember being in a car accident. I think I got out of the car though."

After she gave her answer Robin launched into what had happened when they had arrived on the scene. They each took turns from their point of view, added their own feelings and the left out some pieces of information. By the time her teammates finished their explanation Raven had nibbled her way through half of the crackers. The emotions that swarmed the room did a number on her, her control slipped and several dishes cracked quite noticeably.

"I think we should do the relaxing." Starfire said as she put one of the leftover dishes in the fridge. Robin easily agreed believing that they should take things slow after today.

Hazel and Ivy were preoccupied in playing a game with Bumblebee. For some reason it consisted of jumping of the couch and onto the carpeted floor. Robin and Starfire were placing the leftovers in plastic Tupperware while Beast boy was washed the dishes. Cyborg wiped down the table while Raven sat on the end of the couch and listened to the conversation in the kitchen.

"What about watching Christmas movies?" Cyborg suggested. "It is that time of year to get in the spirit."

Beast boy nodded. "Dude we could watch The 'Grinch Stole Christmas' or 'Elf' or 'The Santa Claus.'"

Raven could only smile at her boyfriend's excitement. He particularly loved this time of year with Christmas being his favorite holiday. They quickly cleaned up the kitchen and Cyborg made popcorn. All it took for Hazel to be still was Raven running her hands through the girl's purple hair. Her head rested on Raven's lap and they had decided on watching'Olive the other Reindeer.' Raven had insisted as they were more kid oriented for four year olds rather than the other suggestions.

"I wish to do the decorating of the tower soon." Starfire mused as Beast boy left to put the girls to bed. Starfire loved the holiday season even more than Beast boy. It showed in how she decorated the tower and how she reacted to movies.

Bumblebee was whispering something to Cyborg on the opposite side of the couch, "Why don't we get a tree tomorrow?" Bumblebee said. "We're a bit late on decorations as it is."

"Sounds good if there are no crime alerts tomorrow," Robin was swapping out the animated cartoon disc for 'Elf' by the majority rule.

Raven placed her now empty cracker wrapper on the coffee table and took another sip of water. Beast boy had returned and bundled an unsuspecting Raven in one of her own quilts. The green man smiled at her before situating her on his lap while Robin fast forwarded the commercials.

"Gar," Raven stared at him, a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"What?" Before she could say anything he pressed his lips to hers and Robin pressed the play button. The action caused thin cracks in the large picture window.

Raven barely paid attention to the movie and instead analyzed the people in the commons area. Starfire was snuggled up into Robin's side with a pink blanket with white snowflakes draped over the both of them. Bumblebee and Cyborg were quietly whispering to each other with their eyes glued to the screen. Raven's cheek was pressed up against Beast boy's chest; she could hear and feel the deep laughter that rumbled from him throughout the movie.

Both of Beast boy's arms were securely wrapped around her as she sat sideways on his lap with her feet stretched out. He was acting…no _being_ more protective with her. Raven couldn't figure out why he would be as she could very well take care of herself. She turned her attention back to the screen though she wasn't really seeing it.

"Rae," Something soft brushed against her cheek. "Raven, it's time for bed." Beast boy's voice was in a whisper.

Raven blinked her eyes open; she hadn't even realized when she nodded off. The plasma screen was still flashing but a different movie was playing than the one she remembered. She took a moment to realize that everyone was still in the common room. Then her eyes fell onto the digital clock that illuminated the time. Beast boy fidgeted from underneath her until Raven was sitting on a couch cushion rather than on his lap.

"It's only 10:00pm." Raven said. They both knew they went to bed at a later time.

"You must be dead tired then." He whispered back. Beast boy stretched before letting out a yawn. "We're calling it a night, see you in the morning."

The two couples gave their various forms of goodnight. Raven gave Beast boy a challenging look and planned to stay seated where she was. It was obvious that he had really meant what he said. He walked through the quiet halls of the night with Raven carefully slung over his shoulder.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop caring me around like a sack of potatoes." Raven said as they entered her room. She was quickly standing on her own two feet when Beast boy turned on a lamp.

"I'll be right back." Beast boy said. "Don't go anywhere." He then proceeded to slip out the door.

A set of books were pulled from her book case and lay discarded at the end of her bed. Raven grabbed two of them, determined to put them back in their proper locations. The door slid open less than five minutes later with Beast boy wearing pajamas. He was quick to pick up the remaining books and stack them on the shelf.

"Bed Raven," Beast boy had pulled back the duvet, he looked tired himself. "You still need to be resting."

"I did rest. I just woke up." Raven reached on her tip toes but the shelf was still too high. Beast boy retrieved the book and placed it in the space where she wished it to be.

His gently tugged her along to the bed, "That wasn't long enough. You're a bit sleep deprived." Beast boy climbed into the bed after her and pulled the comforter tightly around them.

Raven rolled over on her side so that she was facing him, "I'm not tired."

"Yeah right," Without thinking his glove covered finger traced the small gem on her head. "Then why'd you fall asleep on me then?"

Raven shrugged and continued to fight off the sleepy feeling. "Why do you always wear gloves?"

Beast boy pulled his hand back from her forehead. "I just do. It's the Doom Patrol uniform." He hadn't expected her question. Raven frowned at his answer, there had to be more to it than that. "Since when did you get a tattoo?"

Raven looked into his questioning green eyes before she turned her attention to the two masks in her room. "I asked you first."

He must have found out about the black raven on her lower back when she needed assistance with dressing. Beast boy was silent for some time while Raven tried to control her raging curiosity. She had always wondered why he wore his black and gray gloves; she had never seen his bare hands.

"I just don't like showing my hands, okay?"

Raven took one of his glove covered hands in hers, "I don't see why. Can I take them off?" She closed her eyes in a long blink; it was becoming harder to keep them open.

Raven watched as he seemed to consider her request, "It stays between us." He decided and proceeded to slip the gloves off his hands. Raven nodded with the conditions he requested.

Raven intertwined her fingers with his hand and cupped her face. His green palms were calloused and rough. But his black retractable claws were sharp. Beast boy's hands had been hidden in the gloves since they'd first met. She was the only titan given the privilege to view his bare hands.

"You know what?" Raven began, her eyes closing once more.

"No."

Raven felt a smile tug at her lips but stopped when she heard something shatter, "As a half demon your hands are pretty attractive."

Beast boy chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips. "Yeah? And I didn't think you were such a rebel."

"I got it about three years ago just after my birthday." She admitted as she let go of his hand.

Beast boy kissed her on the lips again. "You know, I don't compare you to _her_ and you shouldn't either." He turned the lamp off on the bedside table. "I can never compare you to her. I have a future with you, with her I never did. We were just young." He had rapidly changed the subject on her again.

Raven closed her eyes and didn't move a muscle, "Goodnight." She clearly didn't want to discuss the topic, especially if it had to do with Terra.

"Raven," She felt hand on her shoulder shake her gently. "You can't fall asleep that fast. I know you're still awake; I want to talk about this."

Raven kept her breathing slow and chose not to respond to him. She wasn't ready to listen to this conversation yet. She peeked through her lashes and watched as he morphed into a green puppy to curl up against her side. She pulled the covers over the both of them and snuggled deeper into the warm bed. Sleep over came her quickly and the silence was comforting.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she struggled to sit up in the bed. Raven's breath was shaky as she struggled to steady her breathing and slow her heartbeat. She knew she had been dreaming but at the same time she didn't quite know. The scenes of the nightmare began to fade from her memory. Hunger pains twisted in her stomach to remind her that she had only eaten crackers and water.

"What troubles you?" The voice was soft and the bed shifted with weight.

Raven's breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat sped up. The figure beside her was Beast boy with a concerned expression on his face. He sat up and pulled Raven into his embrace and rubbed circles into her back to help comfort her. Raven tensed up even more with the sudden physical contact.

"What are you doing." She whispered against his neck.

His bare hands paused against her back, "Fear not little demon. I have no intentions to harm you."

Raven relaxed a tad but she was still unnerved. "What did you do with Garfield?"

The Beast continued with his hand motions. "I'm here on special terms. He believes I will protect you better while he is currently unconscious."

"I don't need protection." Raven eased out of his embraced and put space between them. Glad the darkness concealed the both of them.

"Oh but you do little demon." The voice was soft and lulling, something Raven hadn't expected. "You should not fear me. He will regain control at daybreak, but for now you should sleep. Your safety is my only concern."

Raven took several deep breaths and accepted the blankets the Beast pulled around her shoulders. She lied on her side with her back to him until sleep was able to reclaim her. The Beast was still a part of Beast boy and she foolishly believed that he wouldn't harm her.

It was hours later when sunlight peaked through her dark curtains. Raven had barely woken up to see Beast boy drooling. Red lights dangerously flashed in the room before the loud blaring of alarms startled him awake. Raven groaned in irritation and hurriedly moved to her closet to retrieve her leotard and cloak.

Fully clothed in their superhero uniforms, Beast boy and Raven met up with Robin and Cyborg in the Ops room. Robin angrily brought up the monitors showing different places in the tower with security cameras.

"We had a security breech last night without triggering any of the alarms." Cyborg explained as he zeroed in on the cameras. "I don't know how they did it, but it was done."

Robin furiously typed into the computer, "Somehow the alarm was reset to go off at this time." They didn't bother waiting for Starfire and Bumblebee to get to the room.

The red lights and alarm resounded throughout the tower once more. This time Bumblebee and Starfire stumbled through the sliding doors. Both wore a look of fear on their faces as they rushed to stand in front of the couch.

"Hazel and Ivy aren't in the tower." Bumblebee quickly said. "We've checked all the bed rooms and the rooms that were unlocked."

Raven's stomach did a summersault at this new piece of information. She looked to Beast boy who wore the same look of terror on his face before it turned to anger. It was then that Raven felt something harden just above her ankle. She moved her cloak out the way to study her right leg; a metal bracelet was bound to her leg. It was as if she were on house arrest. How she didn't notice it while changing was beyond her.

"Robin." Raven spoke up trying to capture his attention. The metal bracelet flashed with red numbers.

The leader continued to bring up information on the screen to see who was causing trouble. "What is it?" His voice was hard.

Raven waited until he looked up and she pointed to her ankle. Raven studied the others; all of them had the foreign device except for Robin.

"Is this your idea of a joke, bird boy?" Bumblebee questioned with her hands on her hips.

Starfire looked at her boyfriend, "I believe that I do not find it the funny. I wish for you to remove it."

Robin sighed and his forehead creased. "Trust me I didn't do anything. Why would I put my own team in danger?"

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something but his gadgets went haywire. His speech was incoherent and broken up which further increased the tension in the room. With a resounding thud Cyborg was on the ground, stomach up and powered down. Beast boy couldn't morph, and neither of the women could fly.

"The intruders," Robin said after he looked away from the screens. "Whatever reason they came in here for, they were able to neutralize your powers." Robin didn't have powers and the device wouldn't have affected him.

"Like we haven't figured that out," Beast boy mumbled growing more anxious by the second. "Who is it this time?"

Robin's face was straight, "It doesn't make any sense." He said out loud and shook his head. "It's Mad Mod, Mumbo, Dr. Light, Warp and _Terra?_ There all downtown _together_." Raven's heart froze as Robin had uttered the last name.

"We've already wasted too much time." Robin hurried. "We can't do anything about Cyborg. Titans Go!" The group of five hesitated before they ran towards the gray doors leading out of the Ops room.

 **~If you're a true bbrae fan then you'll do this. Go to youtube and search: '** _BBRAE SONG, BAE, TEEN TITANS GO' it's by djhymntv._ **It's a really cute song so I thought I'd share!**


	19. Anguish

* **Anguish***

The T-car hovered over the blue ocean as Bumblebee was behind the wheel. She had been the most reluctant to leave Cyborg alone at the tower. Raven was crammed in the backseat between Beast boy and Robin. She leaned heavily on Beast boy while her leg was awkwardly on Robin's lap as he observed the metal device. The position was uncomfortable, almost painful.

"Robin," Starfire sat in the passenger seat and inspected her own metal bracelet. "I believe the flashing of the numbers would be a problem."

Robin didn't look up, he only squinted his eyes behind his mask. "A ticking time bomb, it's set to go off in forty-two minutes. By the looks of it, they didn't plan on waking us up."

"Get your eyes checked dude." Beast boy pulled up his black pants leg. "It's set to go off in twenty-eight minutes. Can you drive any faster?" He was antsy for obvious reasons. "I prefer to live."

Bumblebee glanced at him from the rearview mirror. "Boy, don't chu start with me." She pressed a button, gears sounded from behind them. And they were on the streets of Jump City due to the rockets Cyborg had installed.

"You are incorrect. It deactivates in fifty-four minutes." Starfire turned back around in her seat. Soon the T-car was parked on the side of a curb and the titans quickly climbed out.

Robin looked a tad pale underneath his mask, "We need to find an exact spot on the location before the devices deactivate." His tone still held all seriousness. "Bumblebee, Starfire and I will patrol in midtown. Beast boy and Raven, I want you to patrol around here."

The five of them hurriedly went their separate directions. Raven fell in step beside Beast boy. It was still early morning and downtown was already crowded with people. Most carried umbrellas because of the forecast and looked as if they were on their way to work. Others walked in and out various shops for a quick breakfast while others waited to catch the light rail or bus.

"Let's check out the less crowded places first." She suggested.

Beast boy anxiously ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his uniform. "I don't see anyone running away. They could be anywhere."

She could sense his stress, nervousness, and anger that intertwined with her own. She could feel his unreadable emotions but she was focused on the matter at hand. Something was oddly wrong and she could tell it didn't sit right with Beast boy either. The two of them turned down a crowded street, their eyes narrowed as they tried to search for suspicious activity.

"I'm not able to sense any of them either." Raven said while they crossed the street. "Can you change into a bloodhound?"

Beast boy shook his head, "No powers, remember?"

The crowds of people thinned out as they walked away from the main streets. The sky frequently darkened and lightened as the clouds rapidly moved across the sky. Their breath was visible and it seemed to hang for a moment in the freezing air. Their uniforms didn't insulate anything, leaving them to shiver and rub their arms. It felt as if no one should have been bustling about in the weather Jump City was currently experiencing.

"What about Cyborg?" Beast boy broke their silence. "What if he's…?"

Raven listened as he trailed off from finishing the question. "I honestly don't know. I'm really sorry, Gar"

She watched as he turned his head way from her and they crossed another intersection. Raven bit her lip, her hand twisted and untwisted in the fabric of her cloak. The silence was suffocating, the strong emotions were draining her. Raven feared if she had said something wrong as Beast boy made an effort to avoid her gaze.

It was the truth as she really _didn't_ know and she hated it. Her two girls were missing because of intruders in the tower. Cyborg was probably nothing but metal shards and bolts strewn all over the Ops room. The anxiety was eating at her, she hated Robin for not doing anything to save Cyborg; their teammate and close friend. Raven didn't know and she couldn't lie to Beast boy and say that she did.

The couple turned heads as they walked through the streets of downtown, she felt curious stares boring into her back. Adrenaline surged through Raven's veins, she felt so helpless and blind without her powers. The thoughts in her head were in turmoil, she couldn't think straight. The two were walking for an immeasurable amount of time until Raven focused in on her surroundings.

"Where are we even going?" Raven realized she didn't know their current location.

Beast boy had opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the beeping of his communicator. "We've located something at Irongate Correctional Center." It was Bumblebee.

"Try to hurry up, we have ourselves a lead." Robin said.

Raven's heart stopped, "We'll be there." She then turned to the man beside her. "Well we can't fly."

Beast boy took her wrist, "Next best thing is light rail. It goes just about anywhere."

Raven had no choice but to follow him to avoid being dragged. "We can't do that."

"Raven our _kids_ are in danger." Beast boy gripped her hand a little tighter. "We'll do anything to protect them."

"And I'm not saying that we won't."

He didn't slow his pace, at least he was aware of where they had been going. They weaved in an out of the crowds of people on the sidewalks. Several cars honked as they dangerously darted across streets in order to get to their destination faster. Did he honestly doubt that she wouldn't protect them?

"Next train comes at 8:16am." Raven red the digital schedule on their side of the tracks. It would be there in at least another two minutes.

Her eyes watched as he paced in front of her. His arms were folded tightly over his chest. The two boarded the already crowded train that would take them out of the downtown area. They were forced to stand and hold onto a metal railing pole to keep balanced. The air conditioner was cranked up despite the chill and the plastic windows fogged up from everyone breathing.

"I hate light rail." Raven inwardly cringed, she felt filthy just holding onto a pole and who knew what hands had touched it previously. "When do we get off?"

Beast boy couldn't even crack a smile. "It's not so bad. We get off at 19th Street then we transfer and get off at Kliwood; it'll take about eight minutes or so."

Irongate Correctional Center was in midtown but it had been abandoned for years. The bricks of the building were red and faded to a white shade. It was littered with cracks and stains while patches of moss grew on the surface. The building was about two stories with dead weeds and patches of green grass intermixed with each other.

The couple stood next to a salmon colored watch tower that stood five feet higher than the barrier. The chain link fence stretched skywards with rows of barbed wire coiled at the very top, intent on keeping its inmates inside. Two more fences lied behind the first one with the identical design and the two gates were left wide open unlike the first. Raven could just make out the three figures a little off in the distance near the side of the building.

"There's a hole in the fence that we can squeeze through." Beast boy held onto her wrist and pulled her in the direction he wished. Sure enough the metal wires had been twisted and broken off so that one could crawl underneath.

"After you." She shifted her weight on each foot. The anticipation of what was to come was killing her.

Beast boy quickly got on his stomach so he could slide himself forward with his hands. His clothing scraped against the asphalt until he made it on the other side. His uniform was covered in snags and small rips from the wire not to mention caked with mud and water. Raven followed after him without a second thought and they ran towards the other three titans.

"I'm positive it's here." Bumblebee said and led the team to the front of the building. "At most we've got about fifteen minutes. Can't say the same for Cyborg." Her voice choked on the last sentence.

Robin nodded and stood next to her, "Titans stick together. It's already odd that they're working together. Who knows what they're planning."

"Just hurry up." Raven snapped at them and moved to open the rusted metal doors. "They took my _kids_ from me."

It took a few tries but with Starfire's strength the doors creaked opened, their hinges badly rusted. The hallways were dark except for the rare patches of light that shone through some select windows, the holes in the roof, and in the walls. Raven could sense the anger, fear, and hostility that had remained in the vacant building. She walked closer to Beast boy, the correction center radiated an eerie feeling.

Starfire abruptly stopped and Raven walked head first into her. "We are pursuing our enemies in the wrong direction. Listen."

"I hear it too." Beast boy said and cocked his head to the side like a dog. "C'mon."

The titans halted in their tracks. Raven strained her ears and could faintly hear screaming. The sound of terror rang through her ears and rooted her to the spot. Beast boy was the first to react and sprinted ahead in the opposite direction. It took a moment before she could snap out of it and follow after them. Their footsteps scraped and slapped against the cement and echoed off the dark walls.

Even without his powers his senses are still heightened. All of the cell doors were open, giving the place an even more eerie appearance. The corridors were narrow which forced them to run in single file until the hallway ended in a larger area. Raven panted as she tried to keep up with the team. It didn't help that she hadn't been training due to her previous predicaments of being hospitalized. The screams were noticeably louder as they drew closer.

"Keep quiet." Robin ordered. "We don't know exactly what we're up against."

Beast boy had his glove covered hands clenched into fists. He was breathing hard and it wasn't just from running. Raven could feel the anger that radiated off of him and fueled hers. The thought of Terra made her feel sick as did the thought of her two girls out of reach. All five titans had slowed to a brisk walk. Their footsteps were noticeably quieter.

Raven spoke in a low gravelly voice, "We're already at a disadvantage as it is."

Bumblebee and Robin eased open the double doors in the middle of the hallway that read cafeteria on a plastic plaque. The frantic crying was unbearable to Raven's ears. Rows of dirty white tables lined the room with chairs attached. The ground was tiled white and tan and was just as dirty as the tables. None of the villains had yet to take in the presence of the titans. Dr. Light had his hands over his ears to muffle the high pitch crying. Warp was seated on chair and fiddled with his gold plated vortex regulator. Terra watched over his shoulder, dressed in civilian clothes which consisted of a thin black jacket. Hazel and Ivy were bound with rainbow handkerchiefs. Their ankles were bound together and their hands tied behind their back but they remained ungagged. And their clothes soiled from their own urine.

"I hate misbehaving children." Mad Mod snarled and turned to Warp. "Such snots."

Mumbo had his arms crossed over his suit covered chest. "Keep it up and I'll turn you into titananimals." He waved his wand in the air to threaten the girls.

"You'll keep your filthy hands off of them." Robin threw an explosive disc at the magician.

Raven advanced forward, she was blinded by hatred. The white and tan tiles began to break all around them. An arm restrained her by her forearm. Robin was holding her back quite forcefully. Terra whipped around, eyes wide.

Terra motioned for the villains to hold their defensive stance. "Did you come here to destroy me, too?"

"No. Kindly release them." Starfire pointed to the girls. "We wish you no harm."

Raven noticed how hard her blue eyes were. They were slightly glazed over with a film but she still held hostility. Beast boy struggled beside to her. He was fighting against the Beast that dwelled within him.

Robin didn't loosen his grip. "Why are you doing this?"

Terra raised an eyebrow and studied each of them. "Beast boy, why are you with them? I thought you were different."

Raven could hear the sadness behind Terra's words. And none of it made sense whatsoever. Raven gave a sideways glance at her boyfriend. His expression alone almost tore her in two. He looked hurt as he did all those years ago when Terra had deceived them. Raven yanked her arm but Robin didn't let up.

Beast boy gaped several times. "I…Terra, this isn't you and you know it." All the villains had their eyes on the changeling.

The emotional pain was excruciating as it emitted from Beast boy, Terra and herself. Raven clutched her heart as if it would stop her own pain. She composed her face, thankful that her hood was pulled up. Terra turned her stone face to Raven, the animosity between them was clear.

"Slade was always right. He's not the bad guy, you are." Terra had directed it to all of the titans Her eyes still remained on Raven. "I thought you were supposed to help people not hurt them."

"You've got it wrong." Robin raised his voice. "Slade i-

Terra frowned at him but kept her distance on the other side of the room. "He wants you dead like I want you dead. He did nothing to you, that's why he sent me."

Bumblebee frowned, "He's dead. He's been dead for years."

Warp continued to tinker with the object in his hand. The crying in the room continued but all eyes were on the thin woman. Mad Mod, Mumbo, and Dr. Light were focused on the dispute; it was clear that Terra was in command. If she wasn't they would have already been attacked.

"Then why'd Slade send me after you? Answer me that." Terra advanced on the five titans. Her hand were clenched into fists. Her eyebrows pulled together in anger. "You _killed_ him." She pointed her finger at Raven. "And all of you helped." She excluded Beast boy in her rant. "He was the only person that I had and you took him away from me." The ground shook beneath her anger. Terra was causing an earthquake, the ground trembled and the tables vibrated.

Confusion washed over Raven and intertwined with her own. "I didn't kill anyone."

"We'd never hurt you Terra." Beast boy's voice broke. The ground only shook more violently in response. "I promise I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know _you_ wouldn't Beast boy. That's why I like you." Terra's voice was naïve and full of sorrow. "So stay with me instead of them. Instead of _her._ You don't know how bad they really are."

That's all it took for Raven's heart to feel as if it were breaking. Beast boy was speechless with Terra's pleading request. To some extent, Raven could see he still cared for her. It felt as if Raven's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. The excruciating pain sucked all the oxygen from her lungs.

Robin stood in front of his teammates with Raven beside him. He held his bo-staff in hand. "Who are you talking about?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about. You're the ones that did this to us." Terra's voice shook. Tiles from the ceiling began to fall. "You killed Geo Force; my _brother._ And you murdered Slade's son." Thick cracks spread out from beneath her brown boots like spider webs. "You murdered Joseph and he wants your blood as much as we do."

"Whatever you do, don't hurt her." Robin said. "Titans go!"

Raven was just aware of Robin targeting Mad Mod from across the room. Beast boy had already been attacked by Dr. Light's flash grenades and was temporarily blinded. Starfire had kicked the gold plated device out of Warp's hands. Mumbo had his wand drawn and faced Bumblebee. Hazel and Ivy were barely existing anymore, their cries for help inconsistent. They were fading away even more with each passing moment.

"I took you down before Rae-Rae." Terra face contorted with disgust, "I swear I'll kill you for what you did to me." The floor began to crumble underneath Raven's feet.

Raven blinked. A rock the size of a small dog hurled towards her. Raven swiped her hand in front of her. But the black wall of defense was absent. The rock slammed into her right shoulder. Her head forcefully smacked against the tiled danced in her vision. Another stone was launched at Raven. She rolled over and it missed her by centimeters.

"Stand up and fight me." Terra snared, she was toying with the empath. "Fight me like a Titan."

Raven slowly picked herself up. Her shoulder ached with pain with a bruise already on her shoulder. The only thing Raven could do was to settle for hand to hand combat. Screams of anger, grunts of pain, and explosions filled the cafeteria. It had only been two minutes and each of them suffered bad injuries. This fight was different, all five villains were thirsty for blood to be spilt.

"Shut up." Raven said.

She dodged another one of Terra's boulders all the while avoiding the crumbling second floor. Terra advanced on the empath. Raven threw a punch towards Terra's face. The punch was returned and Raven blocked it. She held back on her attacker. Robin's order continued to ring through her ears. As much as she hated to admit it, Terra had been her friend at one point. Beast boy would be devastated if Terra was harmed in any way.

Small but sharp pebble sized rocks were flung at her. Only her first layer of skin was broken upon impact. The sweat and blood stung when it was mixed together. Raven panted as she unsuccessfully deflected Terra's blows at the great disadvantage she was in. Terra only suffered minor injuries: a foot to the face, her feet knocked from underneath her, and constant strikes to the rest of her body.

"I promised I'd destroy you for what you've done." Terra said.

Raven was crumbled up on the ground. Exhaustion took its toll on her, the past few days of being physically weak did her no favors. Her body ached with the bruises and cuts that decorated her body. She felt a hard kick to her ribs and the air escaped her lungs.

Terra raised her hands above her head. Her eyes slowly changed from blue to a dangerous glowing yellow. "You didn't deserve him ya'know? You never did appreciate him like _I_ do."

Raven leaned heavily on her arm. "You don't know anything about me." She cringed at the agonizing pain.

Raven looked up. A large section of the ceiling above was breaking loose. Raven blinked once. She pulled herself forward with her arms. The large chunk of ceiling collapsed from the short height. Immediately she stopped when a wave of nausea settled in her stomach. Hit by an unknown force, she skidded across the floor. She screamed in pain as part the structure slammed down on her right foot. She saw a flash of dark green above her. Beast boy had succumbed to the Beast inside him. Terra's confused expression morphed into one of surprise.

Raven looked on and shifted her foot to pry it loose. The Beast had sent Terra flying into a table. She recovered and sent debris hurting towards him. The impact didn't faze the Beast. He raked his claws against her. Terra's jacket was shredded as he broke through her skin. He kept attacking her until the blood became visible.

"Beast boy, stop!" Raven's voice rose above the noise. The Beast responded faster than she expected. He carelessly pushed the injured woman further away from him.

Robin stood over an unconscious Mad Mod. The Brit had a knot on the top of his head from the bo-staff. Dr. Light's suit and face was damaged due to Beast boy. The man remained in state of shock similar to when Raven's demonic side escaped. Bumblebee had been turned into a lion titananimal. Starfire and Warp were still in the middle of a struggle.

"…needs them." Warp shot Starfire with a red laser. "The future is already darker without them."

Starfire clutched her side, her green eyes were alight with fury. "You shall not harm them."

Warp ducked from her blow. He opened a portal with his clock like artifact. Starfire ran after the villain. Hazel was roughly yanked off the floor by her restrained arm. The anger bubbled and spilled over with Raven; she was livid.

"Daddy." Hazel frantically looked around for him. The Beast had already moved to Raven's side. The fallen rock had been lifted so she could free her crushed foot.

Raven stood up despite the pain that spread throughout every inch of her body. "I said stay away from them." She shifted her weight to her left foot.

Raven pulled at the badly cracked metal bracelet until it gave way. Beast boy charged Warp from across the room. A misty black substance hovered in front of Raven's forehead. Tables and chairs were incased with black magic and twisted out of shape. Sections of the ground finally gave way. Large sections of the ceiling met the floor with loud booms. The odd misty substance continued to pour out from her red gem stone.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She outstretched her left hand. The devices on Bumblebee and Starfire ripped apart. Somehow Beast boy had pulled his off during his fight with Dr. Light.

Dr. Light sprung at Raven. In a jagged motion she dodged him. Warp threw Hazel into the portal. He grasped for the second girl. Starfire reached him first but Ivy was sent tumbling after her sister. The Beast roared angrily and leaped for the black vortex. Starfire thrusted Warp into the portal. In a split second the portal swallowed the four of them.

Robin and Starfire teamed up with Bumblebee to stop the magician. Raven felt her second pair of eyes open. She stood up tall, her cloak concealed her body. The black mist clung to the floor and extended out. The black tentacles shot out from underneath her cloak. Terra, Mad Mod, Mumbo, and Dr. Light were in her grasp. She wanted them to suffer. The three conscious villains clawed at the ground. Raven was unfazed when her gray skin turned a red pigment and strands of loose hair faded to white.

"I'll send you to another dimension." Raven mumbled something under her breath. A dark red and yellow portal opened as she wasn't bluffing.

Screams of fear escaped their mouths. "I surrender, I surrender." Dr. Light screeched and clawed at the tentacles. "Please." He dragged out the last word as he neared closer.

"You witch!" Terra's face was contorted with fear but she was actively trying to suppress it.

Raven only revealed her sharp white teeth. "What's the matter Terra? You can't fight a half demon?"

Mumbo's body was already half way into the spiraling portal and Dr. Light was following him. The three titans momentarily stood in shock as they watched their teammate. Robin was the first to react out of the three of them.

"Raven, stop." He ran so he was in her line of vision. "You need to stop. I said don't hurt them." He had meant the command as to not hurt the villains in a lethal way.

"I thought you wanted this, Terra." Raven's eyes remained locked on Terra's. She desperately fought off the tentacles to no avail. Mumbo was up to his neck in the portal. "You wanted a fight so get up. You can't kill me if I take you down first." Her three victims fell unconscious due to the foreign mist that stopped pouring from her gem.

"What would Beast boy think?" Robin yelled with desperation. "Stop."

Raven gasped at the mention of his name. The tentacles from underneath her cloak recoiled. The three villains fell to the floor with a thud. The portal had diminished. Her two eyes widened in shock. The red like skin pigment and bleach white hair slowly faded away.

"Raven." Bumblebee took an uncertain step towards her.

Instead, the empath melted through the floor. Snow flurries fell from the dark clouds above and it was so cold she could see her breath. The reality of what happened crashed down on her. She had already lost three of her family members within seconds. She had retaliated without thinking. Her powers were so unstable she almost sent the villains to a different dimension. She had unleashed her true demonic form. The scene mercilessly repeated in her mind.

Raven leaned against the gray brick wall, she couldn't teleport home. She needed to know if _they_ would ever make it back. Starfire was probably lucky that she ever did return from her time travel. She subconsciously clenched and unclenched her fist. The chain link fence in the distance suffered from her lack of control and bent out of shape. She didn't know how long she had been standing there when she heard sirens and footsteps.

"Why are you using Terra?" Robin demanded.

Mumbo turned his head away from the young adult. "You'd like to know, wouldn't ya? But a magician never tells his secrets."

Raven stood a good twenty feet away from the scene. Robin had all five villains bound by bola to restrict them from escaping. Somehow Beast boy had made it back with both of their girls. Beast boy held both of them on his hips and spoke in a voice too quiet for her to hear. They were outside of Irongate Correctional Center. They had been waiting outside for six minutes when the first of the police cars pulled up. Robin was speaking to one of the officers while Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, and Dr. Light were properly handcuffed. Warp unfortunately made an escape through his vortex.

Beast boy had embraced Raven with a tight hug after giving her Hazel. The two girls were currently their biggest concern as they were the most shaken up. The crying continued but it wasn't as pleading as it had been before. Bumblebee and Starfire had left to retrieve the T-car that had been carelessly parked downtown.

"Let's head back to the tower." Raven said barely above a whisper.

Beast boy seemed to understand as he stepped closer to his girlfriend. The four of them were engulfed in darkness as she transported them with her powers. Raven could feel the strength leave her body as they arrived in the Ops room. She set Hazel down before returning her attention to the half robot on the floor. The device hadn't yet deactivated which was a good sign.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She spoke the words slowly. Her black magic wrapped around the device until the metal twisted and broke. Raven held onto the sofa for much needed support.

Beast boy approached Cyborg. "I'll take care if Cy. Then I'll come and help you."

Raven nodded, "Thanks."

Her voice was barely audible but she knew he still heard it. The bath filled up with warm water and already steamed up the glass shower doors. Raven sat on the toilet seat with a blue wash cloth in hand. Hazel and Ivy's soiled clothes lied in a pile near the closed the door.

"But I don't want a bath." Hazel sniffled as Raven pulled off her white sock. They had stopped fading but they remained transparent; almost ghost like.

"I know but you need one." Raven replied.

Ivy edged away from her with tears still streaking her face. "It's going to hurt." A sob escaped her throat. "I don't want to."

The door knob twisted and Beast boy stepped in to help his girlfriend. "Cyborg's recharging." He said, "That device drained his battery."

Raven only nodded before helping Hazel step into the warm bath. She screamed as the warm water cleansed the thin cuts on her gray skin. Raven frowned as the guilt swept over her, she was too weak to efficiently heal any of them. Beast boy picked out a red wash cloth before he placed Ivy beside her sister. The couple suffered being splashed by Hazel but Raven didn't reprimand her for it. Beast boy and Raven kept quiet as they washed the girls.

"I'll get their clothes." Raven said before she slipped out of the bathroom.

Beast boy was drying off Ivy and her green hair when Raven returned. She had picked out their pink onesie pajamas although it was only mid-morning. The titans weren't likely to head out anywhere else for the rest of the day. Beast boy applied ointment and bandaged Hazel's and Ivy's wounds while Raven collected the filthy clothes and wet wash towels.

"I'm going to shower." She made sure to avoid his eyes. "Then I need to do laundry"

Beast boy nodded in response. "I think everyone's back now. What's up, Raven?" He lingered just outside the door.

"It's nothing." She closed the door to the bathroom and emptied the water to the tub.

Raven sighed as the lukewarm water washed over her aching body. The bruises were visible on her gray skin and sported a darker shade. She ran the soapy cloth down her side and held her breath as her hand passed over her tender ribs. She couldn't remember being in this much pain after a battle, she had always healed herself. Her other teammates didn't look so well and sported injuries of their own. Flashes of the battle reappeared in her head like a nightmare.

A rap at the door sounded as Raven stepped out of the shower. "What is it?"

"Robin wants us down in the med bay ASAP." The voice belonged to Bumblebee.

After the footsteps receded away from the door Raven towel dried off. She then moved to her clean set of clothes and nursed some of her injuries. The only thing that she was just barely able to heal was her right foot. The walk to the med bay was a long one and guilt weighed her down. She could hear the mumble voices before she reached the double doors. She peeked in, Terra was still unconscious and on one of the hospital beds. Robin and Cyborg were looking at different monitors and tended to her.

Cyborg didn't look up from the screen. "Did you tell Rae to meet us?"

Bumblebee shifted Hazel on her lap. "She should've been here by now."

What took the breath out of Raven's mouth was the sight of Beast boy. He sat the closet at Terra's bedside and hand her limp hand in his strong one. His eyebrows were pulled together in worry and it looked as if he was whispering to her. Beast boy stroked her hand with his thumb and kept his gaze on her. Raven averted her stare when she felt the corner of her eyes sting with tears. She opened the door and stepped all the way in.

"What did you want?" She had her sweater hood pulled over her head but it didn't bring the same comfort if she had her cloak.

Beast boy rested his chin on the plastic guard rail. "Is she going to be alright?"

The leader heaved a sigh. "I don't know Beast boy, she did lose a lot of blood."

"Her pulse is light but it's still there." Cyborg pushed a series of buttons before he turned to the team. "We need to run a series of tests on both of you." He directed towards Raven.

Raven's body tensed, her powers slipped again and caused several screens to crack. "No."

"Please Raven?" Beast boy finally looked up.

Her powers continued to wreak havoc on the room and the tiles shattered on the floor. "I said no. Now leave me alone if that's all you were going to tell me. I thought this was important."

She didn't wait for an answer and left the same way she had come. Out of curiosity she left the door cracked and stood only a few feet away. A chair scraped against the tiles of the floor a few seconds after her departure.

"Raven." Beast boy called loudly.

It was silent for a few seconds. "Give her some time to be alone." Robin said.

Raven sighed in relief at the thought of being alone. She made sure to walk by her room and grab her book and laundry hamper. Raven had just closed the lid to the washer with the water still running. She pulled the wooden step stool next to the dryer and made herself comfortable. She was still at the last pages of her book but she couldn't digest the words. The machine continued to spin and the chair she sat on creaked whenever she shifted.

The gray door was shut which gave her a strange sense of comfort. Her hands shook as she held the paperback book in front of her face, her heart pounded angrily in her chest. It was then that she realized that she never had his love to begin with. Beast boy's heart had always belonged to Terra and she didn't have the right to take Beast boy away from the woman.

Raven reread the same page twice before the washer signaled that it was done. She hardly noticed the popping sounds from her uncontrolled emotions. She busied herself in hopes to clear her mind of the events. Raven seated herself back on her stool when she heard a series of knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?" Robin asked.

Raven bit her lower lip as she debated on whether she should let him in. The door eased open and Robin closed it behind him. The decision didn't matter anymore, she took too long to think it through.

"Robin." Raven addressed him but her throat was strained.

The young man cautiously approached her and leaned against the smooth wall. "Terra. Is she what's bothering you?"

Raven was silent and hid her face behind her book. "Did you want anything?"

"Yeah, to talk to you." Robin's voice was subtle. "I know something's troubling you."

Her pulse quickened at the accusation. "I'm never troubled."

As if to prove herself wrong the dryer squealed, thumbed and turned even faster. She could feel her face grow warm.

Robin reached his arm out in consolation, "Raven it's a-

"Just leave me alone." A black shield outlined in white separated the two friends. The shield only dissolved seconds later. A bottle of Downey and Tide burst, contents gushed out from on top of a shelf. Cabinet doors slammed opened and closed until they dangerously hung on their hinges. Detergent exploded and rained down on the other side of the room. "I need to meditate."

Raven was out the door before Robin could even respond. He knew better than to pursue her. The rest of the tower was empty which confirmed her beliefs that everyone was still in the medical bay.She entered the room her teammates used to protect her from Trigon. It was the quietest room in the entire tower and she was sure that they wouldn't come looking for her.

The rectangular glass window that overlooked the room was dark and unoccupied. Raven hovered in lotus position in the center of the room. The room faded away before her as she regained her lost focus and voiced her mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The words were only a whisper.

The walls of the room peeled away as the peace wrapped around her. The black and red speckled galaxy was above her as if she were in Nevermore. Raven could see how the slip of her powers had physically harmed her friends, she couldn't allow it to happen again. The hours soothingly ticked by as she found peace in her center.

"How _dare_ you defy me, _daughter._ " The voice was laced with anger. "How _dare_ you belittle me."

Raven snapped away from her subconscious. The voice was thunderous in her ears. The white room burst into flames and her throat was closing up. Invisible claws had clamped down on her neck; choking her. She dropped to the ground and clutched at her throat. Gashes sliced her delicate skin. Blood seeped out and splattered the floor a dark red. Her vision blurred, her eyes only saw black before she trained her vision on the door.

"You will burn for what you've done." Trigon continued. "I _will_ have Earth conquered. You only serve one purpose. My will is to be partially carried out by you."

The grip on her throat was released but she could still feel the imprints of fingers. She heavily panted on all fours in the middle of the room. The blood continued to pour at an alarming rate, the cuts stung like an unquenchable fire. The flames crackled around her and grew hotter by the second. She had to get out. Dizzily, Raven stumbled to her feet and with much effort, left the room.

Cold tap water ran in the faucet, she was in the bathroom closest to the safe room. She ran her hands and arms under the liquid before she retrieved a face towel to clean off the blood. She flicked on the light and stopped her movements. There was no blood that flowed with the draining tap water, the fresh cuts were absent. The only wounds she had were the ones in battle which were still wrapped in clean bandages. Her breathing turned to normal as she studied herself in the mirror. She reached up to brush her hair back over her shoulder when she saw a flash of red. She turned her palm over just to see the mark of scath fade away; it was another waning.

"Hey, let's go for a drive." Raven looked up at the mirror and saw Beast boy standing in the door way.

Raven dropped her hand and turned to face him. "Why?"

Beast boy shrugged, his face was serious. "To get out the tower for a bit. Just us two."

Raven shook her head and turned the light off. She stood in the hallway and craned her neck to look up at him. "After what happened today, I don't want to go out."

She wasn't fond of having to leave Hazel and Ivy. She knew they would be guarded but she had nearly lost them and Beast boy.

"C'mon, Rae. Just for a while and we won't be out too long." His green eyes were pleading.

Raven had her hands bunched up at the ends of her sweater sleeves. "A quick drive." She honestly didn't want to be around him. Not after seeing the way he looked at _her_.

"Glad you accept." Beast boy took hold of her hand and Raven reluctantly followed him to the garage. She sighed in relief at having her emotions and powers in check.

It look like Cyborg had already changed all of their vehicles to snow tires. The garage was as cold as it was outside, she could see her breath fog in front of her. But something was out of place.

"Where's my car?" She asked.

Beast boy's car keys jangled. "Totaled. Cyborg said it was best to buy a new one rather than start from scratch. They towed it away."

That was just wonderful news to her ears, "Oh."

Beast boy walked towards his orange car and held the passenger door open for her. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Raven stepped into the car and pulled the seatbelt around her. Beast boy was soon seated next to her and started the car up. Cold air blasted at them and Raven hurriedly turned off the heat dial. She kept her hands folded across her chest and kept her eyes straight forward. What surprised her was how he didn't try to break the silence. He kept both hands on the wheel, the only sound was the soft hum of the Mercedes. The censors to the underground tunnel opened and allowed them access.

"Where are we going?" Raven broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them. The snow flurries had piled up a lot of snow since earlier that morning.

Beast boy slightly smiled before it disappeared. "I thought I told you that already."

"No, you didn't." Raven leaned her head against the cold window pane. "You just asked me to go for a drive."

"No particular destination." He said. "I just wanted to get out and we need to talk."

Raven felt her heart stop in her chest. Nothing good ever proved to follow after that phrase. She fidgeted in her seat and forced herself to stare out the windshield. This was it, he brought her out alone to break up with her. It was all because they went to the park and Terra had popped up out of the blue. Of course he stilled had feelings for her, just the scene in the hospital proved that he probably still loved Terra. How such a bad matter of timing could affect one person so greatly.

"What a-about?" Raven couldn't keep her voice from shaking.

Beast boy glanced in the rearview mirror and changed lanes. "What's up with you lately?"

Her hands fell into her lap, "It's none of your business." The words were plain as they left her mouth.

He cranked up the heat in the freezing car. "Don't lie to me, Raven. It's about Terra isn't it?"

Raven's breath caught in her throat, "Why can't you leave me alone?" Tears stung in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I'm not doing anything to you."

She heard him sigh. "We can't move forward in our relationship if we don't talk about it."

"Why don't you just get it over with and break up with me now?" Raven struggled to keep the emotion out of her voice. "Don't drag it out, I'd prefer to go back to the tower."

This caused Beast boy to look at her. "Break up with you? What makes you think I'd do that?"

"What?" Raven wiped at the corners of her eyes where the tears had begun to spill over.

"Unless you wanted to break up." He said. She could feel the anxiety and sadness radiating from him.

Raven shook her head. "No, I don't."

It was silent for a moment. "Good, cause I don't want to lose the most important person in my life." Beast boy came to a halt at a stoplight and looked at her. "I just meant that you've been a little different since we got back today."

"But you still like her." Raven wouldn't deny his observation but she ignored it. When had he grown so mature?She ignored his statements and said her own. "I wasn't blind when I walked into the infirmary. I just…I don't want you to hurt me anymore."

He shook his head and eased on the gas pedal. "No." He said it too quickly which caused Raven to doubt him. "No I don't, I was so scared. I thought that I _killed_ her. If I had, you know Robin would've turned me in. I never meant to hurt you, Raven. I promised you that and I intend to keep it."

Raven didn't speak for a moment and let his words sink in. "And you gave her that look." Her voice was just as quiet, it was hard to label her own feelings on the matter. She was afraid. Afraid that he had never really like her, just a mere substitute.

"What look?"

She kept the side of her head pressed up against the window. "I don't know. It was just _that_ look."

"I'm sorry." Beast boy said while he made a U-turn. Raven's heart clutched with fear that he had changed his mind. "But that's all it was I swear." His voice was rich with honesty. "Please believe me, she has nothing to do with our relationship. It's just _you_ and _me_ in this,okay?"

"But Gar…"

He cut her off "There is no competition, you already had my heart." A tinge of a pink blush crossed her cheeks. "As I've already told you she was just a childhood infatuation, nothing more. You need to trust me, Raven."

"I…" Raven bit her lip for a moment. "I trust you." And she did, she trusted him the most. Her uncertainties shifted to the blonde woman at the tower.

"Good, wait right here a sec." Raven sat up and turned her head towards him. He swiftly pecked her on the lips. He turned off the engine and got out the car.

Beast boy had parked in front of Wide Awake Coffee shop. Raven watched as he walked up the two steps and opened the glass doors. The snowflakes stuck to the windshield and the chill slowly seeped back into the car. Her hand fiddled with the gray seatbelt as their conversation echoed in her head. The wait was short and he returned with his hands full. She leaned over to open the door for him.

"I thought this would be good to have." Beast boy handed her a white Styrofoam cup while he took a sip of his own. "Hot chocolate." He smiled at her as if they didn't just have a serious—mostly one sided—talk. "Were you crying?" She had sniffled just then.

"No."

"Raven." Beast boy's voice was more audible.

Raven stared at him. "I said no."

Beast boy turned the key and heat blasted out of the vents. "You mean so much to me, please don't forget that. I know that it's easy to."

The cup of hot chocolate did a good job of warming her hands. "I really love you too."

When they had returned to the tower Cyborg and Robin were still in the medical bay with Hazel and Ivy. Starfire and Bumblebee were nowhere to be found in the tower. Raven sat in the chair beside Beast boy and held her empty cup. Monitors continued to beep in the relatively quiet room.

"She's going to recover, B." Cyborg said after looking over a clipboard.

Robin took a seat in front of the monitors. "What bothers me most is that she had multiple microchips in her like Raven did."

"They're all removed." Cyborg said.

Beast boy's fingers intertwined with Raven's. "Then what?" She asked.

"I need to question her." Robin had his arms crossed over his chest.

"About what?"

The weak voice was just loud enough to draw attention. Raven turned her eyes on the woman in the bed. Her blue eyes were half opened and she looked as if she were in pain. Raven felt Beast boy squeeze her hand to reassure her. Cyborg was quickly scribbling a note on the clipboard he was holding and Robin turned away from the monitors.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Her eyes closed for a prolonged amount of time before she opened them again.

Cyborg was quick to tend to her injuries and ask her questions about her condition. Ivy rested her head on Beast boy's leg as fatigue washed over her. Hazel was curious as to what Robin was doing and continuously asked him questions and got in his way. Raven focused her eyes on the tiled floor, she didn't want to be in that situation.

"We want to talk to you." Robin said. Terra watched the leader with careful eyes as he moved towards the bed. Cyborg had restrained her to the bed to prevent a possible freak out.

She raised an eyebrow at him in her weak state. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be here."

"What do you remember?" Robin said.

Raven felt Beast boy shift in the seat next to her. She knew he didn't like when Robin pressed on such matters. That was the first time when the Beast was unleashed and Robin continuously pushed him for answers. Raven knew because of the time she found him out outside the tower on the large rocks. She had felt the shame that had emitted from him so strongly that night.

"Most things." Terra answered.

"You need to tell us _everything_ that you remember." Robin said. "Who's Geo Force and why were you with villains?"

Terra grimaced and moved to a sitting up position. Raven noticed that her blue eyes were no longer glazed over but she still looked out of it. Cyborg placed the clipboard at the end of the bed and moved out of Robin's way.

"Geo Force…" Terra was silent for a moment. "He's my brother."

Cyborg took a seat on the opposite side of Terra's bed. "How about from the beginning?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Does it matter? I don't know why you just didn't have her arrested, Robin." She heard Beast boy groan next to her but he didn't say anything.

"We need answers."

A dry sob escaped from Terra's throat. "It's happened again, didn't it? I need to leave." She made an effort to get out of the bed but the restraints kept her from doing so. "I have to get out of here."

"Not before you spill." Cyborg said.

"Just let me go." She looked defeated in her weakened state. "Please."

Robin stood by the right side of bed. "Not until you tell us." Raven chanced a look at Beast boy but he continued to stare at Terra.

"I was walking home alone from Coral Coast College." Terra accepted her defeat. "I was waiting for the light rail and this old guy—Mumbo or something—said that he knew something about me. He said that I was different."

Robin urged her to continue on, although his forehead crinkled in thought. "Go on."

Terra frowned probably from the pain killers beginning to ebb. "I tried to ignore him and he showed me that I had powers. I was so scared but after that day he kept coming back to the light rail and talking to me. He said that I had lost something important. That I lost my memory."

"Why was Mumbo after you?" Beast boy picked up Ivy and placed her on his lap.

"I don't know."

Robin pulled up a chair and sat down. "You said that you remembered everything."

"I remember _most_ things but I don't know _why_." Terra explained. "They took advantage of me." Raven could feel the hurt overwhelm her. "He took me to this building after he convinced me and it looked like a hospital. I think I was unconscious when he brought me to a hospital bed but when I woke up I remembered."

"False memories." Cyborg intervened. "The chip we removed from Raven was nearly identical."

Terra fidgeted under the straps, "I need to leave. Don't arrest me I'll go back to Markovia."

"What were they planning? We need to know." Robin's expression was hard, his elbows rested on his knees. "And what's Markovia?"

"My home. I need to see Geo Force, he has to be alive." Terra said. "I told you I don't know. I don't know there motives, I only know something bad is going to happen. I don't know anything else."

Raven sucked in a breath, this couldn't be happening. Terra couldn't be right. Raven evaluated her, and she wasn't lying. But Raven sensed something odd from the woman.

"Try to remember." Robin said. "You _need_ to remember, Terra."

Terra's blue eyes were pleading. "Just let me go to Markovia. I-I don't know how I was caught up in this. Let me disappear."

Cyborg eyed the woman then their leader. "Robin…"

"No Cyborg. She needs to tell us or be put in jail." Robin hadn't even looked away from the current patient.

Terra clenched her fist, "No. I told you what I remembered, now let me go. Beast boy, do something."

"That wasn't everything." Robin raised his voice. "There's something more. Slade _is_ dead, why did you mention him? What's he after?"

"I don't know who any of these people are."

The tension in the air was high. Beast boy stiffened in his chair but didn't comment. Terra had turned her head to capture the attention of the green man. Raven fought to keep her powers under control as the situation was spiraling downwards. Beast boy continued to hold her hand but looked away from the woman.

"I can't tell you everything if I have to go to the bathroom." Terra said, her tone was sour.

Cyborg shook his head. "It's pointless, Rob."

"How'd you get into the tower?" The leader demanded. "I need to know these things."

"Just Stop!" The outburst caused the ground to tremble like an earthquake. Objects around the room quaked underneath her powers. "We just did okay? Beast boy please, you promised. You promised that you would still be my friend."

In an instant, Beast boy was on his feet after placing Ivy on the ground. Raven watched as he made a hasty exit from the infirmary but she remained sitting. Robin was unfazed from his teammate's departure. Raven looked on, Beast boy needed time to be alone, and she knew the situation was hard for him.

"Let her go." Cyborg repeated.

Raven shook her head. "No she endangered us and my kids. She deserves what she gets."

Terra turned her head to Cyborg, "Please."

"She's no help to us." The cybernetic man replied. "Her memories are still contorted."

"But she still has information."

Cyborg stood up and Raven took Hazel's hand. "It's corrupted information. It _won't_ help, face it. If she can't understand it, what makes you think we will?"

Robin was quiet for a long time before he moved to take off her restraints. Raven watched as he moved hesitantly. He was obviously reconsidering his actions as he undid the last restraint. Terra moved from the bed and held on to the railing tightly. Although she was recovering from their battle she was still weak.

"Something bad is coming and it's coming for you." She whispered quietly. She slipped out the metal doors before Robin could grab her and question her further.

Cyborg stepped out of the room after her, to make sure Terra would leave the tower. "What did she mean by that?" He was bothered by her last words.

"So that's it? You're just going to let her walk away and give her another chance?" Raven glared at her leader. "You don't understand, Robin. She'll be back, I know she will. Something about her isn't right whether she claims remember or not." Raven took Ivy's hand and exited the room with both daughters.

Raven had found her way into the Ops room with both girls and made lunch. Starfire and Bumblebee had returned to the tower with a tall Christmas tree and had set it up. Cyborg eventually returned and sat on the center of the couch. Cyborg had explained the events with Terra and soon after the geo-lancer was forgotten all too quickly.

"Do you wish to help us with the decorating, Beast boy?" Starfire asked after feeding the tree with water.

Beast boy was seated on the couch with Raven on his lap, "Maybe tomorrow." He nuzzled her neck.

Raven wasn't one to crave physical contact but he was. She could sense all of their unease as they desperately tried to forget the events of the day. She kissed his green nose and he basked in her attention. His arms were firmly wrapped around Raven as if she would disappear before his eyes. Beast boy trailed light kisses on her jaw line before he kissed her neck.

"Stop it, Gar." Raven twisted her neck away but that didn't stop him. The skin on her neck was sensitive which made it ticklish and he knew it.

Starfire turned around in the room. "Where's Robin?" She adjusted her green sweater.

Cyborg grunted. "Obsessing over stuff in the evidence room."

The tall woman floated down so her feet touched the floor. "I shall attempt to retrieve him." She trudged out of the Ops room with her head hung down.

Raven broke out of Beast boy's hold to his disappointment. "Sit on the floor."

"Rae," He pouted at her and she dodged his arms.

"Do you want a back massage or not?"

Beast boy hurriedly sat on the floor, his back to her pajama covered legs. "Thanks."

She lightly rubbed her hands on his shoulders with slight pressure. Soon she began to knead the knots out of his back. Beast boy relaxed against her soothing touch, his eyes lulled closed. Bumblebee plugged in the vacuum to clean all the needles that fell from the tree.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Raven asked after the vacuum was shut off.

Cyborg rested the back of his head on the couch, eyes closed. "How about all you can eat buffet?"

"Chinese?" Beast boy mumbled, completely content.

Bumblebee wrapped the black cord on the side of the vacuum. "What about pizza?"

"As long as it's vegan." Beast boy said.

Cyborg stood up and stretched. "I'm good with Pizza as long as there's real meat. I need to upgrade the security systems."

"I'll help. I need to check in with Titan's East anyways." Bumblebee excused herself and soon after left with her boyfriend.

Ivy ran into the living room from the kitchen. "I finished my lunch."

"Let's wash your hands." Raven patted Beast boy's shoulders so he would move over.

The late afternoon fell, the sky quickly darkened and it became night. The empty pizza box sat closed on the table and the dishes in the sink was unwashed. Raven could see how tense Robin still was but he made an effort to relax for Starfire. The lights were dimmed in the living room and 'The Polar Express' was playing on the plasma screen. Raven tried to focus on the movie but her eyes kept drifting to the floor. Her gray quilt was spread out, Beast boy was on his back and hands behind his head. Ivy was sprawled out the floor beside him with her thumb occupying her mouth once more. Hazel sat with her back to the couch and gnawed on the foot of her Barbie doll.

Raven couldn't keep the small smile off her face. Although they weren't real or the ideal parents yet, she knew Beast boy would make a great father. He was already kind and he was protective, something her own father wasn't. Raven hadn't realized the movie was over until Robin switched the lights on and the end credits were rolling. Cyborg stood up from the couch with one arm around Bumblebee's waist. The digital clock read 7:30pm, the night was still early.

"All right y'all we're headin' out." Cyborg made his way to the island and snatched his car keys off the hook.

Robin ejected the disc out of the DVD player. "Where to?"

"Racin' the T-car." Bumblebee smiled before taking a water bottle from the fridge. "We'll be back late." It was their way of forgetting what had occurred that day.

The four titans waved them off before Starfire turned to her boyfriend. "I'm afraid that you are the stressed."

Robin closed the DVD case and placed it on the bookcase. "Would you like to take a spin on the R-cycle?"

If it were possible, Starfire's smile grew even bigger. "I would love to." She had him by the wrist and pulled him out of the room seconds after Bumblebee.

"Guess we have the tower to ourselves then." Beast boy waggled his eyebrows at her.

Raven looked unimpressed. "Not funny. It's time for bed." It would only be a half an hour earlier than their usual time. "Let's go to the bathroom first." Raven rose to her feet ready to help Beast boy put them to bed.

Beast boy had turned out the big light in his room after both of their girls were tucked in. The nightlight was bright enough to cast most of the shadows away in the room. Raven didn't hear any words of protest and took it as her cue to leave and Beast boy followed her. The couple sat on their knees in front of the coffee table. A black and red checkerboard was set up and another Christmas movie was playing on the plasma screen. They were already well into the game and both had collected an equal amount of each other's checker pieces.

"King me." Beast boy smiled up at her. This had to have been the third time.

Raven placed another red checker on his. "Who knew you were good at checkers?"

"I can play chess, can't I?"

She anticipated her next move. "I suppose that's true."

Beast boy poked her nose. "You know I'm fairly decent at it."

"Looks like I win this time."

Beast boy's hand swept the pieces off the checker board and onto the coffee table. "You up for another round?"

She shook her head and began to fold up the board. They had been watching the movie for the past two hours and the past half hour it had been checkers. Beast boy collected the round pieces and placed them in the box. Raven moved from her position on the floor, back onto the couch.

"I don't really feel like doing anything." She admitted.

Starfire and Robin had returned to the tower a little bit before nine. Starfire's hair was windblown, even with the helmet she always wore. Robin had walked into the Ops room for a glass of water with a huge smile on his face. Whatever had happened between the two, their leader was in a better mood. They both mumbled early goodnights before disappearing down a hallway hand in hand.

"Don't know what that's about." Raven placed the control on the couch. The image of Terra replayed in her mind. Raven couldn't understand how Cyborg could trust Terra to return to her homeland.

"As long as he's in a better mood I don't care what happened." Beast boy remained kneeling on the floor. "I'd rather not have him go crazy with training."

It was a couple hours later when Beast boy suggested they head on to bed. Raven found herself dosing off by the time Beast boy had stumbled through the door after changing into pajamas. He tiredly smiled at her before a yawn escaped his lips. He then pulled the covers and extra blankets more securely over the four of them. She captured all of his movements behind long blinks that grew even longer. Her eyes were heavy with sleep and she let it wash over her.

"Sweet dreams, Raven."

"Mm." She couldn't open her mouth to reciprocate the words. Her body relaxed with the warmth underneath the covers.

Raven was spread out on her stomach just in front of the fireplace that following morning. Cyborg had installed a gas fire place a few years ago as part of the upgrade. It wasn't the same as a real one but it was still warm and comforting. Raven rested her chin on her hands and let her eyelids close.

"You haven't even packed yet?" Beast boy walked into the Ops room with two small girls trailing behind him.

Cyborg was in the kitchen busy pouring himself a glass of eggnog. Starfire was flying about with string lights and mistletoe in her hand. Robin and Bumblebee were decorating the tree with various ornaments and had received some help from Raven earlier. Red and white stockings hung on the mantle with their names embroidered in gold.

"Packed for what?" She hadn't looked up as he took a seat next to her.

Cyborg moved over to the couch. "We go through this every year. Can we just agree so we don't have this same conversation?"

Raven looked up from her book with a blank expression. "I'm not going."

Beast boy whined, "You _have_ to go skiing with us. That's why it's called a tradition."

"I don't _have_ to do anything I don't want to." Raven said, "I thought you didn't like the cold."

A look of worry crossed the young adult's face. "Yeah but this is different."

"Who's going to watch over the tower?"

"Don't be like that, girl." Bumblebee dug through a reused metal popcorn container for ornaments.

It felt as if they had turned against her for some reason. The weeklong stay at a ski cabin had been tradition since she was sixteen. She hadn't cared much for the snow and preferred to remain indoors during the whole vacation. Skipping out on one year shouldn't have bothered them so much.

Robin wore a look of seriousness. "Kid Flash and Jinx are watching the tower with Mas and Menos" He held up a hand to stop Raven from speaking. "It's a mandatory vacation, no arguments."

"It was never mandatory before." Raven wanted to ignore him.

Robin glared at her and she opened her eyes to return it. "Because we didn't have a problem with people skipping out before."

"I want to help." Ivy said, she reached out to grab a plastic ornament that fell from the tree.

Raven pressed her lips together and turned her head away. Everyone had returned to their previous activities. Beast boy still hadn't left her side and she could feel his gaze. But she reached for her book and refused to look up.

"You're not even reading anymore." Beast boy tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You've been stuck on that paragraph for the past three minutes."

Raven turned her cold eyes on him. "It's not particularly comfortable when someone is staring."

"Okay, I think we're all done now." Robin said as the third ornament shattered due to being dropped by Hazel.

Hazel didn't look happy at his announcement. "Maybe we can fix it." She reached out to pick up the broken shard of glass.

Bumblebee brushed her hands away after receiving the broom and dust pan. "Don't touch it or you'll get an owie."

"But I didn't mean to." Hazel watched as Bumblebee cleaned up the mess. Starfire hung a piece of mistletoe above the door to the Ops room.

Robin had squatted down so he was eye level with Ivy. "Can we put it back on the tree?"

She held the small stuffed polar bear to her chest. Its red Santa had barely stuck out. "No, it's mine."

Raven turned her attention back to her boyfriend, "What did you want?"

"You're going to pack right?"

"If you stop badgering me about it." Raven closed her book.

Beast boy stood up. "Yeah we'll we're heading out. As in me, Cy, Robin and Bumblebee."

"Where are you guys going?" His announcement captured her interest.

Bumblebee shrugged and dumped the shattered pieces into the trash. "Just the mall and around town for a bit."

"Without Starfire?" Raven sat up and crossed her legs so she was sitting in lotus position.

Starfire always pestered Raven to go to the mall, if Raven refused then she would go with someone else. She would always returned with bags of clothes, boxes of shoes, and not to mention hair clips and jewelry. Raven could feel the nervous vibes radiating from her teammates, but mostly from Beast boy.

"I was hoping that we could partake in the hanging out." Starfire looked hopeful but something about it was off.

Bumblebee shooed both girls to play with their toys. "And you don't like going to the mall so why force you?"

"You've forced me on vacation." Raven sighed. "Whatever. Have fun."

Beast boy embraced her in a quick hug. "Be back in a few hours. Be good for Mommy." He kissed both of them on the cheek.

It wasn't long until the four titans left the Ops room. Hazel and Ivy were busy poking at the lights and ornaments that hung on the tree. Starfire was hanging up the last of the string lights around the room.

"What did you have in mind?" Raven sat her book on the coffee table. It was best to ask about it now than to be hounded by it later.

Starfire floated down and gently landed on her feet. "Perhaps we can perform the braiding maneuvers on our hair and th-

"How about we go to a hair salon and out to lunch?" Of course Starfire would suggest that. "But I need to pack first and we can take Garfield's car."

"Oh how marvelous!" The redhead agreed to the alternative too quickly.

Raven raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "Great cause my hair is like to my butt." She pulled at her hair to make a point. "I honestly don't know how you _like_ having this much hair."

Starfire closed a few of the Christmas storage boxes. "I shall help you do the packing."

"Thanks." Raven said.

She made her way towards the exits of the Ops room and waited for the three girls to follow after her. Hazel snatched her new yellow blanket off the floor and hurriedly followed after her mother. Raven slouched her shoulders in defeat as the four of them made their way to her room.


	20. Melancholy Melodies

***Melancholy Melodies***

 **December 4** **th** **: In the future**

 **Jump City, California**

 **Titans West Tower**

 ***Refer to Character Index***

 ****Possible Trigger Warning****

The only sound in the room was Raven's bare fist striking the black punching bag. Her arms felt heavy and strength rapidly left her body. She panted; gasping for air and she was drenched in sweat as she pushed her limits. Training was the only thing Raven felt she had control over. Robin had suspended her from going on missions but allowed her to attend the team meetings. Her careful meditation had failed to aid her, it was the main reason why she wore the metal device fitted to her ankle.

Cyborg had recreated and remodeled the metal bracelet to neutralize her powers. It was done in hopes to stop her from unintentionally destroying the tower and possibly harming herself and others. The metal device constantly reminded her of what she couldn't do; it was house arrest. Raven punched the heavy bag again despite her knuckles growing sore. The team had left to battle Cinderblock and Plasmas while Cyborg stayed to watch over the kids. It was just enough for Raven to slip away from the watchful eyes of her friends. She wanted to fight just like the rest of them rather than confined to the tower.

"Raven." She heard his voice but didn't acknowledge his presence. They were back sooner than she had thought.

Raven threw a series of punches until her wrists were restrained. Beast boy had approached her from behind and stopped her.

"What is it, Garfield?" She continued to pant, completely out of breath. Irritation had colored her tone from his interference.

"Let's take a shower." He had completely turned her around to face him before he let go of her wrists.

Raven studied the features of Beast boy's composed face. A slimy magenta goo clung to his white and purple uniform and in his green hair. "You go ahead, I'm still training."

Beast boy continued to stare into her face. "C'mon you're already exhausted, Rae."

Raven slowed her breathing and reached for her water bottle on a nearby bench. "I can handle it." She knew he was masking over his emotions for her sake. She could feel the sadness that had been with him since the previous month. Raven knew he was feeling that way because of her and she hated it. "Fine, I'll shower with you."

Her eyes narrowed when his phony smile made an appearance. "Great. I'd rather not be covered in Plasmus right now." He gestured to his uniform for emphasis.

Raven took a sip of the room temperature water and screwed the top back on. "Let's get this over with." Her words were as hollow as she felt.

The tower was empty, even the Ops room where Raven had last seen Cyborg. It only took one glance out the window; they were playing in the snow on the deactivated training course. Toys were strewn all over the floor and the Christmas tree was plugged in with rainbow lights blinking. The couple entered their room and laid out a change of clothing on the large bed. Beast boy's goo covered uniform had been thrown into the washing machine on the way to their room. They entered their conjoined bathroom. Raven sat on the closed toilet lid and fiddled with the chrome knobs until it was at the temperature she wished.

"How about some lunch after we get out?" Beast boy said before he rinsed the goo out of his hair. "I know I'm starving."

Raven lathered her body in soap, "Thanks but no thanks."

"You sure? I'll make your favorite with real bacon." He replied.

"I'm not really hungry." Raven hadn't even worked up an appetite from all the rigorous training she had recently put herself through. The warm water that cascaded down her skin eased her tense muscles.

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then."

The couple fell silent as Raven didn't make an effort to further the conversation. The minutes passed slowly before the shower head was turned off. Raven stepped out of the shower and was met with cool air. She quickly fumbled around for a towel to dry the droplets of water off her gray skin.

"You coming to the Ops room?" Beast boy hung the orange bath towel back up.

Raven shook her head and pulled on a white sock. "No thanks. I think I'll stay in our room and read." She let a small smile grace her lips. Her clothes were slightly larger and hung loosely on her hips and shoulders.

"I'll leave you to it then." Beast boy said.

The couple made their way out of the bathroom and into their room. "It's quieter in the room." Raven felt as if she had to explain herself.

Her husband nodded but seemed to consider something for a moment. "If you need me you know where to find me. You should probably get some rest too."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips; she was thankful he didn't push her decision. Beast boy embraced her in a quick hug before he slid the bedroom door closed. Raven crawled into the large bed and pulled the covers around her body. She pulled her knees up to her chest and took her book off the bedside table. It had been a while since she had immersed herself in a spell book. Despite it being the afternoon, the room was somewhat dark and the only source of light came from the floor to ceiling window. Her dark curtains had been pulled back.

As time passed she could hear the tower grow louder with voices. Every now and then a pair of footsteps raced down the hallway accompanied by shrieks. The tower was rarely quiet as the Titans had grown up and had families of their own. Raven had barely started the fourth chapter when it became a struggle to hold her eyes open. In defeat, she closed the book and left it on Beast boy's side of the bed before snuggling further down in the covers. She pulled the duvet over her head to block out the rest of the light.

"Mom, can we ride our scooters in the garage?" Shawn shouted just outside of Raven and Beast boy's room.

"What did your Dad say about scratching up the cars with your scooters?" The reply he received wasn't what he wanted as he stomped away from the door.

Raven's eyes were now closed and her breathing was slow. If her girls were still there, Hazel would have cuddled up with her for a short nap if she sat still long enough. But if they had been there Raven wouldn't have been lying in bed like she was now. Thoughts invaded her mind as she couldn't distract herself; she was too tired to do so. Several times the loud voices of Marcus or Starfire startled Raven awake just when she was on the verge of sleep. Eventually, she drifted off after she had grabbed the white stuffed chicken off the headboard.

"Raven," A series of soft knocks tapped against the metal door. "Are you still in there?"

The empath only stirred and curled her knees up to her chest so she was in fetal position. Raven lingered between dreaming and consciousness, she could hear the metal door slide open. A wave of concern and love flooded her empathetic senses which caused her wake at the overwhelming emotions. She strained to keep her breathing slow and didn't move any of her limbs. The bed shifted under a new weight and something was placed on a bedside table. A hand gently rested on her blanket covered back.

Beast boy hadn't mention anything about Rita being at the tower. Raven's breath hitched in her throat as she recognized who it was. If she continued to pretend sleep, Rita would probably leave the room. The gentle hand left her back just as Raven had thought it would. The weight left Beast boy's side of the bed and seconds later the bedroom door slid closed. Raven sat up immediately, Beast boy would have told her if the Doom Patrol would be visiting. His old team usually stayed a few days at the end of December not at the beginning.

It peaked Raven's curiosity and she proceeded to poke her head out of the door. Rita was nowhere in sight but she could hear their voices. Raven inched down the hallway and quickly peaked around the edge and quickly receded She felt her heart pound in her chest as she came to a realization. Beast boy, Cyborg and Rita were talking about _her_. But they must have been so caught up in their conversation that Raven's scent didn't alert her husband.

"She's asleep, Gar." Rita had said. "I'm not going to wake her, she needs it."

There was a pause after the woman spoke. "Yeah, I agree." The voice belonged to Cyborg. "That's the most you can give her right now."

"She still doesn't talk to me much." Beast boy explained to his adoptive mother. "I'd rather have her ignore me than have her hospitalized and watched 24/7. Unless absolutely necessary."

Raven's head spun as a dizzy spell washed over her, she leaned against the wall for support. Cyborg had been close to admitting her to a real hospital two weeks ago, even though it had been a misunderstanding. Her doctor had prescribed her medication that she had been taking for several weeks already. Raven remembered how the pills scattered over the bathroom floor, counter, and into the sink when she had slipped on the tiled floor. Her knees had hit the floor hard and her shoulder had slammed the sink cabinet closed.

The noise had sent Robin and Beast boy sprinting to her aid. Beast boy was stricken with fear while Robin recklessly assumed that she had attempted suicide. The leader's accusation hadn't been farfetched due to her mostly unresponsive and uncooperative state. It didn't end there; she had been rushed to the medical bay while Cyborg had looked for drug overdose symptoms. Raven had blown up at them; her powers wreaked havoc on the infirmary thus earning her the ankle bracelet. She had damaged the majority of their medical equipment which forced Robin to take her to Bay View Hospital. It wasn't so much that they didn't trust her, but her whole team had become over protective. One of the doctors specifically assigned to the titans had her released within the half hour. And from then on she distanced herself further from her teammates.

"…her meditation mirror." Cyborg's voice brought Raven back from her reverie. "We could consult Timid and Knowledge."

"I'm not sure I understand." Rita said.

"I dunno Cy." Beast boy hesitated then. "Even though we're married, that's Raven's privacy."

"It's at most the only way you can help her, B. Consult with the emotion herself." Cyborg said.

A sigh escaped from her husband's mouth. "Hold that thought. I need to give her this glass of water for when she wakes up. I don't think she took her medication yet."

Raven froze for a moment before she sprinted back down the hallway. She swayed and wobbled with sluggish movements. She could only hope that Beast boy didn't see a glimpse of her. She dived onto the bed and quickly pulled the covers over her body. The hard part would be to slow her breathing and heart rate. It was only a couple minutes later when the metal door slid open. Soft footsteps padded around the room and she heard Beast boy place the glass on a bedside table. He took a moment to straighten the blankets and replace the stuffed chicken in a different spot.

Raven was quiet but her breathing was somewhat ragged. She heard the metal door slide open but she couldn't decipher the sound of it ever closing. She wasn't about to take any chances and remove the covers from over her head. Instead she tried to piece together what Cyborg had mentioned about her meditation mirror. Beast boy obviously didn't plan to leave the room and Raven wasn't about to face her husband. It was awhile until she fell asleep again, her nose poked out of the covers for fresh air.

"You internally crave it." The voice was clear and lulling as it entered Raven's ears. "And I'll grant it to you no matter how dark it is; embrace your true nature."

Raven shifted in the bed before her whole body went still; she was still napping. It was _him_ ; Trigon. Even in her sleep she knew it was him. The words didn't make any sense, so much context was missing. It was as if Trigon was whispering her a lullaby of promises sure to be broken. It felt like a hand was gently stroking her hair as she slept fitfully.

"You cannot deny your true destiny. Claim your birthright; the responsibility falls upon you, daughter." Trigon whispered.

Just like before; she couldn't breathe. Her lungs craved for it but she just couldn't simply inhale. Raven thrashed about in the bed until the covers tumbled onto the floor. Ear curdling screams replaced the soothing voice of the red demon. Her eyes snapped open and bolted upright, her hands rested on her throat. It took Raven a moment to realize that she could breathe and that she had been the one screaming in an empty room. A burning sensation covered every inch of her body, the red Mark of Scath was etched onto her gray skin.

The room was filled with a dull afternoon light that filtered in from outside. Raven's heartbeat thudded in her ears as she slowed her breathing. The door to the room hadn't been closed all the way and a glass of water rested on the table next to her prescription. Raven brought the glass to her lips to taste the room temperature water. The burning subsided as did the red warning symbols. It was after she had set down the glass that she heard the frantic footsteps charging down the hallway. The metal door was violently opened to reveal a serious Robin with Beast boy on his heels.

"We heard a scream." Robin explained, he stepped into the room. "What happened?"

It was a matter of seconds before most of the team had arrived in Raven and Beast boy's room. "Nothing. It was just a bad dream."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "It sounded as if you were in pain. It won't help if you don't tell us what happened, Raven."

"Just drop it." Her face contained no emotion. "I already told you that it's nothing. And as you can see for yourself; I _am_ okay."

It was moments like these when Raven second guessed her relationship with her friends and her teammates. They always asked her things multiple times before they backed off of her. They were like hawks; always watching. She blamed it on the incident of her dropping the pill bottle. Since then, all the medicine cabinets had been locked or cleared out to her annoyance. She had been more aloof lately but that was nothing new, she had been that way when she first joined the Titans. Robin had opened his mouth to respond but Rita stopped him with a hand on his upper arm. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as they awkwardly stared at each other.

"Thanks for checking up but can you get out now?" Raven folded her hands over her chest and stared at the mattress. Her voice was soft and almost pleading.

Beast boy instead moved over to Raven's side. "Did you take your medicine? That's what the glass of water was for."

Raven shook her head. "No. I'm not taking it anymore." She ignored how his eye widened at her statement.

"Why not?" Cyborg finally spoke up. He stood in the door way with Starfire peeking over his shoulder.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't want to. I don't think it really works."

Silence fell over them again but it was shorter. "What if you took Timid out?" Cyborg's question was short and blunt.

Raven looked on as Beast boy shot his friend a glare. "Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at the half robot.

"You aren't doing so well, Rae." Beast boy said. "We all just thought it would help, you know to directly ask Timid about some things…" His voice shook as he proposed the idea to his wife.

Starfire had moved in front of Cyborg. "Yes, I very much wish to see Timid again."

"I- I don't know what you're asking." Raven fiddled with the sheets that had spilled over on the side of the bed. "I just want to be alone."

"Just hear us out." Beast boy pleaded before he sat on the edge of the bed facing her. "Cyborg and I explained Nevermore to the rest of the team." He closed his eyes as if Raven was going to chew him out. "If you don't like it then we'll leave."

Cyborg looked at the couple on the bed, "It's just an idea to hopefully make you better. You don't have to agree but it's better than what's not working now."

Raven was silent as she thought of their proposal. She remembered the time her emoticlones had escaped which did leave her at peace. She bit her bottom lip and they waited patiently for her answer. It would be for their sake if she agreed to it; to calm her teammate's fears. Maybe then they would stop being over protective mother hens.

"I suppose that makes sense." Raven mused. "I want to consult with Knowledge and hear what she has to say about it."

"Alrighty then," Cyborg grinned. "You heard the little lady, give her some privacy." Starfire, Rita, and Robin reluctantly left the room due to Cyborg pushing them out.

Beast boy raced over to Raven's white chest and fished out the hand mirror. The cold object was thrusted into her hand. Raven didn't even need to ask to figure out that the two titans would be traveling with her. For some reason, that tiny fact didn't bother her at all.

"Hold on to me." Raven said. She waited before she felt Beast boy's and Cyborg's hand holding onto her forearms.

Soon the three of them stood inside of Raven's mind, just outside of Happy's territory. The black ravens were absent from the rock arches that stretched high above them. It was eerily silent as the three titans collected their bearings. Raven straightened out her long sleeved sweater before walking forward. It was after they had entered Happy's domain that they saw three of the emoticlones; Love, Happy, and Brave.

"Hey." Cyborg called as the emoticlones came closer into view.

It was obvious they were all holding onto various objects. Love's hands were filled with glass vials with different colored liquids that sloshed with her movements. Happy balanced a good seven books in her arms as the small tower wobbled. And Brave carried a black cauldron in her hand and the three titans could hear objects rattling around inside of it. What caught Raven off guard was their expressions, their foreheads were creased with worry and they barely noticed the titans.

Beast boy stepped in the way of Happy which caused her books to tumble out of her hands. "Hiya Happy, what's the rush?"

The pink cloaked emotion fell to her knees, her hands flashed out to retrieve the books titled in different languages. "Sorry BB, I have to go. We'll talk later, I promise."

Brave and Love hurried past Happy without so much as a glance back. It was odd for Love's behavior to seem so uncaring. Raven couldn't find her voice but she looked on as her emotions tried to scramble away. As soon as Happy had her books in her arms once more, she took off after Brave and Love. Beast boy had turned all the way around to watch the three women run the way they had come.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked after the three women disappeared under the arch.

Raven only shrugged her shoulders. "If I knew, I'd tell you."

"Happy and Love always like to see me." Beast boy's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. It was the first time the emoticlones had ignored the man.

Raven continued forward and pushed the run in with her emotions aside. She didn't need to be deterred from their destination. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven had walked a good ten minutes before they came across Sloth and Rude. The sight was odd as they had ignored the three titans as well. Rude held onto several potion vials and quickened her footsteps away from the titans. Sloth held onto a similar black cauldron and slowly followed the other emoticlone.

"Okay, something weird is going on, Rae." Cyborg raised an eyebrow after Rude had roughly shoved him aside.

Raven hadn't even looked back. "What gave you the first clue?"

The trio entered a friendlier domain compared to Brave's. Raven didn't stop walking after they had passed the small meadow, Beast boy and Cyborg easily kept up with her. Raven unexpectedly stopped in front of them and Beast boy rammed into the back of her, nearly knocking his wife over. Before them was a large white building with steps leading up to heavy oak doors. White columns and arches held up the building and intricate designs had been engraved into it. Cyborg and Beast boy followed the short woman up the few steps and into the building.

"A library?" Cyborg asked. "Don't you have enough books as it is?"

Raven gave the half robot her signature glare to shut him up. "Not funny."

"Wasn't tryin' to be." He muttered under his breath.

Beast boy had kept his silence until that point. "How are we supposed to find her in here? There's got to be like a million books." He looked upwards to prove his point as there was another floor above them.

"Don't complain, you're the ones who basically asked to come here." Raven sighed, she was physically tired already. All she really wanted to do was to crawl back into bed, despite the nightmares she had previously faced. "Knowledge is almost always in here. I…just don't know exactly where." Raven turned to her husband and watched him fight to keep the frown off of his face.

Cyborg turned around in a circle. "Let's split up, it will make it easier."

Beast boy's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Are you crazy? We'll get lost, then we'll never find an exit, and we'll be stuck in here for who knows how long."

Raven looked up at both of the men. "Garfield's right. It's dangerous for you both to go wandering the library alone. You could end up in a different dimension or trapped inside of a book."

"Thank you." Beast boy gave her a small nod. "Let's look on this half of the library. That large chandelier is the halfway mark."

"No splitting up. Got it." Cyborg said. "Onwards." He made a gesture for them to continue walking.

The library was lit with small lights and book shelves were taller than all three titans. The trio wandered around the library: peaking behind shelves, the second floor, and oddly enough under the tables. They had found the yellow cloaked emotion at one of the tables with books piled up around her. Raven had passed the area several times before Cyborg had spotted Knowledge.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, not knowing what to say as he had never been acquainted with the emotion.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "I need your advice on something."

Knowledge frantically flipped the pages to one of the leather bound books. She was reading multiple books at once, or at least attempting to. Just like all the others, Knowledge paid neither of them any attention. Knowledge's hair was disheveled and in tangles. Behind her glasses; her eyes were blood shot with bags underneath from being sleep deprived. It was obvious she was under heavy stress.

"Did you hear me or do you have stone ears?" Raven's voice remained impassive as she pressed the emotion. "Why are you looking like Sloth?"

"It's about time you've showed up. You should've been here sooner." Knowledge's tone was far from pleasant.

"What do you mean?" Beast boy leaned against the book case, his eyes never left the emotion. "What's wrong, you don't look so well."

"Something's up." Knowledge mumbled before reaching in the stack for another of her many books. "Something is very wrong."

The three titans shared a look of worry with one another. "Care to explain the problem?" Raven pushed but the only answer she got was silence.

Knowledge had resulted back to flipping through book pages before she took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. Whatever the problem was, Nevermore was in chaos over it. There were no clues or hints to what could have been wrong. Just the fact that her emotions were acting highly out of character.

"Look, I want to know what happened." Raven snatched the current book Knowledge was reading. "Not just pieces, I want the whole thing." She received a harsh glare from the emotion after she replaced her glasses.

Knowledge finally adressed all three of them. Cyborg and Beast boy remained quiet, not wanting to get in the way of Raven. "I've tried to contact you for the past few weeks. And what do I get? You disregarded me."

"Contact me when?" Raven questioned, her voice quieter. "Why didn't you consult me when you knew things were out of control?"

"Before you gave up on meditating. If you haven't done that, the severity of this situation wouldn't be as bad as it is now." Knowledge brushed her messy hair behind her ear. "You look worse than I originally thought. Which only proves that everything else is true."

Raven moved and took a seat in the wooden chair across from her emotion. Cyborg and Beast boy followed suit, they were more like moral support than actual help. Raven frowned in frustration at being reprimanded. All she wanted to know was the details.

"I've told you time and time before Raven." Knowledge's voice held an icy tone. "It's perilous for you to suppress your emotions and refuse to feel them for long periods of time." She continued. "Rage and Timid are suffering from _your_ consequences."

Beast boy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Seriously, what's going on around here?

"We need to know exactly what happened so we're on the same page." Cyborg rested his elbows on book covered the table.

"I can't tell you everything because I'm still figuring it out for myself." Knowledge admitted sheepishly. "I will tell you what I do know. Raven's _condition_ became apparent when our twins disappeared."

Cyborg sat up straighter in his chair. "Well don't drag it out."

Knowledge sighed at the three of them. "Because of Rage and Timid we're out of balance. It's the reason why Raven's powers are so erratic." She began to close and stack the open books. "After Hazel's and Ivette's disappearance, Timid became more aloof than usual. She caught a cold and it only became worse. Since then, Love and Happy and sometimes Brave would take care of her."

"You can get sick?" Beast boy asked, his voice raising an octave. "How is that even possible?"

"It's quite easy. For example, being love sick or in this case falling into depression." Knowledge said. "Any further questions?"

Raven shook her head, her eyes locked onto the woman before her. "Continue."

"Timid's cold isn't what you consider a physical illness. It's an infection that has started in her brain. The exact same thing has happened to Rage which is why Rude and Sloth are caring for her. Timid and Rage both had a power surge due to being suppressed instead of expressed by Raven."

Cyborg cleared his throat. "What about letting Timid out of Nevermore. We could take them to the medical bay and hook them up to scanners. We can follow their brain wa-

"No." Knowledge interrupted. "They're both highly unstable in their sickened state, Cyborg. Raven can hurt someone. It wouldn't work anyhow as it's an illness that can only be cured by Raven's type of magic. The disease is called Demon Delirium more commonly known as Decaying Sanity."

Raven fidgeted in her seat. "How did you find that out?"

"It's common sense." Knowledge said. "You suppressed us which plunged you into depression, as you've ignored how you really feel about all this." She was implying Raven's rollercoaster emotions that had begun in late October. "The depression only helped the illness grow as well as the medication you've been taking. You need to return to Azarath and consult Shoshen and Dimok immediately."

Raven's breath caught in her throat. "I can't do that. My powers aren't stable enough to get there."

"This is a special case." Knowledge was frantic again and nervously drummed her fingers on the table. "Timid and Rage are on the verge of death because of your depression and an unintentional power surge. If they perish, then the illness will spread to Happy and Love. It's a domino effect. Nevermore will have a down fall if they die. You'll be cursed to feel no emotion like the prophecy."

"But she proved the prophecy wrong. It can't just change like that." Beast boy frowned.

Knowledge nodded at his observation. "You're correct and wrong at the same time, Garfield. But what matters most at the moment is Raven getting to Azarath."

The weight of what was happening finally dawned on Raven. Timid and Rage were dying because of her. Raven mentally kicked herself, she should have known earlier. She shouldn't have stopped her meditation after having her powers restricted.

"The illness is breaking you from the inside, beginning with your mind." Knowledge further explained with a frown on her lips. "You'll go insane before your mind will numb itself. After that you'll become emotionally and mentally unresponsive. Lastly, your body functions will be shut down. The depression medication that you're on is slowly poisoning you rather than helping you cope."

The three titans remained in an uncomfortable silence. Raven tried to absorb all that had been said. She barely noticed both her teammates beside her who didn't seem to take the information well. Raven was actually going to end up in an asylum like Starfire had said when she went into the future with Warp. Perhaps fate _did_ exist. If so, her future would be inevitable.

"Is that all you know?" Beast boy pushed.

The emotion nodded, her hands folded on the table. "As far as I've researched."

"I'm mentally sick?"

Knowledge turned her head towards Raven. "Raven, we're dying. Slowly but surely. I don't know if there is a cure for it; it's an ancient disease. I don't know how long you have to live or any of the actual symptoms. I only know how the disease affects the body and the mind."

Raven sat in silence for an immeasurable amount of time. "How do we figure this out? She can't be dying, not because of this. How do we stop it?" Cyborg stood up, his chair toppled backwards onto the carpeted floor.

Raven pushed her chair back and stood up shakily. "I need to return to Azarath. I need to speak to Azar."

Knowledge cringed at the mention of the name. "Raven, you and I both know that she passed on years ago."

Raven clenched her hands into fists. "Don't you think I know that?" Her voice was even, without a trace of anger. "We need to leave; _now_." She ordered.

The empath didn't bother to look back as she walked away from the chairs and tables. Her hand trailed on top of the banister as she made her way down the carpeted staircase. Raven was going to die and she might not even see her two girls again. She wouldn't be there to raise them with Beast boy, nor would she be there for her husband. It was something she had promised him and she was about to break it. Her heart felt even heavier, her legs were like jelly as she stormed out of the large library.


	21. Gravity

***Gravity***

 **December 4** **th** **: In the future**

 **Jump City, California**

 **Titan's West Tower**

The room was filled with tension after Cyborg made a hasty exit. Raven sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes were glazed over. Beast boy stood just in front of her with an unreadable expression on his face. She couldn't even decipher his emotions properly; he was in turmoil.

"You're practically killing yourself if you don't go." Beast boy had his eyes on her with a strained voice.

Raven shrugged her shoulders and focused reining in her own emotions. "I'll be okay. Honest."

"No. You're not and don't tell me that you are." Beast boy said, he folded his arms across his chest.

"I a-

His green eyes glared down at her. "My _wife_ is _dying_ and she doesn't even care." He paused to take several steady breaths. "You know how that makes me feel, Raven."

Raven waited for him to calm down before she continued. "I've survived the end of the world. You don't have to worry about me."

"This is different." Beast boy gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I do worry about you, nothing is going to change that. Please don't fight me on this."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Raven stiffened underneath his touch. "Knowledge doesn't know what she's talking about."

"But _I_ don't know that. I don't know if you're going to be okay."

Raven visibly cringed, his whirlwind of emotions inflicted the pain that he was feeling onto her. "Then I need to speak to Robin."

Raven rose to her feet and made her way out of the room and left Beast boy behind. She had been in a daze when she eventually found her leader. She had found him pacing the width of the roof; hands behind his back and head down. Raven lingered in the door way and watched him. Robin's long hair was messy and his face was flushed, in short he looked stressed. It was freezing out, but that seemed to be the least of Robin's worries. Raven tucked her hands into her pockets to prevent frostbite.

"I need to talk to you." Raven had moved closer. At the sound of her voice his head whipped around to see her.

He sat on the cement ledge and patted the empty space next to him. "I didn't mean to be intrusive earlier, I'm sorry. I should have respected your space like you do me."

Raven nodded and accepted his apology. It was just a piece of his personality that made him that way. "I know." She moved to sit beside him.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

She bit her lip and stared at the covered swimming pool. "I have to return home briefly."

Robin deeply inhaled before slowly letting it out. "You don't have to tell me anything but I'd feel better if you took someone with you."

These were the moments when Raven disliked how he was protective. "I'll only be gone for one day, Robin."

"For safety precautions? What if something happens to you and the team isn't aware?" Robin stared at her. "I'll even go."

"I don't want to worry anyone more that I already have." The cold was quickly consuming her. "And you have a t-team to take care of here."

Silence fell between the two as Robin considered her words. "What if Rita went with you, I know she wouldn't mind?" She knew he couldn't bear it if one of his teammates were injured. Much like she was now although it wasn't visible on the surface.

Without thinking, Raven nodded her head. "I need Cyborg to remove the bracelet." She knew that she herself couldn't sway the half robot. Her team was already worried sick about her that most of them had a difficult time focusing on battles.

"I'll explain the situation to him." Robin stood up and waited for Raven to do the same. "Rita and Starfire are in the gym." She nodded her head and followed Robin back down the stairwell. He turned left to find Cyborg in the garage while she made a right.

Just as expected, Rita had willingly agreed to accompany Raven. And Cyborg had removed the metal device that had weighed down her ankle. The Ops room had suffered damage after her powers were no longer neutralized. The replaced coffee table gave way under the black magic, the plasma screen succumbed to thick cracks that looked like spider webs, and Bumblebee was nearly injured with a flying bar stool. Despite it being unsafe, Rita had still gone with her.

It didn't take much of walking through the city to discover Arella's temporary absence. Shoshen and Dimok had went to extremes to empty the entire fifth floor of the library. Raven and Rita had been invited to sit at secluded table. An elderly woman sat beside Shoshen, one that had known Raven since birth.

"I do not believe that we have met." Shoshen smiled at Rita and held her hand out. "I am Shoshen. This is Dimok and Ina." The two cloaked figures both shook Rita's hands.

Raven looked at Beast boy's mother. "This is Rita. Rita these are the monks who helped raised me when I was young."

"What brings you both to Zul?" The elderly woman named Ina asked. She was referring to the city they were currently in.

Raven swallowed. "To learn more about Demon Delirium?" She avoided speaking in her native tongue for Rita's sake. "I was told that I have the disease."

"I am not a healer but I do know of the illness quite well." Ina spoke in a soft voice. "I assume that it's from a deep sadness that dwells from within your soul."

Ina, Shoshen, and Dimok didn't show any expression of surprise, it was as if they had expected her question. "I-I'm not sure. All I know is that I presumably have it."

"I am sorry to bear such awful news." Dimok folded his wrinkled hands on the table. "But what has happened in the past cannot be undone."

Raven sat straighter in her chair. "Meaning?"

"The disease cannot be reversed. Whatever damage you have caused yourself is already done." He spoke the words slowly. "There is no returning to the past to correct such…errors."

Raven averted her eyes to the elderly white haired woman. "Ina, please tell me everything you know about it."

"Unfortunately, it will not be of what you wish to hear." She said. "But do not ignore me child, it is vital to your health."

Raven mumbled her consent as she realized the woman would not continue otherwise. "Okay."

"The disease will need to run its course, the chances of you living are slim but possible." Ina said. "As strange as it may seem, the cure exists in another realm. It is only accessible if the disease continues to spread."

Raven couldn't help but narrow her eyes at Ina. The information was farfetched and she didn't know how much of it was made up. "So you say."

"Yes," Ina gave Raven her undivided attention. "No spell or potion can slow the process."

"And you're sure of this _how_?" Raven's face remained devoid of any emotion. "Do you even know what you're talking about?" Rita fidgeted in her seat and looked at anything other than the three cloaked figures.

Shoshen revealed a sympathetic smile. "I assure you that Ina is well educated on the subject."

She folded her arms over her chest and remained disbelieving. "So you're saying that I'm going to die anyways? Then what's the point of further discussing the matter?"

"Let her finish, Raven." Dimok insisted without any intention to answer her questions.

Ina waited several moments in case anyone else cared to interrupt her. "I am well aware of what I'm speaking of. Now if you are to reach Okleria: The Ageless Realm, the chances of surviving are more probable."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

The woman only shook her head, "It will happen _if_ the situation presents itself. No amount of magic can get you there."

Raven's hands were tightly clenched into fists beneath the table. The confusion clouded her mind, she had come for answers not for riddles. She even questioned the sanity of her elders. She ground her teeth together but the destruction was already playing out before them. Bookcase slammed against bookcase like dominos, books flew off their shelves, and the chandelier lights flickered out. The sound was deafening, the floor trembled from the impact of the bookshelves. Cyborg had been reluctant to remove the device for a reason.

"Thank you, Ina but we must be going now." Raven pushed her chair out, stood up and hastily bowed out of respect. Rita stood and felt the need to bow and thank the cloaked figures.

"It was nice to see you again, Raven despite the unfortunate circumstances." Shoshen said.

Ina nodded in agreement. "Raven, I am not finish with you." The woman's voice raised above the booming sounds. "We haven't even scratch the surface. Don't be ignorant."

"I'm sorry." The words tumbled out of her mouth quickly. "I can't stay here."

The destruction followed the two women as they made their way out of the library. She had pulled her hood up to conceal her face, an old habit that she had picked back up. It was no secret that the Azarathians they had passed in the library pitied her. It was obvious from their expressions and they hesitated as if wanting to comfort her.

They were met with bright sunlight after walking down the steps and passing the golden gargoyles. "You need to calm down sweetheart."

Raven only nodded her head in agreement, she couldn't deny that. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

As they walked the crowded streets of Azarath, Raven recited her mantra. The effort alone wasn't enough; her powers were mere chaos. Although the damage wasn't as severe in the library, she was still a walking danger. She couldn't even bear the sadness in Rita's brown eyes.

"I'm okay. Let's just get home."

She had meant her first home when she had lived with Arella. It was all so overwhelming and it was happening all too quickly. She felt as if she were suffocating. That she didn't have the control that she so desperately needed. The familiar column building didn't even ease her tension in the slightest.

Rita sat on the long couch and watched Raven in the kitchen. This wasn't her first trip to Azarath, she had visited on multiple occasions with Beast boy and Raven. Arella and Rita had bonded quite well throughout their short visits. Raven moved as if she were on autopilot. Her hands already set out two empty mugs and was in the process of making tea.

The home didn't feel the same way without Arella present. Instead of the calm and relaxed atmosphere, it was cold and empty. While Raven waited for the tea to boil she moved about the room to light scented candles. After the tea had been made, Raven made her way to the couch with both mugs.

"I'm so sorry." Raven had a death grip on her pink and white mug. "I'm sorry, Rita." Her voice was brittle as if she were about to cry.

She was blaming herself for things that couldn't be reversed. For having her mother-in-law see her in such a state and for so much more. She had been biting her lip to hold back the emotion out of habit, despite being told how fatal it was. Her hands shook so much that the dark liquid spilled from the top and seared her gray skin. Rita placed her mug on the coffee table and sat Raven's mug beside it. She was wrapped in a tight embrace despite not being fond of contact in general.

"There's no reason for you to apologize for anything." Rita stroked her long purple hair to comfort her.

"I-I'm horrible mother." Raven's lip quivered as she sat helplessly on the couch. And she strongly believed the words that left her mouth. "I lost them again."

Rita's quiet voice tried so desperately to comfort her, "None of this is your fault. Not even the things that have happened in the past."

"It's not fair." Raven leaned in to the touch and buried her face in Rita's shoulder. "I'm not going to be there for them or for Gar. I won't be a part of their life anymore."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Hot tears stung the corners of her eyes before they made tracks down her cheeks and dissolved into Rita's clothing. The hysteria rocked though her body and her lungs struggled for air. She didn't even need to look up to know that things were flying about the room and slamming into other objects. She had reached her breaking point, it was too much to handle. Her full-fledged crying had turned into an emotional breakdown.

The woman kissed her hair. "You are a wonderful mother. I'm sorry you are going through this."

"I don't want the team to know. And I don't want to tell h-him, Rita." Raven said, her voice was thick with tears. "I don't want to break his heart."

"Oh Raven." The words were soft and filled with sorrow. "I love you so much., sweetheart. I can't promise you that it's all going to be okay. But I can promise you that you don't have to go through this alone." It was silent for a moment before Rita spoke again, "But it will have to be something you need to discuss with Garfield."

Raven didn't know how long they had sat there on the couch in each other's embrace. But the tears had subsided after a lot of comforting words from Rita. Their tea had gone cold and it hadn't even been touched. The sun had almost completely set and the room was dark except for the candles that still burned. She was at her weakest and she was displaying it all for Rita to see.

Raven wiped at her eyes and a few sniffles escaped from her. She heard a low whisper that tickled her ear. It took a while to decipher that Rita wasn't even speaking words. She was humming and rubbing circles into her back. It didn't take much before Raven closed her eyes again, wishing for sleep to overcome her. To slip away from reality that served to only be a terrifying nightmare.


	22. Consider Me Part 1

* **Consider Me* (Part 1)**

 **December 4** **th** **: Present**

 **Jump City, California**

 **Titan's West Tower**

Raven turned the key in the ignition and the car was turned off. She stepped out of the car to unbuckle both girls out of their car seats. Starfire had insisted that they went downtown and with all the parking meters, it forced Raven to park in the car garage. She could still feel the uncertain vibes continued to roll off of her friend. It was obvious that Starfire was hiding something but Raven couldn't figure out what it was.

"And you're telling me that you _didn't_ want to go to the mall today?" Raven asked as they made it to the side walk. Hazel and Ivy walked several paces ahead of the women. Hazel had refused to leave the yellow blanket at the tower and much less in the car. Dirty, flattened snow and patches of ice clung to the sidewalk.

Starfire was silent for a moment. "Yes, that is correct."

"But you always go to the mall." Raven hit the button for the crosswalk and buried her bare hands into her coat pockets. "Why is this different?"

Starfire only shrugged her shoulders. "Robin and I have already ventured to the mall of shopping. Raven, we must certainty get the pedicure if we are to have our hair done."

"What did Bumblebee say to you before we left?" Raven narrowed her eyes and looked up at the tall woman. She refused to be distracted by Starfire's efforts.

"Look, it's a puppy." Hazel had stopped dead in her tracks. Sure enough there was a small Labrador retriever in a green harness. A service dog that was being trained.

"Nothing Raven." Starfire was fidgeting now under the uncomfortable stare.

Ivy had stepped closer to the small dog. "Can I pet it?"

The tall woman who was walking, smiled. "Sure but make sure he smells your hand first."

"Hazel, don't let him lick your face." Raven aid a quick thank you before she pulled her girls away so the woman could continue on her way. "Starfire, it's so unlike you. You know what they're up to and they're not just going _just because_." It was similar to someone admitting having a secret and then not spilling the beans.

The tamaranian sighed in defeat. "They have told me they are doing the Christmas shopping and do not want me to be present." Starfire wrinkled her nose, a telltale sign that she was lying. "They fear that I would have the slip of the tongue."

"That isn't true." Raven held the door open when they had reached _Hair Passion_. A silver bell above the door tinkled and the group of four walked in. Christmas music played in the speakers and the salon contained a fair amount of people.

A curly blonde woman greeted them, "Hello ladies what can we do for you today?" She had blue highlights added into her hair. She was a heavier woman and looked no older than about twenty-eight.

Starfire greeted the woman with a smile that competed with Beast boy's. After the greeting was over Starfire explained that she had made appointments for both of them. She wanted a perm to get curls into her red hair. Raven then proceeded to explain how she wanted a simple haircut and that was all. But the woman didn't entirely understand that.

"We do highlights for an additional seventy dollars." The blonde woman's name was Marissa. "Or we c-

Raven was already shaking her head no. "A simple hair cut would be fine."

"…like a pokey pine." Ivy's voice found its way to Raven's ears.

It had only taken several minutes of talking for her girls to have wandered off. Ivy was sitting in a chair while Hazel was looking at the plant Ivy was talking about. With her powers Raven blocked the purple haired girl from touching the spiked cactus. Her black magic encased the girl and seated Hazel on the chair next to her sister.

"Hands to yourselves and don't touch anything." Raven eyed the two girls knowing that her statement meant nothing to them. It apparently didn't mean anything to Timmy and Melvin when they were told.

Soon the empath was seated in a chair and covered with a black smock. Another woman named Kennedy was combing through her thick hair. There was always the awkward part of salons when the hairdresser would talk. Raven would rather read and keep the talking to a minimum. She was without her book and it probably would have been considered rude.

"So what's it really like to live in the T-tower?" Kennedy asked with a strange eagerness to her voice. "I've read it in a magazine but I never believe those things. There so packed full of lies and rumors."

"Yeah, I never read those either." A darker skinned woman beside Raven commented. "I want to know the juicy deats coming from a real titan in person."

Raven closed her eyes momentarily to bite back her tongue. She would humor these people and actually talk to them. Robin did say it was better to let the civilians know who their heroes were.

"I guess it would be like living in a regular house but bigger." She finally answered. "But with lifelong roommates who can annoy you sometimes." Raven was only glad that Starfire was on the other side of the room. She would probably tell the civilians everything and anything they wanted to know down to the last detail.

"Are those really your and Beast boy's kids? It's been all over the media lately." Kennedy persisted and sat the comb on the long table that was attached to the wall. She had paused her work on Raven's hair to turn and look at the two four year olds.

Raven avoided eye contact, she should have known going out in public would have brought at least some attention if not a mob of fans. "Technically yes." She just wanted to escape their probing questions.

"What do you mean by technically?" Yunona replied. She was working on the woman beside Raven who had denied reading tabloids and magazines.

"I'm surprised this already hasn't gotten out to the media." Raven mumbled. She gave a hasty explanation of how the girls weren't even in their time period.

Yunona had only laughed, she obviously believed Raven was joking. Kennedy had giggled along with her coworker. "Did you see the movie that Susan St. Croix is in?"

"I haven't but I heard it was a tear jerker." Kennedy said. "I hope to see it this weekend."

Raven relaxed back into the chair as the attention left her. It didn't take much longer for her hair to be cut. It hung just a few inches down her back at a more manageable length. Just as Raven was finished up, Ivy had wandered back to the cactus from earlier. Hazel's blanket was draped over a chair and for some reason she had decided to sit underneath it. The minutes slowly ticked by before Starfire's perm was finished. Elegant red curls framed her face accompanied by her trademark smile.

"It's wonderful!" Starfire checked herself out in the large mirror that was connected to the stretch of counter. "Do you think Robin will as well?"

Raven collected both girls before they could act out. "Robin will love it. Curls suit you well."

"Let us do the shopping for Christmas now." Starfire zipped her white purse closed.

Raven looked around the salon until she found a clock that confirmed it was late morning. "Sure why not. There won't be much time to do it after our vacation."

Starfire held open the door. "I believe that I am unsure of what to get for Cyborg."

"Hazel, keep up with your blanket." Raven had to retrieve the item herself before handing it to the hyperactive child. "He's not _that_ difficult to shop for."

Late morning faded into early afternoon with a break in the snow. Starfire had insisted going to eight different stores to complete their Christmas shopping. The trunk of the car was filled with plastic bags and already wrapped presents. The tower was warm when they had entered, signaling that it was no longer empty. The majority of the unwrapped presents went to Starfire's room to be wrapped later. The four of them entered the Ops room, Ivy sucked in a deep breath and hacked into her hand. Raven frowned and made a mental note to wash Ivy's hands before she touched anything.

"Cover your mouth when you cough. Use your elbow." Raven demonstrated the action to Ivy. "Or other people will get sick."

Beast boy's ears had perked up after that. "Please tell me she isn't getting sick again."

Robin was busy fixing himself a mug of hot chocolate in the microwave. Bumblebee was stretched out on the floor in front of the gas fireplace with a fashion magazine; tuned into her music. Beast boy lounged on the couch eating a tofu hot dog while Cyborg took a seat on the sofa cushions.

Raven unzipped Hazel and Ivy's coats before getting her own. "I hope not. She just got over being sick."

After Robin finished tending to his mug and Starfire greeted him with a passionate kiss. It left the boy wonder in a daze. "How was the shopping for the Christmas presents?"

Robin only stared back at her, "Huh?"

Raven rolled her eyes, they had been dating for two and a half years and Starfire still had that effect on him. "Your so called, 'Christmas shopping.'" Raven clarified; an up speak evident in her tone.

"It was great." Beast boy said through chewing his meal. "Some of them are under the tree."

Raven turned her head in the direction of where he pointed. Sure enough under the flashing lights of the tree a good amount gifts rested underneath it. It was obvious to tell which presents were wrapped by the green man himself. It was as if he had a fight with the wrapping paper and lost. Raven narrowed her eyes at him but Beast boy resumed eating his meal and turned his attention to Ivy who had made his way to him.

"Hey love bug." Beast boy kissed the top of Ivy's head. Raven approached the two while Hazel crawled over to Robin.

"You still need to wash your hands." Raven took Ivy gently by her wrist and walked her to the kitchen sink. "No you need to wash both of your hands."

The cold water spilled over her right hand, "But I only coughed in this one."

Raven held her up over the sink to complete the task. "That's okay. Wash both."

"We have mail call." Cyborg waved a thick stack of papers for emphasis. "Most of its fan mail."

Beast boy stood up to wash his plate in the sink. "Dude, get on with it."

Cyborg stared at him for a moment, "I was before you interrupted me. You finished?"

"Cyborg." Robin pulled Starfire onto his lap, "Get on with it."

"We have a bill from SMUD and for the utility." Cyborg quickly placed them on the table in front of Robin. "Starfire's fan mail—from creepy old men no doubt." He added the last part under his breath.

Starfire took the stack of about ten envelopes, "Excuse me, I believe I did not hear."

"Nothing. Letter from the mayor addressed to all of us, junk mail, store coupons, and the rest is fan mail." Cyborg finished by separating the mail into piles.

Bumblebee pulled out an earbud to listen to them. "You going to read the letter out loud or what, Sparky?"

Cyborg handed over the now opened envelope to Robin who read it out loud:

The Mayor and Mayoress

of Jump City

Cllr Leonard Randall& Cllr Jeanne Mays

Invite you to their

Charity

Black& White Ball

Friday December 23rd

At

Winterberry Manor

7pm

Live Entertainment

Ball Room Dancing

In support of

My Stuff Bags Foundation

Make-A-Wish Foundation

"By any chance are we able to decline the invite?" Raven asked. She stood over the stove to brew herself a mug of tea.

"We need to be acquainted with the civilians of Jump City so they know who we are." Robin shook his head while Cyborg took back the invite to hang it on the fridge. "Besides it's in support of two children's charities."

"You can only decline if your heartless, Raven." Bumblebee added in a teasing voice. "And we all know you really aren't."

"That's why we go to every event the mayor holds?" Beast boy asked, he turned his attention away from his daughter for a brief moment. "So civilians can be familiar with us? I could be doing better things."

"No. It's to help those in need but it does gives us a good image as well." The leader said before whispering something in Starfire's ear. Whatever it was, it set her cheeks aflame with a blush.

Raven took out a tea bag. "We've been here for nearly six years. I'm sure they'd know who we are by now."

"It's a mandatory team outing." Robin argued and dared Raven to deny it.

Raven only mumbled complaints under her breath, "Why do you make every event mandatory?"

"So you don't skip out." Cyborg answered for him and reached for the remote.

Raven glared at the two men. "No babysitter."

"Mas and Menos can handle it." Bumblebee said without looking up. "I'll just ask them. Don't be such a killjoy, Raven."

Ivy was now pulling on Beast boy's shirt to get his attention. "Can we play outside?"

"Me too." Hazel shot up from her spot on the floor.

Beast boy scratched the back of his head. "How about tomorrow, okay? Daddy has to go right now."

"And why's that?" Raven's attention snapped back to him. Perhaps he was finally going to spill the truth of what they were really doing all morning. She stirred a spoon full of sugar into her tea before taking an experimental sip.

Robin moved his girlfriend off of his lap, "Beast boy and I are meeting up with Herald."

"They only came back to make lunch." Bumblebee said and closed her eyes.

"So…where are you going, if I may ask?" Raven made her way to where the rest of the titans were. She hated that she sounded like a clingy girlfriend but Beast boy had acted the same way around her before though it was more primitive on his part.

Beast boy only smiled at her, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He tapped her on the nose with his index finger. "I don't know when we'll be back though."

Raven stared as the two men made their hasty exit by grabbing their coats and car keys. "That was…odd."

"When are they not?" Cyborg said before turning his attention to the Logan girls. "We'll play outside in a little bit, okay?"

Starfire's face displayed confusion and she continued to stare at the Ops room doors. "I must agree with, Raven."

"Vic wanted to put everything in the car tonight so we can hit the road early tomorrow." Bumblebee stood up from her place and tossed her magazine and music player onto the couch. "You did pack, right Raven?"

The empath nodded. "Yeah everything is ready to go."

Without much exchange of words, suitcases and duffle bags were brought down to the cold garage. Raven helped Starfire place her and Robin's belongings into the trunk of the car. It took all of fifteen minutes to makes sure that they had everything. Raven left Beast boy's, Hazel's and Ivy's duffle bags and suitcases beside her own. There was nowhere to place it if they had taken Beast boy's vehicle.

Cyborg took an orange sled off of a hook. "You guys ready to play in the snow?"

Hazel and Ivy loudly expressed their approval, "Uncle Cyborg, can we make snow angles?"

"You bet we will."

It wasn't until dark when Robin and Beast boy returned holding wrapped presents. The two had missed dinner and the rest of the team didn't wait up for them. Raven was perched on the couch reading while Cyborg, Starfire, and Bumblebee were in the middle of Phase 10. Ivy had found her fairy wand and was waving it and twirling in circles while Hazel was busy dressing their stuffed bear in one of her own shirts.

"Didn't expect to be gone so long." Robin said and kicked off his winter shoes. Starfire gave him a questioning look but didn't push the matter.

"I already put our stuff in the car, Raven." Beast boy placed three more poorly wrapped presents under the tree. "But I need to fill up the tank before we really head out tomorrow."

"Thanks." Raven only turned a page to her book without looking up.

She felt movement beside her, Beast boy had leapt over the couch no doubt. He wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her closer. Raven didn't flinch as it was common for him to do so. It was when he was placing kisses along her jawline, neck, and shoulder that she had to reread the paragraph twice. She narrowed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the words. Beast Boy kissed her below the ear before nuzzling into her neck. The star on top of the Christmas tree went out and Cyborg's game controllers suffered casualties.

"You're being distracting." Raven pushed him off of her. She wasn't used to so many emotions and intimate contact all at once. "Garfield, quit it."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just really love you."

"Aw for real B, quit." Cyborg had moved to see if the controllers weren't badly damaged. But knowing Raven's powers, the devices were unsalvageable. "If she breaks the game system you owe me a new one."

Raven caught a glimpse of him out the corner of her eye, "You know I love you too. But is this really necessary?" She gestured to his embrace as he solely focused his attention on her.

Beast boy shrugged before he morphed into a green tiger with black stripes. He stretched out on Raven's lap and sent her book tumbling to the floor. Beast boy closed his eyes as if he were content and Raven felt him give an intake of breath. Most of his weight was exerted to the rest of the couch cushions as to not to hurt her. Raven gave him a stern look that melted away when she heard his content sigh. Her hand then found its way to Beast boy's soft and warm fur.

"You're acting really strange." Raven commented but continued to stroke his fur and finally pay attention to him.

It was the following day when the titans were finishing their early breakfast. It had taken Raven fifteen minutes alone to wake Beast boy up from sleep. He tiredly chugged down his glass of soy milk before he stood to take care of his dishes. Raven struggled to dress Hazel and Ivy in warm outfits with the help of Bumblebee. The wind was still howling outside which meant Raven had received no sleep the prior night. It had frightened the girls even after they were cuddled up to Raven and Beast boy. She had suffered kicks from Hazel and blanket fighting with her boyfriend.

"Alright y'all, I'll just set the tower's security system and we're good to go." Cyborg grinned and adjusted his orange beanie before walking out of the room.

Raven helped Hazel into her boots, "Wonderful."

Bumblebee only shook her head, she still considered Raven to be a killjoy. Starfire moved beside Beast boy to help him wash and dry the rest of the dishes that had been placed in the sink. Robin and Bumblebee cleared off the table and stored left overs in the fridge and placed other things back into the pantry.

"Let's go to the bathroom before we leave." Raven tried directing both girls down the hallway leading to the rooms.

Ivy had put the brakes on and refused to walk, "But I don't have to go."

"Try anyways." Raven knew from her experiences with Timmy and Teether to always make them use the bathroom before they left anywhere.

It took a little longer but soon everyone was piled into cars except Cyborg, Beast boy, and Starfire. "We are to follow you, correct?" Starfire twirled the gray car key in her hand.

Cyborg nodded, "We're going to take I-80 and get off on highway 113. It'll take about two hours. The whole trip is about five hours."

"Sounds good." Beast boy said and slowly backed away towards his car, "What about you, Starfire?"

Her eyebrows were pulled together in confusion. "I am not su-

Cyborg just waved his hands "Don't worry, Robin knows where we're going."

After Beast boy buckled his seatbelt and started his car, he slowly followed after Starfire. A slab of the stone wall slid up to reveal the lit underwater tunnel that led them off the island. It wasn't long until they hit the road after filling up the tanks with gas. Beast boy fiddled with the radio before finding a Christmas station to listen to. While Raven flipped through the book that was nearly finished.

"Does it bother you when I kiss you?" Raven gave Beast boy a sideways glance before she continued. "You know…since I eat meat?"

"Haven't you asked me this question before?" Beast boy chuckled, "No, it doesn't bother me as much anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't taste it." Beast boy turned onto the freeway ramp. "I don't kiss you after you eat meat. I think it'd be rude if I asked you to brush your teeth." Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she considered his honest answer.

"Stop it." Ivy's voice broke her train of thought. Hazel laughed and Raven turned around in her seat, "She's looking out my window." Ivy pointed towards her sister.

Raven heaved a sigh, "You've got to be kidding me. Cut it out, Ivy."

"But she's looking out my window." Ivy continued her voice rising as if she were close to tantrum.

Raven stared at her for a moment longer. "It's not your window so knock it off." She turned back around in her seat.

That was all it took for the green eyed child to cry. Raven closed her eyes before she rubbed her temples. It would be five long hours of dealing with tantrums and loud volume of noise. She could admit that she wasn't really kid friendly. And that kids did the opposite of what she wanted and desired. She desired peace and quiet while kids were simply too loud.

"This is going to be the longest five hours of my life." She said aloud.

Beast boy's fang poked out as he smiled, "Yeah, it will be. But that's kind of the part of a road trip."

Raven settled her book on the floor in front of her before she leaned her head against the cool glass window. It had been a mere ten minutes when Ivy had finished having her fit and another fifteen before she fell asleep. Raven followed suit as the heater warmed her up and looking at nothing didn't help. Her nap had been short and she had even taken over driving for a while. She was focused on the road and followed after Robin who had taken over the wheel. It wasn't much longer until Raven and Beast boy switched places once again.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Hazel had managed to stay awake for the majority of the trip.

"Can you hold it for a few more minutes?" Beast boy glanced in the review mirror.

Hazel squirmed in her car seat. "I really, really have to go."

Raven already had her communicator in hand. "Pull off the highway, Gar. I'll call Robin and Bumblebee to let them know."

"She hasn't had to go the past two times." He said.

"I'm serious. She probably has to go for real this time." Raven held up the device to her ear to notify Bumblebee first. "And Ivy had to go last time."

Beast boy groaned before he turned on the blinker to change lanes, "Alright then."

"There's Home Depot right there." Raven pointed to her left.

After Beast boy had parked somewhat close, Raven hurried to unbuckle Hazel from her car seat. She immediately began to hop around, her hand flashing out to hold herself. Raven took her other hand and they quickly made their way into the hardware store. They were met with the smell of wood, dirt, and plants. Raven had been to the hardware store enough times with Cyborg to know the bathroom was located in the back.

"C'mon." Raven had quickened her pace to a fast walk. She didn't dare use her powers in fear that it would cause Hazel to wet herself.

"I'm not going to make it." Hazel said as they neared the bathroom. "I'm leaking."

Raven opened the door to the bathroom and hurried her into one of the stalls. She locked the door behind them and reached for a toilet seat cover. "Move your hand, Hazel." But just as Raven had done so, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

The front and back of Hazel's jeans were already sopping wet before Raven could unbutton them. Apparently, she hadn't been lying or wanting to play in the bathroom. The look on Hazel's face was one of disappointment and her face scrunched up as if she were going to cry.

"Next time we'll do better, okay?" Raven said. "It's not your fault, we just weren't fast enough."

On their way out the store Raven noticed that Cyborg and Starfire had parked across from Beast boy. Still in her wet clothes, Raven strapped Hazel back into her car seat before taking her seat in the front again.

"That was quick." Beast boy said and turned the key to start up the car.

Raven buckled her belt. "Had an accident. We didn't really make it to the bathroom."

He glanced into the rearview mirror to get a look at the unhappy girl. "I should've pulled over sooner."

"When we get there I'll give you a bath and we can change you into clean clothes." Raven directed to Hazel.

"Mhm." Hazel mumbled as her response.

Beast boy drove carefully maneuvered out of the parking space, "Cyborg said we only have about thirty more minutes till we get there."

A half hour had passed when Beast boy had slowed the car down to nearly a crawl. The traffic had become dense as they approached the resort. Also due to another snow chain checkpoint.

Raven reached to turn the heat down in the car. "So you say. We still have to grocery store to stock the cabin."

It was in the grocery store forty minutes later when the titans had to suffer through another tantrum. Most of the shopping was complete with a cart full of junk food to healthier meals. Raven had her arms crossed over her chest as Hazel held onto a xylophone toy. Ivy had a baby doll dressed in a yellow onesie and they were both begging.

"But I want it." Ivy tried to put the toy into the cart but Beast boy blocked her from doing so.

Raven had her hands on her hips, "Just because you want it doesn't mean we're getting it."

Beast boy stared at his girlfriend, "And this is why you don't walk through the toy aisles with spoiled kids."

"Noted." She was thankful that Melvin, Timmy, and Teether hadn't been as bad. "Go put your toys back. We aren't buying them."

Hazel stomped her foot and whined, "It's not fair. I want you to buy this one."

Beast boy had moved to take both toys and place them on a random a shelf and tried to hurry them out of the store. "Well you're just going to have to ask Santa because I'm not getting it."

"No." Ivy held onto the basket, her thumb back in her mouth.

Beast boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Can you be a big girl for me?"

"No." Ivy's voice was high pitch which caused her Dad to cringe.

Heads were turned towards the titans in curiosity and more than a few people gave their unsolicited parenting advice. It was when shelves encased in dark magic exploded that the couple decided it was time to leave the store.

"Looks like you two have some work to do in the future." Bumblebee took over the basket and headed towards long checkout lines.

"Seriously Raven," Beast boy began as they moved through the aisles. "You _need_ to teach her how to meditate."

Raven nodded in agreement. "You don't say. Let's go wait outside." It took more than a little effort to make their way out of the store.

"C'mon let's go in there." Beast boy tugged on Raven and Hazel's hand. He had gestured towards a comic store right beside the grocery store. "Better than being out in the cold."

Raven followed him. "Why? So I can tell you that we're not buying anything?" It was warmer inside as it blocked the chilling wind.

"Oh, look at this one." Beast boy held up a comic book in front of her face. "You'll like this one, I've read all the volumes twice."

"And what makes you think I want a comic book?" Raven said as Beast boy held up another comic book of the same volume. Ivy tightly held onto Raven's free hand as if she couldn't get any closer. While Hazel wandered around in the store feeling the need to run her fingers against everything.

Beast boy's eyes widened and his voice was gentle, "Don't act like that, Rae."

She took a better look at the cover it was a couple of men in outer space. "What in the world makes you think I'm acting?"

"I know you sneak into my room and read my comic books." He gave her a smug look. "Don't even deny it, your scent is all over it."

Raven stared at him in shock, she had been caught. "Not one word to _anyone_."

"I knew you enjoyed going to that comic convention with me." Beast boy's grin was back on his face.

"I'm still not getting anything."

Beast boy replaced the comic book back on the shelf, "But this is different. It's educational."

"Because reading a picture book with little words is oh so challenging."

"Hypocrite." Though his tone remained light and playful.

Raven moved towards the front of the store with Ivy. "Whatever, Gar. C'mon, they're walking out to the car."

It was late afternoon when they had finally reached Crystal Mountain Ski Resort and the cabin they were renting. The fridge and cabinets were stocked with the recently bought groceries. And they had made a quick lunch afterwards while Cyborg had actually started a fire in fireplace. Their suitcases and their ski gear was quickly brought into the large cabin. And as Raven had promised, she bathed and changed Hazel into a different set of clothes.

"Alright! Let's hit the slopes." Cyborg grabbed his ski poles from against the wall. The skis were unneeded since he had them built in.

Raven was spread out on her stomach in front of the fire; soaking in the heat. She rested her cheek on the back of her arm while she was resting her eyes.

"C'mon Raven." Beast boy voice reached her ears.

"I'll pass, thank you."

Bumblebee lingered close to the door. "Forget it B, Raven's not moving."

The empath opened her eyes to her friend, "I thought you didn't like the cold."

"I don't." Bumblebee gave her boyfriend a look, "It's a compromise. To be honest I'd rather be spending the day in here."

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm taking the girls."

"No you aren't." Raven sat up. Robin was absent from the room to collect his gloves. While Ivy made herself comfortable next to Raven.

By the way Beast boy looked at her, she knew the argument was inevitable. "Why not?"

The other three titans sighed and made their way out of the warm cabin to let the couple have their argument. And Robin followed soon afterwards. "They're too little for skiing or whatever you had in mind. I'd prefer not to have this vacation turned into an ER trip."

"But you're over reacting. They're _four_." He threw his hands up. "I see _two year olds_ skiing."

"Garfield."

"Raven." Beast boy raised his eyebrow as if challenging her. "Snow won't hurt them. Its winter and they don't get outside much as it is."

She bit her lip, he had a logical point in their argument. But she also knew Beast boy wasn't the best at skiing. "Why, so you can waste money on classes for one ski trip they'll be present for?"

"Fine, I won't take them skiing. We'll just go sledding or something."

Raven closed her eyes before she looked at him again and stood up. "Fine, but make sure you're all dressed in layers."

Beast boy shrugged her off, "I'm fine. I'm actually starting to sweat in this."

"Don't complain when you get sick." Raven turned away from him and made sure that her girls were properly dressed for the cold.

Beast boy hurried down the steps with a pair of gloves in his hand and took Hazel and Ivy. "Let's go."

A rush of cold air filtered into the room as the small group of three made their way out of the cabin. Raven turned her attention back to the fireplace and grabbed the steel poker. She pushed a log over to create more heat. The red, orange, and dark purple flames danced while the orange embers glowed at the bottom. She refused to leave the warmth of the cabin, she wasn't particularly fond of the cold weather. She had busied herself by watching a classic movie and tended to the fire.

The titans had returned early from skiing and whatever Beast boy and the girls did. It had already been late when they arrived at the resort. At least she had the cabin to herself for about two hours. Raven stood in the kitchen with Robin to help him prepare dinner and made a mental note to make Beast boy's separately. It had been awhile since she had practiced cooking and she cared to keep up with it. The rest of the titans disappeared to their rooms to change out of their snow gear.

Raven stood across the kitchen from Robin as he tended to the stove. She had a red vegetable in her hand and watched her fingers as she brought the blade of the knife down. Robin had turned his attention away from the stove to read the printed ingredients off the fridge.

Starfire and Bumblebee spoke to each other in hushed voices while they sat in front of the fire after they had changed. Beast boy fidgeted on the couch and shot worried looks at the two women. Cyborg just patted his back and flipped on the TV to the news channel, which happened to be celebrity gossip. Raven studied her four friends after she had diced the tomatoes.

"You done?" Robin asked.

Raven placed the knife in the sink, "Uh yeah. Here." She passed him the small cutting board. "They're all acting…weird."

"In what way?" Robin mixed the tomatoes with the ingredients he had in the chrome soup pot. "You have to admit Cyborg and Beast boy are usually weird."

She thought over her boyfriend's reactions over the past couple of days. "I don't know. He's always nervous while Starfire and Bumblebee are secretive. And Cyborg doesn't seem to care."

Robin shrugged and turned his attention back to the stove. "I haven't really noticed it. I guess we'll just find out sooner or later."

Her eyebrows furrowed, Robin was always aware of things. He was more observant than she was. "Maybe I'm just overthinking things."

She drew the words out slowly as she continued to think about what Robin said.

"Don't you always? Dinner's ready guys." Robin had turned towards the living room to capture their attention.

Cyborg was grumbled, "Now how'd they find out about that?"

Beast boy stood up and made his way to the dining room to set the table and Cyborg turned up the volume up on the TV. Being the gossip segment, the two women were discussing a new movie that would be soon to hit the theaters. They had even discovered where the titans had been vacationing.

Bumblebee turned her attention away from Starfire, "That really shouldn't surprise you anymore."

The talk at dinner was lighthearted, full of laughter, and playful jibing. Raven kept quiet, her eyes flickered between all five of her friends. It was harder to get Hazel to eat all of her food with her pickiness. And to get both of them to use their utensils rather than their fingers. The chores after dinner was split between the six titans and the kitchen and dining room was back in order.

"We should play 'Sorry.'" Beast boy held up a white box with the four colored pawns on it. They were huddled in front of the hallway closet that held numerous games.

Cyborg took the box out of his hands, "Seriously dude, can't you count?" With Beast boy's confused expression, he continued. "There's six of us and only four colored pawns."

He ran a hand through his green hair, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Starfire stepped in front of Beast boy, "I suggest the friendly game of 'Life.'"

"I think I'll sit out." Beast boy walked over to the kitchen and dug around in the pantry. He came up with three paper plates, gram crackers, marshmallows, and two Hershey chocolate bars. "How about we roast some marshmallows?" He approached the two girls with his arms full of the sweets.

"Mm. We're going to make s'mores." Hazel sat down in front of the fireplace while Ivy settled herself on the armchair.

Robin moved to sit on the carpeted floor, "I thought you didn't eat marshmallows."

Bumblebee stuck a 3D piece into the board, "You know, 'cause of the whole animal bones thing?"

"Vegan marshmallows." Beast boy proudly held up the bag that had a marshmallow in a bow tie with the words 'Dandies' in black. "I was surprised they even made them."

"Probably don't taste the same." Cyborg goaded him as it was an old die hard habit. "Spin to see who goes first."

The rest of the evening was spent relaxing. Even though the titans found a way to argue about the game they still enjoyed themselves. Bumblebee was in the lead and Robin was sulking about it. Raven inwardly cringed when she saw her girls' sticky covered hands and faces. After they had finished eating, Beast boy had washed them up in the bathroom. The real battle was getting them to fall asleep. It was hours later when the titans bid their goodnights and retired to their own rooms.

"And you are sure you do not wish to accompany us?" Starfire asked the empath for the umpteenth time during the three days they had been at the resort.

Raven took a look outside of the large window that had a nice view of the snow covered mountains. "Yes, I'm sure."

Beast boy leaned against the stair railing. "But you _like_ sledding and snowboarding."

Cyborg, Robin, and Bumblebee hadn't even bothered Raven—for their own safety precautions, it was best not to. Starfire and Beast boy had been hounding her since breakfast and it was a surprise Raven hadn't snapped or lashed out at them yet. She didn't even have a good excuse to refuse either of them.

"No thank you. By now I think I've made my point clear."

The cabin was empty once more as the titans let Raven have her way. The fire snapped and popped while she sipped on a glass of water. She was utterly content, the cold weather always made her feel that way. Especially when she was on the inside—bundled up—and looking out. The snow that fell from the sky was mesmerizing, it was a perfect setting to get lost in her book.

It was two days later when the titans had all turned against her. Hazel was pulling on her arm so they could build an igloo outside. Robin used logic against her while Cyborg was being reasonable. Starfire excitedly told Raven everything in excruciating detail of what they had done the day before. Bumblebee was even trying to kick her out of the cabin and she didn't even like the cold herself. The only one who wasn't complaining was Ivy who was snuggled up to Raven, her energy was low due to being sick.

"Girl you haven't stepped foot outside since we got here." Bumblebee had her hands on her hips as if she were speaking down to a child. "You need some fresh mountain air."


	23. Consider Me Part 2

Raven had set her book down a while ago, "What's wrong with staying indoors?"

The titans collectively sighed together as their arguments obviously weren't working.

"Rae," Beast boy whined in her ear. He then morphed into a puppy to sway her mind, it usually worked on Starfire.

Raven gave him a blank stare. "Fine, I'll go out."

She stood up and pulled her blanket off and placed it on the couch.

Beast boy morphed back and fist pumped the air. "I _knew_ the face works on you."

"Keep telling yourself that." Raven followed Ivy up the stairs to change into warmer clothing.

It was initially decided to go on a sleigh ride first to Starfire's delight. Raven could see her own breath hover in the air in front of her. Despite the heavy coat, earmuffs, and gloves she was still cold with having her neck and face exposed. The horses' shoes clicked a rhythm on the snow cleared ground. They sat on the middle bench of the sleigh with Robin and Starfire back and the other couple up front.

"This isn't so bad, right?" Beast boy asked her.

A chill rocked her body. "Because staying out in freezing temperatures is always fun."

"I'm just going to consider that a yes."

They were told the sleigh ride would last an estimate of twenty-five minutes. They passed through the village, golf course and were currently back on their way through the village. Raven had to admit that she was enjoying herself, it was actually quite relaxing. Hazel leaned her body against Raven and continued to fidget, sitting still wasn't one of her qualities.

Raven leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Are you warm enough? And you need to keep your hat and scarf on." She fumbled with the clothing pieces until she was satisfied that Hazel looked warm.

"I'm not cold." But Hazel's nose was slightly pink and running like a leaky faucet. "Is it over yet?"

Robin had suggested snow shoeing which Cyborg wasn't too fond of. Being half metal, he sunk a great deal into the snow. It was obvious that the titans had planned to keep Raven out of the cabin for most of the day. They had watched skiers and snowboarders, they went sledding, and built several snow men. And Starfire had initiated a snowball fight by hitting Raven in the back with one.

"No powers Raven." Bumblebee hid behind a narrow tree as Raven sent a ten snowballs hurtling in that direction.

"Tell that to Beast boy." Raven halted the snowballs in midair and they dropped to the ground. The green man himself had turned into a snow rabbit.

Starfire dropped the gigantic snowball that she was about to hurl at Cyborg. "I have almost forgotten. We must certainly visit the small village."

"We'll have to take the gondola to get back down there." Robin pushed up the arm of his coat to check the time. "We can grab lunch while we're there too."

Beast boy wrapped his arms around Raven's waist. "So?"

"So what?" She raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he was asking.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Raven purposely took a slow time to answer and rested her finger on her chin as if she were thinking. "Yes, I am."

"I told you, you would."

Raven took a sharp inhale of breath as his emotions turned into a flood gate. During the rest of their conversation his voice shook. And the arm around her waist was unsteady; he was at loss of words. The conversation between her and Robin several days ago played back into her mind. Perhaps she really was overthinking things with her boyfriend. But it still troubled her nonetheless that their flow of conversation became forced.

Ever since yesterday, Beast boy obviously wasn't himself. But her friends refused to acknowledge the difference in him. It was at dinner that she had decided to forget about it and put up a shield to block his strong emotions. In due time he would tell her what was bothering him. It was nearly impossible for Beast boy to not affect her in such a way. It became so severe she felt jumpy and just as nervous as he was.

"Why don't you want to go out?" Beast boy whined and leaned over the back of the sofa. "You've been cooped up ever since we got here. The two days we forced you out doesn't count"

"Are we going to go through this every day?" Raven swiped at the screen on Beast boy's tablet, entertained by a gem game. "It's cold and Ivy's getting sick again." She motioned to the small child lying on the couch beside her.

"It's only for a little bit, Rae." Beast boy complained. His nervous vibes made her sick to the stomach. And it only sent Timid worrying in Raven's mind.

"Why are you so nervous about skating then?" Raven paused the game and looked up at him.

She watched as he fidgeted underneath her gaze. "What if I fall in?" He exclaimed.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean if you fall in? The rink isn't even on water."

"Um, what I meant was…" Beast boy's hand found its way into his green hair as he fumbled to correct his mistake. "Well I…um because I thought you'd reject spending time with me." His response sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"You can be so strange sometimes." Raven turned off the handheld device, "I'll go ice skating with you."

Starfire cheered in excitement. "I can do the watching of your little bungorfs."

"Thanks Star." Beast boy was already helping Raven into her coat. "I owe you one."

"Garfield calm down, you're making my head spin." Raven said as he thrusted her black snow gloves into her hand. "Here I'll get your coat." She reached for his jacket on the back of the chair but he slapped her hands away.

Beast boy's eyes were wide and his words a little harsh, "Don't touch my stuff."

Raven immediately released the clothing item, "Um okay. Didn't know you cared so much."

"Mind if Karen and I join you?" Cyborg asked from his stance in the kitchen.

Beast boy shook his head. "S-sure dude."

Robin and Starfire stayed behind in the cabin but waved them off. Cyborg and Bumblebee walked behind the couple. Raven cautiously regarded her boyfriend. It took a while before they reached the crowded ice rink. Loud speakers blasted 'Jingle Bell Rock' before fading into 'Santa Baby.' People had recognized the two couples immediately as they had brought some attention to the ski resort. Cameras were out and flashing, people pointed and waved with smiles.

"You do remember how to skate, right?" Beast boy took both of her hands in his to help her to her feet.

"We go ice skating every year." Raven said as they moved towards the ice, "I'm not likely to forget."

Raven looked towards Cyborg and Bumblebee who were already on the rink. The half robot had equipped his feet so silver blades held him up. "G-good. That's great."

Beast boy yanked on her arm before he fell backwards onto his behind. Raven's lips curved upwards into a smile as Beast boy got to his feet. The sun was bright; reflecting off the ice and snow. Although it was bright the sun was too far away to warm them up. A group of people hurriedly skated by them while others twirled and some fell. And the scraping of the blades against the ice was easy to pick out.

"How was snowboarding?" Raven skated close to the wall to avoid falling.

Beast boy pulled a face, "I crashed into Bumblebee then we both got in this one girl's way and crashed into a tree."

"That doesn't seem too well." Raven wrinkled her nose. She had been on the slopes with the team in previous years. But she was slightly better than Beast boy which wasn't saying much.

Beast boy pulled them away from Raven's support wall. "Not entirely. And your day?"

Raven glanced up at him; his green eyes focused somewhere throughout the crowd. "Went to the store to buy Ivy some cough medicine. There were too many tantrums to deal with today."

"Well taking medicine had to be one."

She nodded her head, "She had a headache and didn't want to take the cough syrup. And because I wouldn't pick her up."

"Yeesh. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to look at some art galleries later." Beast boy avoided her eyes, "At the little village."

That had caught her attention, "Really?"

Beast boy lost his footing before he could answer her and met the ice, "Yeah, really."

"I think I'd like that." Raven said. It was a fact that she loved museums and art. "What's Ivy doing out here?"

Several teenagers sped past her which caused her to fall to the ground. Even through jeans, she knew that her knees would be bruised. After Raven regained her footing she pointed towards Robin and Ivy standing off the rink. Both of them sipping on what seemed to be hot chocolate.

"Robin knows what he's doing." Beast boy said and turned so that he skated backwards. He took her hands in his and guided them through the diminishing crowd.

"I know but Ivy's already sick." She reminded him. "I don't want a repeat of last time or for it to escalate."

Beast boy slowed down as they passed another black speaker, "You worry too much. Ivy's bundled up, she'll be fine."

Raven looked away from him, people were skating off the ice. Only about thirty or so people were making their way off. "Gar, we need to get off."

"H-huh?"

"The Zamboni is going to come out." Raven motioned with her head to the right.

A chubby man in an orange vest was walking towards the blue and white vehicle. Another woman subtly motioned to the couple and the man looked over. The speakers were currently playing Let It Snow while people watched on the outside of the rink. Beast boy continued to skate while Raven attempting to keep up with him.

Beast boy gave her another nervous smile, his hands shook and his face was flushed. "Just one more song, we have the rink to ourselves."

"Only because we're in the way. And people are beginning to stare." Although she was a superhero, she still wasn't used to the attention. In fact, she still shied away from it at all costs.

"Don't worry about them." Beast boy continued to smile, "And he won't run a pair of titans over."

Raven only stared at him, "I'm getting off."

She turned to skate to the exit but Beast boy held onto her hands tighter.

"You know, when we first started coming here for vacation you finally opened up to me." Beast boy said which caused Raven to avoid his green eyes, "I know we had our fights and enjoyed each other's company. I love how sometimes we stay up at night and just talk and then watch the sunrise together. I love the way you laugh, your thoughtfulness, and how you put up with me."

The couple continued to skate on the ice with the crowd growing. Raven blocked them out of her mind and focused on trying to get her boyfriend off the rink. "I also love the way that you protect and defend me. You're such an amazing person and I love every part of you." Raven's eyes widened as her boyfriend continued on. Her heart began to pound against her rib cage as her own nerves crashed down on her. "So can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Raven's voice was only a whisper but his pointed ears heard her. Beast boy finally stopped gliding and let go of her hands. Instead, the green man before her moved so that he was only on one knee. "What are you doing?"

Beast boy reached into his coat pocket and brought out a small dark blue box. In shock both of Raven's hands cupped her mouth and nose. "Raven Roth, will you marry me?"

"Are you serious? You can't be serious."

Raven's voice trembled as she stared down at him in shock. Butterflies had erupted in her stomach and the glass walls that separated the crowd from the couple began to crack. A speaker blew out and several strands of Christmas lights burst on one of the tall evergreen trees.

"Is this a joke?" Her emoticlones were in a frenzy.

Beast boy shook his head, "I wouldn't joke about this." His ears drooped and his nervous smile grew even smaller from the lack of her answer.

Raven swallowed and nodded her head continuously, "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She was still shocked with his proposal. And the wide smile returned to his face.

Beast boy stood up and towered over her once more. In the background the crowd's cheers, screams, whistles and clapping broke out. Beast boy gently held onto her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. Raven willingly returned the affection and hugged him just as tightly. It was when she looked back up at him that he placed numerous kisses on her face and lips.

"So is that why you snapped about the jacket earlier?"

He nodded, "I didn't want you to discover it in case I chickened out today."

Beast boy held her hand once more and led them off the rink towards the flashing cameras. Raven couldn't keep the smile off of her face although objects caved under her unbridled emptions. The music continued to play as smiling stranger's congratulated the newly engaged couple.

"Booyah!" Cyborg's voice screamed out in the crowd. Bumblebee was beside him, her cell phone in hand to take another picture of the couple. "Knew you could do it, B. Now if those two will hurry up." He muttered the last part and jerked his thumb to Starfire and Robin beside him.

The two blushed while Robin muttered something incoherent then addressed Raven. "I'm happy for the both of you."

Starfire squealed in delight, "I wish you both the best."

Raven felt the heat on her cheeks do to the attention, "Thank you."

After the congratulations from her friends they made their way back to the cabin. Robin had brought in firewood from outside and began to set up the fireplace. Bumblebee and Starfire held up Raven's left hand to admire the engagement ring. It was simple and intricate all at the same time and it fit her thin finger perfectly. A large white diamond sat directly in the center and there was a diamond eternity band, set with platinum. The ring shined brightly on her gray finger due to the lighting in the room.

"Now this calls for a toast." Cyborg had out six glasses on the counter plus two plastic cups. "Sparkling apple cider!"

Raven could only roll her eyes as she shrugged out of her coat but smiled anyway. Beast boy once again captured her lips before he quickly pulled away. Hazel was crouched beside Robin talking about reindeers. And Ivy was stretched out on the floor, with her stomach up. Her fairy wand clutched tightly in her hand.

"To the newly engaged couple." Cyborg said while everyone else repeated. They quickly clinked their glasses together before taking sips.

"Excuse me," Raven turned to leave the kitchen area, "I really need to meditate." Bumblebee had opened her mouth to protest but the breaking of dishes in the sink stopped her.

Raven's mind was spinning in turmoil; she couldn't believe this was happening to _her._ They had only discussed marriage a handful of times and it had been in a causal or joking manner. She closed the door to the room she had been occupying for the trip and moved towards her bed. Love and Happy were both delighted with Beast boy's loving proposal as well as the rest of her emoticlones.

It was already late as they spent the last day playing out in the snow. It had taken more convincing to even get Raven to step out of the cabin again with Ivy. Ivy's cold had worsened and Raven was a little sour because of it. No matter how many times she had preferred to keep her child in doors, she was ignored. Beast boy put up with Raven's glares whenever she had tried to get Ivy to take her medicine. And every time it was pretty much a losing battle for the future parents.

Robin held the driver's door open for Starfire, "We'll be following you out, Cyborg."

Raven sat in the passenger seat and cranked the heat up in the car. "I'll drive when you get tired, okay?"

"I'll be fine." Beast boy tugged on his seatbelt and clicked it in the slot.

"I'm serious." Raven persisted, "It's a long drive."

Beast boy backed out of the parking space and the car crawled slowly after Cyborg. "Yeah I know."

Raven took a moment to evaluate his feelings, "Did you want to tell me something?"

"I will later. I don't want it to leak out." Beast boy glanced in the rearview mirror to prove his point. It wasn't a secret that children didn't know how not to say certain things.

They were three hours into the drive when Beast boy offered the wheel to Raven. It was quiet except for their hushed talking. Hazel had fallen asleep with her yellow duck blanket that covered her. And Ivy had her thumb in her mouth; head slumped against her car seat. For the majority of the drive, Raven had talked to Bumblebee over her communicator.

"So what were you going to tell me?"

Beast boy leaned his chair back and rested his hands behind his head. "Sorry we had to keep you in the dark just like Starfire. The reason why we've been so secretive is that he's planning to ask Star to marry him."

"Really?" She whipped her head around to see if he was joking. She turned back around just as quickly so she wouldn't swerve into another lane.

"No really. He has this nice thing planned out. Everyone knows about it except for you." Beast boy then went on to tell her about the plans that Robin had. "He's taking her out to a fancy restaurant and what not."

"But why were you both with Herald before we left on our trip?"

He chuckled, "C'mon you're a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I'm clueless. If I honestly haven't figured it out by now, then you both did a good job at hiding it."

"How else did you think we could get to Azarath and Tamaran with limited time?"

It clicked for her right then, "You went to ask for a blessing in our hand in marriage? You asked my mother?"

"Yep. Arella was pretty thrilled. Hey, we still have to Christmas shop for those two. And secret Santa."

"Wow," Raven couldn't remember picking out names in the hat in November. "Who do you have?"

" _We_ have Tramm. He should be easy enough, just by him a tool set or something."

Raven shook her head, "Some thought should go into it."

It was past 9:00pm when the titans had finally made it to the tower. Raven had carried both sleeping girls into the tower and settled them into Beast boy's bed. Beast boy's version of unpacking was tossing all of their clothes into the laundry room. And discarding their suitcases and duffel bags into the back of his closet. Raven stretched her body from having sat for so long and bid the others goodnight. Instead of following Beast boy to her room she found herself climbing the stairwell to the roof.

Twelve days had passed with only having to deal with the H.I.V.E Five and night had fallen yet again. Beast boy and Starfire sat at the kitchen table surrounded with gram crackers, gumdrops, candy canes, marshmallows, and icing. From the looks of it, the two were recreating it to be a gingerbread T-tower. It was hard enough for Raven to keep her girls from messing with their design and eating the sweets.

"Hm, I didn't take you to be one for doing puzzles." Raven mumbled as she watched Bumblebee hover over a one hundred pieced puzzle. It was only half way completed and was supposed to be of four cartoon ballerinas.

Bumblebee shrugged and fit another piece together, "Yeah me neither. Girl, that's not how you do it." The purple eyed child slammed her hand on the table to get the puzzle to fit.

"Are we still going out, Karen?" Cyborg called from the kitchen.

Bumblebee nodded her head, "Yeah, let's get going." She placed the loose puzzle pieces back into the cardboard box. "You sure you want to see the ballet?"

"Compromise, remember?"

"Isn't it considered late to be building gingerbread houses?" Raven asked as Beast boy stuck a gumdrop on the roof of it.

Beast boy pushed his chair out and brushed his hands off, "Eh I guess so."

As if on cue Robin walked through the sliding doors and to the redhead. "You ready to head out, Kori?"

"Yes, I am the ready." Starfire stood up before he could finish asking and made sure her red dress was spotless, "Perhaps we can finish the building the house made of candy later?"

"Yeah yeah, go have fun with lover boy." Beast boy pushed the tall woman closer to Robin. It wasn't long before Robin and Starfire had left the Ops room and to the garage.

"Looks like it's just us." Raven said after Cyborg and Bumblebee left.

Beast boy made his way to the couch, "Well I can't wait to see Starfire's reaction."

It was Christmas Eve when the Doom Patrol had been present at the tower and their company was welcomed warmly. Hazel and Ivy were excited to see their grandparents again and Mento seemed less worried about it. Ivy had even talked Larry and Cliff into building a gingerbread house with them since Raven wouldn't let them.

"I'm still excited for both of you." Rita smiled at took a look at the ring that rested on Raven's left hand. Rita had also congratulated Starfire and Robin with welcoming hugs but now the couple was nowhere in sight.

Raven had turned to face her future mother-in-law, "I actually am too." It was the truth, every time she thought of a wedding butterflies erupted in her stomach. And her breath would catch in her throat at just the idea.

Mento had taken Beast boy aside and the two men left the Ops room. Beast boy didn't look in the least concerned and Raven could feel that Mento was content. "Are they going to be okay?"

"You mean Steve? He may not show it on the outside but he's proud." The smile was back on Rita's face again.

It had only been the following day of their ski trip that the word of their engagement was publicized. Photos, magazines, and multiple video footage from fans was released for the celebrity news to release. It wouldn't be much longer until the engagement hype would switch to Robin and Starfire. Even though Rita hadn't been present she was fully aware of how Beast boy proposed to her. But Rita's surety about her husband was enough to reassure her.

Bumblebee sat on the floor, her back to the couch. "There's going to be a lot of wedding planning."

"I can only imagine." Rita said.

The steel doors slid open, Beast boy and Mento walked back into the room. Mento had his arm slung around Beast boy's shoulders. It was just as Rita had said, Mento was happy for them. Raven clenched her teeth together as Beast boy's happiness overwhelmed her. He plopped down onto the couch beside her and rested his arm on the back of the couch.

Ivy stood on the bench at the table as Larry fit the piece of gram crackers together to make a house. "Daddy, can we open our presents now?"

Raven internally frowned, both girls had been asking the same question multiple times a day. "What have I told you every day, Ivy?" She shrugged her shoulders and sucked in a large breath to cough. "I said you need to have patience and wait."

Asking a child to wait during the month of December was almost telling them to sit quietly in time out. It hadn't been the first time the Logan girls were caught by Starfire peeking underneath the tree. Raven had to constantly remind herself that they were just children and for them waiting was hard thing to do.

She groaned in disappointment, "But waiting takes too long."

Cyborg smirked. "Well you can open them tomorrow. Santa hasn't even stopped here yet."

Hazel turned around to face the living room. "Where is he now?"

An electric blue panel in Cyborg's arm slid open. "Looks like he just left Brazil." Hazel had left her spot at the kitchen to find out where that was.

Cyborg showed her the map on his arm and the little red dot that was Santa Claus. He had been quite nice when he had thought of the idea two days ago. Raven was more than thankful; she had enjoyed watching both of her girl's excitement. Mento had even baked cookies with both his future grandchildren and it was clear that he had enjoyed it. He had even worn an apron due to Hazel's request and all three of them decorated the cookies with frosting.

The steel doors slid open again and Robin walked down the two steps. "Are we going to look at Christmas lights or what?"

It had been dark for nearly two hours and it was a Christmas tradition that had developed because of Cyborg. The full room happily mumbled their consent to the leader. Raven was already glad that she had went through the bedtime ritual already. It had consisted of giving her girls a bath, having them brush their teeth and put in pajamas. Hazel scooped up her comfort blanket from off the floor.

"I've already have the sweets and the hot chocolate." Starfire gestured toward the counter for emphasis.

Mento appreciated her kindness, it was cold out. "Dress warm, its foggy."

"That means Santa has to use Rudolph to guide his sleigh, huh?"

Hazel took hold of his hand as Mento went to make hot chocolate before heading to the garage. "He always uses Rudolph when it's foggy on Christmas eve."

Beast boy winked at his fiancée before he poured them both hot chocolate. "How are you holding up?"

Raven intertwined their fingers as they walked towards the elevator with Ivy. "Quite well I think."

Both teams had driven out to the residential area in Jump City. The fog hung thick in the air and it was cold out. They had all parked on a street and had taken to walking to observe the lit houses better. They weren't the only ones relishing the tradition as many cars cruised on the streets to take the sight in. While other civilians bundled up and walked on the sidewalk like them. Raven had walked alongside Rita and their conversation was light and Ivy had refused to let go of her hand. She was just content that both girls had walked enough that the drive back to the tower put them to sleep. The nights weren't as hard as they used to be but on a good night Hazel and Ivy slept without waking up in the middle of the night.

The Doom Patrol didn't stay as long on Christmas day and had to return to Midway City. As much as Mento didn't like to admit it, his team had been absent for too long.

"I hope to be back soon, Raven." Raven allowed for Rita to hug her goodbye. "Please, keep in touch. Come here, Garfield." Rita moved on to her son before she bid Hazel and Ivy goodbye.

It was nearing 10:00am when the titans arrived at Titan's East Tower on the cliff side. Raven was seated at the table with Argent, Bumblebee and Kole. Hazel and Melvin were in front of the Ops rooms doors with Lightening teaching them how to hula hoop properly. Teether and Ivy were playing with his new dinosaur that transformed into a truck. And Timmy was content with his gray and blue remote control dinosaur. And the plasma screen was stuck on endless reruns of the Christmas Story.

Kid Flash stood over her with his lips puckered out and a piece of mistletoe dangled above their heads. "C'mon Jinx, where's your Christmas spirit?"

Jinx had her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her thin lips. "I lost it when you hung up the mistletoe five seconds ago."

"What happened to making things romantic?" Kid Flash swiftly kissed her on the cheek before she could slip away.

Jinx's couldn't fight the smile any longer, "You're unbelievable you know?" She turned to walk towards the kitchen and slid in the booth next to Raven. "C'mon Raven." Jinx said. "Show us the ring." Raven rolled her eyes and held out her left hand.

Argent's eyes widened after she got a closer look. "It's gorgeous. And you've got quite a keeper." She was referring to Beast boy.

"Yeah." Kole grinned and touched the diamond ring. "So when's the wedding?"

"A date hasn't been set due to the holidays." Raven looked at Bumblebee who wore a smug look on her face. "Starfire wants to start planning both weddings tomorrow."

Bumblebee's eyebrows shot up her forehead at that news. "The girl just got engaged less than two days ago."

"That's not fair." Timmy shrieked from across the room. He was surrounded by the majority of male titans. "You can't marry her!" The frequency of his voice struck their ears and the Ops room vibrated. "You can't do that."

Timmy threw the trackball that went to his dinosaur at the unsuspecting titan. Beast boy flinched as it connected with his shoulder. The room had gone silent from Timmy's outburst. The only sound was the hum of the TV and Timmy's current temper tantrum. His sentences were always short and choppy whenever he got upset about something.

"I hate you." His face was crestfallen as he stared at Beast boy. And no one had time to react before Timmy raced out the Ops room with his baby blue blanket.

"Okay…apparently I did a bad thing." Beast boy started after the tyke titan.

Aqualad patted Beast boy's shoulder and held him back. "Just let him cool off."

"Hope the little brat doesn't destroy the tower." Speedy grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest.

After a few moments, the room returned to buzzing conversations. Raven couldn't focus now that she was the cause of Timmy being so upset. Beast boy now awkwardly stood with his friends and Kid Flash attempted to console him. Raven gave him a sympathetic look and reached out with her powers to find the eight-year-old. It was a while later that she had noticed Beast boy was no longer in the room with her.

"Excuse me." Raven slid out of the little booth and away from her friends. She headed up the steps and out of the room.

She wandered throughout Titan's East Tower in order to find the distraught child. All it took was the feeling of guilt and extreme sorrow to lead her to Timmy and Beast boy. The intense feelings made her heart ache as she approached the laundry room. The door was cracked wide enough for Raven to peek her head in without being discovered. Sure enough Beast boy stood in front of the washer and blocked her view.

"…lease come out Timmy." Beast boy changed to squatting position.

It gave enough room to discover that the redhead was curled up inside the washer and hiding from everyone else. His baby blue blanket was wrapped around his shoulders tightly and his sobs wracked through his body. Although she couldn't see his face, she could feel that he was heartbroken. The feeling was worse for Raven when the sniffling and hysteria kicked in for Timmy.

"No," Timmy tried to close the see through door of the washer. "I d-don't want to talk to y-you."

Beast boy was quit for a moment, "How 'bout if I make it up to you?"

"Uh uh."

"Then what can I do?"

Timmy's crying grew louder and the detergent and the ground shook, "You can't have her."

"What if I took you and Teether to Splash Dome?" Beast boy insisted. He was desperate to cheer up the tyke titan. Raven felt a pang in her heart as he considered Beast boy's offer of the indoor water park.

Beast boy changed so he sat on the hard ground and let the boy think through his options. The sniffling was still consistent and he pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders. "With ice cream?"

"Yup."

Beast boy nodded his head, "But how would you like to be our junior groomsman?"

It was silent for another moment, "Do I get to eat as much cake as I want?"

"Only if you don't make yourself sick."

The crying quieted but his voice was raspy as he swallowed his tears, "O-okay. But do we have to take Teether?"

Beast boy stood up and helped the child climb out of the washer machine. His blanket covered the top of his head and his face glistened with tears that dried on his cheeks. Raven could still feel the hurt that radiated from Timmy as he tried to slow his breathing. Raven shrunk back from the place she was spying from and strained her ears instead. She could hear Beast boy's footsteps draw closer. Raven moved further down the hall in the opposite direction and hid herself.

"Yeah, we're taking him too. How about we go find him right now?" Beast boy's hand lightly rested on the top of the child's shoulder.

The steel door slid back into place as they made their way into the hall. "Okay."

"You still hate me?"

"I'm sorry, Beast boy."

It was several moments later that Raven stepped out of her hiding place to see Beast boy's retreating form. "You didn't have to do that you know."

Just as the words had left her mouth, he halted his footsteps and faced her. "I didn't have to but I wanted to. Besides I was going to ask him anyways."

All of the titans had spent hours at Titan's East on Christmas day. Eventually, one of the titans had set up the game system so that Kole, Melvin, Aqualad, and Thunder played against each other. The younger titans had stuck to eating their stockings full of candy and playing with their new toys. Raven and Kilowatt were engaged in conversation as they sat in front of the large floor to ceiling window. It was after dinner when most of the titans began to make their way back to their own sectors.

"Raven, would you care partake in the girl talk with Bumblebee and I?" Starfire was dressed in her pink pajamas and hovered two feet off the ground.

The empath herself hadn't even changed into her own pajamas. She and Beast boy spent time going through the Logan girl's nightly routine. Though she didn't like to disappoint her friend.

"I was actually planning to write a letter to my mother. Maybe later tonight?"

"I quite understand" Starfire didn't look the least bit let down, "I have done the same to tell my K'norfka the wonderful news. I wish you the sweet dreams."

Without warning Starfire pulled Raven into a bone crushing hug. Her arms were pinned at her sides and all the air left her lungs. "You're…hurting me."

"My apologies." Starfire released her.

"Goodnight." Raven said. Starfire wished her another goodnight before she ventured back towards the Ops room.

Raven hadn't even kicked off her boots and was itching to relax. Beast boy would be with her later as he made it his mission to devour the gingerbread house. Raven slid the metal door open to her room stopped in her tracks.

Her hooded bed was turned over on its side. Books were scattered over the floor. Most of her belongings were lying in ruins. The large picture window was shattered. The temperature was below zero. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room. The first thing that really called to her attention were the scorch marks that damaged the walls and the carpet. The second made her heart stop dead.

The white chest that rested near the door had violently been ripped open. The lid barely hung on its hinges. Inside were broken potion bottles and loose herbs. The white spell book nowhere to be found. Her heart jumped into her throat. A thrilling rush surged throughout her veins.

"Robin!"


	24. Heartstrings

***Heartstrings***

 **December 25** **th** **: In the future**

 **Jump City, California**

 ***Refer to character index***

Raven had already been awake for the past thirty minutes. It was morning and it was still dark out although it was already nearing 7:00am. Beast boy was beside her, sprawled out on his stomach. His breathing was even and Raven continued to stare up at the blank ceiling. It had been three weeks since she had left Azarath with Rita. It took every effort to forget about the event that had taken place. The voices outside their door interrupted her thought process.

"…I have to wash up?" Raven could hear Ryand'r complaining just outside the hall.

Robin's voice was clear as day. "No one is going into the Ops room until everyone has brushed their teeth and washed their faces."

The three boys gave cries of protest at having to prolong opening their presents. "But what about Aunt Raven and Uncle B? They're never going to wake up." Shawn had said. "And they'll never get to open my present."

"Worry about yourself, Shawn." Cyborg's heavy footsteps passed their door. "Go wash up and I'm making pancakes for breakfast." Smaller footsteps ran down the hall and Raven could only guess that it was Marcus.

"Marcus." Bumblebee called, her voice was far from quiet. "Marcus, get back here now." The woman's voice receded as she walked further down the hall.

The rustling of covers and shifting of the bed captured her attention. Raven snapped her eyes closed and pulled the covers up tighter around her shoulders. If she could fake sleep again, Beast boy probably wouldn't bother her. The rustling and pulling of sheets stopped and Raven lied unmoving in the bed. Her legs were curled up to her chest in fetal position; her face was towards him.

"Merry Christmas, Raven." Beast boy mumbled, his voice was thick with sleep. "I know you're awake; I just saw you close your eyes."

Raven kept her breathing even with no intent to answer her husband. Perhaps he would think that she had fallen back asleep. She felt a slight pressure as Beast boy pressed his lips to her forehead just below her gem stone. The bed squeaked again and the popping of his joints was heard as he stretched. Raven stretched her legs out and rolled over in the large bed; her purple irises watched him move about the room.

The room had a chill to it that met her warm cheeks. Beast boy quickly changed out of his pajamas and moved to his dresser drawer. Raven watched as he hurriedly dressed in gray sweatpants and pulled on long sleeved shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull his socks on before he turned towards Raven.

"You didn't want to stay in here all day, did you?" Beast boy asked.

Raven only shrugged but continued to stare at him. "And what if I did?"

Beast boy hesitated, she knew he was choosing his words carefully. "Well, it is pretty cold in here and you'll be missing out on the fireplace."

"So? I have blankets, I'll warm up."

He was quicker to answer this time. "And you'll be missing out by not seeing the people who love and miss you."

"I saw them on Thanksgiving." Raven's face was stoic as she kept with her monotone voice. But she sat up in the bed, the cool air raised goosebumps on her exposed skin. She threw the red pillow behind her to the floor.

Beast boy nodded and stood back up. "If that's what you want to do."

"No. I'll get up." She whispered and threw more pillows to the floor.

"I'm not forcing you to do that, Raven."

"I know." Raven made her way to one of the dressers and pulled out a similar outfit to Beast boy's. "You couldn't force me to do anything I don't want to do." It only held some truth to it now. Beast boy could force her to do almost anything in her weakened state but she knew that he wouldn't. And if he did, she'd fight against him. She pulled her hot pink sweatpants up on her hips and tied the black strings.

A wide smile appeared on her husband's face as he began to make up the bed. After the bed was neatly made, the couple walked into their personal bathroom to wash up. The only sound was the faucet running and their toothbrushes against their teeth. The warm wet towel against her face proved to be soothing. After her hair was pulled up into a ponytail the couple made their way into the Ops room.

Cyborg stood behind the stove with a skillet and one pancake already on a plate. Mento and Larry were seated on the couch talking about Batman. Rita and Cliff sat at the kitchen island both talking to Cyborg. Raven left Beast boy's side and headed for the kitchen. Their Christmas tree stretched to thirteen feet high and it easily fit into the tower.

She had to stretch onto her tiptoes to reach the cabinet for her favorite mug. Soon the silver kettle was placed on the back burner. Raven turned to the fridge to retrieve a waffle and placed it into the toaster. She could see Beast boy's wide smile as he sat beside his mother. Raven forced a small smile back at him but it felt so foreign. They—her teammates and friends—thought that she was weak; that she was delicate. Just because she had an ancient illness, _they_ thought she couldn't handle herself. At least they had backed off of her since her brief visit to Azarath. It had calmed most of them except for Rita who knew the truth. She still couldn't take it upon her to tell Beast boy quite yet.

Raven stirred the chocolate power into her mug and made her way towards the couch. The Ops room door slid open to reveal three eager boys. Bumblebee, Starfire and Robin entered shortly after.

"Look what Santa brought you guys." Bumblebee smiled.

"Santa came to our house." Marcus shrieked at all the presents that was littered underneath the Christmas tree and pouring out of stockings.

Ryand'r stood in shock. "He ate the cookies and the reindeer ate the carrots." Clifford chuckled and nodded his head.

"I think Santa Claus left a letter too." Rita said, a small smile played on her lips. She pointed to the piece of paper that sat underneath the empty glass. "It came all the way from the North Pole."

The three boys wore matching onesie pajamas with red and white stripes and a reindeer on the right side of their chests. They each quickly approached the Christmas tree while everyone else moved to the couch. Raven quietly watched as the boys moved towards the empty plate. Shawn unfolded the paper from under the glass. Raven could feel their excitement and anticipation seeping into her.

Robin took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Read it out loud buddy."

Shawn took a deep breath. "Uncle Nightwing, I don't know this word or that one." He pointed to the first sentence.

"It says 'Dear tyke titans." Robin said. "Finish out the rest."

Shawn eyes wandered back to the paper and picked up where Robin left off:

 _Dear tyke titans,_

 _Mrs. Claus and I thank you for thinking about the reindeers. They had quite liked the carrots you have fed them. The milk and chocolate chips cookies were very yummy too. All of you were so good this year, it makes me and the elves so happy. I hope you enjoy your Christmas._

 _Mr. Claus_

"We shall do the opening of the stockings first." Starfire said and moved to hand the hanging red stockings out to everyone.

Raven exhaled a shaky breath then placed her mug on the coffee table. She brought her feet up on the couch. Rita then placed the blanket over the both of them and pulled Raven into a hugging embrace. Raven tensed at up at the contact that she was receiving before she relaxed; resting her head on Rita's shoulder. A new warmth spread throughout her body that gave her comfort.

Two red stockings remained on their hooks above the fireplace; untouched. Both belonging to an absent Hazel and Ivette. Beast boy plopped down in front of the Christmas tree as did everyone else. Raven continued to watch from her place on the couch as presents were being exchanged. One of Beast boy's poorly wrapped presents sat on the table before her, though she made no move to unwrap it. Mento had patted her back several times with a compassionate look in his eyes, it was his small way of comforting her.

"Pancakes are ready." Cyborg called from the kitchen. He untied his apron and draped it on the back of the chair. Beast boy held his blue digital camera, ready to take pictures from when the kids opened their presents.

Larry handed a small silver wrapped present to Starfire. "You kids can eat all the candy you want today."

The smile on Ryand'r's face grew even bigger. "Really?"

"You only have to eat dinner tonight." Bumblebee added before sitting down on the floor. "You ready to open your presents?"

The three boys didn't need to be asked twice as they searched for presents with their names on it. Meanwhile the adults exchanged their gifts followed with hugs and gracious thank yous. Raven only opened her gifts to Starfire's pleading and had managed to smile during most of the occasion. It was an awkward smile, it felt as if she were wearing a mask. The only difference was that everyone knew her smiles weren't genuine anymore.

"Open it?" Marcus pushed his box of Legos into Bumblebee's hands.

Bumblebee held the blue box up, "What do we say when we ask someone for something?"

The boy stared at his mother for a few moments. "Please?"

"Uncle Beast boy." Shawn held up the plastic sword he had received from Mento. "When's Hazel coming back from their trip?"

Ryand'r flipped through his newly acquired Pokémon book. "They're going to miss Christmas."

Raven's body turned ridged at the unexpected question. She closed her eyes as if she'd wake up in her bed from a nightmare. She didn't even want to hear Beast boy's answer, whether he spoke the truth or lied. In response, Rita tightened her arms around her daughter-in-law and rubbed her hand up and down her arm. Raven returned the gesture and leaned into Rita's shoulder.

Beast boy placed his camera onto the coffee table. The look on his face was one of surprise. "I'm sorry dudes but I don't know when. I think they're having too much fun to want to come back."

"I miss them." Ryand'r said. He turned his attention elsewhere in the room. Raven watched as Beast boy gave a sigh of relief as he didn't have to explain any further.

It was around 10:00am when the honorary titans began to show up to the tower. It became crowded in the Ops room and Raven debated returning to her room to escape it all. The sweet smell of candy and peppermint filled the room which pleased her senses. Rita had left the couch, animatedly in a conversation with Pantha. Raven was about to make her getaway.

"Hey Raven." Jinx had popped up out of nowhere and sat down on the couch beside her. It wasn't long before Argent and Bumblebee had joined them on the couch. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." The emotion was absent from her tone. Raven's eyes drifted to the baby in Argent's arms. Shalene was fast asleep with her white pacifier still in her mouth. But Starfire's outburst had attracted attention.

"It is quite wonderful. Thank you very much." Starfire held up the purple and white baby dress up. She had received the gift from Kole for secret Santa along with two other baby related items.

Ryand'r had a frown on his face. "Why does _she_ get a present too?" his voice sounded close to tears. "It's not fair."

"Poor Ryand'r." Jinx cooed.

Raven fiddled with the heavy blanket and remained silent. "He'll have to get used to the idea of having a little sister." Bumblebee said.

Raven continued to watch Ryand'r throw his tantrum. "I don't want her to come."

"Sorry buddy, we don't really get a choice in that." Robin had bent down to his height. Ryand'r looked heartbroken at his father's answer. "Grandpa's coming over later…"

Argent tapped Raven on the shoulder. "Did you hear anythin' I said?"

Raven looked away as Ryand'r continued to throw his tantrum. The seven-year-old was clearly unhappy that he was going to be having a sister.

Raven silently nodded her head although she didn't comprehend a word of what she must have said. Her eyes lingered on the hanging stockings and how things could have been different. Especially if she never had possessed Azar's ring to begin with. She internally beat herself up about what she could have done different. But in the end, there was nothing she _could_ do to correct it.

"…what do you think, Raven?" Bumblebee's questioned drew her back to reality for another brief moment.

She stared at the dark skinned woman, "What was that?"

Jinx sat in lotus position on the couch. "She was saying how we needed another girl's night out."

"Oh."

"So how about it?" Argent pressed.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

"Look.: Jinx had grabbed the glossy picture off the coffee table. "All I wanted was one decent picture. This is what I get: Every. Single. Year."

Raven reached her hand out for a better look. "It's not too terrible."

The picture consisted of Jinx, Savannah, and Kid Flash. The expression on Jinx's face was one of dismay. Her pink eyes were looking away from the camera. Her two red heads sported silly expressions with their tongues hanging out. The other two pictures were either blurred or no one was looking in the direction of the camera.

Argent and Bumblebee laughed. And Raven passed on the picture to Bumblebee. "Be glad you even got a picture."

The empath tuned out the conversation and her eyes drifted to each person who occupied the room. She gave a nod of her head when she felt prompted to but otherwise she felt detached. The positive vibes from nearly everyone hadn't seemed to be taking effect on her anymore. Beast boy and Aqualad stood in front of the picture window that faced the ocean and Jump City. Both of them looked at her every so often. A sharp pain stabbed her stomach like the reverse feeling of butterflies. Tears pricked her eyes from the empty feeling and she forced herself not to let them fall. She had cried too much nowadays and she was simply sick of doing so.

The only presents that remained under the Christmas tree belonged to Hazel and Ivette. Beast boy had insisted on buying them even though their girls hadn't been returned. It was out of chance of if they would return. Soon Christmas would be over and the tower would be back to normal. Then January would roll around and Robin would begin to take down and store the decorations away in the basement with the help of his team. And somewhere along those lines they would be back at crime fighting as a normal day of life. Except for her, Robin still had her suspended from fighting, patrolling, and even training. Even after she had proved she was under control after her trip from Azarath. It had only lasted less than an hour and half and Cyborg had fitted the retched bracelet back to her ankle. The days would blur into one another and Raven couldn't have cared less.


	25. Hollow

* **Hollow***

Raven stood in the entryway of her room as her teammates rushed to her aid, though she had only called for one of them. Her eyes continued to roam over the destruction of her room; disbelieving. Her body was still tense and she stood rooted to the spot and everything screamed at her to run. Run to check on her kids; for safety. Starfire had flown down the hallway first before the other teammates had come to her aid.

"What distresses you?" Starfire let out a gasp as she peered into her friend's room.

Robin stepped into the room without permission. "Are you hurt?"

"Raven?" Beast boy placed a hand on her shoulder at the lack of her response.

She had been hounded with questions and she couldn't figure out how to word it. "I…h-he escaped." It was the best Raven could come up with and she could only hope that they understood.

"Malchior." Robin had pieced it together. "Cyborg check the security cameras. Starfire see if you can find any further damage. Beast boy..."

Beast boy had taken off in a sprint with Bumblebee following after him. It didn't take much to know that he was searching for his future children. Starfire flew out of the broken window while Cyborg jogged out into the hallway. Robin surveyed the room while Raven just stood there.

Her eyes frantically flitted about the room to try and register what happened. "I…I don't know he escaped or if someone let him out." Her voice shook and she clenched her hands into fists to regain control. "Robin." She moved to turn on the light switch.

The leader bent down and ran two fingers across the charred floor and brought it up to his face. "He broke out hours ago."

Starfire flew back into the room from the window. "I cannot discover any leads or find any further damage."

"He's…gone?" Raven mumbled. She didn't know why she asked the question as she already knew the answer.

Robin stood and turned to the chest near the door. "I'm afraid so. He wasn't after anything in the tower as it's still intact." He shuffled past Raven and out into the hallway.

"Perhaps Cyborg has discovered something." Starfire said and walked towards the door. Raven followed after the couple in the direction of the monitor room.

Beast boy and Bumblebee were already in the room standing behind Cyborg's chair. "They're safe and still sleep, Raven." Bumblebee had turned around upon their entrance.

"The damage was only limited to Raven's room." Robin took a seat beside Cyborg as tapes rewound themselves and played back.

A wall divided into different screens flashed before them. The film was in black and white and shot different angles from the hallways and multiple rooms. Unfortunately, cameras had never been added to their personal rooms as it would've been an invasion of privacy. Raven's heart felt lighter knowing that her girls were safe and that Beast boy was calmer than she was.

Cyborg's fingers danced along the buttons: pausing, rewinding, and turning the volume up. "I haven't detected any visible activity from the hallway of Raven's room. But you should hear this."

Beast boy had opened his arms for Raven. "Just breathe, Rae. It's going to be alright."

"But we don't know that." She accepted his embrace and stared at the screens.

Cyborg turned up the volume until it reached the highest setting. Feedback buzzed in the room as the recordings from hours earlier played back. The video displayed the hallway without change as Cyborg had said. But what Raven heard chilled her to the bone. A repeated thumping sound was detectable even behind the metal door of her room. Cyborg sped up the video until they heard unearthly wails, almost as if the creature was in pain. Raven's eyes remained locked onto the screens and then the distinct sound of crackling of fire could be heard. Loud booms erupted which Raven assumed to be her bed and bookcase falling apart.

"That happened around 3:41 this evening." Cyborg stopped the video playback and swiveled around to face his teammates. "Man, first Terra now _him._ Who's next, Blackfire?"

Starfire's widened in surprise. "I wish for you to not speak unkindly of my sister, despite her faults in the past." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the dark skinned man. Her face faded from all emotions and a frown rested on her lips. "She is still very much my sister."

Cyborg grimaced. "Sorry."

"We'll figure this out soon enough." Robin seemed the most shocked as he looked over his fiancée. "If you need me, you know where to find me." Without saying anything else, he dismissed himself.

"And he decides it's the best by locking himself away in the evidence room?" Bumblebee stared after the leader even though he was already down the hallway.

Cyborg turned back around to stop the cameras from playing back footage. Starfire hastily exited the room in a sour mood. It wasn't often to see Starfire so upset, Raven frowned at the impact of emotions. Beast boy tugged Raven along with him out into the hallway and back towards her room.

"Let's get started on cleaning your room." Beast boy said. She only nodded in agreement although the thought of sleeping in her room was no longer pleasant.

As the days came and went, Robin had quite literally locked himself away in the evidence room. He had only shown himself for meals and for unhealthy amounts of coffee. If it weren't for basic necessities—such as showering, changing, or using the restroom—he wouldn't have been seen. It had taken a total of four days for Starfire to convince Robin out of the room. In result, Titan's East and West both suffered from it.

It became a tradition over the years for Titan's East and West to spend New Year's Eve together. Both teams were currently in the gym due to Robin's orders. It was obvious that they had been lacking in nearly every area. After Christmas, Robin had become stricter with a new patrol schedule along with regular training. Cyborg was benching weights while Starfire spotted him—as she was the only other one strong enough to lift the weights—although it wasn't necessary.

Speedy and Robin were in the middle of sparring hand to hand even though they were both sick and didn't have much strength. Beast boy had taken to the black punching bag though he was coming down with something as well. It was the peak of flu season and it was to only be expected. Bumblebee was on the treadmill and Aqualad with one arm behind his back while he did push-ups. Mas and Menos were absent as they were still visiting their grandparents from Guatemala since Christmas holiday.

Hazel was currently facing the wall as Beast boy had issued her a time out. She had flushed a good amount of her toys and personal belongings down the toilet. It had included: Aqualad's communicator, Plastic bracelets, and her Barbie doll. In short, Beast boy had chastised her and Cyborg had to take the toilet out in the garage since it was clogged.

"It's been four minutes, Gar." Raven floated in the corner of the room and faced her friends; eyes closed. Ivy sat in her lap while Raven taught her how to meditate. It was only hours earlier when Ivy had been in time out for hitting people.

Beast boy halted from striking the punching bag and nodded. "Thanks. Are you ready to come out of time out?" It wasn't likely that he'd forget the fidgety four-year old facing the wall.

"Yes." Hazel stood up from sitting on the ground and faced her father.

Raven had thought that Hazel had taken her timeout well even though she wasn't happy about it. Not that Raven had expected her to be. Normally, Raven would have taken to yoga if they were exercising. It relaxed her even more as she stretched her body. But now, she was focusing on clearing her mind and stabilizing her emotions. It didn't help that the thought of Malchior was pushed to the front of her mind. But thinking about him triggered thoughts of Terra and branched out even further.

"I know it's been awhile but I feel out of shape." Cyborg said as he lifted the weights up. Starfire's hands rested underneath the metal pole, she was strong enough to hold up the heavy weights with a single finger.

Starfire nodded her head, "Yes I believe the eating of much holiday foods have affected us."

"But you three… shouldn't be pushin'… your limits… today." Bumblebee she said between breaths.

Speedy looked exhausted as he inhaled larger breaths. "Try telling that to him." He then dodged Robin's weak attack.

Raven turned her thoughts back to meditating. "Take deep breaths now." She instructed the child on her lap.

"I think you lost her, Rae." Cyborg had stopped lifting and chose to sit up for a drink of water.

She opened her eyes to discover that Ivy had fallen asleep. Her mouth was slightly open and the back of her head rested on Raven's chest. Her breathing was even and shallow. They had only been at it for seven minutes and Raven had been shooting for ten. She floated down until she stood on two feet and held the sleeping girl in her arms.

"I suppose your right." She mumbled. "I'm going to put her down for a nap. You need to quit overworking yourself, Garfield."

Beast boy jabbed at the punching bag once more. "It's just a cold."

The past four days had been filled with fighting villains and receiving calls about robberies. There was always an increased rate of crime during the month of December. And they had been on multiple calls each night with some being at unearthly hours. It hadn't been beneficial to Robin's or Beast boy's illness and they both continued to push their limits. And their two germ carriers didn't help their case. Raven glanced at Hazel who found her yellow hula hoop to play with. Both Hazel and Ivy's powers were highly unstable and still needed years to fully come in. That and Beast boy didn't know what and how to teach Hazel quite yet so he left her to play.

"But you're probably right." Beast boy hit the black punching back a final time before he turned to find his water bottle.

Raven adjusted Ivy in her arms so that her head rested on Raven's shoulder. "When am I not?"

She left the gym behind and walked up the five steps that led up into the hallway. It was after she laid Ivy down in Beast boy's bed that she made her way back to the gym. And it was an hour later when the Ops room was filled with exhausted titans. A variety of snacks were spread across the coffee table and kitchen counter. Aqualad was setting up the game system while Beast boy and Cyborg stood in front of the bookcase filled with games and movies. Starfire huddled close to Bumblebee to watch a movie on her laptop. And Speedy was stretched on the far side of the couch with a pillow over his head to sleep off his illness.

"Dude, no way!" Beast boy's hand shot to the third shelf. He retrieved a game case that was still wrapped in slippery plastic. "Why didn't you tell me you had this?"

Cyborg took the game out of Beast boy's hands for a closer look. "Cause I didn't buy it."

"Robin?" Beast boy whirled around to find his leader still slurping his soup. "I swear Zombie Vendetta 3 wasn't here before."

The flushed man only shrugged and Raven turned her attention to the bewildered titan. "I bought it for you and Cyborg but I forgot about it."

Aqualad carried three controllers with him back to the couch. "I'm surprised you'd even step foot into a game store." He directed his comment toward the empath. "Doesn't seem like you."

"At the time it was worth it." Raven nibbled on a plain tortilla chip and seated herself on the floor.

Soon she was in a bone crushing hug as Beast boy was tried to squeeze the life out of her. "You're the best."

She patted his back for a few seconds before she pushed him away. "I'd still like to have my ribs intact."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, sorry. Hey I'm going to run up to the store really quick. We're out of cough drops and we don't have Nyquil. Do you guys need anything?"

"Could you get tissues please?" Robin said from the couch looking quite miserable.

"I shall do the running of errands as you are sick as well." Starfire stared at the couple.

"Nah its okay, Star." Beast boy said as he headed for the sliding doors. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

Starfire shared a look with Raven, "Starfire's right. I'm not going to baby you if your cold gets worse by going out in weather."

"It's not like I'm dying. See ya guys in a bit." Beast boy blew a kiss and winked at her before ducking out of the room.

Bumblebee had paused her movie, "You'd be all over him anyways Rae-Rae and you know it."

"Shut up." She reached behind her to pull up her hood only to remember that she wasn't even wearing her cloak. "And don't call me that."

Cyborg laughed. "That's on him. Let's start." He picked up the controller on the couch.

Robin abandoned his half empty soup bowl and replaced it with the gray controller. He had still seemed out of it as Starfire had forbidden him to return to the evidence room. His eyes would glaze over and he would furrow his black eyebrows deep in thought. His actions didn't go unnoticed and Starfire tried her best to keep Robin's mind off of it.

"Hey I'm back. I made a few other stops."

Raven turned her attention away from Hazel on the floor when Beast boy entered the Ops room. He held two plastic bags which contained medicine and other necessities for being sick. But what had really caught her eye was what Beast boy was holding on to. Raven fully turned and watched as he hung his key on the hook and placed the glass bowl and plastic bags on the counter.

"What is that?" The question tumbled out of her mouth even though she obviously knew the answer.

"It's a beta fish." Beast boy moved the fish bowl to the table so Hazel could see it better.

Raven sat down the plastic toy she was holding. "I don't think that's a good idea especially with Starfire."

"She'll like it. Won't you?" Beast boy turned his attention to his teammate. Starfire had looked up from the mention of her name. Their movie was still playing but she had opted to painting her toenails green.

The empath looked doubtful and glanced between Starfire and the fish bowl. "I me-

Raven was interrupted by Starfire who had flown over to him. "Do you not like the fish of the many colors, Raven? It is the adorable." She cooed and peered into the bowl.

That Raven couldn't deny, it _was_ pretty. The scales on its body and face were white and light blue. Touches of pink and purple were spread in patches at the end on its flowing tail. Starfire's eyes shined as she studied the creature in the bowl.

"I told ya so." Beast boy wore smug expression on his face. He proceeded to add dark beta fish pellets into the bowl.

Raven frowned, "Are you sure you're okay with this, Starfire?"

A pet hadn't occupied the tower since the passing of the beloved mutant moth years before. Cyborg had said it was from natural causes of old age and a tiny funeral had been held with Starfire's request. Robin hadn't been fond of the idea of a new pet, especially since it had affected Starfire the most. She had mourned for days and had only spoke to Beast boy about Silkie. He was the only other titan that had been just as close to the animal and loved it just as much as she did.

"What is his name?"

Beast boy smiled widely, "Peaches."

"That's a silly name." Ivy laughed out loud then and moved to sit at the table to watch the fish.

Raven was hardly interested in the game with Hazel anymore and tried to voice her earlier concerns. "But what about, Robin?"

Beast boy frowned which caused Raven to look him over. This wasn't the first attempt to introduce another pet into titan's tower. It was three months after Silkie's passing that Cyborg and Beast boy bought her a tiny Roborovski hamster. And before the two could present the small creature to the tamaranian, Robin had copped them out. In result, the hamster and it's already set up cage had been sent back to the pet store.

"You're acting as if I came home with a cat." Beast boy said.

"I am positive Robin will not return him to the store of pets." It was just a fish after all and if Robin was infuriated he'd be considered a bit insane. The boy wonder was too absorbed in the video game to notice their conversation.

"He's all yours." Beast boy gestured to the bowl.

Starfire's arms wrapped around him as she squealed. "I must thank you for this delightful gift."

A whine similar to a puppy escaped his throat as his air supply was cut off. "Sure thing."

A wide smile was plastered to Starfire's face as she took the fish bowl from the counter. Hazel and Ivy were at her heels wishing to see the fish once more. Raven approached him slowly and he held both of her hands in his when she was close enough.

"They don't last long as it is. And we both know Robin doesn't like pets since she's so sensitive."

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders. "Ivy's overly sensitive. And it's a low maintenance pet."

She shook her head. "That's slightly different."

"We do have two years to think about it." Beast boy released her and opened the plastic bag on the table. "That's about how long they live."

The rest of the evening was spent relaxing with a hint of normalacy. When midnight struck, noise makers went off and glasses of sparkling apple cider was poured. The titans could even hear the fireworks that went off in the city that sounded well after they rang in the new year. The titans didn't linger in the commons area and had headed to bed soon afterwards.

It wasn't often that Raven had woken up in not just a warm bed but a warm room also. Cyborg must have kept the heaters on throughout the night. She felt well rested compared to the four hours of sleep she did receive. Starfire was at her most serious when it came to wedding planning and it was taking its toll on the empath. She ran her fingers through Beast boy's forest green hair. He stirred and blinked his eyes open to stare at her. It was January 12th, the changeling's birthday

"Happy 20th Birthday, Garfield."

He moved so he was sitting up, his eyes were cloudy and he looked groggy. "Thanks Rae."

Beast boy embraced her with a hug and his breath tickled her exposed neck. "You ready to get up? I think everyone else is awake."

"Yeah I am." He hugged her closer for a moment longer before letting her go.

Cyborg stood in the kitchen with a chef's hat and skillet in hand. "Happy Birthday B-man!"

They went through their morning routine and made their way to breakfast with both of their girls. Before Beast boy had even walked ten steps into the room Starfire suffocated him with a hug. Bumblebee and Robin attacked him with birthday punches on both of his arms and didn't go easy on him either. Raven made her way to the kitchen and so did the rest.

Beast boy looked surprised with all the food laid out on the table. "Wow, Cy. How early have you been up?"

The half robot shrugged. "About 6:30am but anythin' for my best friend on his birthday."

"Is this vegan?" Beast boy slid into the booth beside Robin. "This is awesome."

Starfire looked back and forth between the two friends. "Does Cyborg not make you the breakfast feast every year?"

Raven reached for the jug of orange juice to pour into Hazel and Ivy's plastic cups. "He does. But it shocks Gar every year."

"Thanks." Beast boy had a wide smile on his face and Cyborg clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ivy, don't use your fingers." Raven said before she turned towards her fiancée. "When you're done with breakfast there's something for you in the garage."

Beast boy chuckled. "A surprise really?"

Bumblebee scooped scrambled eggs onto her plate, "Just wait 'till you see it."

Robin took a sip of his morning coffee to wake himself up, "I'm sure you'll like it."

Breakfast was full of conversations and playful jibes at Beast boy. By the time, Raven had finished eating and she felt like crawling back in bed. Cyborg's cooking was always great and one to look forward to. Dishes were stashed in the sink and the table was cleared off. Bumblebee and Raven were the ones to lead the way into the garage.

Once there, Beast boy's mouth hung open in surprise. "Dude, no way!"

Parked beside the T-car was a white moped with a black helmet that sat on the seat. It was wrapped in a large red bow and the vehicle appeared to shine.

"Hope you like it." Raven said.

"You're the best, Rae!" Beast boy pulled her into a tight hug that lasted only several seconds.

"You think Raven got that for you?" Robin asked but he still wore a smile on his face.

Beast boy stepped back. "Didn't you?"

She took several breaths to calm her raging emotions from his burst of excitement. "We all pitched in to save up for it. Since the last time you had one you were fifteen." She didn't need to explain any further as they all knew what had happened to that vehicle.

"You guys are so awesome." Beast boy hugged each of the titans, his grin even bigger before.

Bumblebee tossed him the new keys, "Why don't you take your _B_ -ped out for a spin?"

"For real? C'mon Rae." Beast boy shoved the black helmet onto his head.

Raven stared at him. "Garfield, I don't…oh whatever. Just let me grab our coats, it's freezing out." She opened up one of her portals and reappeared moments later.

Cyborg smiled, "Don't forget the we're going to Holiday Lanes later." Holiday Lanes consisted of a bowling alley, laser tag, indoor paintball, an arcade, and indoor surfing. In spite of being the age of 21 and 20, Cyborg and Beast boy were both a kids at heart.

"And enjoying the birthday cake and the bowls of ice cream." Starfire added while shoving her pink helmet into Raven's hands. It had a yellow 'S' plastered to the front to match Robin's red one.

Raven nodded. "We won't be out long."

Ivy had a frown on her face and held onto Raven's jacket. "I don't want you to go."

Hazel's eyes found hers. "I want to come."

"Stay here with Uncle Nightwing. We'll be back soon, okay?"

The small changeling gave her a doubtful look. "How long is soon?"

Beast boy mussed her hair. "Soon enough to eat some birthday cake later."

Ivy folded her arms and tucked her head down to her chest. It was clear that she was close to tears if she wasn't already. It didn't take a genius to know that she had separation anxiety. Raven felt a pang of guilt as she climbed onto the back of the moped and held onto Beast boy's waist.

"She'll grow out of it eventually." Beast boy said before he turned the key into the ignition.

"I have to head back to Steel City." Bumblebee said as she waved the couple off, "We'll call later tonight, Beast boy." Implying that her titans east would later send their birthday wishes.

The slab of cement was opened due to the sensors and they sped into the lit tunnel. Once they were out, the icy air seemed to engulf them. Raven's fingers and face froze as her hair that wasn't in her helmet blew behind her. She hadn't thought of taking a scarf or gloves but she did bring her purse.

Beast boy had suggested they go to a museum to her utter surprise after they had visited the comic book store. She quickly agreed so he wouldn't change his mind about it. Besides being in a bookstore and her café she had loved going to the different museums in Jump City. It was another way for her to obtain information and she was quite passionate about it. The only other person in their tower that fully appreciated museums was Robin. And Beast boy had taken her to the state railroad museum.

"You know; I'm surprised you know what museum is." Raven held his hand and moved to read the plaque that had information on the black locomotive.

Beast boy's attention was on the train itself rather than the actual information. "What's so surprising about that?" They had already been there for nearly an hour and a half.

She raised an eyebrow at him as if it explained everything. "You avoid it like the plague."

"Yeah well wh-

The blaring of Raven's communicator drowned out his words. The sound turned heads toward the find the source of the commotion. She fumbled with the belt on her jeans to retrieve the device and flipped it open. Cyborg was bug eyed and Raven could practically feel the anxiety rolling off of him.

"What is it?" Raven prompted.

Cyborg's expression didn't falter, "Get back to the tower _now_."

Beast boy spoke up without being able to see his friend. "Why? What happened?"

"Just hurry up and get here man." The urgency was enough to get the two titans moving.

The two titans immediately headed for the nearest green exit sign and searched for his white moped, once outside Beast boy fiddled with the white helmet that went to his moped. He thrusted Starfire's pink helmet into Raven's hands before he gestured for her to get on.

Raven shook her head at his offer. "It'll take too long."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

Raven moved so that she sat on the moped and let her arms wrap around his waist. "This."

Without much of a warning she teleported them into a sea of blackness. Beast boy had yiped as he was caught off guard. Raven was fairly used to it as it was her power. Soon they were back in the tower's garage. The kickstand on the moped was propped out and their helmets thrown to the ground. The second Raven crossed the threshold of the elevator she knew things were off.

"He didn't sound so worried." Beast boy tried to reason, "Is this some sort of birthday surprise?" He narrowed his eyes at her and studied her face.

She impatiently tapped her foot on the floor. "No it isn't."

"Are you sure?"

"If I was, we wouldn't be racing to get here. Something isn't right I can feel it."

"Yeah, guess you're right." He nodded in agreement. "I can sense it too."

With a small 'ding' the doors slid open for them to highest room in the tower. Raven darted out and into the hallway believing that Cyborg's call was important. Her breath caught in her throat when the automatic doors of the Ops room opened up to them. A strong sense of déjà vu hit her at full force.

"Looks like a tornado hit. Are you guys alright?" Beast boy hesitantly took a few steps forward.

Robin avoided eye contact. "Raven, they're gone. Hazel and Ivy aren't here anymore."

"What do you mean they aren't here?" Raven's tone turned venomous, "We left them both with you."

Cyborg examined the damage in the room. "We know that bu-

"Then _where_ are they?"

Her eyes darted about the room that was practically falling apart. Beast boy had been right, it looked as if a twister had hit them hard. It wasn't plausible as the tower was still standing and there hadn't been any amber alerts. The couch was half shredded with white cotton spilling out onto the floor.

The whole window that over looked the city was completely shattered. Cabinet and pantry doors had been ripped off or hung loosely on their hinges. Glass dishes lay in shards on the kitchen floor and counter. An entire wall of the common room was torn out. The coffee table and the rest of the room was covered in penny sized holes.

Raven's calm demeanor was unraveling. "Where are they?"

Beast boy had turned back towards her. "Give them a chance to explain Raven. You're blowing this a bit out of proportion."

That was the last thing that she wanted to hear. "I wouldn't be blowing it out of proportion if you'd just tell me."

"Raven, please do not be angry with us." A look of hurt crossed Starfire's face as she stared at the couple. "But your little bungorfs have returned to their proper era."

"Proper era?" Beast boy echoed as if he couldn't believe it.

Raven shook her head, "No, no they didn't. Just please tell me where they are."

Cyborg made his way up the steps that led out into the hallway. "The cameras captured the footage, Rae. You can't deny it."

All five titans stood in the evidence room as if this was the answer to everything. The answer to Malchior escaping or the evidence of her twins leaving. They wouldn't always be able to rely on such technology all the time. Her finger nails dug into her arm as she waited for Cyborg and Robin to play back the videos.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop it?" Her emotions were rampant at her new discovery.

Robin glanced back at her for only a moment. "There was nothing we _could_ do. We couldn't interfere."

"Do you even hear yourself, Raven?" Beast boy asked as he stared at each of the individual screens. "You should be worrying if they were still stuck here in the present day."

"Here it is." Cyborg announced.

She bit her lip to refrain from saying something she knew she would regret. Activity on all the screens took place at the same time. In the Ops room, Hazel and Ivy sat on the floor playing with Cyborg and Starfire. Robin was busy in the kitchen making what seemed like lunch for all of them. In the all the other hallways a black fog hovered low to the ground and seeped out every room. The sight of it resembled her magic.

Raven stiffened at the scene playing out before her eyes. "How did you not notice this?"

By now the black fog seeped in the common room and after a few minutes, it alerted Cyborg. Raven intently watched the people on the screen react to the events. Once the black fog had entered the common room it hovered into the air. Cracks of what would have been lightning startled the two girls and the three titans. It thick vapor turned into a twisting funnel; recreating a tornado. The lighting in the tower had noticeably dimmed and the sound of crying was distinguishable.

It was as if it was creating its own storm; a magically influenced one. Black hands made of vapor sought out the two girls. Robin and Cyborg had fought against it and held both girls back. It only resulted in both titans being electrocuted. Heavy rain poured from the fog that hung high in the air. Everything the droplets touched, burned tiny holes into its surface. The crying had been drowned out by the sound of clapping thunder. The hands pulled Hazel and Ivy into the heart of the twisting tempest. Just as the two girls disappeared from view, the storm released its worse on the three titans. They had charged forward into the middle of the room. Starfire's hands smacked against an invisible force. Whatever it was, it held all three of them back.

Eventually, they had sought out shelter when the acid rain against their skin became excruciating. The Ops room filled with blackness that even sunlight couldn't penetrate. The sound was abruptly cut off, which signified that the cameras had been blown to bits.

"We were not meant to do the interfering." Starfire whispered as she faced her distressed friend.

Cyborg nodded before he shut the computer system down. "It was meant to happen."

"Hazel and Ivy," Robin began without looking at her, "Were able to tamper with the present because it technically already took place. We couldn't because it would've destroyed their very existence."

The footage had silenced her; she had been wrong about her teammates actions. Four pairs of eyes fell upon her; concerned and questioning. Raven turned on her heel and ran towards the sanctuary of her room. Once there, she had kicked off her shoes and plopped down on her bed to bury her face in a pillow. Her emotions were screaming at her and mixing with the rest of her teammates'.

It was roughly half an hour later when a familiar knock sounded at her door. "Raven, are you going to be okay?" He spoke the words softly. "Can I please come in?"

Her response was muffled as she spoke into her pillow, not having moved for thirty minutes. "If you must."

At her answer, Beast boy quietly stepped into the room. She listened as he made his way to her repaired bed. He sat down beside her but Raven didn't look up when she felt a light pressure on her back.

"As scary as it looked, it's a _good_ thing that it happened." He whispered, "You shouldn't be upset with yourself."

In all honesty, Raven wasn't sure why she was overreacting in such a way. She was being overdramatic but she had trouble deciphering her true feelings. "Why do you think that?"

"We both know that they couldn't stay here forever."

She let out a shaky breath and turned her head to face him. "I know. But I feel as if…as if I'm personally responsible for their well-being. What if something happened?"

"I don't think anything bad happened."

Raven studied his green eyes, he didn't look afraid. He was speaking the truth. "And how do you know?"

"Are you going to fight me on this?"

She was silent for a moment, "I…suppose not."

Raven didn't know how long they sat together in silence but it was comforting. She didn't shed any tears over their loss. Instead, her head pounded with all the different emotions coursing through her. After a while Beast boy was able to convince her to the storage room in the lower level of the tower.

"I don't think so, Garfield." Raven sat on a wooden step stool and watched him bring out cardboard boxes. "I don't want to do i-

"Raven, sweetheart, they aren't coming back anytime soon." Beast boy leaned the folded cardboard against the wall and moved to find a permanent marker. "The next time we see them it'll be different."

They both had brought down the clothing items and toys that Hazel and Ivy temporarily had. Something felt so wrong in doing the simple task. In a way it pained her. Raven sensed that Beast boy felt the same despite his facial expressions and words. He found a black Sharpie on the bottom of the metal shelf.

"I know."

Raven slid off the stool and knelt on the floor beside him. Simultaneously, they began to fold the small clothes and store them away. It was silent as they worked; both lost in their own thoughts. In a way, Raven was mourning her two girls that she had grown attached to. It had been similar to personally caring for Timmy, Teether, and Melvin all over again. Nearly twenty minutes passed when Raven had finally taped the boxes closed.

"That's the last one." All emotion was absent from her voice. "We should help them in the Ops room."

All five boxes were soon stored underneath the gray metal shelves. Raven brushed her cold hands on her sweater and Beast boy placed the sharpie on a shelf. The walk was long as they had to use the flight of stairs that led out of the basement. Most of the damages were able to be repaired with Raven's magic. Cyborg and Robin had taken to placing plastic sheets over the missing wall. Starfire and Beast boy were in the middle of throwing out the coffee table and sofa due to water and acid damage. Raven was in the middle of placing the pantry and cabinet doors back on all of their hinges.

Cyborg frowned. "Man, this is gonna take days."

"We're going to have to rip up the carpet and replace it." Robin swept away the excess rubble on the soiled carpet.

Beast boy held up a one section of the couch and Starfire gripped the other. "Or you know, just replace everything. On the bright side you can finally remodel like you wanted to."

A blush tinged Raven's cheeks at the comment. "Well we have time."

Each of the titans engaged in different chores to remove some of the destruction. In the meantime, the room wouldn't be fit to live in. They moved in silence, only speaking several sentences at a time when they needed to coordinate. By the time dinner rolled around, Starfire had called for a pizza delivery. And it was nearing 9:00pm when the titans decided to rest before continuing in the morning.

The titans headed off to their seprate rooms and Beast boy escorted Raven. "I'm sorry about how your birthday turned out." She stared down at her feet as they turned the corner.

"Don't be." Beast boy said just as quickly, "It's no one's fault. Goodnight, Raven." He bent down to capture her lips in his for a brief moment.

The action had caught her off her guard but only encouraged her to ask the question currently on her mind. "Could you…stay with me…tonight?" She still had trouble voicing what she wanted.

"You sure?"

She nodded her head and opened her door for the both of them. They had shared the same room for almost four months, it would've been odd without Beast boy's presence beside her. It had become such a normal routine. She felt so hollow, so empty, even though it had only been hours. The tower was quieter than usual and that had made the change more permanent. The silence was something she had once craved for but now it felt so heavy. Raven opened her dresser drawers to pull out her cotton pajamas. And Beast boy had excused himself to change his clothes in the privacy of his room.

"Thank you." She whispered upon his return.

Beast boy pulled back the covers to her oval bed. "You don't have to thank me."

She was surprised how her eyes felt heavy with sleep as soon as she tucked the covers underneath her chin. Beast boy had pulled her close and rested his jaw on the top of her head. It was a sad feeling to be no longer needed by a child that no longer existed. It made her heart ache for something she didn't even know she had longed for. Eventually, she gave into the sleep that had been calling her name for so long.

It was only two and half hours later when she woke with a start. The temperature of the room was cold as well as the bedding that had tumbled to the floor. She strained her ears for the crying that she had heard only moments before but instead she was met with silence.

"That's right," Raven sat up in bed to find that she was alone. She held her head in her hands. "They're not here."

The familiar sound of her door sliding opened caught her attention. Beast boy glided into the room with a glass of water in his hand. Raven studied him as his head turned towards her. Judging from light of the moon that shined in her room, his eyes were a shade darker and slightly glazed over.

But the words that had left his mouth was a different personality of Beast boy. "You have awoken."

Raven only stared as he made his way back to the bed with the glass of water. Immediately her guard was up as the Beast was back in his conscious state. He was troubled, she could tell by the way his eyebrows were furrowed.

"What do you want from m-me?" Her voice shook and she clenched the sheet in her hand.

Beast boy took a sip of water before offering her some, "We are merely concern about you. Why do you fear me so?"

Her breath hitched in her throat. His words had taken on a territorial meaning to his questioning. She chose not to answer him. She couldn't very well tell him that he couldn't control his temper. It would've been hypocritical of her as she didn't have complete control of her own temper. She pulled her legs out of the covers and stood up. She removed the thick book of Azar with intentions to read herself to sleep with the dull text.

"I can't sleep." Raven said. "I'll be in the entryway."

The Ops room wasn't even an option at the moment. And she had ruled out the roof as it was freezing out. The only other option was the entryway that had several couches. They were not as comfortable as the U-shaped couch but it would suffice.

A small thud sounded as his glass was placed on her bedside table. "Perhaps you would be willing to read to me?"

Raven paused with her back to him, "Huh?"

"That is if you would not mind." His voice was soft as he spoke his request.

Her legs moved on their own to her bed without her mind to catch up with her motions. "I guess…that would be alright."

She turned on a lamp that radiated a dim light but just enough for her to see the words on the pages. The beast had righted the sheets that had toppled onto the floor and covered both of them with the covers. Raven took a risk and sat closer to him so that they were side by side. The heavy book rested against her legs that were pulled up to her chest.

"It might bore you to death."

The best let out a chuckle that rumbled in her chest. "I assure you that I will be a good listener."

With that, Raven fanned through the pages to where she left off and began to read in a quiet voice.


	26. Seeking Solace

* **Solace***

 **January 12** **th** **: In the future**

 **Jump City, California**

 ***Refer to character index***

Despite the weather and how cold it was, there was still a lot of people at Wildlife Safari which was Jump City's local zoo. It was a popular area for children to visit as it also consisted of: Adventure town that was down the street. Beast boy had insisted that the titans celebrated his 28th birthday at the zoo. It was kid oriented but Raven knew that he enjoyed it all the same.

"Oh, let's check out the reptile house!" Beast boy held up a zoo map.

Shawn smiled at his suggestion. "Hurry up Uncle B. Let's look at the lizards!"

"Snakes are better than lizards." Ryand'r said and pulled his green beanie over his ears with a tuff of black hair poking out. "Because they can poison you."

"Not uh." Marcus shouted back at the two seven-year-olds. "Lions are."

Raven stared at the ant eater that was behind the thick glass wall. She visibly grimaced, she wasn't fond of such creatures. "Right now?"

"Of course right now." Beast boy said, his voice was light hearted. He gave off the impression that he was happier. And only Raven knew why he acted such a way. It was just a mask he wore in front of their family. But when he was with her, she could see that he was pained and scared like she was.

As the titans made their way to the reptile house, Raven couldn't help but stare. Starfire's belly was more defined as she waddled along with them. She was about seven months along now and Robin had grown more nervous. Raven would never admit to anyone but she felt a pang of jealousy towards Starfire. Even if it was irrational.

Ryand'r and Shawn ran ahead of the adults with Marcus following. "I want to see the biggest snake." Shawn said.

As they neared the entrance Raven let her cold hand slip from his. "I'm going to wait outside with Starfire."

"What? You don't like reptiles?" Beast boy gave her a teasing look.

Raven tucked both her hands into her coat pocket. "You know I don't." She shifted her gaze between him and the door.

He nodded; understanding. "Alright, we'll be out in a few minutes." Beast boy studied her face before he followed after Robin and Bumblebee.

"Do you wish to see the animals with the long necks?" Starfire raised the white styrofoam cup to her lips and drank the warm liquid.

Raven shrugged her arms. "We should probably stay close. Do you want to sit down?" She gestured towards the café. It was the only place that would have dry benches as there was an overhang.

"That would be nice."

The two chatted quietly with each other and people watched while they waited. A light mist hung in the air that wasn't quite a drizzle. While they talked Raven silently wondered why Beast boy had suggested the zoo of all places. Starfire of all people shouldn't have been on her feet this much since she was so pregnant.

"Raven, did you hear me?"

She snapped out of it and looked at the tanned woman. "No. What is it?"

"Are you the okay?" Starfire narrowed her eyes as she looked Raven over.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I am." She had meant the words too. Even if it didn't seem like it on the outside, she was somewhat improving. "You never did tell me how the visit went with Bruce." She referenced Robin's mentor that had basically adopted him when he was a child.

Starfire nodded as she recalled being at Wayne Manor earlier that month. "It was the…hm…" She struggled to find the proper word. "Difficult but better than the previous trips."

"Dick's still adjusting?" Raven asked in order to keep the conversation flowing. She had been more responsive to her teammates after Christmas had passed. It took an extra conscious effort to take care of herself but she was getting there.

She nodded and traced the rim of the cup with her index finger. "There's much tension between Bruce and Dick." She hesitated.

"Because of Damian?" Raven bounced her leg in effort to warm up.

Starfire nodded. "I believe that he will learn to accept it." She flashed Raven one of her warm smiles. "The child, he is wisest for his years though he is also the complex."

"Nightwing!" Raven had been the first to see the group wondering where they had run off to. And unfortunately she was forced to cut off her conversation with Starfire.

The two women waved their hands so their friends could find them. The group of seven quickly made their way to the café. Robin moved so that he could help Starfire to her feet. Raven stood up and Beast boy rested his hand on her waist. They spent another hour wandering around different exhibits to see the orangutans, tigers, and monkeys. And from Marcus's begging, they had stopped so they could boys could feed the giraffes.

Bumblebee had returned from taking her youngest to the bathroom. "We still going out for ice cream?"

"Seems a bit cold for any ice cream." Robin mumbled and kept the hood of his coat pulled up.

"Dudes," Beast boy exclaimed as they headed for the exit. "We _always_ go for ice cream."

It was true, whether one of their birthdays was in winter or summer they always had ice cream. Though Beast boy always made sure that vegan ice cream was available. Raven kept quiet as they came to a conclusion of going to Forever Frozen. Beast boy held open the car door for her and she slipped in and thanked him.

"A group of how many?" A teenager in a white collared shirt and black and white striped apron asked.

Cyborg held open the door so the rest of them could filter in. "Group of nine."

"Right this way, please. It'll be about a ten-minute wait." The man distributed menus to the adults at the table.

The ice cream parlor still ran the air conditioning which made Raven glad she still wore her coat. The group sat in the largest booth they had to fit all of the titans. It was somewhat considered crowded from the time they had arrived. Heads were turned and autographs and pictures were asked for; it wasn't anything unusual.

Soon enough an Asian teenager approached them with a note pad and pen in hand. "Welcome to Forever Frozen, my name is Brittany." She smiled at them. "Are you ready to order?"

Robin looked at each of them before nodding. Brittany started with him first and went clockwise. "I'll have the banana special." Robin then ordered for his son.

"And you Starfire?" The Tamaranian had picked an alternative to the ice cream.

Raven quietly declined from eating anything, it was cold enough as it is. And she didn't want to make it any worse. She stared at the chrome napkin holder as she felt Cyborg and Beast boy's gaze on her. It had only been two weeks prior when she had begun to eat a little more which pleased her husband. And it had eased the stress of her teammates and friends. She was aware that she had lost several pounds from frequently skipping most of her meals and excessive work out sessions.

Beast boy stared at her. "You sure you don't want anything, Raven?"

"I'm positive." She spoke under her breath.

Brittany's pen darted across the paper as she wrote down Shawn's order. "I'll be right back with your orders."

It was awhile later when the tall teenager had returned with their ice cream. She distributed them out and said a few words before she left. "Want some?" Beast boy held up a spoon full of chocolate chunk cookie ice cream.

"I'll pass, thanks." Raven shook her head at his offer and took to observing the parlor. He fidgeted beside her as he tried to keep from falling apart in front of his friends. Beast boy hadn't really been the same ever since they left Azarath, he was paranoid about her.

"Who's playin' tonight?" Cyborg asked as he took a rather large bite of his ice cream. Of course he was referencing football and that had excited Robin, Beast boy and Starfire. The super bowl was approaching quickly and when they weren't fighting crime, the TV was almost always turned to football.

Raven had usually resorted to being locked up in their room either reading, knitting, or writing letters to her mother. Hobbies that she had pick back up as well. And most of the time Beast boy had skipped out on watching football whether it was college or NFL. He had occupied a space beside her out of fear that had grown on his heart that something would happen if she was alone for too long.

Robin held out her black cell phone and looked at the screen. "Seahawks and the Cardinals."

"We all know who will do the winning of that game." Starfire smirked she was just as competitive as they were.

"I couldn't care less about your ridiculous sports." Bumblebee shook her head, she then turned to Raven to have a decent conversation.

Shawn and Ryand'r played a game of kicking each other's feet underneath the table to Starfire's dismay. Raven suffered through the frequent stares throughout the time they were there. It had taken a long time, but she was able to block them out. After Ryand'r claimed that he was full, the rest of the titans made their way back to the tower.

"Mom, my remote control car needs batteries." Ryand'r held up the orange and white truck upside down.

Shawn followed after Beast boy up the steps and out the Ops room. All three of them had intentions to race their remote control cars from Shawn's begging. Marcus sat in front of the coffee table with a rainbow of different colored blocks surrounding him. He was easily emerged in his world of pretend as he built towers and played with his dinosaurs and tiny plastic people.

What was unusual for the Ops room was that Christmas decorations still hung around the room. Normally, Robin would have required his team to help take them down and store the decorations in the basement. Somehow they had managed to keep the evergreen tree alive but patches of brown bristles poked out. The only presents that remained under the tree belonged to her girls. Still untouched but covered in a very light layer of dust.

Starfire groaned from the couch. "Can't you ask your father?"

"No." Ryand'r made his way to the couch. "He's working."

Raven stood up from the couch. "I've got it Starfire."

She moved towards the book shelf and reached the top shelf with her powers. After serious metal training with Starfire and awkwardly talking her feelings out to Beast boy; Cyborg had relented. It was a constant battle to keep herself in check at all times without the restricting metal bracelet. Robin had even taken her back out for patrolling though he still had heavy restrictions on her. Beast boy and Robin continued to force Raven to stay back at the tower of it was one of their missions. They only went three times a week for only an hour and it was always with Robin. But the occasional slip would occur as she worked to strengthen her metal walls once more.

Raven looked at his orange truck. "How many does it need?"

"Four."

She took out four double A batteries and placed them into the proper places. When she was done she handed the toy back to him. "Here."

"Thank you." Ryand'r flashed her a bright smile before he hurried off to the garage.

There had been house rules all of the adult titans had collectively established for their children. One of them being not to disturb Robin and the evidence room was off limits. No playing on the training course or down by the rocks where the icy waters met the shore. And most recently established: no powers at school. On multiple occasions the rule had to be reinforced with time outs and groundings. Starfire sat on the sofa while Bumblebee brushed her long red hair. Cyborg was busy at work in the kitchen as he frosted Beast boy's homemade birthday cake.

Starfire turned up the volume on the plasma screen for him. "Are we still participating in the girl's night?"

Bumblebee nodded her head. "Yeah, it's going to be here as you're pretty darn close to your due date."

"And Nightwing's turned into an even bigger worry wart." Raven commented and crossed one leg over the other.

Both women nodded in agreement. "He'll relax when the baby gets here. He was the same way with Ryand'r."

Bumblebee's comment caused Starfire to giggle at the memory. "But what have you proposed we do for that night?"

"C'mere, Rae. I'll do your hair next." Bumblebee motioned for Raven to sit on the floor in front of her with a red comb.

Under any other circumstances, Raven would have refused having her hair played with. She only relented when Starfire or Bumblebee claimed they were in need of girl time; it was a privilege. And even then she didn't care much to have her hair toyed with. She made her way to over and sat in lotus position on the plush carpet. The teeth of the comb through her silky hair was relaxing and almost put her in a trance like state.

"Argent said she had a lot of suggestions." Raven mumbled. "But…it depends on if there's crime."

More likely they wouldn't be able to do what they really wanted. They couldn't control the crime alerts or when a villain or criminal wanted to attack. The safety of the citizens was their first priority over enjoyment. And Robin was a constant reminder to them about the citizens. Even the children of citizens were thought to come first as the kid titans had a better chance of protecting themselves. It was something that had once caused arguments and heavy tension between the team before. The conversation droned on and Raven found herself lost in her thoughts.

Bumblebee tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Could you get a bobby pin? I want to tuck this loose stand away."

"Yeah, sure." Raven stood up and stretched before gliding out into the hallway. Her long hair was now neatly in a single braid down her back.

Their room was a slight mess, more than she would have tolerated. Beast boy's dirty uniforms and civilian clothes were scattered around the room. Some of them barely even made it into the white laundry hamper beside hers. The bedspread was wrinkled and her vanity was an absolute mess. A handful of books were everywhere but on her mahogany bookshelf. Raven stood in front of the vanity and ignored the mirror. She made an attempt to straighten up the cluttered mess.

"Look what I found." A small high pitched voice made Raven freeze up. "It's your Pokémon card." She identified the voice as Hazel's.

Her tense form relaxed as she went back to throwing items away from off her dresser. It hadn't been then first time that she had heard her twins. Or thought she had seen them in a room that was completely empty. She could feel the sympathy from her teammates so strongly and it had caused Beast boy to stress even more. Almost to the point that he would refuse to leave for missions. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Mm," Ivette's voice seemed to hum. "No I gave it to Marcus 'cause he eated some of it."

Raven frowned, it was only a hallucination and nothing more. It was always so hard to come to terms with that fact. The voices always faded and their images always dissolved. It was only a matter of time before she really would succumb to insanity. She focused on finding the clear rectangular box that held all of her black pins.

"I don't like this mouse." Hazel said to her sister.

There was a slight pause before there was a response. "I do. I like the color purple."

Raven had frozen up again, her hallucinations had never lasted this long. She slowly turned her back to her dresser and debated using her powers. She made sure that she was in control before reaching out with her empathy. Only when she was alone did she ever do this, to obscure her own disappointment from the others. Immediately she discovered that she wasn't alone in the room but felt the presence of two others.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Hazel said.

Raven could hear the small boxes of her and Beast boy's belongings clank together. A head of purple hair poked out from underneath the oval bed as Hazel army crawled out. She was followed out by her sister who had then taken notice of her mother. It was when Raven felt two pairs of arms around her legs that reality came crashing down on her. Her powers lashed out and the legs of the bed became splintered.

Ivette looked around as if she expected someone else. "Daddy said we can have cake."

The empath couldn't find the words to speak or comprehend what was in front of her. The floor to ceiling window was the next to shatter. Glass shards were sent tumbling to the ground outside of the tower and lay in pieces on her carpet.

"H-hazel?" Her daughter turned her head to look at Raven.

Raven's automatic door was slammed open by Bumblebee with a worried Cyborg and Starfire behind her. She frowned at what her friends probably thought had happened to her judging from their expressions. Hazel and Ivette had let go of Raven from the loud entrance of the other three titans. The confusion on all five of their faces were present.

Bumblebee was the first to come out of it, "Oh my—I'll get Beast boy." She cut herself off and ran out into the hallway.

Cyborg's eyes continued to flicker back between the family Logans. "Holy cow." Another word wasn't spoken and he stepped out into the hallway.

"Raven," Starfire exclaimed and awkwardly hugged the twins around her large stomach. "Your beloved bungorfs have returned."

Raven's right hand shot up to cover her eyes as the tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes. Her nose was scrunched up and her throat was strained from forcing down her hysteria. The emotion that she hid behind her hand was too much for her to deal with. Her ears rang as she struggled to keep her powers from destroying anything else.

"Oh my gosh." Beast boy gasped when he stumbled into his crowded bedroom. He repeated the three words under his breath. He had believed that he would see his girls again but actually having them in the flesh and blood calmed half of his nervous.

The familiar hysteria was stuck in Raven's throat. She was close to another emotional breakdown. Beast boy had fallen to his knees to hug both his girls to his chest and he looked as if he would never let go. All of it was _real_ and Raven had trouble pulling herself together.

Soon the room turned into a heartfelt reunion and a whirlwind of emotions. But the strongest was Beast boy's love for them. Ivette's eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion and Hazel's expression was an exact replica of her sister's. Raven had shakily slid to the floor as her feet could no longer support her weight.

Raven watched as Marcus had embraced Hazel around her waist. "Did you miss me?" Her loud voice broke through the heavy emotion in the room.

"Uh huh." Marcus nodded without letting her go.

"Did you cry like a baby?"

Marcus released her and shook his head, "No, I cried like a man." The dark skin boy shouted at her. He earned a toothy grin from Ivette after Shawn had let go after a quick hug.

"There here, Rae." Beast boy tripped over his words. "It's going to be okay. For now, it's going to be alright." He whispered the words to her like it was his own mantra.

Just as she said it, Raven reclaimed both girls into her embrace and couldn't find herself to let go. Beast boy just wrapped his arm around his family of three and held them tight. Soon, the other titans left them to give them a moment. She repeatedly kissed the top of their heads and cheeks and immediately evaluated them for injuries.

"Is…is this really happening?" She choked out after she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Beast boy nodded and released his daughters and held Raven by the shoulders and turned towards her. "They're okay, Raven. You're not hallucinating."

"I love you both so much." She choked out and held onto them tighter.

Ivette leaned into the hug. "Why are you sad?" They were aware of emotion that had taken place and the tears in Raven's eyes.

Raven swallowed hard before she found her voice again. "I thought you were gone." Her voice faltered and died on her tongue. "I thought you were gone forever."

Beast boy loosened Raven's hold on both girls and helped her to her feet. "Let's head Ops room."

Raven tensed up beside her husband but Hazel snapped her out of her indecision. "I still have to go to the bathroom." Her small gray hand held onto Raven's and she seemed to hop in place.

Raven ushered the girl to the bathroom that connected to hers to avoid an accident. Once done, Beast boy guided them back into the Ops room where the team waited. Raven watched both girls like a hawk while their loving reunion continued.

Ivette stood in front of Robin while he sat on the couch. She held a lock of his long hair in her small gray hand. "How did your hair get so long?" She continued to examine his shiny black hair with interest.

"You should call Rita and Mento." Cyborg said as he sat beside Robin. "They'll want to be the first to know."

Beast boy nodded. "Yeah, yeah we'll tell them."

Raven sat on her knees with Hazel sitting on her lap. "Christmas is over silly goose." Hazel's purple eyes stared at the Christmas tree and the presents that were underneath it.

Raven's eyes only shifted to Bumblebee's and Beast boy's. She had been speechless for most of that time. Her mind was still trying to register the scene that danced in front of her. "How about you open your presents now?"

Ivette's hands dropped from Robin's hair. "Again?"

It was an odd experience as it was nearly two weeks since Christmas. "Yup. They're all yours." Beast boy's voice held an emotion like no other. The one only a parent could truly understand.

The three boys had helped Hazel and Ivette unwrap their overdue presents. Raven hovered protectively around her girls and she could feel her husband's penetrating gaze on her back. Colorful wrapping paper littered the floor while the three boys oohed and at their gifts.

"How does grill cheese sandwiches sound?" Bumblebee rose to her feet and walked to the kitchen sink. "They've got to be starving."

Starfire watched as Bumblebee prepared for the next meal. "But I have recalled our past selves being good k'norfka's to your little ones."

"We know, Kori." Robin said but he sat on the very edge of the couch; tense.

Cyborg agreed with them, "Couldn't forget that experience even if we tried."

"Look, it's Hello Kitty." Marcus struggled to hold up the box that contained the plastic Hello Kitty plane. Excitement was written all over his face.

Hazel slapped her hands over her face, "Daddy, why did you do that?"

Beast boy raised an eyebrow at her. "And what did I do?"

"You put our toys back in the boxes." Ivette held onto a stuff dog that barked and had a leash. "You're the silly goose." Her nose scrunched up as she laughed at him.

A string of unlit bulbs on the tree burst and Raven hung her head. Her lips began moving, chanting a series of sentences to herself. Her hands tightened onto her thighs and her breathing was jagged.

"Please tell me this isn't an illusion of my mind." Her gravelly voice sounded broken and so desperate for the confirmation.

Even without looking she knew her teammates were casting their sorrow filled eyes on her. Set with same exact emotions whenever they had looked at her in the past four months. Green, blue, and brown eyes. All gazing at her with varying amounts of intensity. They had endlessly pitied her and she hated feeling so weak. Like the way Raven felt right then.

Beast boy had moved so he had both of her hands in his. "Believe me, Raven." He moved his finger so it slightly lifted her chin. "I promise you that our girls are here. And that they're unharmed and safe."

Raven nodded and fought the tears that stung her eyes once more. She pulled him close and hugged her arms around his waist. She hid her teary face in the crook of his neck and Beast boy held onto her tightly. Raven knew that she had denied any contact with him for too long. He continued to whisper into her ear to get her to understand.

"And they aren't going anywhere?" Raven asked.

He nodded in agreement before he wiped her tears away with his gloved hand. "No, they aren't."

"I want to show you my Pokémon book." Ryand'r dropped the torn wrapping paper onto the floor. "It's in my room." He started after the Ops room doors and Ivette had followed after him.

Raven pulled slightly back. "Ivy, stay in here." The power of her words were weakened by her strained vocal cords. But she had gotten the four-year-old to stop just as she had reached the steps.

"…see my race car?" Shawn continued to ask both girls as he fought for attention against his little brother.

"Raven," Beast boy had by then stood up and help up his wife before holding her close.

"I know." She knew what he was thinking. But she couldn't stand for Hazel and Ivette to be out of her sight. At least not right now. "I just…I can't…"

Bumblebee stood in the kitchen. "Hey lunch is ready, go wash up. Shawn could you go tell Ryand'r?"

"Go get him this time. No yellin'." Cyborg had opened the fridge to pull out a container of apple juice.

"Fine." Cyborg's oldest son hurried out of the Ops room to do as he was asked.

Raven hadn't even noticed that the three titans that were on the couch were no longer there. They had given the couple a small form of privacy for their moment. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Her teammates struggled to bring the normality back into their lives not even a full half hour later. Starfire and Cyborg moved to set the table while Robin had left to grab a trash bag to collect the torn wrapping paper.

Beast boy kept his arm around her before reaching for his communicator. "Let's call Rita and Mento, they need to know too."

Raven's eyes hoped from Ivette to Hazel in the crowded room as they moved to wash up like Bumblebee had requested. "Right now?"

"It'll only take a few minutes, Rae." Beast boy rested a hand the small of her back to guide her out into the hallway. "There is absolutely nothing to worry about. They are still going to be here."

Raven disagreed with him on that small bit, she had every right to worry. Just because Hazel and Ivette were there with them at that very second, it didn't mean that they would stay forever. She bit her lip and picked at her fingernails and followed him without any arguments. They were further down the hall with some privacy. Ryand'r and Shawn had run towards the kitchen as if the halls were a raceway.

Beast boy held up the communicator in front of both their faces. It took a few times before Rita's face appeared on the screen. "Is there something wrong?"

"Could you get Mento?" Beast boy asked, the words fell off the tip of his tongue. "You're not going to believe it."

Just then the familiar red lights flashed in the hallways before the alarms sounded. Raven's stoic face collapsed into one of panic, her head whipped around. But Beast boy kept a firm arm around her waist without intentions of moving.

"Titan's trouble." It was amazing that she could still hear Robin's voice from the distance. "Cinderblock caused a jailbreak."

"Garfield, let go!"

The panic seemed to engulf her when Mento had appeared onto the screen beside his wife. Fear clutched at her heart and she couldn't withstand it any longer. Raven couldn't hear the words that were being exchanged, she was more focused on the situation at hand. Beast boy's arm released her at once and Raven made a mad dash for the Ops room. She thought the alarm would break her out the reverie she had assumed she was in. Only to have her fall back into the black abyss that would consume her soul with sorrow. Her preconceived misfortune seemed to be absolute according to her decaying mind.


	27. Beyond the Stars Part 1

* **Beyond the Stars* (Part 1)**

Ms. Arella Roth

And

Mr. and Mrs. Steve Dayton

request the honor of your presence

at the marriage of their children

Raven Roth

to

Garfield Mark Logan

Saturday, the eighteenth of May

At half past six in the evening

At the Temple Azarath

R.S.V.P to Rita Dayton by 3/2

(212)-328-8002

Your presence is their present

reception soon to follow

6:30-11:30pm

5423 Grotto Passage

Jump City, California

Raven sat with her legs crossed on the floor while her fingers massaged her temples. Starfire had thought it was best to start planning for both of their weddings as soon as possible. And that soon as possible had only been three days after New Years.

The men of the tower had been gone nearly all morning as well. It was unclear of where they were going but they had dragged Timmy along with them. The redhead obviously still had a dislike for Beast boy and he made sure it was known. Though he still didn't want to be left out with all his Jr. groomsmen 'responsibilities' which included fun activities.

"Will you be having the flower girl?" Starfire questioned.

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "Is it necessary?"

Jinx spoke up next, "Well yeah. If you're having a ring bearer, why not a flower girl?"

"Really you want gray for a wedding scheme?" Jinx was kneeling in front of the coffee table, flipping through a wedding magazine.

Raven kept her eyes closed, "What's wrong with gray?"

"Nothing, I don't judge." The words left Jinx's mouth to quickly for Raven's liking. They had to have been discussing color schemes for nearly a half hour to no avail.

Raven finally opened her eyes and her hands stopped their movements on her temples.

"Perhaps you would like the color pink." Starfire proceed to hold up a picture from one of Bumblebee's magazines. The venue on the glossy covered page was pretty with the color but it just wasn't _Raven_.

"That's _your_ favorite color." Raven finally answered.

Starfire's green eyes trailed back to the page, "Yes but is it no-

Jinx nodded in agreement with Raven. "Pink would be so cute for you, Starfire. Or a nice purple or red."

"Red is a lovely color." Starfire mused at the page Jinx had flipped to in one of the many magazines scattered on the coffee table.

"You should do black and white." Argent was perched on the arm of the couch beside Bumblebee. Her attention however was on the TV. "And you're not making this exactly easy for us, mate."

A sigh escaped the lips of the blonde ten-year-old upside down on the couch. "I thought this was going to be fun." Melvin had grabbed a red pillow to whack against her face. " _I'm_ going outside to play with, Teether." She resorted back to using his original name and Teether had fought to stay at the tower.

"Stay off the training course and away from the shore." Raven looked up to make sure Melvin heard her.

She made her way to the kitchen table and took her younger brother by the wrist. "We will. Bobby won't let anything bad happen." She pulled him away from his mismatched Lego tower that had toppled onto the tiled floor.

"And don't forget we need to work on your report later." Raven called out as a last minute thought. But Melvin and Teether were both out of the common room doors. And as suspected there was no answer from either of them. "Wonderful."

Kole took a sip of her hot chocolate and changed positions on the floor. "No way. Lavender is a better color. Look here." Another magazine was thrust into Raven's face.

"What do _you_ want, Raven?" Bumblebee looked up from her laptop, "It's _your_ wedding, not ours."

"Blue. I want blue. That's my final answer." Raven sighed before sprawling out on the carpet.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere." A smile was evident in Bumblebee's voice, "Which shade of blue?"

She rested her arms behind her head. "Light blue with white or possibly silver." Raven mumbled.

Bumblebee glanced at Starfire then, "What about your wedding vows?"

The redhead looked away from the magazine, "What do you mean?"

Argent folded her arms comfortably across her chest. "Are you and Robin writing your own or…" She dragged out the question, hoping that Starfire would understand.

"Oh," Starfire straightened up and a look of understanding washed over her features. "We will be having the traditional tamaranian marriage ceremony. As well as the vows."

"Does Robin know?" Kole asked.

Starfire nodded her head, "Of course. He was the one that did the insisting."

Raven smiled to herself, Starfire would be having the traditional wedding that she had wanted. And to the man that Starfire loved dearly. "How long does the ceremony take place?" She couldn't stop her curiosity.

"An hour and a half." Starfire reclaimed her magazine and went back to flipping through the glossy pages.

Jinx's eyes were widened, "That long?"

"It is considered short to the average ceremonies." Starfire quickly defended herself, "The full ceremony would take up _three_ hours." The rest of her friends stared at her in shock.

"Some ceremony." Kole said with a hint of interest colored her tone.

"I finally have our guest list." Raven felt around in her sweater pocket and brought out a folded piece of paper. "It's a rough draft and there will be about seventy-four invites."

Kole's finger traced the handle of her mug, "Seriously?"

"That includes the Doom Patrol, the Titans and the Justice League?" Argent pressed.

Bumblebee took hold of the lined paper and scanned it for herself, "Yep."

Starfire had been so eager last week and had already completed a rough draft of her guest list with Robin. Raven hadn't even bothered to place the list in her wedding binder that Jinx had made for both of them. It had taken the couple nearly four days to complete it with contact information. So far they had already set a budget and the couple was in store for a lot more planning.

"But that doesn't include residents from Azarath for the actual ceremony." Raven stared at the ceiling of the tower, "Then it would roughly be around two or three hundred for the actual ceremony."

Starfire eyed her friend, "I did not think you cared for the big occasions."

"I don't."

"We still have a lot to do this month for both weddings." The African woman closed her laptop. "Y'all are gonna need to get wedding planners to help you with: photographers, florists and caterers."

Raven internally groaned. Choosing an early wedding date that was only four months away wasn't the best idea. Perhaps they really should've set the date for the next year. Their time would be crammed with putting everything in order. And after her honeymoon she would be right back to planning the last of Starfire's wedding. She continued to listen as Bumblebee and Argent took turns counting off things to be done.

"…ress shopping for both of you, reserve hotel rooms for the out-of-town guests." Argent said.

"And purchase and mail out invitations, shop for bridesmaid dresses and plan your honeymoons." Bumblebee finished.

"All that in just January?" Raven raised her thin eyebrow.

Jinx shook her head, "That's nearly impossible."

Starfire had begun to float up from her place on the couch from mere excitement. "It will be very much worth the hard work, Raven."

"And Herald said he had transportation covered to the ceremony and venue." Kole said, "Last time I saw him."

"Right." Raven sat up, her purple hair sticking out in different places.

Starfire still hovered in the air, "I cannot wait for the shopping of wedding dresses,"

"That's the best part." Argent nodded before glancing out the large floor to ceiling window.

Bumblebee shut down her laptop and sat it on the messy coffee table. "Enough wedding stuff. What about a movie?"

"As in going out?" Kole said. Her eyes then found the clock beneath the plasma screen.

"Why not? We've got plenty of time to kill." Bumblebee said.

Jinx closed the magazine she had been holding, "Unless you have plans with a certain blonde guy."

Kole stuck her tongue out and refused to give into Jinx's playful jibes. She stood up to take her mug to the sink and wash it out while Jinx stacked the magazines on top of each other. The running water drowned out her voice but she continued to talk anyways.

Raven closed her eyes, "I suppose we're all in need if some fresh air."

"And to do the relaxing." Starfire added as she hovered cross legged over the sofa.

After the mug was rinsed, Kole stood with her hands on her hips. "C'mon let's go. I said I'm driving."

Raven shook her head, "No way."

"In whose car?" Argent slid off the couch and headed towards the kitchen to collect her jacket and purse.

"You aren't driving, girly." Bumblebee said as she tied one of her shoes. "You remember what happened last time?"

Kole frowned at the older women and at their comments of her driving. "Accidents happen. But it's fine since I have my license now."

Starfire tied her hair up with a ponytail holder on her wrist. "I fear that Cyborg is more protective of his 'baby' since the occurrence."

"It wasn't on purpose." She then pouted at them.

Jinx didn't look convinced, "So it was an accident that you crashed into the fence and landed the T-car into a pool?"

"Or failed your driving test four times?" Argent added.

Kole shrugged her shoulders, quite embarrassed. "The first time wasn't my fault and I just mixed up the pedals."

"Mhm." Raven sat up, "Well I'll go get Melvin and Teether."

"Am I really that bad?"

It had taken Kole a long time to even become comfortable with the normal uses of technology. She still didn't see the benefits of caring a cell phone along with her communicator. But it had come as a surprise to most titans when Kole had expressed her desire to drive. And knowing Cyborg, he took it upon himself to teach her as he did with Raven, Beast boy and Starfire.

To say that things didn't go according to plan was the least and Cyborg had claimed Kole was worse than Starfire. Raven stood up with intention to grab her coat from her room before heading outside. The hum of voices and small bouts of laughter was left behind in the Ops room. She pressed a cool hand to her temple and massaged the oncoming headache. After she was dressed properly for the weather and had Beast boy's car keys, she had trekked outdoors to collect the two children.

"Which theaters are we going to?" Jinx asked and leaned on the side of Argent's car. "The Meridian or Uptown Cinema?"

Starfire buttoned her coat, "Meridian. The people are far politer."

The rest of them nodded in agreement with the theater choice. People didn't tend to talk or have the glow of their cell phones intervene with the movie. And the building itself was tended to look nicer and under constant care. Kole took the passenger seat in orange car and waited for Raven to walk around.

"Yes!" Melvin pumped her fist in the air before she climbed in the backseat of Beast boy's car. "We're going to the movies; we're going to the movies."

Teether climbed in beside her in his car seat and repeated her chanting. "Can we have popcorn and candy and soda and gum?"

It was nearing 4:00pm when they had returned to the tower to find the men already there. Bumblebee and Jericho moved about the kitchen as they both prepped a large dinner. Kole and Argent were huddled in front of Bumblebee's laptop on the U-shaped couch. Kid Flash was out on his third trip to the store for much needed school project supplies. Hotspot, Jinx, Cyborg and Starfire were engaged in a friendly game of Jenga.

"Looks like we're gonna need some popsicle sticks." Beast boy sat beside the six-year-old.

Teether studied the mess of cardboard, construction paper and plastic barn animals on the yellow table. "Do we have to eat all the popsicles again?"

Beast boy shrugged, "That's the fun way to do it."

"No." Raven said. She sat on Beast boy's left with Melvin. Beast boy's laptop rested on the table as Raven helped her with her book report. "You won't be doing that."

Beast boy frowned at her, "That was one time, Raven."

"And both Timmy and Teether had stomach aches and you spoiled their dinner."

Teether's blue eyes switched back and forth between the couple.

"Ah, she's just a bunch of no fun." Beast boy teased but Raven paid him no mind. He left and searched around for a small bag of popsicle sticks. "So a fence for which animals?"

Teether took hold of some of the brownish popcorn kernels from a small dish. He crunched on his snack while he thought of answer. "For the horses and the pigs. And the chicken's need a chicken coop."

Robin sat with Timmy to help him with his homework; more so with math. Timmy was struggling to get through the first side of his one hundred times tables. So far they had all endured another one of Timmy's tantrums at his frustration. Two pencils had already been snapped and he had a hole rubbed into his paper from the eraser. Robin looked frustrated himself in trying to get the redhead to understand.

Timmy sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "I can't do it."

Robin had a small bag of skittles set before them on the table in effort to help him with multiplication. "Yes you can. Don't say that."

"It's too hard." Timmy screeched again causing some of the titans to cringe at his volume. And the onslaught of tears was back as he bit his lip to hold in his crying.

"C'mon what's the next one?" Robin coaxed, "We're almost half way."

Timmy's shoulders shook and soon his tears stained his paper. "Eight times two is ten."

"Not quite. That's eight _plus_ two that equals ten." Robin frowned, it was clear he didn't like putting the third grader through this. "See, here's one row of eight." He began and lined up the Skittles accordingly.

Timmy slouched in his chair, "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to; I don't want to!" His crying vibrated the table as the hysteria set in. He covered his eyes with his hands and continued to cry.

Raven noticeably flinched at the onslaught of Timmy's emotions. Beast boy rested a hand on her shoulder in concern. It wasn't the first time she had endured Timmy's frustration more than once over his homework. Needless to say, whenever he came to the tower with homework to be done, it was always an uphill battle.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?" Beast boy gently squeezed her shoulder and she nodded her head.

Robin took a deep breath himself, "How about we take a short break?" Timmy nodded but he didn't look up.

Jericho placed an apple juice box in front of the eight-year-old. And his voice sounded off compared to the rest of the titans, "Here's a small snack."

Timmy sniffled and made an incoherent sound that must have been a thanks. Robin patted the child's back before he stood up to fix himself a beverage as well. Timmy had slipped away from the table and searched to find comfort from his blue blanket. The food that was being cooked was mouthwatering and teased Raven's senses. Beast boy shifted beside her to remove the popcorn kernels out of Teether's reach.

"Hey, don't eat those. We need to use it for the pig's food." Beast boy said and put another stick of glue in the hot glue gun.

The questionable titan smiled at him, "But it tastes good."

"What happened to your pacifier?" Beast boy asked.

The titans had been unimpressed that pieces of the sofa had been chewed up. Along with the remote control, silverware, writing utensils and his own clothing. At some point, all of the titans had ended up with teeth marks in one or more of their items. And Hotspot had even gone out his way to buy him a new pacifier, only to have it rejected immediately.

Teether shrugged his arms, "I don't know."

Raven watched as Melvin answered the third question to her book report. "Are you sure you've read this book?"

"Uh huh." Melvin's blue eyes flitted across the paper. "I told you a billion times already, Raven."

The empath narrowed her eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Then how come you don't remember all of their names?" Raven held up the book titled 'All-of-a-Kind Family.'

Melvin paused her writing to look up, "'Cause I read it last year."

"But that's not the point of a book report." Raven fanned through the blue soft cover book. "It's supposed to be about books you haven't read before."

Melvin glanced at Beast boy for help and he caught her drift. "But I read it, didn't I?"

"Give her some credit Raven at least she's writing it." Beast boy helped Teether glue the popcorn kernels to the bottom of a plastic purple rectangular box. It had previously belonged to the Barbie doll that Kid Flash had brought back from his trip to the store.

Jinx had heard their conversation, "He's right, Raven. Can't complain about that."

Melvin and Beast boy nodded and Raven reluctantly gave in. "Did you want the Barbie? We don't need that part."

"I don't play with Barbie dolls anymore." Melvin eyed the hispanic doll that had been placed back in its box.

"Oh okay, then." Beast boy placed the toy back on the table but Melvin's small hand flashed out seconds afterwards.

She avoided all eye contact, "But is it okay if I keep it anyways?"

"Go for it."

Robin retuned with Timmy to the table after a good ten-minute break. "Ready to get back to this?"

"I want Raven to help me." Timmy sniffled, he was usually accustomed to working with Cyborg or Raven and sometimes Melvin.

Raven frowned, "I can't right now. And I'm sure you don't want to wait until after dinner to do it."

"That's not fair. I like when you help me." Timmy gripped the yellow pencil in his hand and leaned his head against the back of the booth. "Then make Melvin help me."

"She's busy too, buddy." Robin look around the room but no one seemed concerned besides him and Raven.

"But she helps me the best."

"Why is that?" Robin asked the irritated boy.

Timmy looked at him as if it was so obvious, "Because Melvin gives me all the answers."

"That's not how it works either." Robin said and Raven knew that finishing his homework was going to be worse than before. "What happens when you get a test and don't know the answer?"

Timmy twirled his pencil and leaned his cheek on his hand, "Allison and Chris always let me copy them."

The rest of the evening went smoothly save for another mild temper tantrum. Homework and half of Teether's farm project was completed before dinner. Conversation was light and the meal was more than just good. But one thing that had struck Raven as odd was Teether giving up his pacifier and Melvin claiming to not like Barbie dolls. It was just on Christmas when she had been playing with all of her dolls and their accessories.

"Are you and Beast boy going to smash cake in each other's faces?" Melvin asked, her blue eyes pleading with Raven to say yes.

Teether stared at the two girls from across the table, "Yeah, are you going to have a food fight?"

Raven took a small bite of her warm spaghetti, "No cake smashing whatsoever."

Beast boy looked up, his eyes wide. "Aw but…"

"None or I'll annul our marriage."

It was an empty threat to make him rethink his actions from doing so. She'd never withdraw her marriage over something so minor and Beast boy knew that. Raven frowned at the thought of a wedding dress and hours of makeup ruined with cake all over her face.

"Alright, Alright. I get it." Before Raven could answer, he blew her a kiss.

Kid Flash poured himself another glass of punch, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Cake does wash off." Jericho said then he resorted to signing with his hands.

Hotspot nodded in agreement, "He has a point."

Kole and Jinx both frowned, "Full on cake in the face isn't really cute." Kole said.

"Not to mention the ruining of the expensive wedding dress." Starfire added.

The evening continued until dinner was finished and everyone had pitched in to do chores. Timmy and Teether swept the floor while Melvin wiped the table. The other titans stored the leftover food in tuber ware, and washed the mountain of dishes that rested on the counter. And soon after they retired to the commons area where they continued to talk, play games, and watch TV well into the night.

Raven stared up at the plain celling in her room, it was early morning and the sun rays entered her room. It was only the middle of February and she was already becoming sick with wedding planning. Starfire seemed to enjoy every bit of it although the tamaranian sometimes experienced small bouts of frustration. Raven closed her eyes once more and decided that it was best to make her bed and wash up.

"Morning Raven." Melvin was perched on a chair seated at the island. She had a small stack of silver coins beside her saucer. "Do you want any French toast, Cyborg made it?"

Raven glanced around the common room and sure enough Cyborg was behind the stove cooking and waiting for the other titans to soon wake up. Argent was curled up on the couch as if she were getting extra sleep and Hotspot entered through the steel doors looking fully rested.

"I think I'll pass." Raven took seat on a stool beside the girl.

Melvin had finished her meal and was finishing her cup of milk. "But you'll be hungry later. At least until we eat all those cakes."

Cyborg turned around after flipping an egg over, "She's right ya know. It's going to be a long day."

Raven looked up at him, "Or I could just have tea as usual."

"Your stomach." Cyborg said.

"You don't get to eat that much cake." Hotspot had walked over and sat on Melvin's left. "Where'd you get all those quarters?"

Melvin wiped off the white milk mustache with her long-sleeve. "I told Vanessa that I could sit on top of the monkey bars. She bet me two dollars that I couldn't do it."

"What are you going to buy with it?" He asked again.

Melvin shrugged her shoulders, "Candy or a toy."

Raven moved about the kitchen for her mug and settled for using the microwave rather than her kettle. As the sun peaked over the ocean, more titans wandered into the Ops room ready to begin the day. Raven held her mug with both hands and listened to Melvin, Timmy and Teether's eventful stories. Beast boy was the last to waltz into the common room and settled for eating toast with jam.

"You never did tell me how your book report went." Raven mused.

Melvin stopped spinning her quarter on the counter, "I got an F so I have to redo it."

"Melvin." Raven's eyes widened as she hadn't expected that. "I know you can do better than that."

"I got you good Raven." The blonde titan laughed, "I got a B. It's in my backpack do you want to see it?"

"Later." Raven would look just to make sure all three of them were excelling in their school work.

"Lowering expectations," Beast boy held his hand for a high-five as he walked by. "Now that's how it's done."

Melvin slapped the palm of his hand and Teether laughed, "She tricked you."

"Y'all ready to hit the road?" Bumblebee asked. "We have a 9:00am appointment."

Raven hung her head and walked her mug to the sink and filled it with water. Today would be one of their busier days as they were dress shopping. And afterwards looking for two sets of bridesmaids dresses for Raven and Starfire. While they were out the boys would be trying on tuxes and having them preordered. Later in the day Beast boy and Raven's mothers would meet with them to sample wedding cakes.

"I'm buggered," Argent pulled herself up from the couch, "Didn't get a bloody wink of sleep." Hotspot moved to his girlfriend and drew her close.

"Hm, I wonder why." Jinx said sarcastically, her comment holding a double meaning.

"Do not have the long face, Raven." Starfire said and pulled Raven towards the hallway. "It is not as bad as you may seem to think."

Raven tried to stop walking to tell Beast boy goodbye but Starfire didn't receive the hint. Instead, she concentrated on keeping up with Starfire's brisk pace while the rest of the titans hurried to follow after them to the garage. Starfire finally released Raven's wrist and stood beside Bumblebee's car.

"I'll see you later this afternoon." Beast boy had caught up to both of them while the other titans got in their vehicles to carpool into the city.

Beast boy embraced Raven in a tight but brief hug, "Okay."

Kid Flash grinned at the two, "Nothing to see here. Let's break it up."

He threw his arm around Beast boy's shoulder and pulled him into the direction of Robin's car. Teether already sat in the back and pressed his face to the window to make faces at them. And Beast boy's short encounter with Raven seemed to set off Timmy's bad mood for the rest of the morning. The cars left through the tunnel that lead to Jump City and once there, they went their seprate ways.

"We're the only ones here." Argent said from the driver's seat as she backed her car into the parking space.

Bumblebee locked the door to her own car, "We have the whole place until 12:30pm."

Raven nodded in agreement, "Always a good thing."

'Delicate Designs' was an even larger bridal store than Raven had originally imagined. Every now and then the bridal store had been brought up by Bumblebee who stated they had great fashionable dresses. The building was made from granite with a pair of glass doors outlined in black with matching windows around the rest of the building. Red and purple flowers along with well-trimmed shrubs decorated the outside of the store. Raven held her breath and stepped out of the car all the while trying to compose herself. Trying on different types of dresses and shoes just wasn't _her_ or to her liking.

"Looks like a rich store." Melvin said as she shut the back door of Argent's car.

Jinx scolded her, "Melvin, Don't say things like that."

"I'm just being honest."

The seven of them walked through the snow and filed into the building. Originally, six people was a lot to bring to such a store but Raven didn't mind. Her friends wouldn't sway her decision too much but it was unfortunate that Arella wouldn't be able to make the appointment. Raven was met with warmth inside the building and she squinted at the bright lights. The floors were tiled white and carpeted with an ivory color. Many lights were placed throughout the building along with chandeliers that reflected off the linoleum flooring,

"Do you know what style of dress you want?" Kole asked while looking around.

Raven had never seen so much white in all of her life. All types of wedding dresses were displayed from poofy to thin and from long to short. "I have something in mind."

Racks of prom dresses were towards the back of the store which had a variety of colors and sparkles. Formal evening dresses were thrown into the mix and as the group turned the corner they faced rows and rows of wedding dresses that were hanging. It was an overwhelming sight for Raven to take in, almost dreadful as she knew how long they might be trapped there.

"I told you this place is rich." Melvin said and skipped alongside Starfire.

The group walked up to the linoleum circular counter and behind the desk sat a man in black suit. He was busy typing something on the computer but looked up with the large group approaching them. It was hard not to hear them as their feel scuffled, clicked, and scraped against the floor.

"We're here for a 9:00am appointment." Raven stood beside Bumblebee at the front of their group.

The man was young, possibly in his mid-thirties. "Ah yes, Raven Roth?"

Raven gave a firm nod in confirmation. "Yes."

"Make yourselves comfortable and someone will be with you shortly." The man said with a tiny smile.

He gestured to their left which had even more wedding dresses but there was more space with couches and chairs to sit on. Similar to a dressing room area except fancier. As soon as they began walking in the direction and he returned to his work. The sound of computer keys filling the empty silence.

"This should be fun." Kole said, knowing full well Raven didn't enjoy dressing up or trying on new clothes.

Melvin shook her hand and jangled the coins she had, "This is still boring. We never do anything fun."

Argent, Starfire, Melvin, and Kole sat side by side on the soft gray couch while Raven Bumblebee took to the square ottomans. Bumblebee dropped her purse to the floor at her feet and Raven crossed her arms over her stomach.

Argent leaned on her head on the arm of the couch, "Stop makin' that bloody noise."

Melvin childishly mimicked Argent but tucked her loose change in her pants pocket. "Fine."

"Raven," A woman with brown hair came to great them with a smile on her face, "I'm Yelena Villanueva. How are you today?" She shook hands with Raven and politely asked, "And who do you have with you today?"

Yelena's eyes widened at the scene of the titans sitting before her. Her voice had even changed in pitch and she stumbled over her words. Raven shook the woman's hand and gestured towards Starfire.

"I have my maid of honor and bridesmaids with me" Raven was sure that Yelena knew them by name judging from how often they were seen on the media. The women and Melvin gave a greeting and shook hands with her.

"When's the big day?"

Raven twisted her engagement ring around her finger, "It's May 18th."

"Alright." Yelena nodded her head, "Any pictures of anything?"

"Um." Raven began.

But Bumblebee beat her to the chase and had her cell phone out within seconds. "Yeah we do. We were looking at these particular styles."

"You mean _you_ were looking at those particular styles." Raven corrected.

In fact, she wasn't a fan of most of the dresses Bumblebee, Argent, and Starfire had picked out. Though she wasn't always up to date with the new fashion and didn't keep up with it as Bumblebee and Argent did. Bumblebee went through the small amount of pictures she had on her phone consisting of wedding dresses. Yelena nodded to get the idea of what they were thinking of.

"So something like a ball gown or a sheath?" The woman asked for clarification. "What's the budget?"

Raven shared a look with Starfire, "No more than $4,000."

"I'll just take you with me and we're going to go look at wedding dresses." Yelena said.

Raven left her purse at Bumblebee's feet with a nod and stood up to follow the taller woman. They disappeared behind a corner and faced a long carpeted hallway with white doors on both sides. Yelena opened the first door and Raven followed afterwards.

A wooden table sat in the corner with a binder, tissue box, a small water bottle and a black telephone on top. Two chairs with chrome backing and a cream colored cushion sat beside the table. A gray and white argyle bulletin board hung on the wall across from the door pinned with small wedding pictures. Yelena proceeded to ask Raven questions on how her and Beast boy got together to break the ice.

"So I'm going to bring in some dresses and we'll get started." The tall Latina woman headed for the door and left Raven to herself.

Raven slipped off her black leather boots Starfire had insisted she wore assuming that her shoes wouldn't be needed for a while. She drummed her fingers on the desk; subconsciously channeling out her inner emotions. It had barley been five minutes when Yelena returned with two dresses in protective clear covers. She hung the larger dress on a short silver rack and held up the other.

"This was the dress you were thinking about, right?"

The empath held back the blush when she realized that she would have to undress to receive help getting it on. Sensing her embarrassment, Yelena turned around to give Raven the small amount of privacy that she wanted. After the backing was zipped up, Yelena gently turned Raven to the floor length mirror beside the wooden table. The gown was strapless and absent from any designs except for the train at the back that had ripples in in it.

"Let's have your bridesmaids take a look at you."

Yelena held open the door while Raven remained in front of the mirror. "Maybe I should just take it off."

"You look nice."

Raven huffed under her breath, "Right."

Soon she stood on a short stool facing the soft gray couch in front of her friends. Their expressions differed from each other but revealed the same answer. Raven folded her arms across her chest and waited for them to comment. Starfire and Jinx shared a look and it was silent for another moment.

Starfire's eyes roamed over Raven, "How honest do you wish for us to be?"

Raven's eyes flitted to each of her friends before landing on Kole, "Be blunt if you have to."

"This one's not…" Bumblebee gasped and her eyes widened in emphasis on how it wasn't breathtaking.

Argent nodded and continued to look over the dress, "It's a bit plain, mate."

Kole had a frown on her face, "Yeah, try on the next one."

"The top is flattering." Jinx said.

Raven looked down at herself once more, "What's so wrong with plain?"

"Seriously Raven?" Bumblebee shook her head, "It's your _wedding dress._ The _one_ time that you can dress it up. Everyone will have their eyes on you and Beast boy."

Needless to say Raven was back sitting on the chair in the dressing room. The dress had been unzipped and hung back into its protective sleeve. The second dress was a ball gown but not similar to the one shown on Bumblebee's phone.

"This one's pretty." Yelena said, "Could you step a little forward?"

Raven did so as Yelena continued to lace the dress from behind. A cold chill rocked through her body although the heat was noticeably turned on in the building. The longest part of putting it on was the lace backing being tied. Raven's eyes avoided the mirror and instead she focused on a picture. It was a pink dress, one which Starfire insisted that she just try on for looks.

"All done."

Raven nodded her head and was back on the short stool facing the female titans. Starfire's green eyes shined with delight at seeing her in the pink dress. The others studied her much like the first time she came out in the first dress. She wouldn't be swayed in the slightest to take the dress seriously and actually consider it. It was sleeveless dress that revealed some cleavage but the top portion was covered in silver beading. The fabric of the skirt was of tulle which felt heavier and hid her bare feet from view.

"What do you think?" Raven rubbed her hands across the gray skin of her arms.

Melvin stopped to look up from playing with her miniature stuffed dog, "I like all the crystals on it."

"I don't like anything on it." Argent said. She did have a different taste in style than Starfire.

Starfire's smile vanished, "It does resemble the formal attire of the prom dress."

"Sheesh Raven how much do you weigh?" Jinx's eyes widened as she fully observed Raven. "You're so small."

She decided to answer the rhetorical question. "I weigh ninety-seven pounds."

Kole agreed with Jinx, "You do look like your drowning in it."

Yelena stepped in to stop the critical comments, "Ball gowns do give the allusion that you are much shorter."

"There's too much cleavage." Raven frowned at the offending dress.

Argent slightly leaned forward from on the couch, "What about a black dress?"

Raven shook her head, "I will not wear black."

"At least be open to it." Jinx said, "Black gives off an elegant appearance."

Kole's eyebrows creased together as she was still learning smaller things about the upper world. "I thought black was only for funerals."

"Yeah me too." Melvin said before turning back to her toy.

Bumblebee's crossed her legs, "What's wrong with black?"

Argent sighed, "Just try it on, will you?"

"Fine."

Yelena had left Raven in the room for a longer period of time and when she returned there was a grimace on her face. "This is the only black dress we have in the entire store."

"I figured."

Yelena tied the back of the dress. "That's not the face you want to make while trying on your wedding dress."

Raven masked the frown that had settled on her lips, "But who wears black to a wedding?"

"You really hate it, don't you?"

The dress was short but the fabric was silky and caressed her skin. All the dresses she had tried on so far were all sleeveless since May would be a warmer month.

"Hate is a strong word." Raven began with her distaste of the dress. "I would say strongly dislike."

This time, she didn't hesitate to show off the dress. She was in a rush to strip off the offending piece of material. Argent had nodded her head in approval when she saw Raven walking towards her. Raven kept her face clear of emotion and waited for their negative answers. Melvin didn't pay them any attention as she was soon lost in her own world of pretend and make-believe.

"I like you in a good full dress." Jinx offered, "But I do like this color on you."

"I like this style on you the most so far, mate." Argent smiled, "Though it is a little big."

Raven wasn't swayed by either of their opinions, "It's too short."

In fact, it only reached to her upper thighs which seemed out of the question. If it were for any other occasion she might have even considered or agreed to it.

Kole looked up from her lap, "The crystals are pretty."

Raven spent the next three hours in and out of the dressing room and walking about to try out the dresses. Even Bumblebee and Kole had her try on dresses according to their own tastes. And Starfire and Jinx each took pictures of Raven on their phones so she could compare the styles better. Raven's feet ached from standing for lengthy periods and from the constant dressing and undressing. She stood with her hands on her hips, she had been ready to return home an hour ago but she was stopped by all of them.

"It makes you look like a mermaid." Melvin said. "Then you'll have to waddle like a penguin to walk."

Bumblebee nodded, "Hence the name of the style. It looks great, Raven."

Starfire had turned her nose up to it, she had preferred the ball gowns of all the styles. "It is not the flattering for your figure."

Jinx stood behind the couch to return the circulation to her feet, "I don't like the bottom but the top is nice. The skirt looks a little awkward."

"Or more like a feather duster than a mermaid." Kole admitted, "Uh, no offense."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Just because you say 'no offense' doesn't mean I'm not offended."

"Alright, alright." Yelena cut in once more, "One more dress and you can call it a day."

She had been waiting to hear those words for such a long time. But even Raven knew that she was far from setting foot in titan's tower anytime soon. Starfire, Kole, and Jinx had expressed their desire to browse bridesmaid dresses if they had time after lunch. And that was only if the crime alert didn't sound off.

Raven nodded in agreement, "Last one."

"And if we don't find it, we'll come back another day." Jinx said.

Yelena's fingers quickly moved from the bottom of the dress up to button the back. "Raven, you look beautiful in this dress. The style is fitting." She said, "Tell me what you think about this one."

"I do like the silver sash and how it fits." Raven said. She actually did like it along with the second ball gown and sheath dress. "The train is nice too."

Raven moved in the dress, lifting her arms and turning around to grasp the feel of it. The titan's eyes followed her about the room before Raven stopped long enough for them to observe her. Melvin had been complaining about being hungry and she slouched on the gray cushions. The white dress was simple yet elegant at the same time. It was a strapless A-line wedding dress that hugged her figure at the top and flared out around her waist. A sparkly silver sash wrapped around underneath the chest of her dress and the ripples added style.

"I like it." Raven stated. "And your opinions?"

Jinx mouth hung slightly ajar, "One word. Wow."

"So you don't like it?" Raven said to get a clear understanding although she could feel the intermingling emotions from her friends.

Bumblebee smiled at her uncertainty, "Girl, this is beyond my favorite."

Yelena seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, "What do you think of a veil?"

"I like it." Melvin groaned, "Can we go eat now?"

"It's not black." Argent stated the obvious, "But I love it too."

Kole shifted on the couch, "So do you like it or do you love it? There's a difference."

Raven took a moment to consider her response, "I love it."

It took nearly ten minutes for Yelena to have a veil that matched the dress quite perfectly. "Great news, it's all in the price range." She had attached the veil into Raven's hair to get a preview look. "We can even add more of the sash at the top." She held up a role of the silver fabric to the neckline of the dress. "So do you want to see the veil?"

Raven nodded her head and a faced another floor length mirror. She could see the smiles and hear the laughter from her friends behind her.

Raven turned her back to the mirror, "Starfire are you crying?"

The tamaranian nodded, "You look very much like the beautiful bride." She wiped at her eyes until she was handed a tissue box. And was the only one to have her emotions spill into tears.

It was nearing noon when Yelena had completed all of Raven's measurements. The wedding dress and the veil had come out to two thousand and one hundred dollars. Not counting the tax and alternations that would nearly cost a hundred and thirty dollars.

"That's the most expensive thing I ever bought," Raven said as they were back on the road after a busy morning. "That I'm only going to wear once."

"Bobby needs a bowtie for the wedding." Melvin said and waited for Argent to unlock the car door.

The rest of the day was long after they had stopped for lunch at a fast food. They had ventured to four different dress stores in search for bridesmaids' dresses. Raven had been easier to work with and more open minded even though nothing had significantly caught their eyes. Three o'clock rolled around; Beast boy and Raven were scheduled to taste test flavors for their cake. While Starfire, Melvin, Rita and Arella had accompanied them.

"Strawberry is a wonderful cake filler." Starfire said. It was no secret that she loved the sweet fruit as even had them in her small garden.

Arella frowned at her daughter's taste, "Vanilla is a little plain for the whole cake, Raven."

Raven waved her hand, "I'm honestly fine with whatever flavor is chosen."

Her own taste was quite plain. She would always prefer vanilla ice cream over anything else as well as a white cake. With candy, it couldn't be filled with anything for her to even try it. Raven wasn't even open minded with exploring different types of food that was introduced to her. She stuck with what she was familiar with and tended to favor Azarathian food more than earthly foods as well.

"Just try a bite of this." Beast boy pointed to the reddish velvet cake sample that everyone else had already tried.

Raven gave him a questioning look but Rita spoke instead, "Your missing out."

Melvin sat in between Raven and Rita. "I'll eat yours if you don't want it."

Hesitantly, Raven tried the sweet sample and decided that she did like it. "It's not so bad."

"Bad?" Beast boy questioned, "This flavor is amazing."

The rest of the evening went by quickly and it left her feeling exhausted. Arella and Rita had joined the titans for dinner before they both had to be on their way. And they had promised that they would be back soon to visit and lend a hand in the planning. Arella had departed first but not before pulling Raven aside and she presented a small dark blue box to her with instructions to not open it until the week of her wedding.


	28. Beyond the Stars Part 2

***Beyond the Stars* Part 2**

It was in the second week of May when Raven had her bridesmaids at the tower for another one of their meetings. They had taken care of business earlier that morning and had currently been lounging around in Raven's bedroom. Kole was on about her new experience of laser tag with Mas, Menos, and Pantha the day before. And Melvin had been sour the whole day with Beast boy taking her brothers to the indoor water park.

Starfire brought an orange slice to her lips and changed the subject. "Have you already completed the packing?"

"For your honeymoon?" Jinx added while she was spread out on the floor beside Kole.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I still have a week left to do it."

Melvin's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What's a honeymoon?"

"Um, it's a vacation for couples." Argent was quick to answer the child.

Bumblebee seemed to be stressing just as much as Raven had been throughout the whole planning process. "Seriously, Raven? You haven't packed yet?"

Starfire's eyes darted between the two women, "You have never done the procrastinating as I recall."

Raven stared up at the ceiling from on her bed and pulled her quilt to rest under her chin. "I might've lost track of time, so what?"

Argent sighed at her friend's response. "I'll print you off a check list. You better pack by tonight."

Raven nodded in agreement before she was lost in Jinx's story about her horrid bad luck experience. The subjects continued to rotate until they had finally caught up with each other's lives. It had been only the next day when Raven was hounded about her packing again. Starfire didn't buy her answer that it had been completed. Therefore, Starfire insisted in revising the check off list to double check. They were back in her dark room which was odd as she even let the women enter.

But then again when Beast boy and Raven would return from their honeymoon, her room would no longer be the same. Supposedly, the wall would be torn down to join the two rooms together. And Cyborg and Robin already had new renovation plans that extended to the rest of the tower. It would be the last week of it being just _her_ room but she didn't mind in the least.

"Tooth brush?" Kole sat on the floor, her back against the bed and held up the printed list. Melvin was stretched out on the end of the bed and peeked over Kole's shoulder.

"Packed." Raven said.

Starfire sat on the black swivel chair from Robin's room. "Swimsuit?"

"Packed." Raven groaned. She had only been enduring seven minutes of it so far. "Do we honestly have to this?"

"Better to be prepared." Bumblebee rested her hand on small pregnant stomach. "That and I wanna know if you really did pack like you said you were."

Bumblebee was roughly twelve weeks pregnant and Starfire was nearly fourteen weeks along. Raven thought back to when both pregnancies had been announced in the months of January and February. And she wasn't the only one who had been surprised about her teammates' discoveries. Robin and Cyborg had both been quite flustered and made quite a laughable scene as both women had decided to announce their pregnancies the same night.

Raven groaned, "My luggage is right there." She gestured towards the far wall in room. Sure enough a large lavender suitcase and a small carry-on bag occupied the space. "Shouldn't that be enough proof?"

Melvin stopped Bumblebee from answering, "What about your pajamas?"

"Packed."

Bumblebee snorted, "Not like you'll need 'em anyway." Raven shot a glare her way at the crass joke.

"What about contraception? Please tell you me you have that." Jinx sat up from on the floor to get a good look at the empath.

"Um." Raven began, not sure on how to word it. She moved to sit on the edge of her own bed.

Melvin intervened with her own curiosity, "What's that?"

Argent's eyes widened as the size of saucers, "Why don't you go ask Robin if we're going out for a feed?"

The child hesitated as she studied the New Zealander and her suggestion. "Um, Okay."

Melvin hopped up from the bed all the while wrinkling the comforter. She skipped over Jinx's legs and slid open the steel door. All the while her forehead was wrinkled in confusion from Argent's foreign slang vocabulary. Melvin's high pitched voice called out for Robin while she slammed the door with a resonating sound.

Bumblebee looked frustrated, "Honestly Raven, you didn't even _think_ of packing that?"

She could feel her pale cheeks grow hot, "It…didn't cross my mind."

Kole burst into a giggling fit which triggered Starfire to laugh. Embarrassed, Raven snatched the quit near her head and covered her face with it. She rolled over on her bed in hopes to drown out the sounds. But it only resulted in both women to laugh even harder at their friend.

"We're just tryin' to prevent you from any accidental future responsibilities." Bumblebee explained and then reached for her green water bottle. "Until you're both ready that is."

Raven's response came out muffled, "Excuse me? Look at you both."

Bumblebee patted her stomach while Kole and Starfire worked to stop their laughing. "He was planned. Same goes for Starfire."

"Uh huh. You say that now." Raven addressed the two pregnant women that occupied her room.

"In the meantime." Jinx moved around the room to find her boots and purse. "I'm going to the store to get your contraception."

Raven felt her face heat up once more and was thankful for the concealment of the quilt. Bumblebee had decided to save her lecture for when Jinx did return. All the while Raven didn't move an inch from her position; stomach down and hands holding the quilt down over her head. All she could do was hope that the incident wouldn't reach the ears of the male titans; much less Beast boy. Jinx returned within thirty minutes and the women took on the task of explaining it to Raven.

"Are you even listening to a word I've been sayin'?"

Raven nodded her head although she had been hiding her face with a blanket throughout the whole conversation. She didn't care how close she and her friends were, it was still an embarrassing subject.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Raven's monotone voice was quiet but in reality Timid was frantic.

And no matter how close she really was with each of her friends, this talk would never be okay. For one, she would never live it down, especially since she was the one that knew about all sorts of things. Kole burst into peals of laughter at seeing her friend in distress. And again it triggered Starfire to laugh which made Raven even more self-conscious.

"Oh shut up." Raven snapped, "It's not even funny."

Argent gently patted her ankle, "That's because you're on the receivin' end."

"You better be listening to this too, Kole." Bumblebee interjected, she didn't seem to think the topic was hilarious. "You and Jericho are getting' serious. And I don't wanna repeat myself."

"Anyways, you were saying?" Argent gestured toward the woman to let her continue.

Bumblebee gave her a small word of thanks, "This is very important, Raven."

"I never said that it wasn't"

"Good." Bumblebee said, "As I was saying it should work after a week you start your cycle. But you shouldn't fully trust it until after a month of use."

If she really wanted to, she could have teleported her way out of the room. The only thing that held her back was the fact that Bumblebee _would_ have this conversation with her. In the time being, Raven would have to suffer through the humiliation that was playing out before her.

And Kole's laughter became too much; Raven snatched a pillow off her bed and pelted her in the face with it. Unfortunately, it only encouraged the pink haired woman to laugh even harder until she was almost silent and to sputter incoherent sentences. Kole rolled over onto her side, her face flushed and tried to stifle her giggling.

"So the side effects." Bumblebee shot a glare at Kole, "You might feel a bit nauseous when you first take it. More specifically you might have a severe headache or gain weight." She continued to list off the possible side effects to the particular pill.

A series of knocks at the door cut her off, "Can I come in now? Robin said we can have lunch whenever you're ready."

"Yes, please come in." Starfire called back through the door.

Raven kept her face swaddled in her blanket, "Can you run it by me one more time?"

Starfire, Bumblebee, and Jinx all heaved sighs. "Honestly Raven, how do you not know this already?" Jinx scolded.

"I'd expect Beast boy or Speedy to not pay attention." Bumblebee took hold of her water bottle again and headed towards the door where Melvin stood. "Are you feeling alright, girl?"

Raven uncovered her face which was no longer flushed, "I will be."

"Right. We'll continue this after lunch." Jinx stated in a serious tone, " _Without_ Kole and Starfire."

The two women wore matching smiles on their faces due to their names being mentioned. Raven walked in the direction of the bathroom, "Oh joy."

It was after lunch when Raven had finished earlier than Bumblebee and excused herself. She wandered the twists and bends throughout the tower, anything to prolong the conversation with her friends. The hallways were quiet and her feet carried her down a familiar passage until she was standing just outside the steel door to the evidence room. Raven had planned to ask this of him in a couple of months but sooner would be better than later.

The door was partially opened and she could see Robin hunched over a small stack of paper work. Small whispers reached her ears as he talked to himself in a low voice. The sight of him busy almost made her turn around to wander elsewhere and leave him undisturbed. But then again, when wasn't Robin constantly caught up in his superhero work?

Raven rapped on the door twice with her knuckles, "May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah." Robin sat the black pen on the desk in front of him and turned towards her.

Raven walked in and stood a few feet from his side, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away. What is it?"

She hesitated before asking an entirely different question, "We were thinking about a movie night and I was sent to know what movie you had in mind."

Robin stopped completely and eyed the empath, "That not what you wanted to ask." Before she could respond he explained how he knew, "You stand too still when you're lying."

"Right. What I meant was would you be willing to—and you don't have to—walk me down the aisle? It…would mean a lot to me."

Robin's expression was hidden by his mask but then he broke out into a smile. "Raven, I'd be honored to."

"Thank you."

Then she did a rare thing that had only happened a handful of times. She wrapped her arms around him to express her gratitude and had even let some emotion seep through those two words. Robin hugged her back but she pulled away all too quickly and she let him return to his work. Back out in the hallway she could hear Teether looking for her and Jinx shouting at her to get back to her room.

Raven stood behind Melvin and Timmy as they went over the wedding march for the third time that night. Robin stood beside her and she weakly held onto his elbow. It was their second and last day of their rehearsal as they went over where everyone was supposed to stand and supposedly sit. Rehearsal had taken place in the temple Azarath as the women would be staying the night. They had only been practicing for nearly an hour and afterwards they would all go out for dinner.

"We're up, Raven." Robin gestured as the flower girl and ring bearer walked through the doors.

Raven closed her eyes tightly and fought to regain her vision and balance. "Just a moment."

She let her arm slip away from his and turned to wobble back up the grand staircase. Her hand was tightly clamped over her mouth as her cheeks swelled up like a hamster's. She opened the nearest door that happened to be bathroom stalls. Thankfully, she was the only one using it at the moment. Her knees hit the white marble floor and both hands clutch the sides of the white toilet bowl. She knew that the pill would make her feel nauseous but she didn't think she would actually get sick. It had been occurring the for the past few days without a sign of it stopping.

Over her dry heaving, she could hear the door open and the few footsteps that echoed. "Raven, sweetheart, are you going to be alright?" Arella's voice was full of concern for her daughter.

She was breathing heavily now, "Yeah. Just an unsettled stomach."

"What if you get sick like this during the real ceremony?" Jinx expressed her concern which really wasn't helping. The wedding would take place in two days but she'd have enough time to recover by then.

Raven cringed and reached for the silver handle to flush the toilet. Though she still didn't make any moves to get off the cold floor. "I'll live."

"We could use a white bucket and hide it under a pew." Argent suggested.

Rita agreed, "We might have to do that. Do you need any help?"

Raven shook her head and forgot that they couldn't see her. "No, I don't need help." She dry heaved into the toilet and the women took that as a cue to leave.

Once Raven's stomach settled enough for her to get off the floor, she had to lean heavily against the counter top to wash her hands. A large mirror hung behind the counter and spanned out to all eight sinks. She looked just as pale with her gray skin but her lavender eyes looked tired; her hair had been messily thrown up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

She took her time to walk down the stairs and used the banister to keep her balance. Once at the bottom Bumblebee was there to mother her as well as Rita and Arella. A pair of hands clamped over her forehead and someone's cheek brushed up against hers. And another pair of delicate hands assisted her in standing.

"You're not runnin' a fever." Bumblebee announced.

Rita stood in front of them after she had announced to everyone that they were taking a break. Timmy, Teether, Melvin and Sin had taken it as their cue to goof off and play freeze tag with Kole and Jericho in the foyer. And Raven was taken to sit on one of the couches that sat in the foyer and the questions soon began.

Rita sat to her right; her body turned towards Raven, "Have you been eating before you take the medicine?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Make a cup of tea and a small snack before taking it." Arella said.

Raven sighed. She ate like a bird and her mother knew as such. But it wasn't her fault that it didn't take much to fill her up. "Right. I will"

"It just means that you're still adjusting to it." Rita said, "It's the change in hormones."

Rita rested her hand on Raven's back while Bumblebee took a seat on the large couch, "Taking it at night may help with the nausea."

She clenched her teeth as another wave of said nausea rocked through her. She hunched over and covered her face in her hands and rested her head on her knees. Arella rested a hand on her back before leaving to get Raven a glass of water. And Rita tried to help by fanning Raven with her own hands. She didn't risk speaking to tell Rita that she was already cold but appreciated the effort. After a good half hour Raven was well enough to finish their rehearsal and later attended the rehearsal dinner in Jump City.

After dinner Beast boy and Raven had been separated as it was tradition for the bride and groom to spend it away from each other. The items that she had needed for tomorrow had been placed in Azarath before they had begun their last rehearsal. The guys would have the tower while the women would stay the night in Azarath with Raven's mother. Rita and Mento had even opted for staying in one of the titan's many guest rooms. The only person absent from her bridal party was Sin as she had opted to go home with her parents on more than one occasion.

"Are you nervous?" Starfire asked while Jinx changed her into her pajamas.

Raven sighed, "How can you tell?" The sarcasm in her voice was light but she could blame that on the nerves.

She had been asked multiple times if she was nervous or had cold feet when the date drew closer. Even Arella was worried and asked her just as much, but it was to be expected. It took special effort to calm her emotions. Unfortunately, the room she currently occupied had suffered minor damages. It was quickly fixed with her magic and some heavy concentration. May eighteenth was only a short few hours away and she was reacting worse as she couldn't fathom the amounts of attention that would be on her soon.

Nearly two hundred Azarathians would be watching her at the ceremony and not to forget the Titans, the Doom Patrol, and some of the big shot heroes from the League. It didn't exclude to just Azarath either, the press and paparazzi would be all over them when they would leave to the reception. Raven internally cringed at how many cameras would be flashing and the millions of questions asked per minute.

Kole watched as Raven paced the room, "Uh, lucky guess?"

Bumblebee sat on the center if the bed, "I brought my laptop. How about we watch a movie to calm you down? I can project it onto the wall."

"Oh oh, let's watch the 'Corpse Bride!'" Melvin cheered and twirled in a circle, it was the latest she had been up past her bedtime. "Too bad Sin had to go home."

Raven frowned at the suggestion, Argent combed a hand through her short hair. "I don't think that's a great choice, mate."

Starfire tied her purple robe closed, "Perhaps you would be open to the 'Princess Diaries?'"

"That actually sounds…nice." Raven had paused her pacing. "I'll be back; I need to use the restroom." It wasn't a movie she would particularly watch for any occasion but she could make an exception.

"I have even brought the sweet snacks from home." Starfire held up a tote bag that was filled to the brim.

Bumblebee smiled, "Easy on the junk food."

"Mrs. Soon to be Logan still needs to fit in her wedding dress." Jinx laughed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Raven stared at the pale woman.

Her smile grew even wider, "Exactly what its 'spose to mean."

Argent shook her head, "She's not a hungus."

Jinx cocked an eyebrow, even she wasn't entirely sure of Argent's slag. "Uh, right."

Bumblebee took a moment to set up her projector and the movie that she had downloaded on her laptop. Raven was on the edge of her large bed while the others crowded and snuggled close to one another. Throughout the movie her thoughts drifted in and out to the day the lied ahead of her. It was a new experience to feel so jittery while all she wanted was to fall asleep after the movie had ended an hour earlier. Her thoughts always led to new ones with different questions and worries. And the pattering of heavy rain outside didn't help her but seemed to encourage her restlessness.

"And you wouldn't let me sleep in why?" Raven rubbed her eyes and searched in her closet for something to wear.

Bumblebee had ripped the covers off of Raven's body; exposing her to the chilly room. "It's the big day."

"You're usually the first up." Jinx countered, "But seriously, we're on a tight schedule all day. It's nearly 9:00am."

"Wash up so we can eat and begin the day."

What she really wanted to do was to moan and hide from the light underneath her covers. Honestly, she didn't want to go out in the bad weather Azarath was currently having but she knew that she would regret being behind schedule. The women had returned to the booked venue in Jump City to look over and finalize the decorations. Raven had been quieter than usual throughout the rest of the morning until she fully woke up.

Bumblebee had a disapproving look on her face, "Raven you can't wear leggings under your wedding dress."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "And why not? No one will know."

Jinx smoothed out her indigo bridesmaid dress. "We will know."

"No one _else_ would know."

Her hair had already been pinned up and curled as well as her other bridesmaids. It had been decided months ago that they would all go to a salon in Jump City for their hair. And a professional make-up artist had been hired to work on all of them excluding Melvin and Sin. All of her bridesmaids wore floor length dresses. They were all sleeveless except for Melvin's which happened to be spaghetti strapped. The top portion of the dresses were speckled with white sequins and from the middle of the torso down and the light blue dress fell with ripples to their toes.

Kole sat on the edge of the couch in the bridal room, "There is specific wedding underwear that we bought."

Raven stared at the African woman, "Do you have to give me that look?"

Argent was the one that answered instead of Bumblebee. "Yes."

"Take them off Raven." Bumblebee's voice was stern as she took on the role of a mother hen. "No one wears leggings under a wedding dress."

Kole and Melvin swung their feet to and fro. "Especially how hot it is tonight…we'll in Jump City."

"I fear that you may suffer from the heat stroke if you do not." Starfire said.

It was true the weather in Azarath and Jump City were completely opposite in rotation. Tonight in particular would be a drastic weather change from freezing to the warm almost summer temperatures. It was the reason why she had bought a little over a hundred umbrellas and quite a few umbrella holders. The rain was already coming down in buckets though the wind would unfortunately pick up later in the day.

Raven crossed her arms over her body, her wedding dress was still in its protective bag. "So?"

Bumblebee waddled to take a seat on the chair, "Just take 'em off and dress in this." She tossed the white underwear at Raven and shooed her back into the bathroom. "We only have twenty minutes before the photoshoot."

It was three minutes later when Raven returned. She kept her arms crossed over her body to preserve some of her dignity and modesty. "Happy now?"

Argent nodded at her friend. "Considerably."

"And do you have all of your somethings?" Jinx asked in a serious tone.

Raven nodded her head. She had thought the tradition was ridiculous but amusing all the same. Her something new was the thin diamond bracelet from Arella, the gift she had been instructed not to open until the week of her wedding. It was simple—the way she liked it—with three rows of squared diamonds. The something used were the wedding glasses used for toasting from Rita and Steve's wedding. The something blue was her white handkerchief embroidered with a blue message and held the wedding date. Lastly, something borrowed were the diamond studs that Jinx had been too willing to lend. Raven had to laugh at the memory when Jinx had offered.

Beast boy and Raven had visited Midway city but more specifically Jinx and Kid Flash's two story apartment. Beast boy was caught up in Kid Flash's story about some villain before it quickly rotated to sports and catching up with each other's lives. Raven had been perched at the end of Jinx's bed while the pink haired woman searched through her jewelry box.

"It sounds stupid." Raven said after Jinx had explained that the 'somethings' were used for good luck in marriage. "And superstitious."

Jinx shrugged her shoulders, "What's wrong with superstitions?"

"The fact that they aren't _real_."

"Here you can use these for something borrowed." Jinx proudly held the large square diamond studs in her palm. "They're my pride and joy. I want them back."

Raven raised an eyebrow and kept her hands in her lap, "Where exactly did you get them?"

"It was a gift actually from—Hey!" Jinx cut off her own sentence, "You think I stole it?" Her voice went up an octave and she faced her realization.

Raven held her hands up in defense, "I never used the term _stole_."

"Well I didn't." Jinx pouted, "You _know_ I've changed since then. That was _five_ years ago Raven."

The empath had tried to get a word in but Jinx wouldn't let up with her rambling and continued to scold Raven from judging her. She sighed and fell back on the soft comforter as the sorceress went on. It was amazing that she even did stop long enough to remember that she had been baking fudge brownies.

Raven and Beast boy had gone for the first look before their wedding ceremony. He was dressed in black suit and tie with a blue boutonniere pinned on the flap above his pocket with a white handkerchief peeking out. He had had is back to her as he stood in the hallway and Raven quietly approached him; her small and cold hand slipped into his.

Beast boy hesitantly turned around and held both of her hands in his as he took in the sight of his beautiful bride. For such a short moment, they were almost alone except for the photographer. Beast boy's head rested his head against hers and Raven stretched on her toes to kiss him. It had only lasted for several seconds and they both embraced each other in a hug. And Raven couldn't help it but smile and she had even teared up.

"Oh my gosh, Raven."

"Do I…look okay?"

Beast boy released her from the embrace and took hold of both her hands once again. He chuckled but his voice was filled with emotion as he found himself tearing up. "You look so good. Unbelievable."

He took his hand and spun her around all the while Raven kept her smile. "You think so?"

"I know so." Beast boy smiled and kissed her again, "You're gorgeous."

Their reunion lasted no more than fifteen minutes until they were called away to have their photoshoot. Beast boy and Raven had taken what seemed like fifty pictures before the groom and groomsmen took several photos. Then Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby had taken one all to themselves. The bridal party and both of their parents spent two hours with the photoshoot back in Jump City which was difficult as the younger titans grew restless and uncooperative.

"My feet hurt." Timmy complained for the umpteenth time that day. "I don't want to wear them anymore."

Hotspot shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't find out his shoes were too small until today."

"You only have to wear 'em for a little longer." Cyborg announced which didn't please the boy.

This time it was different from rehearsal. It was really happening and it was going to be permanent. Raven anxiously held onto Robin's elbow at the top of the grand staircase behind Starfire. In front of Starfire was Timmy and Melvin. Melvin kept pushing Timmy away from her, not thrilled that her own brother had to escort her.

Teether had been paired up with Sin who was the flower girl and stood in front of the two teammates giggling and poking each other. He had been given a small pillow for decoy rings while Cyborg had the real deal sealed safely in a compartment in his arm.

Raven hadn't even considered a flower girl until the end of March. Bumblebee had suggested Green Arrow's and Black Canary's daughter and the couple was more than happy to let Sin be a part of the wedding. Sin's pitch black hair had been tied in a tight bun, a silver crown was nestled in her hair and her bangs covered her forehead. Her dress was white and from her waist down it poofed out and she wore a white corsage that had been slid up all the way to her elbow.

"Robin, I don't about this." Raven admitted.

He turned to her; concern coloring his voice. "You're just now having doubts?"

She shook her head, "I mean I don't know if I can handle all those people."

Her own nervous jibes were too much for her to handle but having to enter a room that held two hundred people seemed nearly impossible. If she wasn't sick before, then she definitely felt sick now and her stomach twisted to prove it. A shudder racked through her body at the anticipation when Starfire was already halfway down the stair case. The music from below floated to her ears which turned her into a nervous wreck. Her calm demeanor was almost shattered.

"You're not walking it alone, Raven." Robin reminded to help ease her fears, "You fight villains every day and you've saved the world but you can't walk 100 feet down an aisle?"

Raven cracked a nervous smile, "I guess it's pointless to worry."

"Good, because we're up." Robin said and they both made their way down the stairs.

The heavy oak doors were propped open and Raven could see the back of the pews and white aisle runner. She held onto his arm tighter than necessary but she was more thank thankful for his support. The temple Azarath was large in stature with vaulted ceilings and large opaque windows that filtered in light. As Raven and Robin drew nearer the guests stood up from the pews and turned towards her. The benches, pillars, and walls were all white in color save for the gold boarders that enhanced the appearance and the carpets were a light shade of tan.

And up above to their right and left were balcony pews that stretched from the front of the room to the end. Every seat was filled with Azarathians dressed in various shades of color excluding black and white except for the officiant. And amongst the citizens of Azarath Raven spotted her teammates and other superheroes smiling at her. She couldn't contain the slam of emotions that hit her once she entered the room and found herself smiling just as widely.

"Please be seated." Tolrin said as the processional music ended and Raven had reached the end of the aisle.

"Friends and citizens of Azarath, we have joined here today to share with Raven Roth and Garfield Logan an important moment in their lives." The officiant, Tolrin said. "Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

Raven nervously stood beside Beast boy; facing the officiant and their backs to the guests.

The middle aged man continued with the ceremony and Raven intently listened to his words. She hoped to remember most if not all of it while Beast boy fidgeted beside her from standing still for too long. Eventually, it came to the part that she would cherish the most.

"Raven, please hand your bouquet to Starfire." Tolrin said, "Garfield and Raven, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows. Please face each other and hold hands."

"Garfield if you would repeat after me." Tolrin said. Another man dressed in a similar fashion repeated the first man in the Azarathian tongue for the citizens.

Beast boy nodded and smiled "I, Garfield Logan, do take you Raven Roth to be my wedded wife."

Beast boy gently squeezed her hands, "I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams because through them your soul shines."

There was a moments pause due to him choking up. Raven stared in his green eyes which shined with unshed tears. And his smile was of one she had never seen before; pure happiness. It took another moment for him to compose himself and continue.

"I promise to help shoulder our challenges for there is nothing we cannot do if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things. Not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole."

Raven intently listened to his words, hanging on to each and every one. For it was the very first time she heard of his promises to her.

Beast boy's expression was one of love, "Lastly, I promise to you love and trust. For one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. Forever and always."

Tolrin held the book firmly in his hands and turned towards her. The paper of Raven's written vows tucked inside for him to read out loud.

Tolrin then addressed the bride. "Raven please repeat after me."

"I, Raven Roth, do take you Garfield Logan to be my wedded husband. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together." She stared into his green eyes and found that she couldn't stop smiling even if she tried.

"With my whole heart I take you, as my husband, accepting and acknowledging your strengths as you do mine." The nerves that had been with her before seemed to have vanished. "I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority."

"I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring." She squeezed his hands just as he had done with her.

"You are my person—my love and my life. Forever and Always."

"Raven and Beast boy, you have heard the words about: love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings." Tolrin said, "It is at this time that I know pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Beast boy let go of her hands and instead put them around her waist and leaned down once more. Soft lips delicately brushed against soft lips. Raven had wrapped her hands around his shoulders and he held her cheek as he kissed her. Jitters seem to explode in her stomach and her breath caught in her throat. All too soon and modestly so, Beast boy broke the kiss.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Garfield Logan." Tolrin said. An outbreak of cheering and applauding filled the temple of Azarath.

Raven had her hand intertwined with Beast boy's and he leaned down so his lips were beside her ear, "I love you so much, Raven."

She let out a laugh, "I love you too."


	29. Silver Lining Part 1

***Silver Lining* (Part 1)**

Once outside of the building, Raven's hand held up the train of her dress as to not let it drag on the flooded ground. The heavy rain had let up but the clouds still loomed as it misted. Beast boy helped Raven with her dress while he also held a white umbrella over the both of their heads. On either side past the stairs, a line Azarathians were lined outside the temple waving and smiling.

Even before they had made it down the few steps; hundreds more Azarathians cheered for them. And white flower petals rained down on the couple as they were followed out by the other guests. Harold had his trumpet and had formed a portal into which the guests disappeared into after waving back at the smiling newlyweds. Well wishes were shouted at them in a language Beast boy couldn't formulate in his mind. Beast boy and Raven hung back as their photographer had wanted to take more photos of them as it began to lightly drizzle.

It was late evening by the time they themselves had reached Jump City by Harold and with the reception starting just twenty minutes before. The warm summer air surrounded the couple as they stepped out with the reception hall eighty feet away. Cameras flashed as a crowd of reporters and paparazzi had staked out the booked banquet hall.

"Beast boy, whatever happened to your children?" A woman with stiff hair had bombarded him, "Were they in the wedding at all?"

Another thrusted a microphone in her face, "Raven, did you walk down the aisle alone?"

"How much did all this really cost?" A third person asked.

Beast boy inconspicuously blocked the cameras from Raven and their questions went unanswered. Passing cars that recognized the newlyweds honked, waved and even shouted congratulations while opposing others shared their unwanted disgust. It had only encouraged reporters to question the superheroes as they walked to the main entrance where the reporters hadn't been permitted by heavy amounts of hired security.

The orange sun was lowering in the sky and the building itself was beyond gorgeous. The drive way was layered in gray cobblestones with a small island directly in a center. A handful of cars were parked in the roundabout in front of the entrance. Small, dark round shrubs surrounded the large water fountain in the middle of the island. And white string lights were neatly placed on the round shrubs.

The tan building was massive; the size of a long a mansion with white trim and pillars. White dotted lights lined the building and wrapped around the three pillars from top to bottom and on the neatly trimmed bushes that lined the sidewalk. All the windows were lit from the lighting inside with several windows tinted with a brighter blue. Their shoes clicked and scuffed on the ground, followed by security guards that refused all the media to enter. Raven had never been so grateful for the choice of wearing wedges for dress shoes instead of the high heels Jinx had unsuccessfully bribed her with.

"Glad that's out of the way." She mumbled to break the silence between them.

Beast boy had long discarded the umbrella in Azarath and held open the glass door for Raven. "No kidding. Smart idea for Robin to hire security."

The security guards weren't used for protection as all of the heroes within the building could take on any threat. It was more so to eliminate the annoyances from the outside world even if it was only for a few hours. It let the other guests enjoy the evening without being harassed by outrageous questions and the select crazed fans. Raven slipped her hand back into Beast boy's and relaxed beside him.

"It's down this hallway." Raven said after a moment's hesitation.

They followed the long empty corridor until they reached a wide foyer with six glass doors that stood open to a second room with dimly lit lights on the left. The flooring was marble as were the stairs to the right with a black carpet centered on the middle of the steps. A small amount of workers was seen walking throughout the building that served as a wedding venue, reception hall, and for other events. The couple made their way up the flight of stairs and around a few corners. Before them stood the rest of the bridal party casually talking with Melvin and Teether arguing over Sin.

"Whoo! There they are." Jinx said as she caught sight of Beast boy and Raven approaching them.

Beast boy grinned, "Hey, so are we just waiting for, Flash?"

Kid Flash nodded, "I'm surprised he hasn't started yet." He pushed up the sleeve of his black suit to look at his watch. "He's probably yakking his mouth off." He criticized his uncle. "It's more like a curse."

The Flash also known as Barry Allen had volunteered to DJ and was to announced the couple and bridal party. Flash had been so willing to do it and the couple couldn't share their gratitude for it all. Beast boy had compiled most of the list of songs he wanted played and had asked their teammates for requests. Raven's taste in music was quite different from the rest of her friends as she favored classical and listened to it the most. So she hadn't been the most helpful when it came to choosing songs that people could dance to.

"We're about ready to get started here," Flash's voice could be heard loud and clear outside the hall. "If I could please have everyone's attention. It looks like our bridal party has arrived."

Raven's nerves had her jittery once more and she could feel her whole body shaking. It had caught Beast boy's attention and he released her hand to rub her shoulder reassuringly. The bridal party had been lined up in the hallway and a foot or so away from the large doors. This was as simple as walking down the aisle beside Robin but instead of him she now had Beast boy. Her heart thumped in her chest at the anticipation of what was to come.

The chattering continued on the other side of the door but he continued to speak, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Royale banquet hall here in Jump City, California. And welcome to Raven's and Garfield's wedding reception." His voice slightly sped up at the end.

Kid Flash covered his face with his hand, "Oh no. He's going to crash and burn."

Jinx looked up and could only hope none of the titans had overheard her boyfriend. "Don't say that so loud."

"I am extremely excited that all of you are here to celebrate this important milestone in Raven and Garfield's lives." Flash continued, "I'm Barry Allen and I am your host for the evening. First off I would like to introduce family and friends who played significant parts in this evening's wedding. And if you would direct your attention to the entrance way."

Music continued to play but the volume had been turned down so it wasn't obnoxiously loud. Raven whispered her mantra in order to calm herself though it was more out of habit than anything else. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"May we introduce to you the parents of the couple:" Flash said, "Ms. Arella Roth." There was a pause as Arella glided into the room with a smile that occupied her face. "Mr. and Mrs. Steve and Rita Dayton."

Raven could see the amount of cameras flashing and the swirl of emotions she was going to plunge into. She lightly tapped her foot to rid of her nervous energy with no luck. Flash continued to speak and his voice had returned to a normal speed much to Kid Flash's relief. Raven had never been used to so much attention and she still quite preferred to stick to the shadows or at the very least to blend in. After both of their parents had walked to their seats, they were followed by the bridesmaids that were escorted by the groomsmen.

"Next we have Antonia Monetti escorted by Isaiah Crockett." Argent held onto Hot Spot's arm and they entered the room that was applauding. Flash had resorted to using the hero's real names rather than aliases as they were guaranteed the utmost privacy.

"And here we have Melvin Bennett escorted by Timmy Bennet." Flash said as he drew closer to an end.

"Stop, I don't want to hold your hand." Melvin shoved Timmy's shoulder and he stumbled underneath her force.

He turned back to her with a scowl on his face, "You have to." He shoved his index finger in her face. "Or I'm going to tell on you."

With little thought, Melvin grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. "Fine then."

"Fine then." Timmy mimicked in a high voice and squeezed her hand back just as hard. It was apparent that they had more than enough of each other for the day. "Ouch, stop it." The two walked out tugging and yanking their hands; knowing which buttons to press to annoy each other.

"And the little hands that shared their precious time with the couple: The flower girl and ring bearer. Miss Cynthia Lance and Mr. Michael Bennet who prefers the name Teether."

With a gentle nudge from Cyborg, Teether and Sin walked out together and with help from Flash he guided them to the kid's table. Sin's adoptive parents had been planning to change her name as soon as possible. As her current one seemed to be demeaning and sad for any child to have. And Robin had immersed himself in research on the three tyke titans ranging from their origin, powers, and of course names. It was only in February when Raven had discovered for herself their real last name and Teether's first name that had appeared on his birth certificate. Robin had kept the files tucked away, stating it was confidential information in order to protect them in the best way as possible. Even their elementary school had agreed to the terms. Robin had contained all of the titan's confidential information that was entrusted to him and for his eyes only.

"Next we have the handsome best man, Victor Stone and the beautiful Maid of Honor, Koriand'r who assisted the couple in their needs." Starfire had turned back to smile at Raven and Cyborg fist bumped Beast boy.

There was another pause before Flash picked up from where he left off, "And finally, may I request that everyone to stand up as we introduce the newlyweds? Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Garfield and Raven Logan."

The couple headed towards the head of the table where the rest of the bridal party stood and clapped along with the rest of the guests. Raven stared at her hidden feet instead in attempt to hide the blush that had graced her cheeks. But a small smile was still present on her face as they made it to the center of the table. Soon the clapping was over and the guests sat down once more.

"May I have your attention please…at this time I would like to call the bride and groom out to the center of the dance floor, so they may share their first dance as husband and wife." Flash gestured towards the couple and he smoothed over his red tie. "This special song is by Nick Lachey and is entitled 'This I Swear.'"

Raven held her breath until Beast boy tugged on her hand and walked alongside to the dance floor. The bridal party had already taken their seats at their assigned table. Raven was met with flashing cameras, smiling faces, and the room had erupted with more clapping. More of the chatter had resumed and waiters readily walked around with platters to serve dinner as it was already growing late.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Logan?" Beast boy waggled his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh in return.

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach did a somersault when she heard him say her new last name. He led her to the floor, "It'd be my pleasure."

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine." Beast boy smirked at their formalities, "Wow, finally married." He murmured. "This day came pretty fast."

Raven nodded and held him closer as they slow danced while some looked on and snapped pictures while others talked. The hum of voices filled the large room as heroes talked to each other and caught up to the ones they hadn't seen in a long time. The wedding hall was a captivating sight and it had awed her even more than the exterior.

"It doesn't feel any different." She said, "At least not yet."

He briefly kissed her another time that night, "Mm, I've missed you. Haven't seen you all day, much less since these past four months."

"I've missed you too." Raven prolonged the kiss before pulling away with a response. "We'll have all the time together in Tahiti."

"Can't wait." He winked.

She could understand exactly: they had both been tied up with planning, responsibilities, patrolling, and missions. But whenever they could, they had spent time together though both of them were so exhausted one of them ended up falling asleep first. It was reassuring to know that most of the stress would be put behind them after the night was over.

"I'm sure you can't." She had kept a straight face until he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Raven's eyes flicked behind him at their guests and she tucked her head down, "Don't worry about them." He could see the unease in her purple eyes. "Right now it's just you and me, okay?"

Raven nodded and returned her attention to him, "They're staring."

"Only you would worry about that." It was his turn to roll his eyes at her for a change. "It's our wedding reception—of course they're going to stare, Raven."

"I know." Her left foot caught the top of his right one and she mumbled something he couldn't hear.

Well, he wasn't wrong but that didn't mean she particularly liked being the center of attention. It took most of her will power to block out the free flowing spirits that invaded her empathetic senses. But once she did, she hardly noticed their presence as Beast boy sang the song to her in a low voice. Despite her short and quite brief dancing lessons from Jericho, she still found herself stepping on Beast boy's toes.

"Sorry," She whispered, which had to have been for the fourth time. He let go of her waist and twirled her before bringing Raven back into his arms.

Beast boy just shook his head, "I honestly don't mind. But today wasn't so bad was it?" He implied the ceremony and the day before hand.

"No, it wasn't." Raven said, "Though I'm glad we've gotten through most of it already."

The decorated reception hall was a light blue; almost too much blue. The large and square dance floor was lit up with lights underneath the floor to emit a bright blue. To Raven's left, a rectangular table stretched from one end to the other which would seat the bridesmaids, groomsmen and both of the couple's parents. To her far right near the door, Flash had his microphone and speakers set up throughout the room.

All of the circular tables were draped in white table cloths that matched the chair covers and were tied with light blue bows. The center pieces consisted of tall glass cylinders with the bottoms filled one forth with blue and white flat marbles with an LED light buried in the bottom. The rest of the cylinder was filled with water with a large five petal flower that gave the illusion that it was blue from the LED light. And a small white but lit candle floated on top to complete the center piece. Raven had even given in to the kid's table Starfire had persistently suggested.

"Let's give our newlyweds a nice hand," The song drifted to an end and Flash had reclaimed the microphone, "And now we would like to clear the dance floor except our bride. The chosen song is by Rascal Flatts and entitled 'My Wish.'"

Beast boy embraced her in a short hug before he turned to leave the dance floor like the DJ had requested. Raven had slightly cringed at the title; it was clear that she disliked the term for obvious reasons. But she had been the one to suggest a mother/son dance to Beast boy and she didn't regret it. He had immediately taken a liking to the suggestion and had even encouraged her to do the same. It had taken her another few days to work up the courage to ask Robin and once more he happily agreed. But now she didn't see him and she over analyzed her current situation while alone of the dance floor.

Flash smiled and addressed the two, "It looks look like we're ready for the father/daughter dance." He paused, "But in place of Raven's father is a very close friend: Dick Grayson."

"So you've changed your mind about dancing with me?" Robin had feigned hurt in his tone as he had just caught her shoulder as she was about to make an escape.

Raven's eyes looked up at her masked leader, "I-Robin, you don't have to."

He nodded at her, "I'm doing it because I _want_ to, Raven."

Robin gently pulled her to the center of the floor and he rested a hand on her waist and held her right hand. "Robin?"

"Hm?" The lulling song calmed her as she tried not to focus on everyone around her.

"I…wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me."

Robin looked down at her as he guided their steps, "Your well-being is in my best interest." Her chin had come to rest on the top of his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked after prolonged her silence.

Raven shook her head unable to find the proper words. Even when she found the words they didn't quite fit. "I'm going to miss you."

Robin disregarded Raven stepping on the tops of his shoes, "I'm not going anywhere, Raven."

She had said the words with feeling and in result several tables shook underneath her powers. Robin had meant a lot to her—differing from how she felt about Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast boy—he was the father figure to them. All but to Starfire. Raven could even remember the time some years ago when Robin had issued all of them a curfew for nearly three months. Only because Beast boy had had a bad habit of staying out late and being late to every meeting, mission, and training. Robin was the one who filled the void from not having a caring a father; the one who taught her and continued to teach her many things.

What he was doing for at this very second was more than just special. The two shared a love for each other that only extended to being family even if they weren't blood related. Getting married felt like a significant loss though it was hard to decipher why. But Robin wouldn't have to keep an eye on her so closely as that was handed over to Beast boy. It almost felt like she was changing to a family of just two although everything else would remain the same. Living with the rest of the titans in the tower that were just as much as her family as well.

Raven spoke up to voice her uncertainty, "I feel like things aren't going to be the same anymore…with any of us."

Robin took a moment to think over her words, "We're always changing but none of us are walking away." He shook his head, "It's your wedding night, you shouldn't be stressing about the smaller things."

"And _you're_ the one telling _me_ not to worry." Raven said as they slow danced, "You worry about everything too." She implied Robin's habits of going overboard and always locking himself in the evidence room.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked in her eyes, "So you caught me but I'm serious. Take it easy, Raven." She gave him a small nod.

"And let's give them a round of applause." As the song drifted to a close, the guests clapped and continued to wear smiles.

Raven gently squeezed his bare hand, "Thank you."

Robin smiled at her as they made their way off the dance floor. But before Raven could slip away, Robin brought her back and hugged her tight.

"Not only are we going to do a father/daughter dance…but a mother/son dance as well." Flash turned his attention to the green man off to the side. "It is at this time that I would like to call the groom and his mother out to the dance floor so they may share a very special dance together. The song is entitled 'When you Love' by the artist Sinead O' Connor."

Rita walked with Beast boy and she gave a warm smile to Raven before Beast boy took his adoptive mother's hand. In a room full of people, Raven was drunk off of Beast boy's bitter sweet emotions. She could even swear that she'd even seen a few tears streak his cheek as Beast boy held Rita closer to him. And his head was bent so he could hear what Rita was saying. His birth parents couldn't share this day with him but Raven knew how much it meant for him to have Rita and Mento present.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give them a round of applause." Flash smiled at the mother and son on the dance floor.

Off to the right of their table was another round table. One that held up the three tier white cake. The table had been carefully draped with a light blue table cloth with white rose petals circled around it. The stand that held cake was ceramic and matched the shade of white. Small white flowers covered the top of the wedding cake but spread out as it reached the bottom layer.

On the top of the cake were the wedding toppers which had a plastic Beast boy in a black tuxedo. The other was a plastic Raven that held a white bouquet that matched the wedding dress. The small figure held onto Raven's waist as he dipped her; their plastic noses only centimeters apart. A stainless steel cake server set rested neatly beside the cake and when Raven held it, she could see her own reflection stare back at her. Winding up the handles on the knife and the server were white beads.

Raven and Beast boy both wandered around the tables right after the first course of dinner was served. They attempted to talk to all of their guests that had come out of their way to both the ceremony and reception. A shiver racked through her body as the air conditioner had been turned up and raised goosebumps on her chest and arms. They had been in the middle of a conversation with a table when Wonder Woman's outburst made Raven jump.

"Johnathan Kent get off the dog!" Wonder Woman had turned to address her youngest child with a stern voice. "Krypto is not a horse and is not to be sit upon."

The ten-year-old had refused to move while Hector stood behind him trying to pull him off in fear of his friend's mother. "But he's stronger than a horse. And it didn't bother him all those other times."

Wonder Woman now had her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised at her son, "I do not care. Off. Now." Her tone of voice was final.

The brown haired child heaved a loud sigh and Hector continued to give the group of five adults worried glances. "You'll get grounded again. And you're supposed to sleep over at my house tonight."

Superboy who had been walking back towards his seat had overheard, "What do you mean again? The kid's _still_ grounded." The older teenager gripped the back of Johnathan's shirt and effortlessly hoisted him off their family pet.

"You told me you weren't grounded, Johnathan." Maxine said with accusation clear in her tone. "When are you _not_ grounded?"

"Now those are the right questions to be asking." Superboy nodded his head at the red haired Maxine. "Can't you behave for a couple of hours?" His voice had notably lowered as he continued to speak in a harsh tone and Wonder Woman quickly apologized before taking care of the growing problem at hand.

"Can't you leave me alone?" Johnathan shot back, his hand resting on the dog's white fur. Hector and Maxine took it as their cue to leave the super family to their business and dashed off.

"Sorry about the interruption Garfield and Raven." Superman quirked his head to his sons, "Diana and I do wish you the best in your marriage."

Wonder Girl nodded in agreement, "You looked so beautiful walking down the aisle that it brought tears to my eyes. My sister believes the same." She pointed her finger to the frustrated Wonder Woman. "For Hera's sake those two shouldn't be arguing like this."

It wasn't uncommon for Superboy and Johnathan to have at it during any form of occasion. Despite the age difference, they dished it out like any other siblings would. And when Wonder Woman had enough, it meant exactly that. It had taken a long shot to get to where they were now as a family but it was worth it. At least from the outside looking in. It had been some years ago when Superman finally accepted Superboy as his own son but the man continued to take pointers from Batman on training the older boy.

Raven nodded her head but addressed the whole table they were at currently, "Thank you for attending this special day for us."

"We appreciate you guys coming out of your way for all this." Beast boy added with a toothy smile. "Really, it means a lot dudes."

"Glad to be here." Artemis smiled and took a sip of her water. Her blonde hair was pulled into its usual ponytail. "And I hope you have many years of happiness together.,"

Captain Marvel leaned his chair back so two of the legs were off the floor, "Yeah yeah, I'm just here for _that._ " He pointed behind Raven, "Awesome wedding cake."

Beast boy shook his head but the smile remained plastered to his face. "Whatever man."

"You know I'm only kidding."

Beast boy and Raven continued to talk before they moved on to politely greet and thank the rest of their guests for attending. They had made it around to more than half of their guests and were put at a standstill. Raven and Zatanna had been so caught up in their conversation that Beast boy had to nudge her so they could make time for everyone else. It was the most he had heard Raven speak to someone that whole night besides to him. Zatanna and Raven's friendship had been quite contentious in the past even before they were acquaintances. Though it was still strained at times, they both made an equal effort.

"You okay, Raven?" Beast boy led her back to the long table at the front of the room.

The night grew later while she hadn't had so much as a bite of her meal and it wasn't as warm as she had hoped. Raven was glad that Beast boy was more talkative than she was and Raven only gave her small input when she thought right. As they were seated his fingers ran up and down her back as she struggled to deal with the emotional high she was receiving.

Raven kept her head up though all she wanted to do was lay down, "I'll step out for some air in a bit."

"Ladies and Gentlemen it looks like we're ready for our toast." Flash had said after dinner had drew to an end "Don't drink it just yet."

Servers that were dressed in black and white made their way around to all of the tables. Short glasses were placed on silver platters and distributed out to all of the seventy or so guests. And Beast boy and Raven had borrowed Rita and Mento's toasting glasses. They were clear—save for the liquid inside—and the stem was thin with a silver and jewel encrusted bottom. The much older superheroes were offered champagne for the toasting while the rest of the guests who were underage had a substitute for a non-alcoholic beverage.

Flash stood in the center of the room, "With no further delay, please direct your attention to Arella Roth." In the center of the room stood the ones that meant the most of them.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Arella Roth, the mother of the bride. It is with incredible love, joy, and pride that I stand here today to wish my beautiful daughter a blessed life full of: happiness, joy and much laughter." Arella said, knowing that Raven was free to publicly display more of her emotions though she was too paranoid to do so.

Arella's eyes darted about the room before stopping on the newlyweds, "Raven, your kindness, your calmness and strength are inspirational. Your wisdom and maturity are beyond your years. These qualities permeate every aspect of your life."

Raven seemed to lean forward as if she were going to miss something, "I am proud of you both. Garfield, I value the love, laughter, and security you provide for my daughter. And I know Raven loves you with all of her heart and that you are her true friend and true love."

"You have weathered some tough storms together and stayed by each other's side and I respect you both for that." Arella paused before gathering herself, "I am very delighted with whom you have become and very proud of you. I wish you both the best of luck together. May your lives as one be happy, healthy, prosperous, and long."

Loud claps rang out as Arella finished her speech. The tall woman handed the microphone to Mento next and she remained standing beside him.

"Ladies and gentlemen: you are all about to witness a unique event in history. The first and very last time that my wife is going to let me speak on behalf of both of us." Mento earned a few laughs before he continued on with his speech.

"For those of you that don't already know me, I'm Steve Dayton and this is my wife Rita and we're the adoptive parents of the groom. We'd like to thank everyone for attending this special occasion."

"As I look at these two beautiful people tonight, I think back to when Garfield first introduced us to Raven about three years ago. She was kind of quiet and shy—actually she still is—and I wasn't so sure she'd fit into the lively life style of our mismatched family."

"Once we got to know her though, we could see why Garfield fell in love with her and why they fit so well together. Now, it's hard to imagine our family without her. Raven we love you and we couldn't be happier that you are with our son. Garfield, your mother and I are very proud of you and we love you."

"I don't want to hold up the rest of the celebration, so I'll end this with a little bit of advice." Mento said and he began to wrap his speech up. "Every morning when you each wake up, make a promise to yourselves that today you'll be the very best spouses that you can be."

"Put each other's happiness before your own and try to perform at least one act of kindness for each other every day." Mento stared at Raven before changing his gaze to Beast boy. "If you can do that, everything else will fall into place. Congratulations to the two of you and may your marriage be blessed."

Beast boy's thumb brushed her arm. He whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "It's true you know."

She turned to him with a puzzled look, "What is?"

"That they both love you so much."

Raven was quiet for a moment and pondered his words, "I do know."

She did know, even without her empathetic instinct she knew that Rita and Steve both cared about her as much as Beast boy. Raven could see their love expressed through their caring touches and genuine concerns. Only once did she ever have her doubts and that was before she was formally introduced to the Doom Patrol as Beast boy's girlfriend. The microphone was then passed over to Starfire whose baby bump was much more noticeable. She no doubt looked beautiful all the while her red hair cascaded past her shoulders in curls. The princess had a gleam in her eye as she addressed the newlyweds.

"I would like to do the proposing of the toast to the bride and groom. Raven, as your best friend, I could not be happier to do the celebrating of this day with you. You have always been there for me throughout our years of knowing one another and now I am honored to stand by your side today."

"When Raven began the courtship with Garfield, I could tell that their relationship would be the most special. Something that we each desire and want for ourselves—true love. Garfield…"

Starfire paused and choked up a little on her speech, the tears glossed over her green eyes, "…I know that you will love and care for Raven for the rest of her life. And I could not wish for a more suitable groom for my best friend. In the spirit of love and the unity let us do the toasting that the bride and the groom will receive the happiness they deserve!" Starfire passed on the cordless microphone and someone had gotten her a couple of tissues.

"For those who don't know me, my name is Victor Stone or more commonly known as Cyborg." He held the mic in his left hand and read off the paper in his right.

"Now where do I start with Garfield? Well for starters he's…handsome, witty, intelligent, he's c-char…char…sorry, B…I'm having trouble reading your hand writing but you can tell me the rest later."

Cyborg earned laughs from the guests and he waited for them to settle down. Even Raven found herself smiling so casually that her cheeks began to ache. It was the most that she had ever smiled and laughed all in one day. And in a way it felt so nice and exhausting all at once.

"On behalf of Raven and Garfield I'd like to thank everyone for attending this beautiful reception tonight. When Garfield asked me to be his Best man I was over the moon. Firstly, he was going to marry the woman he loves."

Cyborg had tucked the paper away and addressed them seriously. "Secondly, that he asked me to be best man. Garfield would like me to thank his beautiful new wife for turning up today. I saw him this mornin' when he was worrying and it wasn't a pretty sight for any of us. He asked me to tell you how happy you made him by becoming his wife."

As to assure him, Raven firmly took hold of her husband's hand. Beast boy could only smile at the gesture and Cyborg continued.

"Now I've known Garfield for six years now. I know all his little habits and what not. But Garfield has helped me through some difficult times throughout our friendship." Cyborg spoke the words proudly as he looked at his best friend. "He has always been there and supported me—something that I am sure he will do for his beautiful new wife, Raven."

"I have to tell you once Garfield opened his eyes up to Raven, I knew it was over for him—he was smitten. He walked around with a goofy grin on his face and spent a lot of time rehearsing in front of the mirror tryin' to work up the nerve to talk to her." Beast boy's face had notably reddened in embarrassment.

"But seriously, I've never seen him so happy and content. I wish y'all the best of luck and a life together filled with health, happiness, and joy. Congratulations, you two!" Cyborg said.

Everyone else had raised whatever glass they held and toasted to the newlyweds before taking a sip. Beast boy and Raven clinked their glasses together before they sipped from their own beverages. It was nearly thirty minutes afterwards when the couple was called to attention once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen…It is time for our newlyweds to cut the wedding cake." Flash had turned the music down to talk to the audience. "You are more than welcome to come forward."

Everything was going so quickly and according to plan. Beast boy lightly rested his hand on Raven's waist as they walked towards the round table they had rolled away from the wall. Being the center of attention had made her body tense up once more while Beast boy seemed utterly at ease. Their photographer was already taking photos of them as they made it to the table. And their guests had encircled them wanting to witness the small event.

A small gasp had left Raven's lips as her eyes rested upon the bottom layer of cake. They stood behind the elegant cake and Beast boy's hand was wrapped around hers as they held the stainless steel knife. But what had really caught her attention were the missing pieces of cake and little finger lines that had went for the frosting. Beast boy could only laugh which triggered her tiny smile.

"I think I know who the culprits are." Beast boy whispered to her.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Raven looked up at him and saw his subtle hint to their left, "You _did_ tell him he could eat all the cake he wanted."

Timmy, Teether, and Sin wore the evidence as they were found seated at the kids table. Timmy's too small shoes and his socks were lost and he seemed the most content. All of their lips and chins wore the white frosting on their cheeks. Their fingers were sticky and the pink crumbs on the floor had led to them and was smeared onto their dress clothes. Melvin's face was scrunched up and it looked like she was in a fierce argument with Hector.

They moved to cut an undisturbed portion of the cake. Beast boy guided their hands and sliced a triangular piece of the cake. Before they placed the sweet desert on a paper plate, Raven stretched up on her toes to press her lips to his. Their guests clapped once more as they smiled and looked on. Beast boy carefully fed her a small taste of the cake and Raven did the same for him. The interior of the cake was a light pink with white filling. The taste of strawberries and cream danced on her taste buds. And Beast boy leaned down for a second kiss.

"Hm, I knew you always liked strawberries." Beast boy commented.

More servers in black aprons walked around serving cake to the guests who had returned to their seats or wandered about the banquet hall. The tall cake easily reduced in size and some slices were set aside on paper plates if people wanted more. And the kid infested portion of the cake had been disposed of as to not accidently be served to the rest of their guests.

Raven stared at him as he pulled her away, "Only fresh strawberries."

"But the cake isn't that bad to you, right?" Beast boy's sincere concern had her mind turning.

"It was good." Raven said. She honestly didn't mind the taste and didn't care what flavor was chosen in the first place. As long as Beast boy was satisfied with it, she was as well.

"I'm going to step out to clear my mind."

Beast boy nodded in understanding, their teammates knew that Raven didn't do well with large bodies of people. It had been discovered during their first charity event and when the titans had gone to a major league football game. Raven had suffered a migraine from the charity ball and it had taken two days for her to recover. The football game was even worse as she had passed out just as they were walking down the cement steps to their row of chairs.

"Do you have a headache?" Beast boy asked. "Cyborg has Tylenol. I can go find him really quick."

Raven nodded her head, "It's only a small one. I'll live, Garfield." It wasn't uncommon for him to fret about her health after those two incidents. Though his actions were sweet, she could look out for herself.

"Gentlemen, the bride and groom have asked that you bring your partner to the dance floor at this time." Flash ran a hand through his red hair as he spoke again.

Beast boy caught her left hand, "Wait just a moment."

"Hm?"

Beast boy walked with her until they stood on just the edge of the now crowded dance floor. Most were slow dancing to one of the selected songs their friends had picked out. Raven's arms automatically went to his shoulders as they swayed. She unwillingly closed her eyes as they both continued to talk. After the song ended Flash had changed their playlist to more upbeat songs.

Miss Martian was dressed in a short navy blue dress and approached Beast boy, "You're not going to forget about your adopted sister now, are you Gar?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, M'gann." Beast boy brought Raven's gray hand to his lips and kissed it. She fought down a blush and Miss Martian hugged Raven before she slipped outside.

It was challenging to walk in her wedding dress but somehow she managed to. If she had originally thought the front of the building was beautiful, then the banquet hall grounds were breathtaking. Without anywhere in mind, Raven let her feet do the wandering while she silently meditated. It was clear that directly behind the large building, the large area covered in paving stones was used for outside wedding ceremonies. Raven could hear the small tap of her shoes as she walked across the area. There was so much green from bushes, to plants, to trees it was hard to believe that it rested on the same property. It felt as if she could just escape and hide away for a short while. It didn't surprise her in the least when she found a stone bridge that crossed over the pond water that ran beneath it.

Raven found a granite bench and didn't hesitate to sit down. She sat with her eyes closed and listened to the small water fall that cycled through the pond. For May, it was still warm out even when the sun had left the sky. The sky was a darker blue and stars were already speckled about. She didn't know how long she sat outside but her headache had almost completely subsided.

"So a bride who misses her own reception?" The voice sounded amused and caused Raven to open her eyes. "You've been gone for quite a while."

Raven stared into the eyes of who happened to be Wonder Woman. She wore a floor length dress that was similar to her costume. It was strapless and red with a band of yellow which faded into a blue around her waist and contained white stars at the bottom. Her dress was full of silver sparkles but it wasn't excessive. And she still wore her indestructible bracelets and her tiara.

"I was going to go back inside soon." Raven said and Wonder Woman moved to sit beside her on the bench.

The older woman nodded, "Garfield is beginning to express his worry."

Raven was quiet and enjoyed the peace that Wonder Woman brought with her. "That sounds like him."

"I have come to apologize on the behalf of my sons: Conner and Johnathan." She began. "And I did not have the chance to congratulate you and Garfield on your marriage."

"Thank you." Raven looked up at the sky to notice how dark it had actually gotten.

Wonder woman crossed her legs, "I see you're still not one for all the attention."

Raven made a humming sound in her throat, "It tends to be…overwhelming."

"Nor do I blame you." Wonder Woman said and turned to look at her, "Cherish your marriage Raven. You will find your own way to exist in harmony together." She paused for a moment and looked down at her bracelet. "And if it works for you, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

The two women continued to talk and the time had passed by quickly. And somehow Wonder Woman's words and company put Raven at ease. It was soon suggested to return inside as Raven had been missing for too long. The dance floor was full and people stood about the room or sat at the tables. Raven stood at the edge of the door beside Wonder Woman as her eyes scanned the room. Sure enough Beast boy was dancing with Artemis and Bushido but he frequently glanced about the room as if he were looking for someone. But once his eyes did land on her he hurriedly made his way over.

"I told you he was worried." Wonder Woman said with a smile and left to find her sister.

"How are you feeling?" Beast boy's green hand immediately went to her forehead, "You're a bit warm."

"I'm better." Raven removed his hand and interlocked her fingers with his instead. "It's warm outside."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "Right."

Raven sighed, "It is."

"I never said it wasn't." Beast boy gave her playful look, "C'mon let's dance, Rae."

Raven complied though she was more than self-conscious as she had never attempted to dance to an up-beat song. She felt more than awkward as Pantha and Jinx tried to get her to dance. Even Bumblebee was out on the dance floor claiming that if she could dance while pregnant then Raven could to. She would jump or try her hand at mimicking Pantha's moves before feeling odd and just standing still. It was nearing 10:00pm when Kid Flash's uncle smoothly halted the dancing.

"Ladies and gentlemen: It is time for the bouquet toss let's have all the single ladies on the dance floor."

Starfire had insisted for Raven to do the particular tradition. It took several weeks for her to warm up to the idea but Raven declared that in no way would there be a garter toss. And Jinx had successfully persuaded her to wear the white and blue garter that rested a few inches above her knee anyways. From the past wedding receptions, she had been to, she found the whole removal process awkward to witness as a guest.

It felt too intimate for onlookers especially in front of their family, friends, and people who they both respected. Some women had trickled to the front and with some encouragement the kids eagerly joined in. While others chose to remain in their seats and look on rather than be the center of attention. Melvin and Maxine were linked at the arms and both seemed eager to catch the many bouquet of flowers.

"We're going to throw on a count of three." Flash said and nodded at Raven who now had her back to the small group of women. The women behind Raven moved to get into a better positon to catch. "One…two…three!"

Raven's hands flew above her head and her fingers released the bouquet and sent it soaring in the air. Immediately, she turned around to watch the scene unfold before her eyes. Grabbing hands flashed out and laughing and jumping women went for the bouquet. First it bounced off of Aqua girl's hands and Pantha barely had to jump to catch the bundle of white and blue flowers. Raven's lavender eyes seemed to sparkle as she watched Pantha wave the bouquet in the air quite proudly.

"Please come forward for the bride and groom's last dance." Flash announced when the time drew closer to 10:45pm.

Raven's hand was still interlocked with Beast boy's as they walked towards the center of the dance floor for a final time. A lulling slow song took the place of an upbeat one as Beast boy held her close. It was even harder for her to avoid stepping on Beast boy's toes as their guests made a circle around the dancing newlyweds. Raven trained her eyes on Beast boy's shoulder and tried her best to stop stepping on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for our bride and groom, Raven and Garfield, the new Mr. and Mrs. Logan." Flash clapped loudly along with the others as the song came to a close. The Flash went into a small speech of thanks to people who had help in the ceremony and reception. "Now if everyone would please head outside for the send-off."

The crowd listened to the instructions and at their own pace flooded out into the hallway and more likely outside of the venue. Beast boy and Raven were soon whisked away by Starfire and Cyborg who had been standing close by. The couple was brought to stand outside the hallway a few feet down from the door that led into the banquet hall.

Cyborg pushed up his tuxedo sleeve and looked at his arm, "Alright y'all. Rita and Aqualad are on their way with the car."

Starfire nodded her head, "The last I have spoken to them, it is said to be a fifteen-minute wait."

"Not too bad." Beast boy said, "Thank you guys so much. What you're doing means the world to both of us." Raven smiled in agreement.

All Raven saw was a flash of red that happened to be Starfire's hair, "I am going to miss you while you are away." Strong arms locked around Raven's waist as Starfire captured her in a hug. "But you must do the promising that you will be safe in your travels."

"They're gonna be alright." Cyborg said.

Raven rubbed Starfire's back as she began to sob. "It's only for week, Starfire. We'll be back next Sunday."

Beast boy laughed and Starfire turned to hug him too, "I know…It is just…" Her words were lost in sobs that escaped her throat.

"Pregnancy hormones." Cyborg mumbled and shook his head. He made it known that his own girlfriend wore him out with her own hormones.

Starfire released him, "It brings me much joy that you both are together." She continued to speak through her tears. But the more she spoke, the less sense her words made.

"Let's start headin' out. They'll be here soon." Cyborg said and led the way with Starfire down the stairs. By the time they reached the front of the large building Cyborg had checked his communicator once more. "Well there they are. Drive safely." He gave them a wink that made Raven quickly turn away.

Starfire waved them off, "Yes, please promise you will be the careful."

"We'll be fine, Starfire." Raven had slipped her hand into Beast boy's. "We appreciate the concern."

The four turned around the bend in the hallway and Cyborg held open the glass door for the couple. Guests had been lined up across from each other and held long sparklers in each hand that had already been lit. Beast boy squeezed Raven's hand then ran underneath the arching fireworks. The sparklers had set the dark night into a fiery blaze and faces full of such lightheartedness wished them off.


	30. Silver Lining Part 2

***Silver Lining* (Part 2)**

Raven's eyes almost popped out of her head as they approached an unfamiliar black Toyota Camry that was parked in the roundabout. The windows were tinted and on the hood of the car were angled strands of blue and while ribbon that held on a fake bouquet of flowers. On the back of window 'Just Married' was written out in white liquid chalk. On the back two windows in liquid chalk were pictures of wedding bells and hearts.

"Here you are." Beast boy held open the passenger door and took his time to help Raven get seated.

When he was in the driver's seat, he turned on the headlights and backed the car up. Beast boy smiled at her before he peeled out the parking lot with the tires screeching. It had Raven clutching onto the leather seat of the car until he reduced his speed reasonably when they hit the road.

"What's all this about?" Raven gestured towards the inside of the car.

"Surprise? It's your wedding gift." Beast boy replied smoothly, "You know since your car was totaled."

Raven's eyes checked out the interior, "I…wow." She was momentarily at a loss for words. "Thank you so much, Garfield."

Raven was glad that she had been able to talk with her mother for a few minutes that night. But the minutes had seemed far too short for her liking as she wasn't sure when she would see Arella again. The drive to the Silver Carnival Hotel was long but it put them closer to the airport that was in the next city over. The hum of Beast boy's soft voice and the low music had helped her drift off after it was too much of a struggle to keep her eyes open. Her head rested against the window and her chin was cradled on the gray seatbelt. It was when Beast boy held the car door open and gently waked her.

"That wasn't too long of a drive was it?" He extended his hand to help her to her feet as she was still in her white dress.

Raven gladly accepted, "It's been a long day."

"I've got it." Beast boy brushed off her attempts to take her own belongings and set the alarm on the car.

Raven had held the bottom of her dress to make walking less of a chore as she tried to shake off the stupor. On the other hand, Beast boy didn't look the bit least exhausted. It might have had to do with the nocturnal creatures that thrived within him.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist greeted

Beast boy released the handles on both suitcases, "I have a reservation in the name of Logan."

"Let me look on the system." It was quiet except for the clicking of computer keys, "Yes, Logan. A single room for one night, right?"

"Yep." Beast boy nodded.

"Could I see some ID, please?" The tired man asked, "A passport or license are both fine."

Beast boy reached into the pockets of his slacks and withdrew a brown leather wallet. "Here you go."

"Nice. Could you please fill out this form with your details?" His tanned hand reached for something under the desk and presented a sheet of paper. "Your name and address etcetera."

It took Beast boy two minutes to complete the form, "And done."

His eyes scanned over the form, "That looks fine. Could you sign at the bottom of the form, here? Your signature please. And you'll have until 11:00am to check out, please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Beast boy exchanged the paper for the room key and he turned back to Raven who was struggling to keep her own eyes open. "C'mon, let's get you to bed." He nodded to her.

Raven walked ahead of Beast boy in the empty hallway, craving sleep more than anything. Her pace was unintentionally fast and he struggled to keep up as he insisted on rolling both of their suitcases. Raven held the white room key card; her eyes passing over the gold room numbers. She stopped at room 42 with Beast boy still down the hallway and inserted the card into the slot. The door opened with a click and she turned the handle.

"Rae stop. I need to carry you." Beast boy awkwardly ran with two suitcases trailing behind him.

Raven's hand left the chrome knob and she looked back at him. "No, I just want to get out of this dress." Her even tone was back.

"Nope, not uh." Beast boy said, "You're being carried 'cause if I don't our marriage will fail and it will be all your fault."

Raven rolled her eyes although he couldn't see her do so, "I'm walking into the room now."

"Dang it, woman!" Beast boy dropped the bags to the floor, "Don't make me stop you." He morphed into a green cheetah and sprinted.

Raven mockingly put a foot over the threshold, "You'll never make it time."

"Got ya."

At the last second Beast boy leapt into the air and morphed back. One arm went around her back and the other behind the back of her legs. Raven held tightly around his shoulders as he had managed to scoop her up. Slightly out of breath from running he easily spun around with her before the laughing couple entered the room.

"Gar, put me down." Raven said after she had controlled all of her giggling. He complied and gently placed her back on her feet. Before Raven could even say anything else Beast boy ducked out of the room to retrieve their abandoned suitcases.

"You still gotta take your hair down and wash off your make-up." Beast boy's hands immediately reached up to his neck to pull off his bow tie.

Raven groaned in disappointment and carelessly began to yank the hair accessories out of her elegant up-do. Her face remained blank even after she had begun to pull out small strands of her lavender hair. Standing in front of mirror didn't help the situation. And when her arms grew tired she resorted to using her powers to help her in the task. It was difficult to pull off as she was half sleep but soon her face was contorted in pain and her voice contained slight emotion as she uttered 'ows and ouches.'

"I don't know why I let them convince me to put my hair up." She winced and she dropped a large white hair accessory beside her veil on the table.

Beast boy had draped his tuxedo jacket on the back of the red-orange chair and had finished taking off his white waistcoat. "C'mere Raven."

It had taken several minutes for his stubborn wife to comply but he had gotten her to sit on the edge of the bed. Beast boy sat with one leg dangling over the side and his other folded as if he were sitting cross legged. He brushed her hands away from her head and began to remove the black bobby pins with more care. Her body had tensed up as she sat on the edge of the bed and kept her hands in her lap. Strands of lavender hair tumbled down and framed her face as Beast boy was more successful with her hair.

"Thanks, Gar."

"Anything for you."

Eventually, Beast boy had removed all the bobby pins and hair decorations. Her hair freely fell past her shoulders and down to her back. But unfortunately they weren't free from the knots and tangles she had carelessly worked them into. It was a nightmare having to deal with it all which made her question Starfire's unbelievably long hair. Perhaps it would be better to just cut it all off and maintain her short hair once more.

"U-um," Raven's face nearly resembled a tomato as they sat in their same position. "Could you um…please help me with the buttons?"

His hands brushed her hair out of the way so it rested in front of her shoulder, "Sure."

Beast boy slid of the bed to her surprise and knelt in front of her. He took care of her shoes first and undid the two buckle straps on both wedges. He kissed the top of her feet before trailing his hands underneath the dress to remove the white garter. Raven's shyness grew even more and was thankful that he had avoided using his teeth.

After he was done, he moved back into his previous position behind her. She could feel his bare knuckles move against her spine as he undid the white buttons. His hands moved slowly as to be gentle with her wedding dress. Raven kept her hands firmly placed on the top of her dress so she wouldn't expose herself. It took most of her concentration to keep herself in check. And several times the bedside lamps on the bedside tables threatened to give way.

"I'm going to wash this off." Raven jumped to her feet and Beast boy gave her a small nod.

Once she was sure the bathroom door was closed and that she was separated from her new husband, she let the dress fall to the floor. Standing in only her bridal underwear, she snatched a white wash cloth off the towel rack. She soaked the face towel with the small bottle of make-up remover and began to scrub at her face. It wasn't long until the cloth was covered in mascara and eyeliner smudges and it had taken nearly fifteen minutes to remove all of it.

Raven slowly opened the bathroom door and deposited her dress on the second chair. Beast boy's form was sprawled out and face down on the bed; his breathing slow. She rummaged through her suitcase and withdrew her black and white polka dot pajamas. After Raven had pulled on her short shorts and cotton tank top pajamas, she slipped into the bed and tried her best to cover Beast boy with the blankets. She closed her eyes and the exhaustion of the past several days swept over her and eased her into sleep.

"Morning, Raven."

She heard a soft voice but it didn't quite register in her mind. She curled her legs toward her chest and settled into the bed. It was seconds later when she was gently being shaken awake which caused her to open her eyes. Beast boy stood over her, half dressed in a black T-shirt and the black slacks from last night. Judging from the curtain covered windows, it was still dark out and the digital clock on the stand read 5:57am.

"Hm, what is it?" She closed her eyes once more and pulled the covers over her head.

Beast boy shuffled around the room, "We have a flight to catch."

He was met with silence as Raven had drifted back to sleep. Once he had changed into jeans he made his way over to the bed. He took the top of the tan covers and pulled them all the way back to reveal her sleeping form. Unfortunately, it didn't faze her or at least she didn't let it show.

"C'mon please wake up, Rae." Beast boy said, "I don't want to miss our flight. And you'll be upset if we do."

She rolled over onto her side, desperate to fit in at least five more minutes or so of shut eye. The wedding reception had worn her down and had taken a toll on her empathetic senses and she was still recovering. Raven had never hugged as many people before or smiled as much as she did. She tiredly fought off Beast boy's hands but soon she was squirming beneath his touch as he tickled her. His fingers glided across her sides and legs until she caved and began to laugh out loud. Beast boy had stopped short when he noticed the bathroom door was going to cave under her magic.

Raven pushed his hands away and sat up in the bed, "It's too early."

"Since when do you ever sleep in?" Beast boy knelt down to find his tooth brush in his black suitcase. "You're always the first up."

She moved to her own lavender suitcase to retrieve her clothes and mumbled a response. "As of yesterday."

He kissed the red gem on her forehead when he stood up, "You can sleep on the way."

"That's not the same." Raven said.

Beast boy retreated into the bathroom and ran the faucet as he brushed his teeth. Raven slipped off the gray tank top she wore to bed and worked on dressing herself. She was just combing through her tangled hair when Beast boy had finished and began to take their suitcases out to the black car.

Beast boy place a pale pink fabric on the unmade bed, "I brought your sweater, the airport will we cold."

"Thanks," She flashed him a small smile but stopped short. Her cheeks were sore from smiling so much the previous day. It was a foreign feeling to her, to express and feel so much joy as she had yesterday. "How about some breakfast?"

The only thing she had eaten yesterday was a bite of their wedding cake and it left her starving. Beast boy nodded in agreement, "How about some on the way?"

"That sounds fine." She took the knitted cardigan and both made sure they had everything before they left to check out.

Beast boy's hand caught her wrist as Raven had reached for the silver door handle. "Almost forgot these."

In his palm, he held a silver ring with a dark blue band in the center. It was big enough for his own ring finger. And a necklace with a silver chain that held a small, sterling silver dream catcher. Raven's hand reached out to pick up the necklace and gave her new husband a confused look.

"What's this?"

Beast boy motioned for her to turn around so he could clasp the necklace. "Cyborg made holo rings while yours is in the chain of your necklace. It's so we don't attract any attention from the media and citizens." The necklace dangled just below her collarbone.

"That was smart thinking." Raven said. She honestly hadn't even thought of the possibilities of the media digging into their business from all the way to Tahiti. "And you said Cyborg and Bumblebee are picking up the car from the airport, right?"

She caught the image of her new appearance in the mirror after she had slipped on the pink sweater. Raven's long hair was now black and her purple eyes dark enough to pass for blue or at least contacts. The red gem on her forehead was no longer visible but it was very much still there. And instead of her gray skin she had more of a pigment though she still looked pale. And as for Beast boy, his fangs and pointed ears were hidden and his skin was flushed instead of green. And his blonde hair had been styled so the front tuffs were directed upwards.

"Yep. Cyborg has the other set of keys so we don't need to wait around for them."

"But won't the hotel suspect that we don't look like the same people that checked in?" Raven had a point and there was a possibility it would rise to the media.

He shrugged his shoulders, "And who would believe them? People cosplay all the time."

"I suppose so." Raven mused. The comic convention that she had attended had plenty of ordinary people dressing as all types of characters and superheroes. But she wasn't entirely convinced so easily.

It sun had already risen and Raven followed him out of the hotel door to check out. Her car was still covered in the decorations from the previous night's festivities: bow and all. Apparently, it was Kid Flash and Starfire who were the culprits to their 'Just Married' vehicle. And just as promised, they had stopped at a fast food to eat on the way to the airport. Beast boy didn't have much of a breakfast meal as the vegan options were scarce. It was thirty-five minutes later when Beast boy had finally turned into the airport.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Raven pressed after watching him finish his water.

Beast boy found a parking space and pulled in, "Starving but I'll live."

He took off his seat belt and stepped out of the car and Raven did the same. Beast boy popped the trunk open with a click of the car key and began to pull out their belongings. Raven took out her carry-on bag and slung it over her shoulder and took the handle of her suitcase. Beast boy closed the trunk of the car and set the alarm on it before he situated himself.

"You have the tickets and passports, right?"

Raven nodded her head and gestured to the bag on her shoulder, "I have all the documents on hand."

Beast boy safely tucked away his car keys before holding her freehand. It was so…different to see this version of him before he became Beast boy. And it was difficult to adjust as him being green _was_ normal to her. Once at their destination hopefully they would discard the special jewelry. They made it to the crosswalk and soon they were standing underneath the overhang that led into the airport building.

The majority of the walls were made up of glass windows save for the roofing. A small amount of cars was in the waiting area for family or friends to make it off the plane. Beast boy held open the door for her and she was met with a draft of cool air. She was grateful that she had the warmth of her sweater.

She looked up at him to find that he was already looking where to go, "And you don't want anything else to eat?"

Beast boy smiled at her concern, "I'm fine, Rae. Honest."

He led her to the escalators up to the next level and she checked her communicator that morning for what had to have been the sixth time. "Are you sure we should even go?"

Raven's doubts had to do with their teammates being more vulnerable with them off on their honeymoon. Not only that, but Robin had put both Bumblebee and Starfire on maternity leave early. They were only about five and sixth months in, but their line of work was dangerous enough that it could terminate a pregnancy.

"Kid Flash and Jinx are on standby if they need help." Beast boy answered. "There's no reason to worry. Relax a little." He gently nudged her shoulder.

She knew he was right about her pointless worrying. She turned off the black and yellow device and tucked it away in her pants pocket. For an early Sunday morning, the airport wasn't nearly as busy as it could have been but there was still a decent amount of people. And it was relatively quiet to her liking. The lines to check in their luggage was fairly short and a breeze to get through. Security on the other hand was a different story.

"Walk through again." The African man wore a light blue uniform and looked unimpressed with her.

Raven stood shoeless and did as instructed and as if on cue the alarm went off again. They weren't required to take off their rings or jewelry but their belts, shoes and the small amount of black bobby pins that were beginning to pile up. Beast boy had already replaced his shoes from the gray tray he had used. Raven was beyond embarrassed as she searched for another bobby pin Beast boy had missed last night.

"Sheesh, how much did they use?" He ran a hand through his blonde hair as she was instructed to walk through the scanner without it going off. "I guess I didn't get them all."

Raven could feel the heat that had rose to her face as she quickly replaced her shoes and carry-on bag. "I'd prefer to not talk about it."

He shook his head at her embarrassment, "Sure thing."

They passed small restaurants and stores as they made their way to terminal B. They were seated closest to large window to watch the planes landing and taking off. There wasn't a direct flight to Tahiti for them to take. And the best connecting flight to take was in Hawaii. It would nearly be an eight-hour flight counting their connecting flight to arrive at their destination. Beast boy wasn't thrilled with having to sit for such a long time as it made him restless. The buzzing sound of suitcase wheels on the floor and flight announcements filled the comfortable silence between them. Her cheek was pressed against his shoulder while his curious eyes wandered to the workers below.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 26B to Hawaii. We are now inviting passengers with small children and any passengers requiring assistance to begin boarding at this time." A female voice said through an intercom. "Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes' time. Thank you."

When the time came, Raven presented both of their proper documents and proceeded to the jet way. Beast boy put both of their carry-on luggage in the compartment above their seats but not before retrieving desired items. Raven held a new soft covered book in her hand while Beast boy had his lap top case. He had insisted on having the window seat and Raven complied to his childish nature. The hum of their flight announcements continued as everyone had already boarded the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Steven Kelley and I'm your chief flight attendant." The man's voice was deep and he sounded lively for so early in the morning. "On behalf of Captain Joseph Roberts and the entire crew, welcome aboard Delta Airlines flight 26B non-stop service from Jump City, California to Honolulu, Hawaii."

The eager voice continued and Raven turned her gaze to the small window. "At this time, make sure your seatbacks and tray tables are in their full upright position." He said, "And that your seatbelt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to 'airplane' mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you."

The long announcements blended into safety procedures in case something happened in a hypothetical sense. Time seemed to slow down while the man continued to talk and Raven reread the back cover of her book. Beast boy settled beside her but couldn't help but to bounce his leg.

It wasn't much of a wait until the plane set off on the run way and took to the air. It was minutes into the flight when Raven settled into her seat with a good book in her hand. Beast boy had immersed himself in the action movie he had on his tablet and was sure not to disturb the empath beside him.

"What no video game?" Raven asked after she had become tired with her book. And Beast boy was unimpressed with his laptop for entertainment.

He shook his head, "Never said that."

They had already changed transfer flights and Beast boy slouched in his seat. He held up the handheld gaming device which had been switched off. Out of boredom more than anything, Raven had taken a small nap and had even meditated for as short as forty-five minutes. Beast boy's head was resting in her lap while Raven played with his blonde hair.

"At least we're almost there."

Beast boy groaned, "I'm so bored, Rae. I already beat the game twice."

It was nearly an hour later when they began their descent. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Bora Bora Airport. The Local time 1:27pm and the temperature is currently 87 degrees."

Beast boy heaved a sigh as the announcement woke him from his own nap. "For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the Captain turns off the fasten seatbelt sign." He unwillingly sat up in his own seat and Raven gave him a small smile. "This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about."

"Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you. And please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight."

Raven buckled her own seatbelt, "How was your nap?"

"Wished it was longer." A yawn escaped his mouth as he tried to clear the fog in his head.

"Well at least you won't be bored anymore."

"If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned." The chief flight attendant said, "One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you."

"On behalf of Hawaiian Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future." He said. "Have a nice stay."

Once they had arrived at their overwater bungalow, Beast boy had surprised her and carried her across the threshold again. From further away, the hut like structure had looked small but Raven could see just how spacious it really was. The villa was numbered 234 and placed in between the island and all of the other bungalows.

"Aw, don't give me that look." Beast boy said as he sat her back on her feet. Beast boy turned to set their suitcases inside the hallway before he closed the door.

Raven's face was devoid of any emotion but her tone was soft. "How many times are you going to do that?"

"Just one more." Beast boy kicked off his shoes without any intentions of going back outside anytime soon. "When we get back to the tower."

Her curiosity got the best of her as she took in her new surroundings she would have for the next week. The laminate wood flooring was of a dark shade and to the left of Raven was a black thin wooden table that fit in the hallway. A round mirror hung above it and two tall lamps on either end sat on top of the table. Raven walked further down the hall to explore the bungalow and Beast boy followed to get a look for himself.

The bed was large—even larger than her own hooded bed—and lots of neatly arranged pillows were situated on the bed. And a white canopy hung above the bed. Several lamps, a wooden wardrobe, a white carpet, and a small couch helped filled the spacious room. There were high vaulted ceilings and a small celling fan to circulate the air in the bed room. Windows were placed nearly everywhere to filter in natural light. And in every room there was a glass window placed on the floor to look directly into the water and the marine life that dwelled there.

"Dude, this is awesome." Raven turned to see the gleam in his green eyes.

Her hands instantly went around her neck to unclasp the cloaking device. She was glad to look her normal self. Their honeymoon destination was more of a secluded choice and thankfully so. Beast boy slipped off his own ring and tucked it into his pants pockets for safe keeping.

Raven placed her necklace on the tiny circular table beside the small couch. "It is. Look out here."

She led him towards the back of the villa where a glass door separated them from the deck. Two lounge chairs with white cushions were side by side and off to the right and to the left were steps that led down to the water. Beast boy wondered around on the deck while Raven slowly took it all in.

"There's even a small pool." Beast boy said and gestured to the square pool that was leveled with the deck.

It was shaped like a rectangle with three steps that led into the clear water. The appearance nearly identical to the ocean waters which amazed Raven. But she couldn't help to find it a little odd that there was a pool if they were surrounded by an ocean.

"How about a shower to freshen up?" Beast boy said, "Then we can go get some lunch."

Raven nodded her head, "That sounds nice."

Beast boy quickly offered for Raven to use the shower first as he could tell she was slightly on edge. She agreed and pulled out a clean set of clothes to take with her in the bathroom. It took her several minutes to figure out how to work the knobs to receive the right temperature that she wanted. Even with a shortly timed shower, Raven managed to work herself up over the experience that would possibly take place later that night. Unfortunately, she had accidentally shattered the bathroom mirror and Beast boy had knocked on the door to check on her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Beast boy called through the door, "I think I heard something break."

After she was done Raven turned the shower head off. "I'm fine. It was just the mirror."

"Right." Beast boy said quietly.

"I'll be out in a minute." Raven dried off with the white bath towel that hung on a wooden rack just outside the shower.

She had placed a second white towel at the opening of the shower door as to not track water on the dark tiled floor. Her clothes rested on top of the wooden duel sink top and she quickly got dressed. With wave of her hand Raven carefully molded the glass shards back into place. And considering the warm temperature, she decided on a white blouse and denim shorts and she had left her lavender hair down. After the bobby pin incident at the airport she didn't want to deal with it more than she had to.

"It's all yours." Raven stepped out of the bathroom to find Beast boy peering through the floor window in the bedroom.

He stood up from his squatted position. "I'll be out quick."

She nodded her head to acknowledge that she heard him. Beast boy collected his clothes and headed into the bathroom which left Raven to herself. She moved to sit on edge of the small couch to fasten the buckles on her white sandals. She heard the rush of water from the bathroom and ventured outside on the deck that overlooked the mountain and the water. The restaurant Beast boy had chosen was Laguna and Raven had agreed to it.

"Two?" The tan woman asked.

Beast boy nodded his head, "Yes."

"Okay, it will be about a fifteen-minute wait." The woman handed Raven a square and black device. "Just come up when it starts to buzz."

The couple left to sit outside while they waited for an available table. "So whatdaya think?"

Raven's head turned, still taking in the sight. "It's interesting."

"It had good ratings." He gently let his arm rest around her shoulders, "And as you being a bit of a picky eater it's not so easy to find a good place."

Her nose wrinkled at his last comment, "I'm not picky."

Beast boy raised an eyebrow at her, "Says the girl who won't try new foods because it looks funny."

Raven knew she couldn't deny his observation as it was wholeheartedly correct. "So?"

"But I adore you anyways."

She gave a small smile, "I love you too."

"Now this is what I call relaxing." Beast boy said.

"Mm," Raven nodded, "I can't wait to do everything."

There had been many activities for them to do while they enjoyed their stay. And months in advanced, the couple had chosen what they wanted to do together. Beast boy had wanted to snorkel with sharks and stingrays that was scheduled for the following day. The other excursions they had chosen ranged from standing up paddle boarding, a jeep safari and parasailing.

Beast boy feigned surprise, " _You_ want to be outside? With the sun?"

"Oh hush." She shook off his teasing.

When the buzzer went off with its red lights flashing, Raven and Beast boy stood up. It wasn't much longer until they were seated at a booth in the packed restaurant to Raven's relief. Beast boy sat across from her in the small booth and they both had a great view out the window.

"Welcome to Laguna. My name is Keoni." The man with a crooked nose said, "How are you doing this afternoon?"

Beast boy smiled, "We're doing fine thank you."

"Great." Raven only nodded her head as she found small talk pointless.

Keoni handed the couple two long menus, "Let me tell you about our specials today. We have a cup of soup, small green salad, sourdough bread, and butter." He continued to list the rest of the specials before asking: "May I get you something to drink?"

Beast boy nodded, "I'll have a Root Beer."

"Um I'll just have water, please." Raven opened her menu to look at their lunch and Beast boy did likewise.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

The waiter nodded after scribbling on his notepad and left the couple alone. Raven skimmed through the menu and noticed how selective she really was about her food. Beast boy wasn't much different though he had a reason to be as he was strictly vegan. The square pictures of meals and the list of what they contained didn't stand out to her at all. Her purple eyes looked up at Beast boy who had his menu closed, a sign that he already knew what he wanted.

For an idea of what to order Raven asked him, "What are you having?"

He opened his menu to recite it correctly, "I'm having the vegetarian burrito but without cheese or sour cream and sofritas with a side of tortilla chips."

Raven flipped to the next page that listed more options, "I think I'll have the Philly Cheese Stake." She finally decided then added, "But without the onions, mushrooms and bell peppers."

When Raven looked up again she found Beast boy smiling at her, "Isn't that just a regular sandwich with meat and melted cheese?"

She shrugged her shoulders at his comment and he teased her a little more. It was shortly when their waiter returned with two glasses and straws for them. And afterwards they finally ordered their lunch meal which took a while to arrive. And Raven found herself utterly at ease with her new husband as they talked about anything and everything.

And they hadn't gone straight back to their overwater bungalow after their late lunch. The couple had detoured to the beach to dip their toes into the water. Raven had held her sandals in one hand and refused to go any deeper than her ankles. And Beast boy playfully splashed her legs with ocean water. When the newlyweds finally returned Beast boy had excused himself to the bathroom and Raven sat on the edge of the before taking off her shoes again. Minutes later Beast boy emerged from the bathroom and sat his shoes on the floor near the window. Raven watched him walk about the room with her hands in her lap.

"Hi." Beast boy whispered as he sat beside her on the edge on the bed.

Her gray hand moved to tuck her hair behind her ear, "Hi."

"You look captivating." His soft green eyes roamed over her face.

The next thing Raven knew was that they were leaning into each other. His lips caressed hers and her hand came to cup his cheek. As cliché as it sounded, time seemed to slow down for the couple. Ever so quickly, her senses were heightened with each passing second. It was when Beast boy's hand had trespassed on forbidden territory that she faltered. His hand rested underneath her blouse and just above her hip.

"Nervous?" Beast boy asked.

Raven nodded her head and her voice was barely audible, "Yeah."

Beast boy pulled her off the edge of the bed and onto his lap. "Well I am too but there's nothing to be scared about, Raven."

Raven silently nodded and Beast boy lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes. He then rained kisses all over her face before he pulled her even closer and nuzzled her neck. It felt as if electricity was running through her veins at the sensual contact. Passionate kisses replaced his chaste ones and Raven was lost in the feeling as she kissed him back.

His hot whisper tickled her ear as he broke the kiss, "Don't mistake this for lust, Raven."

"I love you with my heart, mind, body and soul." Raven said honestly, "I trust you." And Raven brought Beast boy's lips to her own.

Soft sunlight filtered in through the many windows throughout the villa which caused Raven to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to find that her left cheek was pressed against something warm and staring at a green shoulder. She could only imagine how late it already was in the day and she still felt foggy. But it didn't take her long to recount the event that had taken place the night before and a small blush had colored her cheeks.

Raven contemplated whether or not she should wash up without waking Beast boy or stay where she was. There was still the possibility that Beast boy would sleep until late morning. Uncharacteristically, Raven curled her legs toward her stomach and settled beside the green man until he would awake.

Her eyes flitted about the room for something to look at and to assess the damages from her powers. It was fairly minimal as she had only caused two pillows to burst with white cotton spilling out of them. And the lamp behind the small sofa chair had spontaneously combusted and she had remembered hearing it. It wouldn't take much of her energy to repair the lamp but the pillows were done for. Beast boy stirred beside her and Raven turned her attention to him and ran her fingers through his messy green hair.

"Mm," He mumbled without opening his eyes, "Mornin' Rae."

Raven pulled herself up into a sitting position with the comforter modestly covering her chest. "Good morning."

Beast boy rolled onto his stomach, taking some of the blankets with him, "Should've guessed you would be up so early."

She looked on with amusement in her eyes, "I suppose so."

He stretched before he finally sat up in bed, "You can't even sleep in on vacation?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders before she remembered something, "Hurry we have to get up."

Beast boy raised an eyebrow at her when she pushed the covers back and stood up, "What?"

"The snorkeling we had scheduled for today." Raven frantically looked around for her suitcase. It was the one excursion Beast boy had wanted to do most and she knew he'd be disappointed if they missed it.

His head turned about the room, "It's only like 7:30am. Relax, we have plenty of time."

Raven paused as she searched for the digital clock and sure enough it read 7:33am. She had overreacted over nothing which was highly unlike her. Her hand had frozen on the zipper to her lavender suitcase and Beast boy had finally gotten out of bed. It was so bright that she would have at least thought it was ten or eleven.

"Let's shower since we're up." Beast boy said. She silently nodded her head and after collecting her body wash, she followed him into the bathroom.

Raven muttered, "We have really bad jet lag."

It had to have been around 5:00pm or 6:00pm when they both had fallen asleep the previous night. Beast boy was currently turning the knobs on the shower and Raven was examining her own bare body in the mirror. The pad of her finger brushed over the red oval like marking on her right hip. She had barely touched it and the pain of her wound began to throb. Her thoughts went back to the previous night when Beast boy had sunk his fangs into her hip; claiming her. And she could still see the visible indents his teeth had made. It had been most painful back then as it was right that very second but she refused to let Beast boy see that it hurt. Raven was only thankful that the love bite was the only mark that tainted her gray skin.

After having showered, washing up, and eating breakfast the couple made it early to their safari excursion. They were there along with several other couples who seemed to have their arms wrapped around their significant others. Raven currently sat in a long white motor boat that had the motor cut off and only two other people sat with her in the boat. Beast boy was grinning as he stood up in the shallow water with murky colored stingrays around him, the tour guide and the other couples who had opted to step foot out the boat.

"Aren't you coming in?" Beast boy asked and he swam to her side of the boat.

She had dressed in her white two-piece swim suit and she still wore her purple cover up. "I'm here aren't I?"

He groaned before he pouted at her which only worked on Starfire most of the time. "You won't get the full experience if you sit there in the boat. Don't you want to feed the stingrays?"

Raven looked past him and into the transparent water, "Maybe later. I don't like when fish touch me."

"They're just fish, Raven." Beast boy said. "It's not like they're going to hurt you."

"So, you're saying those sharks won't see me as prey?"

Beast boy closed his eyes at Raven's habit to over analyze, "Okay, I didn't exactly say that."

"I'm fine here." She said. "Please don't stop because of me, Garfield."

"Wait wait, that's not what I meant." He shook his hands at her.

The tall guide named Manu had heard them over the splashing of the stingrays. "The sharks and the stingrays do not attack because they are so used to the locals and tourist. There is nothing to worry about."

"See Raven?" Beast boy stared up into Raven's eyes to see how she really felt on the matter.

"They are lazy feeders; they know we have food." Manu added as an afterthought and then drifted a bit further out from the boat towards two of the sharks Raven could see.

She watched as Beast boy's green eyes pleaded with her as refused for the umpteenth time after seeing sea creatures and sharks up close. And Raven wasn't refusing simply because he asked her to join in but because the possibility of being attacked by a shark or stabbed with a barb plagued her mind. Instead, she reached down and let her fingertips graze the water and occasionally a stingray would glide across her hand.

"Did you know that 1,500 Americans are injured by stingrays every year?" Raven asked him.

Beast boy left the side of the boat to use the ladder to climb back in, "Using facts now? Alright, I won't make you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Mm," She hummed, "Are you having a good time?"

Beast boy rested his chin on top of Raven's head, "You bet I am."

He dripped water all over her but it felt nice as her arms and legs were beginning to burn. Beast boy rested an arm around the back of her and relaxed. The only sound were couples talking to one another and the splashing of the stingrays when their fins surfaced the water. It was a two and half hour excursion and Raven could tell Beast boy was enjoying himself.

The second stop was snorkeling with sharks to which she again declined to get out the boat. And the third stop was coral garden snorkeling in Toopua which Raven had changed her mind about. The fish touching her wasn't completely horrible but she swam close to Beast boy as she wasn't at all a strong swimmer.

When they had returned early afternoon and Raven had suggested a nap and Beast boy reluctantly agreed. The couple hadn't even bothered to change out of their dry swimsuits when they curled up on the bed. Sleep took its toll on Raven rather quickly but Beast boy had ended up sleeping longer than her. The amount of perspiration that had formed on her skin encouraged her to stick her feet in the pool. And before she knew it, she had slipped all the way in.

"You've been swimming for about an hour or so." Beast boy closed glass door behind him and sat on the white lounge chair that overlooked the pool.

Raven shook her head and moved so her limbs were spread out and she floated on her back. "I wasn't out here that long."

"Yeah right," Beast boy said. "You're like an otter that doesn't want to get out of the water."

"It's hot." Raven said. "Come and get in, Gar."

Beast boy stood on the deck of their bungalow and watched Raven float on her back in the pool. "Why can't you enjoy the ocean water like this?"

"There's too many fish."

Beast boy shook his head and leapt into the water anyways, "It's the ocean, what did you expect?" Now he sounded very much like her.

"I don't know."

Raven swam until she was just in front of him in the shallow end, "And you'll be wrinkly like a prune."

She only smiled at him and Beast boy leaned down to kiss her. The days past by more quickly than Raven would have liked but she was enjoying every bit of her honeymoon. And for another time during their trip Raven was blinded by ecstasy. Beast boy's arm held Raven tightly around her waist while his other caressed her back.

Raven's voice came out ragged once he finally pulled away from their kiss, "We can postpone dinner."

"Or we can just skip it all together and stay here." Beast boy said. He didn't give her time to answer as he resumed to kissing her passionately.

"Sounds nice." Raven whispered before she briefly moved her lips to Beast boy neck.

The rest of their honeymoon was split between staying indoors and participating in excursions together. And Raven was in bliss and she felt so at peace without the media pouncing on them at every moment. She was sure that Beast boy could say the same as he had persuaded her to do things she would otherwise never do. It had included: kissing a fish, racing hermit crabs, driving a dune buggy, they had even watched fireworks on the deck of their villa, and explored the resort.

When they had returned from their honeymoon there was a brief period of peace. And unfortunately it had only lasted four hours until Kitten's boyfriend, Fang had caused a disturbance. And since then Raven was splitting herself between fighting crime, spending time with Beast boy, and helping Starfire with the last touches of her wedding. And when the day of the wedding rolled around the whole tower had been hectic with titans running this way and that.


	31. Silver Lining Part 3

*Silver Lining* (Part 3)

 ***Refer to Character Index***

Galfore Ruler of Tamaran

And

Bruce Wayne

Request the honor of your presence

at the marriage of

Princess Koriand'r

to his son

Dick Grayson

Saturday, the fourteenth of August

at four o' clock in the evening

Royal Palace in Tamaran

RSVP to Bruce Wayne by 6/1

(747)-319-5467

Reception soon to follow

6:00pm-10:00pm

3443 Starlight Lane

Bleset, California

Raven had been in Starfire's chamber along with the rest of the bridesmaids for hours. The open balcony was made of stone with a large view on the pink and purple sky outside and the arch of the doorway was gold. The interior had salmon pink carpet that expanded across the whole room and was bordered with purple.

The high vaulted ceiling was held up by harvest gold pillars and the walls were the same shade as the carpet. Red and gold banners decoratively lined the walls and Starfire sat on a gold ottoman like chair with a large mirror that was as high as the banners on the wall. A round table sat off to the side of the mirror covered in hair supplies.

"It's good that you're not floating anymore, Starfire." Kole said while she riffled through Bumblebee's purse for a stick of gum.

Jinx was busy curling Starfire's locks of red hair while Bumblebee was waiting to pin her hairs up. While pregnant, Starfire had had the oddest pregnancy symptoms that happened to be normal on her home planet. The uncontrollable floating had begun last week and had everyone worried about the ceremony.

And Starfire's increase in Tamaranian meals didn't go unnoticed as well as when her skin had turned a light shade of purple. But that had only been the least odd symptoms Raven had witnessed throughout Starfire's trimesters. And earlier in their pregnancies, Bumblebee and Starfire had hit their mood swings and sometimes became snippy with all the residents of titans tower.

"It is glad to know that I have regained control over my powers." Starfire said in agreement. It looked as if the woman was lost in thought.

Robin and Starfire's wedding day would be done in the same fashion as Beast boy and Raven's as far as timeline went. They were currently on Tamaran and in one if the many chambers of the royal palace. As Starfire was in her last month of pregnancy, the newlyweds would only be spending one night in a hotel. It was located close to a hospital and their honeymoon would have to be postponed until after the baby. Starfire didn't seem the least troubled and expressed her feelings that everyone was fussing over her too much.

The bridesmaids were already dressed and their hair already styled. The solid and strapless red dresses reached just above their knees with red heels to match. Except for Bumblebee who had swapped for ballet flats. The reception hall had been completely decorated the day before and everything they could think of was in place. And according to Raven and Bumblebee they were a few minutes behind the day's schedule and were slightly rushing. Argent had taken care of the younger titans while Raven made sure they had every article of clothing for Starfire's ceremony.

Raven turned to the blonde girl who was slouched in the pink arm chair. "Are you alright, Melvin? You've been really quiet all day."

"Mhm." Melvin didn't even bother to look up at her.

Sin sat at Melvin's feet, playing with two Barbie dolls she had brought along with her. Melvin's eyes drifted towards Sin and the emotions spilling from Melvin saddened the empath. A knock at the chamber door stopped Raven from further interrogation and Argent sighed while pacing the messy room. Purses littered the floor near the couch and the stone table by Starfire was covered in nearly everything from a large make-up kit to bridal hair pieces.

"Everyone decent?" A muffled but low pitched voice asked. The thick wooden door made it difficult to decipher the figure on the other side.

Starfire gave a puzzled look while everyone else continued their own tasks. "It's not Robin." Raven assured her.

"Yes, we are the properly clothed." Starfire called back.

The heavy door swung open and a gangly man walked in, "Good."

Raven's interest in Melvin's behavior was completely drawn to the only male currently in the room. He let the heavy door swing closed and he plopped himself beside Raven on the red couch. His silk green tie was left undone and the top buttons of his white dress shirt exposed his chest. His features resembled Robin's save for the white streak of hair and he went by the name of Jason Todd.

"But how did you do the sneaking behind the guards?" Starfire turned to look at him which caused her to hiss as the steam of the curling iron had reached the back of her neck.

Bumblebee turned her head back, "Try to sit still."

Starfire mumbled, "My apologies."

"All in agility and from Tim." The lanky man shrugged as he answered Starfire, "I'm here to crash the wedding."

Raven shook her head at Red X, "You can't crash a wedding that you've been formally invited to."

"And where everyone knows who you are." Jinx added. "It defeats the purpose."

"Whatever." Red X relaxed onto the couch and turned back to Starfire, "Got something for you, princess." He winked and tossed a small pink box in the air.

Jinx glared at Raven knowingly, then asked: "So you mean you _stole_ it?"

"Gotta problem with it?" Red X closed his eyes, "I do what I do. Can't help it."

His tone was light and vacant of anything harsh. Jinx huffed and scolded under her breath but Raven couldn't make out the words. She could only guess it had to do with assuming Jinx had stolen the pearl earrings Raven had borrowed. Starfire carefully untied the white bow after she reached to catch it. And it earned her another scolding from Bumblebee to sit still but Starfire didn't mind and did so as she was told.

"It is quite marvelous, thank you." She said after a moment of observing it. "But the guilt would affect my wearing of this piece."

Starfire held up the gift for the rest of the women to see. It was a tiara that had to be a little over two inches tall. It sparkled under the light that came through the open balcony. The dazzling crystals were white and clustered together to form a beautiful creation. Raven looked closer to make out the four diamond butterflies that were in the center. Starfire was still in awe at the expensive gift from the man.

"It's fine. I got it during store hours." Red X said with amusement. "If they really wanted it maybe they should've kept a closer eye on it." He was referring to the employees.

"Dick, would look down on your actions of thievery." Starfire turned her green eyes on him.

Red X frowned, "You ladies can't take a joke."

Argent sat on the arm of the couch to rest her feet, "Could've fooled me."

"I have a receipt. No harm done." He said, "Tim even helped pick it out."

"Starfire already has a crown and it's _real_." Melvin spoke up for the first time all day and she didn't look impressed with the gift.

Kole moved to sit beside Melvin on the smaller couch, "Why _do_ you wear one?"

"It is…how do you say?" Starfire began, "For the special occasions. Now that I am to be wed, it is the appropriate."

"The second one is for the reception." Red X clarified, "And it's just as real as Kori's, kid."

Starfire ran her finger across the jewels, "Jason, it seems the phrase: 'thank you' is not enough." Her smile widened as she told him this. "But I must do the thanking of your thoughtfulness. And please do tell Tim that I am much appreciative as well."

"Glad you like it." Red X stood from the couch, "Well, I gotta run. Last I seen Dickie he fainted."

Melvin sat up but not without glancing at Sin, "Ooh, what happened to him?"

"Just nerves." Bumblebee said. "Wasn't the first time." She added under her breath.

"Though it takes a lot for Robin to have that reaction." Raven defended her leader though he was absent.

Raven was about to turn her attention back to Melvin when she caught Red X giving her subtle hints with his eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him in confusion which caused him to lean down and whisper. Melvin squinted her eyes at the two before she lost interest and went back to sulking.

"Wouldn't have anything to eat now would you?"

Raven's eyes widened before she composed herself. "He told."

"Yeah, Beast boy said something about you having _edible_ food." Red X admitted and patiently waited for Raven to respond. "No offense to Kori but I'd prefer my food to not move."

Raven reached down for the black purse on the floor. "Figured as much. You might as well take some for Cyborg."

"Thanks cutie."

Raven shook her head as Red X left the room and Argent stared at her expectantly. Without another word, Raven reached back into her purse and gave the New Zealander a granola bar. It was earlier that morning when Beast boy had filled her purse to the brim with junk food ranging from cheerios in plastic bags to animal crackers. And his only excuse was that he'd starve through the two-hour ceremony. And when Raven had tried to empty her bag of the edibles Beast boy complained like a small child.

"All done, Starfire." Jinx took a step back and switched off the curling iron.

Bumblebee finished pinning the hair pieces and stepped back to admire their work, "Wow, look at you."

Starfire's red hair was half up and half down. The upper half was pinned and braided in the back by braid from Argent's help. The rest of Starfire's hair tumbled down her back and framed her face in curls. And white crystal rhinestone headband had been delicately placed on her head. And the back of Starfire's hair was decorated with small white pearls that matched perfectly.

"You look amazing, Starfire." Raven said before she stood up. With her powers she brought forward the white wedding gown. "How fast can we get you dressed?"

"I want to go home now." Sin complained and pushed her toys away from her.

Kole shook her head and knelt on the ground beside her, "You can't go home now or you'll miss the big party later."

It had taken more convincing from Kole and a few words from Melvin until Sin was content. Bumblebee and Argent helped Raven unzip the protective bag around the large poofy dress and pulled it out. Wedding dress shopping had been far easier with Starfire than with Raven as she had only wanted one style; ball gown. Starfire wasn't fazed in the least at having to undress in front of her friends to be helped into the article of clothing.

The hemline of the white maternity dress was floor length and it flared out at the bottom. It was also strapless and almost impossible to tell that Starfire was heavily pregnant. It laced up in the back which would take more time to put on the bride. A lacy band of fabric wrapped just underneath the chest area to top it off.

"Wait, I require the use of the restroom." Starfire said, her eyes going wide.

Raven had barely finished with lacing but she kept her tone soft. "You couldn't say anything sooner?"

"Oh, we can just hold your dress up." Jinx said and began gathering the ends of the dress.

Starfire's face contorted into one of unease, "That will not be the necessary."

"Uh, what do you want us to then?" Kole asked as she eyed the tall princess.

Starfire shook her head at all of them, "I am capable of holding it."

"But-" Bumblebee began before she was cut off.

"She wants privacy." Raven said, "And it's bad if you hold it in."

As quickly as possible, Raven began to unlace the backing of the gown. Without any further words, Argent and Jinx helped Starfire out of the dress. And once free, Starfire hurried to the bathroom that was connected to the chamber. At least the woman was spared from embarrassment and awkwardness if her friends did hold her dress up.

"We have fifteen minutes." Argent reminded them after Starfire returned.

Bumblebee frowned, "How'd we get so behind?"

Raven impatiently tapped her foot, "We should be on the other side of the palace by now. Either way, we'll be a few minutes late to the ceremony."

"Doesn't matter." Jinx said, "At least Starfire will be there."

Melvin stood up and took Sin's hand in hers, "You look so pretty."

"I am most gracious of your compliment." Starfire smiled at the younger child.

"Don't forget the six pence in your shoe." Jinx pressed her hands on Starfire's shoulders to get her to sit back down on the chair. The pink haired woman spotted the small and round piece of silver and made sure it was placed in Starfire's sparkling shoe.

Argent shook her head, "What is it with you and superstitions?"

A dark look crossed Jinx's features for a brief moment and Raven had a hard time deciphering the emotion. But whatever it was, superstitions meant a lot to the pink haired woman. But Raven wouldn't pry, it was a private matter that Jinx had decided to keep hidden in the dark. And it was their job as friends to not press Jinx into an uncomfortable situation.

"Lots of people do this on their wedding day, Argent." Jinx said in defense.

It had taken the same amount of time to properly dress Starfire for the second time. And once again, Starfire complained at being fussed over. After she was fully clad Bumblebee continued to make sure she looked like perfection. Unfortunately, it had taken just about twelve minutes to reach the other end of the palace. As Starfire was Tamaranian and Robin from Earth they both had met halfway and decided to intertwine both customs together.

Before they had walked down the aisle trumpets had sounded out of odd splotchy and purple instruments. The ceiling was even higher there than it was in Starfire's chamber and it was held up by multiple pillars. The walls were a warm gray and it all looked inviting as the citizens made sure they all felt welcome.

Tamaranians were clad in a similar style of Starfire's purple outfit while the rest of the titans and guests from Earth were in their best dressed clothing. The brawny man that went by the name of Galfore had done the honor by escorting her down the red carpeted aisle. And guards dressed in dark purple gowns lined the red aisle and held sharp spear like weapons to ensure the safety of the princess. Starfire's eagerness and surety had her floating half a foot of the ground when she had reached the alter.

The night before Starfire and Robin had been at the castle as they celebration of their wedding on Tamaran was at moonset. Titans were sprinkled amongst the natives of Tamaran and they stood on the raised black portion of carpeted flooring on either side of the room.

They were expected to stand for the hour and a half much to Kilowatt's surprise and to Pantha's dismay. Beast boy had ended up heavily leaning his weight on Raven's shoulder until she quietly told him to use his own two legs. And as Galfore was the grand ruler it was also his duty to bind them together. He stood on top of the steps and his voice had echoed throughout the large chamber.

"Humble citizens of Tamaran. Friends and family from the planet Earth," Galfore addressed the guests and a he gave a large smile that revealed all of his teeth. "We meet at midday to bind Princess Koriand'r to this handsome young earthling in joyous betrothal."

Emotions of all kind swarmed Raven and she had to close her eyes to contain herself. She heard Beast boy quietly laugh and to her curiosity he showed her what was so funny.

"Look at Starfire's feet."

"Can any among us offer a reason why these two lovers should not be together forever?" Galfore's voice seemed to settle over them.

Raven followed Beast boy's gaze at the bride and sure enough Starfire still couldn't contain her excitement. She had hovered, now at least two heads taller than Robin but then again Starfire had always been taller than her lover. Even Raven had to admit the sight was…cute, adorable even. And those terms barely ever made it into her vocabulary.

And thankfully this time, the room remained silent as the grave and the ceremony proceeded. Raven continued to intently listen during the ceremony while Beast boy had grown restless until they reached the vows. Robin and Starfire had turned to face each other and Raven could see both of them between the shoulder gaps of the tall guests.

Robin's voice was high pitched as squeaky as he recited his vows to Starfire, "I've always had goals, aspirations, and things I wanted to do. But when I met you, I learned what it was to dream." But as he continued to speak, his voice sounded more sure and confident.

"I promise to be your lover, companion, friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict." Robin paused ever so slightly and his cheeks tinged a light pink, "Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your student, your teacher and your consolation in disappointment."

Robin's blue eyes seemed to sparkle and Starfire rested both of her feet back on the ground, "This is my sacred vow to you as I join my life with yours."

Galfore motioned for Starfire to repeat after him and she did so, smiling so hard it looked painful. "You have been my best friend, mentor, confident and my greatest challenge."

"But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine." She said. It sounded slightly off to Raven's ears as Starfire recited the vows. Her English for once sounded unbroken and unlike her. "And more loved than I had ever thought possible."

"I promise faithfulness and patience, respect and lightheartedness, activeness and self-improvement." Starfire's head turned and stared at the crowed for just a moment. Or at least Raven had thought but her head was slightly elevated and her green eyes staring above their heads. "I will celebrate your triumphs and love you all the more for your failures. For all the days of my life."

Galfore's smile had returned to his features as he lovingly watched Starfire, "Citizens and guests of Tamaran. As Grand Ruler may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. You may kiss the bride."

Robin was smiling just as hard as his brand new wife before he pulled her close and Starfire leaned down until their lips met. Raven briefly watched before she turned her attention elsewhere as it felt like a private moment for the now newlyweds.

Raven turned her attention behind her as the guests began to clap and cheer Robin and Starfire on. The closed in balcony that looked over the room was not empty. The black hair and the dark attire immediately raised a red flag as she came to realize it was Blackfire behind the glass. It was obvious she was still doing time in prison as she was heavily guarded and her hands were cuffed in front of her. But Raven couldn't trace any malice from Starfire's horrid elder sister.

The August night air warm and comfortable but unfortunately the mosquitos were out and certainly biting. The sun had set nearly an hour ago and the chosen reception destination was at a vineyard which was beneficial for space and privacy from prying media. Round tables with white table clothes were carefully placed not too closely nor far apart. White seat covers were placed over every chair with fat red ribbons.

The centerpieces were tall clear vases that held red flower bouquets and the cloth napkins were also red. As it was dark out, string bulb lights had been strung back and forth with oak trees that were across from each other. The lighting was soft but it was enough to see everything well and it set a relaxing mood. Along with the lights, the wires to speakers and the microphone had been carefully placed by Cyborg.

The massive white two story house was off to the distance with lights on in most of the rooms. It wasn't far from where the gathering was taking place and a paved walkway led back to the house. A second pathway branched off from the first that lead to where tons of cars were parked underneath large trees lit with string lights from their trunks and extending to their thin branches. Raven had taken an immediate liking to Starfire and Robin's reception choice as it just felt right.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I believe this is called the shoe dig game." It wasn't a surprise to anyone when Alfred Pennyworth had gladly offered to host. "Apparently it is to see how well the bride and groom know each other. On to it then." The man was dressed in his signature black suit and his head still had the small amount of gray hair in the back but bald on top.

Raven turned her head to the laminate dance floor that had been placed down on top of the grass courtesy of Cyborg. In the center of the floor Robin and Starfire sat back to back in two wooden foldable chairs. Starfire sat smiling and her right hand held her own white shoe while her left hand held Robin's black dress shoe. Robin's mask was absent and he sat laughing and held onto one of his own shoes and one of hers.

"Alright. Here is the first question." Alfred held a small stack of index cards and read from them. "Who supposedly wears the pants in the relationship?"

Cyborg laughed, "Oh, this is gonna be good."

"You know it is." Kid Flash agreed and sat up straighter for a better look.

Both the newlyweds seemed to hesitate with their answers. Starfire began to raise her own shoe before she settled it back in her lap. While Robin seemed to thoroughly think his answer through. Some of the guests laughed while others eagerly looked on at the game. Robin raised his own black shoe and Starfire raised his as well declaring Robin wore the pants in the relationship.

"Who said 'I love you' first?"

There was no hesitation as the couple both held a white shoe high for everyone to see. It was no surprise to the titans that lived in the west tower. Robin had always been and still was flustered and nervous when it came to his new wife. And to move things along Cyborg and Beast boy had placed bets with Robin fully aware.

"Who made the first move?"

Almost immediately both of their hands were in the air holding each other's shoe. But Raven couldn't ignore the blush that appeared on Robin's cheeks and his shy emotion. It was shortly after their trip to Tokyo when Starfire had spilled the beans. Her and Robin's almost first kiss had taken place before Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven accidentally imposed.

Alfred shuffled through the cards before asking a new question, "Who spends the most time in front of a mirror?"

Starfire's hand was first to shoot up holding Robin's shoe. The black haired man rubbed his chin and took his time to think about it.

"This is way too funny." Jinx said and took a sip of her lemon water.

Beast boy's hand rested beneath his chin, "Hm, that is hard to say between those two."

"That's pretty sad considering he's a guy." Cyborg said.

"Wonder how much cheap hair gel he goes through." Bumblebee took a rectangular strip of paper from the center of the table and began writing. The slip of paper was for the guests to write advice to the newlyweds depending on question it asked.

They went through more questions such as who was the better kisser which turned out to be Starfire. Alfred had even gained a few laughs by asking who had the smelliest feet. In question Starfire raised the white shoe to her nose before doing the same to Robin's. And Robin took a whiff of each shoe before Alfred tried himself. Unfortunately, Alfred's nose wrinkled after smelling Robin's.

"It seems it wasn't fair." Alfred smiled warmly and it shown in his dark eyes, "Now if Dick had new shoes that would have given him a fighting chance. "Here is the last question for the night. Now, who do you love the most?"

Both arms rose in the hair holding opposite shoes. Robin twisted around on the chair to peek at his new wife to discover her peeking back at him. He moved and swiftly kissed Starfire on the lips as Alfred ended the small game between the newlyweds. It was after the toasts when Alfred had opened the dance floor to the guests as the newlyweds had already shared their first dance. The celebration continued with multiple congratulations and the special moment of slicing the wedding cake.

"Let's dance, Wally." Jinx was already out of her seat and pulled on her boyfriend's arm.

He easily succumbed to her with his mouth full, "Alright. Just let me finish this piece of cake."

"You're always thinking about your stomach."

"Be right back, Rae." Raven looked away from Jinx pouting. Beast boy squeezed her hand before letting go. her eyes followed him as he left to catch up with Miss Martian and Thunder.

When Raven returned her attention to the table a full head of red hair caught her by surprise. Timmy barely sat on Beast boy's chair with one hand on the table and the other on his lap. But he shot worried looks at Beast boy who was furthest away from them as if the green man would make him move. He swung his feet without saying a word which left Raven to address him first.

"Is something wrong?"

Timmy's eyes met Raven's and he shook his head no. "I want to dance with you."

"Thank you for you offer." Raven's face remained stone, "But I don't dance, Timmy."

She instantly regretted the words and half expected him to perform one of his greatest tantrums. Instead, his brown eyes stared at his lap and his feet stopped swinging. A pang of sadness struck Raven and she recoiled at the impact it had on her. She watched as Timmy's face crinkled at her refusal and he leaned his head on his elbow.

"But I might if you tell me what's wrong with your sister." Raven said in order to cheer him up.

Timmy sniffled and gave her his undivided attention, "With Melvin?"

"Why is she so upset?"

"Um," Timmy began his eyes wandering everywhere but on her. "Her friends don't really like her anymore."

Raven's posture turned rigid as she listened to the eight-year-old. "And why not?"

"Cause she still plays with dolls." Timmy shrugged his shoulders. "And they won't talk to her at school."

Her hand instinctively curled into a fist with this new piece of information. Her kid, her Melvin was being shunned by all of her friends because of something she dearly liked doing. And Raven wouldn't have guessed that her friends were the root of the problem. It certainly explained the off behavior of Melvin and the reaction from when Beast boy had offered her the plastic toy.

Raven sat there and turned the new thoughts around in her mind. Thinking of how to approach Melvin on the subject and to get her to open up but perhaps Beast boy would have a better chance with her. Though Raven wasn't their mother she felt protective and strongly cared for them. Timmy impatiently waited while he drummed his fingers on the white table cloth.

"So she plays with me at recess all the time." The young child continued, "And Teether thinks pacifiers are for babies now."

Raven nodded to acknowledge that she heard him, "Thank you for telling me. That was very important for you to do."

Bumblebee frowned from hearing the conversation, "The girl's only nine. She _should_ be playin' with Barbie dolls and stuffed animals."

"I'm not aware of what type of friends she has." Raven said.

Cyborg rested his arm on the table, "Kids can be the cruelest, especially startin' at that age."

It was clear that Cyborg spoke from past experiences. It had been a couple of years after the titans had formed that he revealed his accident at S.T.A.R labs. It was and still is a sensitive subject for the half robot to mention as it brought back more than just painful memories. It was common for all of the titans to be ostracized or seen as freaks of nature at one point or another. But just because it was a common occurrence, it didn't alleviate the pain at all.

"Can we dance now?" Timmy's voice dragged the last word out. And Raven didn't miss that he was crossing both of his fingers for luck.

She nodded her head, "Yes, yes we can dance now."

Raven rose from her seat and extended her pale hand to Timmy who eagerly took it. Out of all the things Timmy wanted it was something she really didn't care for. But she would do it for him if it would make him happy. Timmy held both of her hands and encouraged Raven until the both of them were jumping, dancing, and swinging their arms. When Timmy had tired her out Raven retreated to her chair and struck up a conversation with Bumblebee as Cyborg had left to talk to Red Star.

"I'll be right back Raven." Bumblebee struggled to get to her feet, "I'm sorry but I need to use the restroom."

"Do you need any help?"

Bumblebee shook her head, "I'm fine."

And like that Raven was alone at her table as Kid Flash and Jinx were still dancing. And Beast boy had moved on to talk with Bushido and Raven debated on talking to Kilowatt but ruled it out. Red X and Tim Drake were fiercely arguing about something little ways a way which called attention to Batman.

Being alone for a few minutes would slightly relieve her senses. Her hand wrapped around the glass that contained water and brought it to her lips. But just as she did so she had almost spilled it everywhere as the palm of her head was red as blood. The red markings expanded up her pale arm and towards her shoulder.

Instantly, Raven wished that she had her cloak. But had anyone taken notice of her yet? She roughly pushed her chair back after releasing the glass. Before she knew it her shoes clicked against the pathway that led towards the house. Where Raven was going, she didn't even know but she had to get there. No one had seemed alarmed so that meant she hadn't been exposed to other guests.

Her feet had taken her to the orange vehicle she now shared with Beast boy. She reached out with her powers until she heard a small click in the lock. Raven threw the passenger door open and climbed into the seat before she slammed the door and hunched over, wanting to disappear on the spot.

She was sure she had seen it and that it was real, her mind couldn't be playing tricks on her. Two loud raps against the car window had startled her and made her jump. And Raven didn't realize how long she had been sitting there until she saw Beast boy and Cyborg standing outside the car.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Beast boy's voice was full of concern. The gravel crunched under Cyborg's feet as he had followed after his friend. He held the door open so they could speak to her.

"What was all that about, Raven?" Cyborg interrogated.

And she didn't take too well with the questioning, "Who are you, Robin?"

"You just ran off." Beast boy said.

"I was looking for another pair of shoes." Raven's hand twisted and untwisted the fabric of her red dress. "My feet are aching." At least it was partially true, her feet really were aching.

Beast boy held the car door open and stared at her. "Raven this is serious and we both know you're lying."

Cyborg had his arms casually folded over his chest. "The mark of Scath. Aren't you free from that?" Raven kept her eyes trained in her lap. Their words hung in the air and she nibbled on her lower lip.

"I appreciate your concern for me." She racked her brain to figure out how to continue. "But your worry isn't needed nor is it necessary."

"Isn't needed?" Beast boy repeated with a hint of annoyance.

Cyborg beat his friend to the chase, "We worry about you because we _care_. Now quit beatin' around the bush and tell us what's up."

"I'm uncertain." Raven said and decided that arguing wouldn't get her anywhere.

"What's all this commotion about?" Bumblebee asked and appeared next to Cyborg.

Raven's head snapped up to look at Bumblebee who had a look of pain cross her features. "You shouldn't be on your feet for so long."

"I'm fine." She said, "But I'm talking about you."

"I-I don't know." Raven admitted. For all she knew she could have been hallucinating again. But if Cyborg and Beast boy had seen then it just wasn't her. And for what Raven didn't know, it could be much worse.

Beast boy's face was devoid of all foolishness. "We're going to find out. You're taking us to Azarath tonight."

"None of this reaches Robin." Bumblebee added, "It's the last thing he needs on his mind."

Raven gave a slight nod as she was submissive to him. If it were any other circumstance, there was no way she would gave easily agreed. The rest of the evening didn't sit well with her and she felt like there was a stone in her stomach. It was clear that Beast boy, Cyborg, and Bumblebee were affected as well. Their laughs were more strained, Beast boy seemed to fidget more and he refused to leave her side, Cyborg seemed to check his watch every so often, and Bumblebee spaced out more.

"You two shouldn't go." Raven eyed Cyborg with his hand resting on Bumblebee's shoulder.

The lights were dim in the garage and the stone door of the tunnel was closing. Beast boy slammed his car door shut before meeting with his friends. Fifty minutes ago they had all sent Robin and Starfire off by throwing white rice at the happy couple. But now the seriousness of the situation had seeped into Raven. As well as trying to protect them from any harm.

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow, "And why not? For all we know you'll pull something on us."

The only way her friends would calm down was if she took them to Azarath's dimension. "There are risks. Especially since you are due soon."

"She's right, Karen." Cyborg came to terms with Raven's logic, "You should hang back at the tower."

Beast boy shook his head, "There are still risks if we were to leave her alone.

"Vic, I'll be fine." Bumblebee shook off her worried boyfriend. "Do your thing, Raven."

Raven gave Bumblebee a hard stare from her carelessness, trying to dissect why her elder would act in such a way. Cyborg was certainly worried as his one eyebrow was furrowed in concern. Beast boy seemed to be silently panicking at the time they were wasting despite there not being an immediate threat. Raven shook her head as arguing was pointless and Bumblebee could be just as stubborn when she wanted to be.

Beast boy's hand rested on the back of his neck, "Just hurry up, Rae."

"You're being dramatic." She mumbled under her breath before she mentally readied herself to transport the four of them to her birthplace. Within seconds a shadow that resembled a raven engulfed them until they couldn't tell which way was up or down.

Raven could feel the cold raindrops on her face before her magic dissipated around them. Cyborg's arms flashed out to steady Bumblebee's balance and Beast boy took Raven's hand in his. She had tried her best to get them as close as possible to their destination but they were still set back in distance.

Before Raven could even say anything Beast boy began to lead the way to Arella's home. Her flat shoes slapped on the marble ground and it was unfortunate that her exposed feet splashed into puddles. The familiar column building soon came into few and the elevator had momentarily shielded them from the weather.

"Please, come in." Arella said and stepped aside to let the four young adults enter. "It's wonderful to see you again." She nodded her head to Cyborg and Bumblebee.

Cyborg shook Arella's hand as she led them to the living area, "Too bad it's not on better terms."

Arella closed the door and the small storm was drowned out, "Now what brings you to Azarath on such short notice?"

"It's Raven." Beast boy began once he was seated across from Raven's mother. "And…the mark of Scath." Bumblebee remained silent but continued to be an active listener.

Cyborg bounced his knee, "We can't be left in the dark like last time."

The empath cringed at the heightened emotions in the room, "Mothe-"

"He is right." Arella nodded her head, her purple eyes filled with worry. "I have no doubts that it may be something more. Ina has expressed some concerns in the previous days"

"See Raven it is serious." The phrase alone had reminded her of when Beast boy had been fourteen. Not that it mattered at that very moment. They knew and she knew that something was out of place. There was no more hiding the severity of the situation as her fears grew more tangible in reality.

Arella stood up and motioned for her guests to do the same, "A visit to Ina is necessary. She contains the knowledge that we need."

Raven crossed her arms over chest at being ignored, "She is in the city of Ojimel. It will take too long to get there." Her magic had held a couch pillow hostage.

"There is no rush, Raven." Arella rested a hand on her shoulder to comfort her daughter. "You mustn't work yourself up over problems that aren't so immediate. We'll make it."

Rather than walking and mostly for Bumblebee, Raven went ahead and teleported. Small amounts of people walked through the rain with their cloak hoods pulled up over their faces. The ones that had recognized Raven and Arella made their selves known but kept their distance. The glass building before them was much smaller in height and time wasn't wasted as Arella led them inside. Beast boy's arm protectively stayed around Raven and she didn't voice her complaints.

They were led by twists and turns until Arella opened a door to a small room. There were no windows and the only light came from the many lit candles placed about the room. On the left side of the room a cherry wood bookcase that was cluttered with foreign objects, potion bottles, writing quills, parchment paper and thick books. On the back wall of the room the biggest crystal ball Raven had ever seen that rested on a golden stand. The door was closed after all of them had made it in.

"Concerns have risen about Raven." Arella said, "And you have stated your own worries. Have you seen anything?"

Ina's gray eyes met Raven's and she motioned her forward and took hold of the empath's hand. "Poor child, it seems that you cannot escape destiny nor your lineage." Raven's eyes shifted to her mother and she raised an eyebrow. "A new prophecy has come to light."

"Whatchu mean a new prophecy?" Cyborg's voice had risen, "I thought we were done with that whole mess."

Ina gave Cyborg a sad smile, "There is no denying what I have seen nor what I have read."

Bumblebee's eyes had widened and she seemed to be in pain, "And this is all tied to Raven?" Raven visibly flinched and had to clench her own teeth from shouting out from Bumblebee's discomfort.

Arella was first to answer, "Prophecies are not always clear and they are neither direct. But they _are_ absolute."

Raven struggled to stay polite and respectful, "And the prophecy you claimed to have seen states what?"

"It shall be then, when the world becomes shrouded in shadows, the graceful woman shall cause the return of monsters and the children of darkness shall bring fourth the rise off a new kingdom." Ina's tone sounded grave and the mood had notably changed.

"Raven changed the last one." Beast boy quickly said, "Maybe we c-"

"The prophecy…has already been set in motion." Ina said.

Raven disregarded the fearful looks her friends gave her. She didn't even need to pry into their minds to know what they were all thinking. But she automatically felt like a threat as she struggled to find words to say. A strong sense of Déjà vu washed over her at that exact moment and it was hard to brush the feeling off.

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it." Cyborg said with confidence.

Beast boy nodded, "Saved the world once, right?"

Raven wrung her hands together, "It's not as simple as you make it out to be,"

"But how bad can it be?" Bumblebee asked. "But we have a bigger problem on our hands right now." One hand rested on her protruding stomach and the other heavily leaning on Cyborg as pain rippled through her. "I'm in labor…we're having a baby."

 _ **To be continued in 'Soulbound'**_


	32. Character Index

***Meeting You Character Index***

 **A/N:** A guide to which character belongs to who and who most characters are with short descriptions.

 ****Spoilers**** if you read any further.

 ***OC Titan Children* (Close to canon)**

 **Ryand'r Grayson:** Oldest child of Robin and Starfire. He's 7 years old and in second grade.

 **Mar'i Grayson:** Youngest child of Robin and Starfire. She's not yet conceived.

 **Shawn Stone:** Oldest child of Cyborg and Bumblebee. He is 7 years old and in second grade.

 **Marcus Stone:** Middle child of Cyborg and Bumblebee. He is 3 years old and attends preschool.

 **Uriah Stone:** Youngest child of Cyborg and Bumblebee. He's not yet conceived.

 **Ivy (Ivette) Logan:** 'Oldest' child of Beast boy and Raven by 1 ½ hours. She's 4 years old and nearing kindergarten.

 **Hazel Logan:** 'Youngest' child of Beast boy and Raven by 1 ½ hours. She's 4 years old and nearing kindergarten.

 **Lian Harper:** Only child of Speedy and Cheshire. She is 5 months old.

 **Shalene Crockett (Shay-lean):** Only child of Hot Spot and Argent so far. She is 3 months old.

 **Savannah West:** Only child of Kid Flash and Jinx so far. She is 6 years old and in first grade.

 **Collin Wilson:** Only child of Jericho and Kole so far. Not yet conceived. (The thought is there but both are currently too young to have support and have kids).

 **Gavin:** Little cousin of Aqualad. He is 10 years old and currently lives in Atlantis. But during the summers he spends it with his uncle and the Titans.

 **Gabriella Mendez:** Niece of Pantha. She is 12 years old and in sixth grade. She frequently visits her aunt and on occasion the rest of the Titans.

 ***OC Villain Children***

 ***** Possibly more upon request.

 **Libby Rocket:** Oldest child of Punk Rocket. She is 11 years old and in fifth grade.

 **Madeline Rocket:** Youngest child of Punk Rocket. She is 9 years old and in third grade.

 **Sienna Von Furth:** Only child of Plasmus and Marlene Wells. She is 5years old and in kindergarten.

 **Spencer Richards:** Great nephew of Mad Mod. He is 9 years old and in third grade.

 **Spyder Tsai:** Oldest child of Fang and Kitten. He is 10 years old and in third grade.

 **(Kat)hrine Tsai:** Youngest child of Fang and Kitten. She is 7 years old and in second grade.

 **Addison Emery:** Granddaughter of Mumbo. She is 7 years old and in second grade.

 **Nancy Callaghan:** Granddaughter of Ding-Dong-Daddy. She is 11 years old and in fifth grade.

 ***Doom Patrol***

 ***** Doom Patrol Headquarters: Midway City, Michigan.

 **Rita Dayton:** Also known as Elasti-girl. Beast boy's adoptive mother. Raven's now mother-in-law.

 **Steve Dayton:** Also known as Mento. Beast boy's adoptive father. Raven's now father-in-law.

 **Clifford (Cliff) Steele:** Also known as Robotman.

 **Lawrence (Larry) Trainor:** Also known as Negative Man.

 ***Raven's people of Azarath***

 **Arella:** Raven's mother who originally is from Gotham City. Now lives in Azarath and hardly visits Earth. Beast boy's now mother-in-law.

 **Shoshen:** A nun to the former spiritual leader, Azar before she died. She also remains a nun and assists Raven when she needs it. She is also close to Arella.

 **Dimok:** A monk to the former spiritual leader, Azar before she died. He still remains a monk and assists Raven when she needs it.

 **Ina:** Ina is the 'seer' in Azarath and often foretells prophecies that are yet to come. She knew Raven since the half-demon was born and was mostly present when Azar trained her.

 **Azar:** The spiritual leader in the Temple Azarath. She was the third Azar who possessed god-like powers and personally trained Raven to control her own powers.

 ***Robin's past and current affiliations***

 **Bruce Wayne:** Alias is Batman and the adoptive father of Robin and Jason Todd. Lives in Gotham City and continues to keep in touch with Robin who soon becomes Nightwing. And now father-in-law to Starfire and grandfather to Ryand'r Grayson.

 **Damien Wayne:** 'cousin' to Ryand'r and Mar'i though not blood related.Not necessarily yet a Titan but still works with Batman. He is the son that Batman didn't know he had until Talia al Ghul had revealed it to him. Damien is 10 years old, in fourth grade and attends Gotham Academy rather than homeschooled to improve his social skills.

 **Jason Todd:** It was discovered two years earlier that by Robin, Kid Flash, and Cyborg that he was Red-X. Adoptive father is Batman and he is a member of the Bat-family and currently on good terms with Bruce and Dick.

 **Tim Drake:** Was once the side-kick of Batman as Jason Todd and Dick Grayson once were and was the third Robin. He has his own team like Dick though he is not the yet the leader. He currently resides on Mount Justice with his team and Cyclone still remaining as the 'den mother' from time to time. He is 15 years old and attends Gotham Academy for high school.

 **Barbara Gordon:** Alias is Batgirl or Babs and she's also a member of the Bat-family. She slightly resents Starfire for reasons of jealousy. She keeps in touch with Batman and Jason and visits on occasion.

 **Alfred Pennyworth:** Lives with Bruce at Wayne Manor. He was employed as the Wayne family valet when Bruce's family was killed. After Alfred raised the young orphan, he reluctantly aided him in his quest to become Batman. And is also Batman's ally.

 ***Starfire's Origins***

 **Blackfire:** Starfire's older sister who is the first born princess of Tamaran. Holds a deep hatred for Starfire as she was given Blackfire's birth right. She was subjected to childhood illness of not being able to absorb ultra-violet radiation. In result making her grim and the citizens of Tamaran hated her.

 **Wildfire:** Starfire and Blackfire's younger brother who is dead.

 **Galfore:** Starfire calls him K'norfka as he cared for her and her siblings when they were children. Due to the fact the Starfire's mother and father (the king and queen) had been killed. He was a protector or legal guardian for Starfire, Blackfire and Wildfire. He is currently the Grand Ruler of Tamaran in place of Blackfire.

 ***Other Superheroes Kids* (All canon)**

 **Johnathan Kent:** Biological son of Superman and Wonder Woman. Non blood related brother to Super boy. He is 10-years-old and lives in Metropolis.

 **Krypto:** Superman's pet dog. A Kryptonian creature with powers and the appearance of a dog.

 **Sin (Cynthia Lance):** Green Arrow and Black Canary's adopted daughter. Her original name possibly given to dehumanize her. She's 7-years-old and lives in Metropolis.

 **Hector Sanders Hall:** Son of Hawkman and Hawkwoman.He is 9-years-old and lives in St. Roch, Louisiana.

 **Maxine Hunkel:** The originalRed Tornado's granddaughter. She is 12-years old lives in Cambridge, Massachusetts.

 ***Real names of the Teen Titans***

(Alphabetical order. Including married last names. Made up names are in italics. Not all characters are included)

 **Aqualad:** Garth

 **Argent:** Antonia Monetti-Crockett

 **Beast boy:** Garfield Mark Logan

 **Cheshire:** Jade Nguyen

 **Bumblebee:** Karen Beecher-Stone

 **Cyborg:** Victor Stone

Goth Boy: _Landon_

 **Hot Spot:** Isaiah Crockett

 **Jericho:** Joseph Wilson

 **Jinx:** _Shanaya Narayan-_ West

 **Kid Flash:** Wally West

 **Kole:** Kole Weathers

 **Melvin:** Melvin _Bennet_

 **Raven Roth:** Raven Roth-Logan

 **Robin:** Richard 'Dick' Grayson

 **Speedy:** Roy Harper

 **Starfire:** Koriand'r-Grayson

 **Terra Markov:** _Teresa_

 **Teether:** _Michael Bennet_

 **Timmy Tantrum:** Timmy _Bennet_


End file.
